Yo te protegeré
by Start Kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo no podia olvidar a Senna, aquella chica de voz tan suave y alegre que encubría una gran melancolia, y aunque ella desapareció de las memorias de los demás, en su mente no desapareció, el siguió recordándola ; ¿Porque? ¿Porque ella habia desaparecido en sus brazos, justo cuando habia empezado a sentirse asi por ella?, y lo peor de todo es que el no pudo protegerla, aunque...
1. Aun puedo oir su voz

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y los divierta asi como me ha divertido hacerlo, si lo hize fue porque no me agrado el final de la pelicula, ademas Senna es un buen personaje, asi que he decidio hacer un fic sobre ella e Ichigo, aunque tambien intervendra Rukia, ¿como se resolvera esto?...

**Aclaracion**: Bleach y sus personajes son del troll de tite Kube, yo solo los tomo para elaborar este fic.

* * *

**Yo te protegeré**

**1-Aun puedo oir su voz **

El cielo estaba nublado, una extraña atmosfera de profunda tristeza se sernia sobre aquel pequeño cementerio donde momentos atrás ella había desaparecido en los brazos de Ichigo, el que aun seguia arrodillado y dijo para si mismo:

-no la pude proteger ¿porque? ¿porque?...-y lloro como no lo habia hecho desde que murió su madre.

El pelinaranja se quedo en un estado de inconsiencia, recordaba a aquella chica imperactiva, inmadura, valiente y, y ...hermosa habia desaparecido se habia esfumado , sentia en su garganta como si mil zapankutos la atravesaran y dentro de el en lo profundo de su alma sentia que halgo se rompia para nunca mas unirse, no la volveria a ver jamas, ni su sonrisa, ni sus ojos color miel, no volveria a oirla...su voz, no podia olvidar esa voz tan suave y alegre que escondia una gran melancolia, la pena de no saber quien exactamnte era, pero para el, eso no imporatba.

Lo peor de todo es que dentro de poco _ella_ desapareceria de la mente de _el_ y de todos, ¿porque? ¿porque Senna habia desaparecido en sus brazos justo cuando habia empezado a sentir _aquello_ por ella?

Y aun peor era...era el quien no la habia podido proteger.

._.

Detras del pelinaranja alguien aparecio caminando, una joven menuda de negra cabellera y de unos ojos grandes azules como el mar, se dirigia hacia el.

Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella observo al chico, este parecía muy triste como si cargara una gran pena sobre el, ella pensó en hacer algo para aliviar su pena y se acordó de lo que paso con kaien-dono y sintió que comprendia el dolor de Ichigo; hablo en un tono comprensivo y algo triste:

-la energia de los blanks ha desaparecido, pronto todo lo relacionado a Senna desaparecera de nuestras memorias, uno no puede recordar lo que desde un principio no debio existir...

-aunque sea por unos segundos aun puedo oir su voz…-replico Ichigo más para sí que para rukia

El sol por fin se animo a dejarse ver e ilumino la escena con unos tristes rayos invernales, asi de frio como ahroa se sentia el corazon del shinigami sustituto.

._.

Rukia pensó que lo mejor era dejar solo al Ichigo asi que atendio a su comunicador que llevaba un par de minutos sonando

-_¡maldita cosa!_- pensó para si misma, vio la pantalla del aparato y decidio que atendería el llamado y asi podría dejar a ichigo solo con sus pena, pobre ichigo se veía tan mal si solo podría hacer algo para aliviar la pena del pelinaranja…-no es que este pre preocupada po por el-penso para si misma, quería justificarse porque a ella le dolia ver asi a Ichigo

-Hey Ichigo, ya me voy, te dejo solo-le dijo Rukia.

-¿Estas segura que puedes tu sola con el hollow?...

-¡Crees que soy alguna clase de inútil, claro que puedo sola, idiota!-exclamo la pequeña shinigami con el rostro lleno de cólera

Ichigo ni siquiera se animo a responderle el insulto como siempre lo hacia, aquello puso mas triste a Rukia

Bue…no ya regreso- dijo rukia con un tono apagado-¿estaras bien, verdad?-al recibir un apagado si decidio retirarse y cumplir la misión.

La mente de ichigo no hacia mas que trabajar a mil por hora, recuerdos, imágenes, su voz… llegaban hasta el en cantidades industriales, y su corazón se rompia mas con cada imagen de ella, la veía sonriendo se veía a el mismo abrazándola al salir del portal del río, estaban tan felices, en esos momentos junto a Senna sentía que su corazón estaba completo y rebozaba de felicidad al lado de esa chica por la cual había sido capaz de ir a salvar hasta el valle de los gritos y traerla de vuelta, se vio a si mismo con ella aquella noche en el centro comercial, la vio cuando caminaba encima de la cuerda, se vio a si mismo enfrentándose a los shinigamis para evitar que se la lleven, y se vio..recordó como ella desaparecio en sus brazos; si su mente trabajaba en cantidades industriales, su corazón lo hacia en cantidades titánicas tantos sentimientos encontrados pasaban por el: rabia, pena, rencor, melancolía, tristeza una tristeza profunda pero todos estos sentimientos negativos quedaban reemplazados al vizualizarla sonriente al verse a si mismo con ella sobre la película de recuerdos que proyectaba su mente, esos sentimientos negativos quedaban reemplazados por una mezlca extraña de melancolía y.. y amor.

En ese momento el sol se ánimo y salió por completo brindándole sus calidos rayos, pero un viento extraño soplo justo depues.

El joven pelinaranja no sabia explicarse como sentía aquello, habían pasado mas de dos horas desde que Senna había desaparecido y los sentimientos y recuerdos sobre ella se hacían mas nítidos y claros, se suponía que su tormento debio terminar ya hace tiempo ya debía haberla olvidado pero su corazón mas que su memoria se negaba a olvidarla era eso era el am….

-¡Ichigooooo! ¡idiota! Que haces aquí? Te he estado buscando imbécil, eres un desconsiderado todos nos hemos preocupado por ti, porque no avistes donde estab….-la shinigami interrumpio su frase al ver al joven en un estado en el que jamas lo había visto.

-¿Qué te sucede ichigo?-dijo en un tono preocupada.

A Ichigo le molesto lo que le dijo Rukia, si era una broma no se la pasaría, como le iba a preguntar eso depues que ella misma lo había dejado solo para que desaogue su frustracion y tristeza, le iba a responder con una llamada de atención pero la pelinegra continuo

-Ichigo, ¿acaso no era en ese cementerio de aquella colina donde estaba enterrada tu mama?...entonces porque estas aquí llorando?-dijo la shinigami

Ichigo pensó que Rukia en verdad hablaba en serio,no recordaba nada, ella nunca seria asi de cruel, esa enana podía ser fastidiosa un poco loca incluso pero nunca cruel, parecía como si Rukia no se acordara de nada…¿Acaso ella ya había olvidado a Senna?- ¿y si era así? , ¿porque el todavía el no podía olvidarla, si no que mas bien al contrario de su amiga , la recordaba en cada instante?

Si rukia ya estaba preocupada al ver a Ichigo asi en aquel estado al llegar, ahora si que parecía apunto de salírsele el corazón por la boca, el shinigami sustituto se hallaba en una especie de transe con los ojos con signos de haber llorado y con gotas de sudor y lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, Ichigo parecio darse cuenta y contesto.

-Heh así que ya sucedió -murmuro Ichigo dandode cuenta que la pelinegra ya se habai olvidado de Senna- No te preocupes, si te refieres a mi estado…es por… ehhhh ehhhh ¡es porque estaba haciendo deporte y me golpie la rodilla con una lápida! Si, si por eso es jejeje, ¡si eso es!-dijo más convencido el shinigami sustituto a quien no se le venia bien el actuar-acaso nunca te ha pasado? Es muy doloroso si eso es...

-No sere una experta en el mundo humano, ¿pero desde cuando la gente practica deporte en un cementerio?- pregunto la shinigami con una expresión de molestia muy comica, y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ehh ehh, tu sabes ya me conoces siempre me gusta experimentar cosas nuevas!, ¡si eso es!-dijo muy convencido de si el shinigami sustituto no iba a dejar que se enterara del verdadero motivo por el cual estaba llorando no debía enterarse que por _ella _estaba asi por su….

-Si cuando te pregunte si querias ir a ese nuevo centro comercial medijiste de que no podias ya que estabas acostumbrado al otro…., así que no digas qué te gusta experimentar cosas nuevas porque en verdad para ser un adolescente eres aburrido...

-Cuando ichigo escucho "ese nuevo centro comercial.." se acordó de nuevo de Senna y el sentados en la mesa tomando un par de sodas y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordarla a ella embutiéndose el sándwich y agradeciéndole por haberla invitado a comer, ah Senna Senna porque te fuiste-al pensar en esto ultimo Ichigo se puso muy triste- todo porque no pude protegerla…

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo!me vas a explicar ahora mismo que te sucede-dijo Rukia en un tono psicótico- primero sonries y luego te entritezes.. acaso ya te volviste loco por tanto pelear? Eres un idiota….

-¡Callate!, tu no lo comprendes enana…-Ichigo se lo iba a contar y noto que Rukia le miraba fijamente expectante…- es que, es que , no lo sabes se lo vi hacer a mi personaje de manga favorito además todos mis amigos me contaban lo raro y liberador que sentía hacerlo, yo solo quería ser popular- Ichigo sabía que era la mentira y excusa mas estúpida del mundo pero no podía contarle a Rukia su dolor, no se sentía listo, nunca lo estaría ni lo haría.

-¡Idioooootaaaa eso es lo que eres Ichigo Kur…..- ichigo no escucho ni vio nada mas el golpe de la pelinegra le habia dado en sus partes, y bueno el, el se había desmayado en una posición muy extraña.

._.

1 hora y media antes

La joven pelimorada despertó de un profundo sueño no sabia donde estaba, se encontraba en un lugar extraño lo primero que se percato era que parecia no haber brisa ni corrientes de aire miro al cielo era un cielo tan azul pero lo más extraño era ese rascacielos sobre ella horizontalmente...y Se dio cuenta sobre lo que se hallaba sentada sobre lo que parecía ser un edificio, un rascacielos muy alto igual de azul que ese extraño cielo.

-¡Que rayos! ¿Cómo podía estar sentada sobre un rascacielos?, mierda! mierda!- exclamo Senna mientras empezaba a caer.

La ojimiel caia a una velocidad vertiginosa con dos gotas de lagrimas saliéndoles por los ojos y con una expresión muy comica.

-¡rayooosss!-en ese instante sintió un fuerte tirón- ¿pero que rayos?- una mano la sostuvo en el aire.

-Chica solo siéntate en este edificio no busques lógica, no te caeras, al menos no en este mundo, justo cuando terminaba de decir esto el cielo empezó a nublarse y llover fuertemente.

-tsk el sabe que no me gusta la lluvia, hasta ahora había cumplido su promesa incluso hace algunos dias parecía realmente feliz salió el sol y el arco iris en este mundo,¿qué le habrá pasado?.- hoyo decir a un hombre alto y de aspecto imponente que miraba hacia arriba, auqnue no podia definir "arriba" en ese extraño mundo.

Senna lo observo era un hombre mayor muy alto, esbelto pero de apariencia muy fuerte, además llevaba un extraño traje negro-guinda que se le hacia conocido, el hombre tenia una expresión solemne el en el rostro.

-Asi que por ti esta asi el idiota ese-dijo una voz extraña…

Senna volteo y se sorprendio al ver a un joven completamente de blanco hasta su cabello era de ese color, a excepción de unos ojos negros, el joven se le hacia conocido era como Ich…

__CONTINUARA…__

Les gusto? Bueno a mi si, espero sus reviews haganme saber sus opiniones, en verdad son muy imporantes para mi, me ayudaran a mejorar, no importa si son declaraciones de odio o de amor todo vale xd, pero por favor háganme llegar sus opiniones con su ayuda podre mejorar, les cuento que esta historia lo hice de la forma mas extraña trataba de escribir una historia algo dramática y algo de romance escuchando música de los mas desalineada con el tema estuve escuchando full indie y rock, bueno espero sus opiniones, recuerden que esta historia puede mejorar, espero sus reviews y estare subiendo el segundo cap dentro de poco a lo mucho una semana, adios!

_«A menos que coja la espada, no puedo protegerte. Mientras sostengo la espada no puedo abrazarte.»_

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Bleach_


	2. tal vez

Hola a todos es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste, les presento el capitulo 2 que espero que sea de su agrado, y queria a agradecer a los capos que hicieron los 4 primeros reviews, esta historia se las dedico gracis por leer este fanfic!

**Aclaracion**: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite(troll) kubo, como se iban a imaginar que eran mios...

* * *

**Yo te protegeré**

**Tal vez...**

-Asi que por ti esta asi el idiota ese-dijo una voz extraña…

Senna volteo y se sorprendio al ver a un joven completamente de blanco a excepción de unos ojos negros el joven se le hacia conocido era como ichigo, la ojimiel se sorprendio al principio y luego se lleno de colera

-Ichigo idiota porque estas asi de blanco, me asustaste- dijo en un tono psicotico-Sabes ichigo tuve un recuerdo o una pesadilla donde al salir del portal hacia el valle de los gritos este aun no desaparecia y ponia en peligro tu mundo y al final yo.. yo desaparecia...-Senna se escucho muy triste al decir esto ultimo

-Niña..., se ve que aun no lo entiendes...-replico Zangetsu quien habia empezado a molestarse por la lluvia que caia a raudales.

-Idiota, eso no fue un recuerdo o alguna pesadilla eso en verdad paso...-contesto en un tono hiriente el extraño joven de blanco que se parecia a ichigo.

Senna penso que en verdad no era ichigo porque El no seria asi de cruel, pero luego parecio darse cuenta la importancia de esa reveleacion... si en verdad habia desaparecido del mundo de los vivos, ¿pero? porque estaba ahi _viva _si se suponia que habia desaparecido o muerto que se aplicaba mejor a su caso, pero lo que en verdad entristecio su corazon;donde habia brillado un rayo de esperanza al despertarse y pensar que habia tenido una pesadilla; era de que no iba a volver a ver a Ichigo, a ese chico algo aburrido, pero que era valiente, decidido, noble y gracioso cuando lo hacian enojar, y que por el cual, ella habia sido capaz de sacrificarse para que el mundo donde vivia no desapareciera, no iba a volver a caminar con ese chico que habia ido hasta el valle de los gritos a rescatarla, por el cual sentia un profundo respeto y cariño o buenO asi no debia llamar exactamente a lo que sentia por el...

-Hey...hey...chica tonta...hey ¡te estoy hablando!...¡maldita!- Senna parecio salir del trance donde estaba, se dio cuenta que habia una cara completamente blanca delante de ella- hasta que por fin despiertas que acaso ya te afecto la lluvia, tsk que debil...

-¡Maldito demente! que hacias hablandome asi, ya me di cuenta definitivamente no eres Ichigo el no seria como tu...-dijo senna con la cara deformada por la rabia y con una expresion asesina

La lluvia se habia intensificado y Zangetsu se veia algo mortificado por esta, ogichi(hollow ichigo) estaba discutiendo con esa chica, Zangetsu se puso a pensar cual era la razon por la cual ella estaba ahi, hasta que empezo a formarse una idea en su mente.

-Veo que lo conoces muy bien chica tonta...-dijo el chico de blanco en un tono jocoso- ya veo porque el esta asi...

Ogichi no pudo terminar la frase la joven ojimiel le habia propinado una patada que lo mando a volar cierta distancia

-Deja de hablarme asi demente, ¡y para que sepas mi nombre es Senna deja de llamarme chica inutil!, y no se lo que estas insinuando sobre mi y Ichigo...-dijo esto sonrojandose un poco-y por cierto quien eres tu o mejor dicho que rayos eres tu?-dijo esto ultimo intentando cabrear al extraño chico.

-maldita no soy ninguna cosa ni bicho raro, para que sepas formo parte de tu querido ichi...

-¡basta!- grito energicamente Zangetsu- o tendre que regresarte a mi- añadio.

-tsk se ve que en verdad la lluvia te molesta Zangetsu, pero.. porque me interrumpistes a caso no seria mejor explicarle a esta inutil quienes somos y en donde esta?...aghhhh malditaaa-Ogichi habia recibido otro golpe de Senna pero esta ves en el estomago

-que haces inutil-dijo el extraño chico de blanco al momento que sacaba su espada, se veia muy cabreado...

-Idiota no estaras pensando en matarla no? no sabes lo que te pasaria si lo intentas...-Zangetsu dijo esto de una manera muy solemne- ademas sabes que el que te mataria seria_ el_ y yo no se lo impediria-añadio.

-Ya veo, pero es que ella empezo-dijo ogichi señalando a Senna

-Te adverti que si seguias refiriendote a mi con esas palabras te volveria a golpear-replico la ojimiel con una vena marcandose en su rostro- aunque creo que tienes razon en algo...

-¿en que eres una inutil?-la interumpuio el chico de blanco.

en ese momento el hollow bloqueo con su zapankuto una patada que le dirigia Senna.

-maldito ya no me hables asi!-exclamo Senna- lo que queria decir es que tienes razon al decir en que deben explicarme quienes son o que hago aqui y que es este mundo

-tsk el viejo no quiere que hable...

-Vamos sigueme chica- dijo Zangetsu dirijiendose a un sitio cubierto y protegido de la lluvia

Senna y el chico de blanco siguieron al viejo, senna estaba confusa y algo asustada no se había dado cuenta el momento en que ese demente saco su zapankuto en verdad era un demente debia de andar con cuidado, ademas su voz se le hacia extraña como si fuera algun tipo de holl...

-Aqui estara bien-dijo Zangetsu deteniendose y girando hacia la chica- soy Zangetsu una zapankuto y ese de ahi es un hollow y ambos formamos parte de Ichigo Kurosaki, aquel adolescente que conociste en el mundo humano.

-Senna se quedo soprendida, esos dos tipos se le hacian raros pero no penso que no eran humanos, y lo peor de todo uno era un hollow y formaba parte de ichigo al igual que ese viejo que decia ser la zapankuto de Ichigo...

-en una parte creo que tiene razon el hollow-dijo Zangetsu- en que conoces bien a Ichigo ya que parece que tienen algun tipo de conexion...

.

Rukia observo al muchacho que estaba desmayado, aun estaba algo cabreada pero pudo notar que los ojos del pelinaranja estaban algo hinchados ademas de que parecia haber llorado o algo asi, al darse cuenta de esto se preocupo ademas sintio que emanaba un aura de tristeza profunda, a Rukia le preocupo este estado de Ichigo no sabia porque Ichigo estaba asi y esto la empezo a preocupar extendio su mano hacia la mejilla del muchacho y la paso encima estaba algo humenda de sudor y lagrimas y en eso escuho a alguien a su espalda

-Aja asi que Ichigo no Rukia...-dijo una extraña voz

Rukia volteo y vio un rostro con unos tatujes en la frente .y con unos mechones pelirojos amarrados hacia atras. a escasos centimetros de ella

-¡aghhh!- grito asustada la shinigami-¡¿que haces aqui Renji?!

-parece que te molesta que te halla pillado acariciando a Ichigo Rukia, parece que por fin mi joven amiga se esta haciendo mujer...-dijo esto en un tono jocoso y con una expresion insinuante.

-¡maldito renji!- exclamo la pelinegra golpenado a su amigo en el estomago

Renji cayo al piso agarrandose el estomago con las dos manos y con unas lagrimas saliendole de los ojos y una mueca de dolor

-maldita- gimio Renji.

-eso te pasa por meterte en mis asustos e insinuarme cosas que no son, lo que sucede es que encontre en este estado a Ichigo y me parecio que tenia algrimas en la cara asi que pase mi mano para comprobarle ademas siento algo extraño en su aura

-si claro-dijo renji- ademas de acariciarlo estabas preocupada por el...

En ese momento renji no pudo terminar su frase porque sufrio el mismo castigo que Ichigo y cayo al suelo sujentando su entrepierna extremadamente adolorido y gritando con lagrimas chorriandole de sus ojos abiertos como platos por el dolor.

-eso te lo mereces idiota por andar insinuando cosas incoherentes- dijo Rukia enfurecida y visiblemente cabreada

Esta bien..-gimio renji en el suelo- te creo y por cierto me puedes explicar que estoy haciendo aqui?

Rukia cambio su expresion, primero encontro a ichigo muy extraño y ahora Renji se aparecia de la nada y le preguntaba cual era la razon por la que el mismo estaba ahi?

.

Senna penso si debia golpear o no al viejo, aunque habia dicho lo mismo que el hollow, el parecia no estar bromeando o intentarla cabrearla, sino que lo habia dicho muy serio.

-asi es, por esa conexion es que estas aqui y no estas muerta...

Antes de que Senna preguntara a que se referia Zangetsu, el hollow añadio

-estas en el mundo inetior de ese idiota, y parece que estas aqui por que el idiota no quiso que murieras- dijo esto con un tono algo enojado

-Exacto eso es lo que intentaba decir chica-replico Zangetsu- por alguna razon apareciste aqui, aunque ya habia pasado con otras personas pero esta ves es diferente, muy diferente.

Senna no podia creer lo que escuchaba, asi que estaba dentro de Ichigo?, si era asi porque?, y a que se referia el hollow al decir que era porque _el _no queria que ella muriera...

zangetsu replico- como te decia esto ya habia pasado pero solo fueron en forma de recuerdos como el caso de byakuya Kuchiki, zaraki Kempachi, kariya, pero tu caso es muy diferente en verdad su conexion debe ser muy fuerte...

-osea que estoy aqui porque Ichigo no queria que muriera, que desapareciera?- dijo esto un poco alegre entonces podia ser de que en verdad tuvieran una conexion...

-si asi es, pero...

En ese instante senna se desmayo

al despertar vio a Zangetsu que estaba parado a cierta distancia y el hollow se hallaba sentado cerca a el, entonces se levanto y se dirigio a Zangetsu

- ¿que me paso?

-te desmayaste no lo comprendes chica tonta?- contesto rapidamente el hollow, si queria cabrearla no era buen momento

-lo que paso fue exactamente eso, te desmayaste.. aunque pense que desaparecerias-dijo Zangetsu- parece que Ichigo tambien se desmayo o quedo inconciente.

-y que tiene que ver eso con mi desmayo?- replico Senna

-no sabias que las mujeres embarazadas se desmayan a veces- contesto otra ves el hollow en un tono insinuante y recibio otro golpe de Senna

-idiota de que hablas eres un demente, un gran idiota!- se enfurecio la joven

-esto lo demuestra-empezo a decir Zangetsu-

-¿demuestra que?-pregunto al ojimiel

-su conexion..., mejor dicho si Ichigo quedo inconciente sus recurtdos sobre ti debieron de haber desaparecido, pero no lo hiceron lo que demuestra que tu recuerdo esta bien marcado en _el _y mas que un recuerdo parece que fuera algun tipo de sentimiento

-pero.. tal vez, bueno a pesar de que su conexion sea fuerte, las particulas que conforman tu cuerpo espiritual ya estaban debilitadas desde cuando estabas en el mundo de lo humanos, y en este mundo solo quedan muy pocas conformandote, asi que es posible que... termines desapareciendo por completo y esta vez... esta vez para siempre...

Senna se lleno de tristeza al escuchar esto ultimo, tal vez no tenia tan buena suerte y si en verdad iba a morir.

-Zangetsu? tu crees que si esta chica muere dentro del alma de Ichigo nos afecte en algo?

-bueno al parecer.. si, veras porque si esta chica se materializo en su mundo interior con conciencia propia, vendria a ser como tu o como yo , vendria a ser una parte de Ichigo

-No entiendo..-replico el hollow

-El alma de Ichigo ya la asimilo como te asimilo a ti cuando estuvo a punto de hollowficarse en la tienda del shinigami Urahara Kisuke, es decir si esta chica Senna desaparece creara inestabilidad en este mundo interno y se crearia un agujero que tambien se crearia en la mente de Ichigo que olvidaria todo hasta de que es Shinigami y con ello desapareceriamos ambos.

-Bueno bueno, en ese caso podria haber una solucion, bueno sera mejor que te lo diga...-dijo ogichi en un tono algo molesto

-Que cosa?- dijo senna desesperada

-Tranquila chica, calmate o haras que el hollow no hable- la calmo Zangetsu

-veo que me conoces bien Zangetsu jajaja- rio divertido el hollow- bueno directo al grano... la chica no es una humana es una shinigami...

-Zangetsu cambio la expresion de su rostro, a pesar de que el habria notado si era shinigami o no , no lo habia hecho, pero si el hollow lo decia era por algo asi que decidio interrogar a la chica.

-¿es eso verdad?- pregunto Zangetsu a Senna

-Bueno..., no es que en este momento tenga acceso total a mi memoria, pero.. aguarda.. si! si soy un shinigami.. mira ve no me acordaba..-dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa despreocupada como la de una niña inocente

-tsk, entonces que sugieres hollow- pregunto Zangetsu algo fastidiado

-bueno que como es una shnigami sus particulas espirituales son compatibles con las tuyas y.. bueno ella podria unirse a ti recuperar su reatsu pero...

-lo hare, por favor zangetsu acepta- rogo la ojimiel

-Humm, veras no me fio de este hollow

-Hey viejo crees que pondria en riesgo mi existencia, si ella desparece entonces los dos estamos muertos...-dijo esto ultimo un poco serio.

-Entonces lo haremos pero si es alguna clase de trampa lo llamare y hare que te mate, y esta ves solo le dare la zapankuto a el...

-calmate anciano, calmate mas bien apresurate o si no la idiota desaparecera

-imbecil deja de llamarme asi!-grito enfada Senna golpeando al hollow otra vez.

-tsk maldita...encima que esto te salvara la vida-replico el hollow algo enfadado

-dinos que hacer de una vez, no perdamos tiempo dijo zangetsu

-bueno solo debes atravesarle con tu katana- contesto el hollow

-esta bien, esperó que no sea un Engaño tuyo hollow- añadió zangetsu y se dirigió a la chica

-espera viejo que vas hacer?- pregunto Senna algo asustada y con los ojos muy abiertos con lágrimas chorriandole de los ojos y con la boca mi abierta y gritando como loca.

-tranquila chica es por tu bien ...y por el bien de Ichigo- y en ese instante la atravesó con su espada...

.

- idiota, ¿como no vas a saber que haces aquí ? ¿Acaso no estarás en alguna clase de mision o algo así? - le dijo rukia a Renji que seguía en el suelo adolorido.

-no lo se por eso te preguntaba a ti-le respondió Renji.

-si tu no lo sabes, menos lo voy a saber yo?! ¡idiota!-exclamo Rukia enfada.

justo cuando Renji iba a responder de Ichigo emanó una extraña presión a espiritual que se mezclo con la de el mismo.

-¿pero qué rayos?- dijeron Rukia y Renji al unísono

-esto ya me preocupo demasiado... mejor llevemoslo a dónde Urahara-san

Renji asintió y cargo a Ichigo...

_CONTINUARA..._

que tal estuvo eh? espero sus reviews amigos y disculpen si encuentran errores gramaticales y ortográficos es que en serio rompe las pelotas escribir y corregir con un iPhone la condenada autocorrección en serio te rompe las pelotas, bueno no los quiero agobiar con mis problemas xD adiós espero que les haya gustado creo que para el sgte capítulo si esperare algunos días más tal ves lo suba el domingo, bueno si les gusto animense a dejar un review, hasta la proxima!


	3. No es mas que un hastaluego

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y los divierta asi como me ha divertido hacerlo, dedicado a todos los capos que dieron su review

thisisCMpunk

makoto's daughter

ASCarbajal

Ya los que leyeron pero no dieron review solo les digo que me seguiré esforzando para que les de gana de dar un review!

**Aclaracion**: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite(troll) kubo, como se iban a imaginar que eran mios...

* * *

**Yo te protegeré**

**3-Solo es un hasta luego**

_-¡detente, no tienes que….Sennaaaa!- exclamo desesperado el shinigami sustituto mientras se acercaba a ella._

_-¡prefiero sacrificarme que verte morir!-exclamo la ojimiel dirigiéndole una mirada llena de dolor y miedo y al borde de las lagrimas_

_En ese momento un aire huracanado envolvió a la shinigami, ante la impotencia del Shinigami sustituto, cuando este último pareció salir de su shock, se dirigió hacia el remolino queriendo impedir que Senna se sacrificara_

_-¡Senna!...!Senna!, ¡Sennaaaaaa!- exclamo Ichigo lleno de impotencia mientras que ante sus ojos una columna de luz se expandia…._

Ichigo despertó y vio ante el un cielo nublado y en ese momento una fuerte lluvia caía fuertemente, a sus alrededor unos rascacielos se alzaban imponentes aunque ahora parecían estar sobre agua…, automáticamente se dio cuenta que estaba en su mundo interno, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia una fuente de ruido vio algo que ni en sus más aterradores y extraños pensamientos se hubiera imaginado... Era…era imposible!

.

Zangetsu había seguido la orden de Ogichi para salva a la chica y la había atravesado a la altura del pecho con su espada y dijo

-esto es por tu bien…y el de Ichigo…

.

En ese instante Ichigo no supo que hacer mas que correr hacia donde se alzaba la escena y impedirla a toda costa sin importarle que el que parecía estar matando a Senna era su…era su zapankuto..Era Zangetsu!

-¡Hey!...¡hey!...¡detente!...¡ZANGETSUUUU!- grito esto último muy desesperado y su grito parecía resonar en todo el lugar…

En ese instante Zangetsu giro su cabeza hacia la dirección del grito y bajo su espada y Senna se deslizo por el filo de esta y cayó al suelo…

Zangetsu se dio cuenta que el que venía corriendo era Ichigo, pero se quedó extrañado_, ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba ahí? …_

Ichigo llego agotado hasta donde estaban esas tres personas quienes eran Zangetsu, el cual sostenía una espada; su hollow interno sentado a unos metros de la escena, y a …_¡no podía ser, no quería créelo pero, si era ella, era… Senna!_ Pero estaba tirada en el suelo y parecía estar desapareciendo como arena que es arrastrada y llevada por el viento, un viento helado que en ese momento había empezado a soplar en su corazón…

-Zangetsu, ¡Zangetsu!, ¡que rayos hicistes!?- grito Ichigo al borde de la locura , y la lluvia seguía cayendo con más intensidad…

- Ichigo… yo…-Replico Zangetsu , cuando otra voz ahora un poco débil empezó a hablar…

-Ichigo…idiota tardaste mucho, te estuve… esperando-Susurro débilmente Senna o al menos la parte que aún no se había esfumado.

-Senna no hables…-Contesto el pelinaranja en un tono muy triste

-Ichigo no te molestes con Zangetsu ni con ese idiota de blanco…ellos…ellos lo hicieron para ayudarme…

-¡¿Cómo que te trataron de ayudar?!, no ves que te estas… que estas muriendo…- dijo esto ultimo lleno de impotencia y unas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus húmedos ojos.

-Idiota…, eso es parte del plan…- dijo el hollow en un tono macabro…

.

(Flashback)

El sol dejaba sentirse tímidamente y los rayos del atardacer bañaban de naranja aquel paisaje de árboles del cementerio, soplaba un suave viento y las hojas caían de los árboles, en aquel pequeño cementerio además de las lapidas y algunos animales habían 3 personas uno parecía desmayado y las otras dos estaban parados cerca del que estaba desmayado ( Rukia y Renji llevaban puesto un Gigai por eso eran visibles)

Ichigo se había demayado por un breve periodo de tiempo hasta que recupero la conciencia cuando una suave y calida mano le paso por el rostro, la patada de esa enana había sido fuerte contrastando fuertemente con la caricia que le había dado, él pudo sentir la mano de ella muy suave pasando por sus rostro y sintió que algo se volvia a mover dentro de él, pero en eso solo se pudo entristecer mas ya que no podía olvidar a Senna y su recuerdo lo entristecía mucho, el necesitaba tiempo, asi que decidio no abrir los ojos permanecer acostado actuando como si siguiera desmayado hasta que escucho la voz escandalosa de un pelirojo que el conocía muy bien…

-Asi que Ichigo no Rukia…

-¡aghhh!- grito asustada una vos que ichigo conocía muy bien

-parece que te molesta que te halla pillado acariciando a Ichigo, Rukia…, oh parece que por fin mi joven amiga se esta haciendo mujer- escucho Ichigo decir a Renji en un tono jocoso e insinuante. Definitivamente no lo soportaría más se levantaría y golpearía a ese idiota, pero parecía que Rukia ya lo había golpeado ya que se oyó un alarido y un retumbar en el suelo, así que decidió seguir actuando y quedarse acostado

-eso te pasa por meterte en mis asuntos e insinuarme cosas que no son, lo que sucede es que encontré en este estado a Ichigo y me pareció que tenía lágrimas en la cara, así que pase mi mano para comprobarlo además siento algo extraño en su aura- respondió Rukia

-si claro…-escucho decir a Renji- además de acariciarlo estabas preocupada por el...- Ichigo volvió a tener ganas de levantarse y golpear a ese idiota pero otra vez parecía que Rukia se le adelantaría pues oyó otro alarido más fuerte de Renji y otro retumbar en el suelo

-AGHH maldita! Ayayayyyy- escuchaba Ichigo gritar de dolor a Renji, ese idiota se lo merecía.

Los dos amigos de Ichigo parecían seguir hablando y el solo escuchaba tirado y actuando como si estuviera desmayado en el suelo, la tristeza había vuelto a invadir el corazón del pelinaranja pero se sentia ahora un poco más tranquilo.

Ichigo había escuchado un poco de lo que hablaban sus dos amigos, estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una frase que lo dejo helado.

-…no lo sé por eso te preguntaba a ti…- respondio Renji a Rukia, e Ichigo parecio caerle un balde de agua fría.., así que Renji también ya la había olvidado, Rukia pareció haberle respondido pero Ichigo no pudo oírlo porque cayo en un profundo sueño… y ….cuando despertó vio ese cielo azul, los rascacielos y esa lluvia…

(Final del Flashback)

.

-¡pero que rayos!- dijeron Rukia y Renji al unísono al sentir aquella presión que se sentía desde el interior de Ichigo.

-esto ya me preocupo demasiado… mejor llevémoslo a donde Urahara-san

Renji asintió y cargo a Ichigo, sabía que no podía contradecir a su amiga, además el también sintió aquella presión extraña salir de Ichigo, así que se inclinó y recogió al chico freso del suelo y se lo apoyo en la espalda y le dio el alcance a Rukia que avanzaba delante de el.

Rukia volteo y vio a Renji cargando a Ichigo en su espalda, este último estaba desmayado y su cabeza caía sobre el hombro de Renji

-Mira quien hablaba de preuparse por Ichigo se ve que lo cargas con mucho cuidado ehh, se ven adorables-dijo Rukia en un tono insinuante y con una expresión muy divertida arqueando las cejas hacia arriba y con una sonrisa picara, definitivamente quería cabrear a su amigo.

-¡de que hablas malditaaa!, yo solo estoy cargando a Ichigo porque tú me lo dijiste, además si lo llevo con cuidado es porque no sabemos que es lo que tiene podría ser grave, además ¿qué rayos te pasa hace rato estabas preocupada por el?…-dijo Renji con la cara deformada por la ira

-jajaja- reía Rukia sin parar cogiéndose a ratos el vientre- de acuerdo solo quería romper la tensión además la presión que sentimos que emanaba el alma de Ichigo no era maligna y hasta tu que eres un idiota te distes cuenta, solo te pedí que lo lleváramos a donde Urahara para confirmar que no sea nada malo y para resolver todo este misterio que envuelve la actitud de Ichigo…

Renji se quedó extrañado, nunca se imaginaria a Rukia con esa actitud, desde que había conocido al freso había cambiado mucho su actitud- _"ahora era su turno de contraatacar"-_ pensó renji con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Rukia Kuchiki veo que este Humano ha influido bastante en ti, mira que nunca hubiera creído que tu harías una broma asi…, definitivamente desde que paras con este shinigami sustituto has cambiado mucho ¿verdad?...- dijo Renji con una sonrisa burlona y un tono insinuante.

-¡maldito Renji!, me las pagaras- grito Rukia con expresión asesina y sonrojada- como se te puede ocurrir que yo tenga algo que ver con Ichigo…

-yo no dije que tenían algo que ver, solo dije que había influido bastante en ti… Rukia Kuchiki que habrás estado haciendo en el mundo humano los últimos meses….- dijo Renji con su sonrisa burlona y con las cejas insinuantes.

-maldito, cállate y apúrate vamos donde Kisuke- dijo Rukia tratándose de liberar del interrogatorio de Renji, el malinterpretaba las cosas o tal vez no era así…

-porque no lo niegas y te desvías del tema ehh, rukia?- Replico Renji tratando de molestar más a su amiga, hasta que a lo lejos diviso a los amigos de escuela de Ichigo: Orihime, Chad y ese cuatro ojos de Ishida.

-Rukia vio a lo lejos a Orihime a Uryu y a Chad, y se alivio ellos la librarían de las preguntas del idiota de Renji por un rato.

.

Los tres estudiantes corrían en dirección del pulso de reatsu de Ichigo, ya que habían sentido un pulso extraño en el, Ishida era el que lo había notado…

(Flashback)

Ishida estaba sentado en su pupitre atendiendo a la clase, aun un poco agotado por lo de anoche en verdad que si estuvo muy cerca el choque de dimensiones pero aquella chica amiga de Kurosaki los había salvado a todos…

Esta mañana no había venido Kurosaki, y eso era predecible el estado en que dejo aquel esfuerzo a la amiga de Kurosaki la había dejado grave y no se podía hacer nada ni siquiera Urahara-san podía hacer algo, asi que de seguro Kurosaki estaba acompañando a esa chica en sus últimos momentos.

Inoue parecía distraída, quizás el ver a Kurosaki asi por aquella chica tal vez le había afectado- penso Ishida- ah ese idiota de Kurosaki lograba que varias chicas estuvieran detrás de el, Ishida alguna vez había tratado de ligarse a alguien pero no lo había logrado, bueno aunque no culpaba a las chicas, él era igual de serio que su padre- en ese momento sonó el timbre de Recreo y todos salieron del aula.

Ishida estaba en la terraza del instituto cuando Chad e Inoue se le acercaron

-Ishidaa kuuunnn!- gritaba Orihime (ya saben ustedes con ese tono de voz que a veces da que pensar a uno y en especial si es hombre)

Ishida vio que Chad acompañaba a Inue y empezo a caminar para darles el encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede, Inoue?- pregunto el Quincy dirigiéndose a la pelinaranja

-nada Ishida solo veníamos a ver si querías acompañarnos a comer te he notado muy extraño hoy, te sucede algo?- pregunto Orihime con una sonrisa al final de su frase

-Bueno yo solo estaba pensando…-contesto Ishida un poco nervioso.

-ah está bien, pero te he notado raro, además tampoco ha venido Kurosaki-kun no es cierto?, ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- se preguntó la pelinaranja.

-_"que raro que le habrá sucedido", _¿no recuerda lo que paso ayer?- se interrogo a si mismo el Quincy.

-Ishidaaa-kuuun!, te pasa algo- pregunto Orihime acercándose para ver el rostro de su amigo.

-ahhh?!, no no me sucede nada, estoy bien Inue…- dijo Ishida algo nervioso al ver el rostro de su amiga muy cerca al suyo.

-me alegro de estés bien Ishida- dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-hey Chad como te fue ayer?- pregunto el Quincy a Chad para ver si el también había olvidado lo de ayer.

-Sabes Ishida parece extraño pero no recuerdo nada de lo que hize ayer…- respondio Yasutora Sado.

-Humm ya veo…-Respondió el Quincy; era obvio que Chad también había olvidado lo de ayer, pero tal ves alguno de los dos se acordarían de la chica?, así que decidió probar su teoría.

-Hey, Orihime… sabes que paso con Ichigo y con la shinigami de ayer, porque de seguro Ichigo la esta acompañando, según lo que recuerdo no pudiste curarla…

-Que? Kurosaki-kun no ha venido porque esta saliendo con una chica?, um ya veo…-pregunto la pelinaranja algo triste.

El Quincy pareció darse cuenta de su error y se retifico.

-no no es eso sino que aquella chica quedo tan mal que no tenia cura, asi que de seguro kurosaki a de estar pasando con ella sus últimos momentos de vida…

-Ah ya veo, por eso Kurosaki-kun la esta acompañando, el es muy noble verdad?, pero Ishida-kun no se de que chica o shinigami me hablas estas seguro que estas bien; Sado-kun acaso tu sabes de que chica habla Ishida-kun?- pregunto Inue a Chad quien estaba callado hasta el momento.

-No, francamente no se de quien está hablando Uryu- contesto el moreno gigante.

-Bueno, bueno, no me hagan caso seguro lo soñé- se excuso Ishida.

-Ishida-kun estuvo soñando con una chica, de seguro era muy importante para ti…

-Nooo no me refiero a eso Orihime , solo olvídense de lo que les pregunteee!-dijo muy nervioso Ishida…-dijo Ishida cuando los tres cambiaron sus expresiones al sentir aquel cambio de reatsu en Kurosaki aunque no era algo maligno se preocuparon.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Sado

-kurosaki-kun- exclamo preocupada Orihime

-¡vamos, síganme!- ordeno Ishida mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el reatsu de Ichigo

(Fin del Flashback)

.

Los tres jóvenes de instituto corrían rápidamente hacia el reatsu de su amigo, cuando estaban por llegar divisaron a Rukia Kuchiki y un pelirojo que cargaba a Ichigo, aquel pelirojo era Renji Abarai, y ambos para variar venían discutiendo.

Rukia pareció verlos y acelero su paso hacia ellos.

.

- Vamos Renji -se dirigió Rukia hacia el Pelirojo.

-estas bien, pero no me apures recuerda que cargo a tu amado…digo a Ichigo…

- Maldito seas Renji deja de Insinuar eso y ponte serio si no reportare esto a ni-sama además de que te apareciste en el mundo real sin razón y de seguro faltaste a tus obligaciones en la Sociedad de almas…

- No por favor Rukia, no lo hagas, Kuchiki-taicho me matara-dijo Renji con el rostro ensombrecido por el miedo(ya se imaginaba a Byakuya castigándolo y dejándole torres y torres de reportes por llenar) - además Rukia tu sabes que solo bromeaba, me estaba vengando por lo que dijiste de mi y del idiota de Ichigo-dijo Renji tratando de convencer a la pelinegra de que no dijera nada a su capitán.

- está bien pero que no se vuelva repetir - dijo Rukia con un tono y semblante solemne - y ya cállate aquí vienen Inue, Ishida y Chad.

- Hey Inue!- exclamo la pequeña Shinigami cuando estuvo cerca de los tres jóvenes.

- Kuchiki-saaann! – respondió Orihime y levanto el brazo agitándolo en el aire.

Los dos shinigamis e Ichigo llegaron hasta el grupo de Ishida, Renji llevaba en su espalda a Ichigo, este último emanaba una atmosfera deprimida y triste aun desmayado.

-Hey Inue, sabes porque Ichigo estaba asi en la mañana lo encontré en el cementerio, y estaba muy triste y se le veía mal- pregunto Rukia a la pelinaranja.

-No lo se Rukia-san yo creí que tu sabrías algo de porque Ichigo no había ido a la escuela…

-Porque están aquí? – interrumpió Renji ganadose un codaso en el estomago por parte de Rukia, y casi vota a Ichigo.

- Abarai-kuunn!- exclamo Orihime al ver a Renji a punto de caer al suelo junto con Ichigo.

- No le preste atención Inue, además tu Idiota(dirigiéndose a Renji) deberías aguantar no fue un golpe fuerte, compórtate!- dijo roja de cólera la pelinegra.

-Bueno estamos aquí porque sentimos esa extraña presión del reatsu de Kurosaki- respondió Ishida.

-así que ustedes también lo sintieron?- dijo Rukia- Bueno nosotros estábamos con el cuándo sucedió así que decidimos levarlo a donde Urahara-san para ver que le pasaba.

-Kuchiki es muy buena idea, vamos apresurémonos- dijo Chad interviniendo en la conversación.

-Si-respondieron todos.

.

-Cómo?, ¿Por qué dices que era parte del plan?- pregunto sorprendido Ichigo dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante a su hollow interno.

- Idiota, pensaste que Zangetsu mataría a esta chica, solo la atravesó como espada para ayudarte…

- para ¿ayudarme?

- si esa era la única manera de que esta chica no muriera- intervino Zangetsu – el hollow sabia una técnica para que Senna no desapareciera

- ¿y desde cuando el se preocupa por alguien?- pregunto aun dudoso Ichigo.

- es que… si yo muriera ellos también desaparecerían- dijo débilmente Senna

- Senna…- Dijo Ichigo en un tono triste.

- No te preocupes idiota, tu shinigami solo se unirá a Zangetsu recuperara su reatsu.

Senna estaba en el suelo y afirmo con la cabeza luego se dirgio a Ogichi y le dijo:

- eres un idiota- y luego dirijiendose a Ichigo le dijo:

- tranquilo tonto… solo es un hasta luego- y dicho esto termino de unirse a Zangetsu.

-Así es, ya que ella es una Shinigami sus partículas espirituales son compatibles con las mías, así que unida a mi recuperara y se estabilizara su reatsu y después podrá salir- explico Zangetsu.

-Bueno aunque hay inconveniente con este plan- dijo Ogichi.

-¿que?!- dijeron Zangetsu y Ichigo

-Bueno verán…

.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar extraño, pero luego pareció estar tranquilo al ver que ese lugar se trataba de la casa del Sombrero loco aunque estaba algo preocupado, si lo que dijo el idiota de su hollow era cierto, disponía de pocos minutos para hablar con Urahara y contarle todo antes de que el…

- Kurosaki-kun!- exclamo Inue – que bien al fin despertaste!.

- Inue…- dijo Ichigo mirándola al rostro, la chica pareció sonrojarse al darse cuenta de esto, ichigo se dio cuenta y rio en sus adentros, no quería incomodarla asi que miro alrededor ahí estaban como esperaba: Rukia y Renji además de Urahara, pero también vio a Chad y al idiota de Ishida ahí alrededor de él.

Sin esperar más se dirigió a Urahara:

-Hey, Kisuke, tengo que hablar contigo...

__CONTINUARA…_

Hey que tal! Bueno que les pareció?, verdad que me excedí un poco?, esta algo largo el cap, bueno les explicare al principio estaba algo sin inspiración y dije: bueno escribe y ruega que te salga algo bueno…, y me sente frente a mi pc y comencé a escribir y de la nada me doy cuenta de que las ideas que tengo en la mente son muchas y digo: basta, ya había llenado 9 páginas y eso que en el primer cap llene solo 5 y eso que fue con las justas, asi que me detuve, iba a incluir la conversación con urahara pero mejor no lo hice porque si no me explayaría y quizás hubiera llegado a las 13 o 14 paginas, asi que lo deje en suspenso, si se dieron cuenta esta historia está tomando algo de aires ichirukistas, y eso es porque últimamente no tuve nada que hacer y me dedique a leer otros fics como aprendiendo otros estilos y comparando mi trabajo con el de los fics, y da la casualidad que empecé leyendo un fic ichirukista que me gusto y de ahí seguí con mas fics ichirukistas hasta que cuando me había dado cuenta me había leído unos 10 fics ichirukistas y casi todos de varios caps algunos de hasta 35!,y por eso tuve cierta influencia, pero me volvi a ver memories of nobody y se me paso un poco la fiebre ichirukista, quien sabe quiza esta historia tome vueltas inesperadas quiero ser fiel a la historia del anime, asi que deseo dar un salto hasta después de la pelea con aizen y la saga execution y continuar la historia en un lapso de tiempo antes de la invasión de los quincys al sereitei y la guerra sangrienta de los mil años, no se aun ustedes que dicen?

Epero sus respuestas y ya no lo agobio mas, adiós capos!


	4. Parte de mi

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic del cuál les traigo ya el 4 capítulo, espero que les guste y los divierta asi como me ha divertido hacerlo, dedicado a los capos que dieron su review al anterior cap y siguen esta historia

thisisCMpunk

ASCarbajal

raul. olmoshernandez

zero576

Y a los que leyeron pero no dieron review solo les digo que me seguiré esforzando para que les de gana de dar un review!

**Aclaracion**: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite(troll) kubo, como se iban a imaginar que eran mios...

* * *

**Yo te protegeré**

** de mi**

-Hey, Kisuke, tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo Ichigo en un tono serio dirgiendose a Urahara.

-¡de que quieres hablar Ichigo-san?!- contesto Urahara sonriendo y con una actitud despreocupada como era costumbre en aquel hombre.

- Urahara….-dijo Ichigo muy serio.

-¿Umm es serio? ¿Es sobre lo que te paso?- pregunto el sombrerero a Ichigo con un tono de voz serio.

- asi es- asintió el pelinaranja.

- esta bien, sígueme Ichigo – dijo Urahara mientras se levantaba y abria una puerta que daba a otra habitación.

Ichigo se levanto, pero cuando se disponía a seguir a Urahara una mano suave y cálida lo detuvo, era Rukia

-Ichigo...-dijo la pelinegra mirando fijamente al pelinaranja con uno mirada preocupada- cuando estes listo me lo puedes contar- dijo esto ultimo en un tono comprensivo.

Ichigo solo asintió mirando fijamente a la pelinegra a eojos profundos ojos azules-violetas.

-Ichigo-saaann, creo que tenias algo que decirme…- dijo Urahara cortando el momento entre Ichigo y Rukia.

Rukia solto la mano de Ichigo y este entro en la otra habitación y cerró la puerta

-lo ves, era cierto lo que decía…- dijo Renji en un tono jocoso y con una expresión insinuante en el rostro.

-¡Renji, sigues con lo mismo, idiota!- exclamo la pequeña shinigami con una expresión de furia asesina en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia, acaso te da vergüenza reconocer que tengo razón?- dijo Renji con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Razón en que?-pregunto Orihime.

-Bueno, razón en que Rukia en verdad qu…- Renji no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una enfurecida Rukia lo golpeo y lo hizo caer al suelo.

- ¡Maldito Renji, eso te lo mereces por andar hablando incoherencias!- grito la, pelinegra alzando su puño mientras que Renji estaba en el suelo con un chinchón en la cabeza y con lagrimas saliéndole como caño de los ojos.

**-**Todos en esa habitación exepto Renji y Rukia tenían una gota de sudor bajándoles por la cabeza (ya saben estilo anime).

Ichigo había escuchado todo el jaleo y el barullo que se había formado después de su salida de la otra habitación y esbozo una sonrisa la cual desapareció al sentase frente a Urahara.

-¿Bueno Ichigo, de que me quieres hablar?- dijo Urahara en un tono serio y con una expresión igual.

- Bueno, Urahara veras…- Ichigo parecio acordarse algo y hablo de nuevo- Urahara, ¿acaso recuerdas lo que paso ayer? ¿recuerdas a caso el incidente con el valle de los gritos y la sociedad de almas?

Urahara que habiai permanecido con una expresión atenta, cambio radicalmente su expresión al escuchar sobre el valle de los gritos.

-¿Ichigo como sabes del valle de los gritos, y cual fue el accidente que paso?- pregunto Urahara preocupado.

- Ya veo asi que también la ovidaste y también todo lo relacionado a ella…- dijo el pelinaranja bajando la mirada y apretando los puños- la olvidaste asi como pronto la olvidare…

Ichigo contó a Urahara lo de Senna y lo del accidente del valle de los gritos, aunque obviando las partes del centro comercial y otras más para no verse comprometido en una malinterpretación por parte del sombrero loco, además recordó lo que le dijo el hollow y empezó a contarle a Urahara:

(Flashback o recuerdo)

-Bueno aunque hay inconveniente con este plan- dijo el hollow.

-¿que?!- dijeron Zangetsu y Ichigo

-Bueno verán, las partículas espirituales de la shinigami al unirse con las de Zangetsu se mesclaran y aunque no todas la harán, ya que algunas se reservaran para cuando las demás se hallan recuperado estas se unan al resto y pueda volver a formarse la shinigami como un todo, no serán lo suficientemente fuertes(por el tiempo en que se recuperen las otras particulas) para mantener el recuerdo de la Chica en la memoria del idiota por mas conexión que tengan…

-¡¿entonces estas diciendo que yo también la olvidare igual que los demás?!- pregunto exaltado Ichigo cogiendo del cuello al hollow.

- ¿Pero cual es el verdadero riesgo?- pregunto Zangetsu

- Como siempre muy inteligente zangetsu, bueno el riesgo- apartando a Ichigo con un empujon- de que ese idiota al final se olvide totalmente de ella y la conexión entre ellos desaparesca y la energía de esta chica termine por desparecer a pesar de haberse recuperado- contesto el alterego de Ichigo.

- ¡¿y que quieres decir con esto?!- pregunto alterado Ichigo.

- quiero decir que si en verdad no la…- _Ichigo parecio pensar en sus palabras y luego volvió a seguir contando al sombrerero_-…si en verdad su conexión no es verdadera ni fuerte, entonces aunque ella se halla recuperado, morirá igual…

(fin del flashback o recuerdo)

-Bueno Ichigo creo que lo me cuentas es verdad, ya que no recordaba lo que habia pasado ayer pero tu historia encaja bastante, bueno por lo visto tenias alguna clase de conexión o relación con esa chica la cual no me has querido contar- dijo esto ultimo en un tono pícaro con una sonrisa burlona y tapándose con el abanico- y por ello antes de morir tu alma absorbió las partículas espirituales de esa chica y las reconstruyo en tu mundo interno, pero al parecer estas estaban muy dañadas y la chica igual terminaría muriendo así que a tu hollow se le ocurrió la idea de hacer que el alma de zangetsu al ser compatible con las almas shinigamis la absorbiera y reparara poco a poco las partículas de la chica asi al final Senna se separaría de Zangetsu con el reatsu completamente recuperado…

-Si algo asi…- dijo Ichigo con cara de sorprendido al darse cuenta lo rápido que había entendido Urahara algo que hasta ahora recién acaba de comprender.

-Entonces esto es lo que me querias contar, antes de que tu también olvidaras lo sucedido ¿verdad?- pregunto Urahara.

-Si esto era- contesto Ichigo.

-Sabes Ichigo, el plan del hollow no está mal pero hay mucho Riesgo de que como dice el Hollow puede ser que a pesar de que la chica se haya recuperado, su conexion no sea muy fuerte y ella termine desapareciendo para siempre…- dijo Urahara mirandoa Ichigo seriamente.

- o como también si se recupera y su lazo sigue fuerte, la recuerdes y asi sus particulas espirituales se materializen en este mundo asi como la primera ves que la encontraste, y tu energía sea la suya y viceversa- dijo Urahara con una gran sonrisa mientras que hablaba en un tono alegre y despreocupado como si nunca hubiera estado serio.

- ¿como que su energía será la mia?- pregunto extrañado Ichigo quien no comprendia esto ultimo.

- Bueno me refiero a que como a pesar de que ella se materialice como shinigami su reatsu será escaso por ello dependerá del tuyo, para que entiendas es como una laptop si su batería se agotado y se ha malogrado solo funcionara conectada a la corriente que es mayor fuente de poder que una batería, y esa corriente es tu reatsu ya que a pesar de que llegase a recuperarse no será igual que antes si no que dependerá de tu reatsu en cierta medida.-dijo Urahara.

-Umm sigo sin entender muy bien, pero con tal de que ella tenga una esperanza de vivir puede tener todo mi reatsu si quiere- dijo contento el shinigami sustituto al ver que si habia una esperanza para esa chica imperactiva y noble.

- Como te has puesto después de saber que ella podría vivir, dedusco que en verdad tienes una conexión fuerte con esa chica Senna, no dudo en que se recuperara y reaparecerá en este mundo-dijo Urahara seriamente-mas bien Ichigo dime como quieres que haga su gigai, ¿con mas curvas o como la prefieres?- pregunto Urahara con una sonrisa insinuante.

-¡DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS URAHARA!- grito Ichigo visiblemente sonrojado.

-vamos Ichigo no te apenes, eres un hombre como yo y yo se que los hombres tenemos nescidades y gustos….- Urahara no pudo terminar la frase porque recibió un golpe de Ichigo.

-¡Callate Sombrerero pervertido!- exclamo Ichigo aun sonrojado y añadió- además ella no necesita cambios ella es hermosa como es.

-Umm ya quiero conocer a esa chica, a de estar muy buena, si tu dices que no necesita cambios…- dijo burlonamente Urahara intentando cabrear a Ichigo otra ves y consiguió otro golpe del pelinaranja.

- ¡Tu no tienes remedio Urahara, viejo pervertido!- dijo Ichigo.

- Bueno tampoco me llames viejo, soy aun joven y muy guapo, apuesto que cuando Senna reaparesca se enamora de mi y te la qu…-decia Urahara cuando fue golpeado otra ves por un malhumorado Ichigo.

- ¡ya cállate pervertido!- dijo Ichigo.

-Esta bien…- dijo divertido Urahara, pero luego cambio su expresión por una seria- ¿Cuándo te dijo el hollow que la olvidarías?

-Bueno dijo que en un par de minutos a penas me despertara…-contesto Ichigo

-ya veo… ha pasado ya una hora, y no la olvidas, de seguro es por el tipo de conexión que tienen, pero no tientes a tu suerte de seguro dentro de poco la olvidaras y solo dependerá de ti volverá recordarla cuando el momento llegue- dijo seriamente el sombrerero- ¿has entendido no Ichigo?, porque yo no te lo hare acordar…

-Si Urahara no te preocupes, solo te lo conte porque necesitaba contárselo a alguien…

-Bueno, entonces porque no se lo contastes a Kuchiki, veo que te llevas bien con ella…- contesto Urahra esperando la reacción de Ichigo atentamente.

- Es que… no se lo puedo contar a ella, todavía no estoy preparado para decirle, no al menos hasta que este listo y convencido de una cosa…- contesto Ichigo.

- ¿Todavia no estas preparado para decirle que te has enamorado de otra chica verdad, a quien estas empezando a amar a pesar del corto tiempo desde que la conociste?- pregunto seriamente Urahara a Ichigo.

- Bueno… Urahara…. Si es verdad no se lo puedo decir aun, no se como lo tomara, además…

-Ademas no estas convencido de que sientes por Rukia ¿no es asi?, primero quieres estar convencido a quien amas ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto Urahara mirando a Ichigo debajo del sombrero atento a lo que este responda.

- Si asi es, pero por favor no le digas nada Urahara déjame ver que es lo que sucede durante el tiempo que no recuerdo a Senna; y que es lo que pase cuando reaparezca, si sigo sintiendo lo mismo o no.

-Ya veo Ichigo, esta bien cuenta con mi silencio, pero mas te vale entender pronto a tu corazón y no lastimar a Kuchiki

-No te preocupes Urahara, aun no se que decisión tomar, pero lo único que se es que Senna forma parte de mi…al igual que Rukia.

- ¡Uff Kurosaki, en verdad es una decisión muy difícil!- exclamo alegremente Urahara cambiando su expresión dramáticamente- aunque por lo que me has contado yo eligiria a la otra chica, ¡tiene mas curvas!- termino de decir urahara pero recibió otro golpe del shinigami sustituto.

- Ya sabia que no debía de hablar contigo de estas cosas, ¡viejo pervertido!- exclamo Ichigo sonrojado.

-Oh Ichigo-san eres tan inocente- reia Urahara

Ichigo se levantó y salio de la habitación, lo que había dicho antes era verdad, Rukia también formaba parte de el, pero el la queria como una hermana e incluso llego a pensar que la llegaría a amar como mujer pero apracio aquel remolino pelimorado imperactivo, alocado y noble que le hizo sentir algo nuevo y muy profundo diferente a lo que sentía por Rukia.

.

Rukia escuchaba el barullo y los gritos que daba Ichigo a Urahara, y por mas que se resistio se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar, aunque estaba ya 30 minutos ahí, lo único que logro escuchar fue la risa de Urahara y palabras incomprensibles, pero logro escuchar algo que parecía repetirse muchas veces: chica, Senna, conexión y al final su propio nombre, esto dejo muy confundida a Rukia quien al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a la puerta se alejó de esta y se sentó al costado de Orihime no sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina a todos y advertirles que no abrieran la boca y no le contaran a Urahara o a Ichigo que estaba espiando su conversación.

Ichigo salio de la habitación y lo primero que noto Rukia que a diferencia de como lo había encontrado y como habia entrado a la habitación, ahora Ichigo había recuperado su sonrisa confiada y emanaba esa mismo reatsu de siempre, Rukia se pregunto de que clase de conversación había tenido con Urahara lo único que logro escuchar ella la dejo confundida, pero se alegro de que Ichigo halla recuperado su actitud de siempre.

Al dia siguiente llamaron de la sociedad de almas a Rukia y a Renji, parece que a lo que los habían mandado había terminado y debían regresar, para preparse para la guerra contra Aizen quien parecía, según información de inteligencia del Sereitei. estar esperando el desperar del hougyoku para poder crear arrancares o algo asi.

_**_1 año y medio después_**_

La batalla contra Aizen había terminado, Ichigo había utilizado la técnica enseñada por Zangetsu y había logrado sellar a Aizen pero pago un gran precio, había perdido sus poderes Shinigami, y por ello cualquier forma de poder percibir fantasmas o ver shinigamis…aquello había sido lo mas duro ya no podía ver a sus amigos shinigami con los cuales habia combatido hombro a hombro , a Rukia, a Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Zaraki, y a todos los demás. Pero el había aceptado pagar ese precio, ya que el lo habia hecho para asi poder proteger a sus amigos.

Ahora cursaba el ultimo año del instituto, tenia 17 años y no tenia ningún poder espiritual aunque a veces podía sentir algo dentro de el, algo escondido en las profundidades de su alma…

_**CONTINUARA…_**

Lo se el capitulo estuvo algo corto, pero esta bueno para concluir esta pequeña primera parte, ahora lo bueno recién empeza, Ichigo descubre unos nuevos poderes gracias a una misteriosa organización que se hace llamar Xcution, pero si sus poderes Shinigamis estaban dormidos al igual que sus poderes Hollow, ¿entonces de donde proviene este nuevo poder?, bueno esta semana me vere la saga Xcution para asi poder escribir mejor esta parte de la historia, no se preocupen la historia tiene para rato, pero tal ves tenga mas animos y mas inspiración al escribir si le dan en follow y en favorite (. . ) ¬¬ :)

Jajaja no en serio porfa si quieren le dan en follow y en favorite para que asi otra gente se anime a leer este historia. Ah y un ultimo aviso, debido a que tendre que ver la saga Xcution de nuevo, tendre que publicar un poco mas tarde quizás el Sabado o el Domingo pero les digo que será una segunda parte emocionante y que en verdad ahora si que empieza la verdadera historia! Pero si tienen ganas de leerse un buen fic lean mi otro Fic Media-Vida(que mañana actualizare) que no lo han tratado tan bien que digamos a pesar de que esta muy interesante pues es una adaptación del half life a Bleach, y otro fic que ya tengo listo que va estar muy bueno e igual e innovador asi que ya saben xd, bueno su servidor se despide y les agradece por seguir leyendo la historia hasta ahorita!


	5. ¿Una persona normal ?

Hola! Siento mucho por la tardanza sé que me demore mucho pero fue porque tenía muchas cosas pendientes además que en la escuela tuve trabajos grupales y reuniones con mis amigos para boludear un rato, por ello no pude preparar el fic además que me tuve que volver a ver toda la saga xcution y además de releer el manga hasta más o menos la parte donde muere Yamamoto, y después de eso sentarme frente al pc a escribir, pero por fin les traigo el resultado. :)

**Aclaración**: Bleach y sus personajes son del troll de tite Kubo sensei, como podrían ser mios…

**_ CAPITULO 5: Una persona normal?..._**

Nombre: Ichigo Kurosaki

Edad: 17 años

Color de cabello: Naranja

Color de ojos: Café

Ocupación: Estudiante de último año de preparatoria

.

.

.

**NO PUEDE VER ESPIRITUS**

._.

El sol matutino bañaba de un cálido color naranja el pueblo de Karakura el cual se levantaba para comenzar una nueva jornada, en las calles se veían pocos autos pero ya se podían ver a gente abriendo sus comercios y a jóvenes caminando hacia el instituto o a la escuela.

La clínica Kurosaki era bañada de naranja por los rayos del sol de mañana, y en una habitación un pelinaranja dormía algo inquieto

_Las siluetas de cinco personas que conocía bien se contrastaban con la oscuridad, pero no lograba verlos bien._

_-¿Cuánto más planeas seguir durmiendo? ¿Acaso tengo que golpearte?- parecía la voz de Renji_

_-Vamos despierta, Kurosaki Ichigo - parecía ser la voz de Byakuya._

_-Despierta Ichigo - parecía ser la voz de Zaraki_

_-¡Idiota levántate Ichigo! – parecía la voz de Rukia._

_-Ichigo recuerda y despierta…- se escuchó una suave voz el cual no reconocía._

-Levántate I-chi-goooooo!- Exclamaba Isshin mientras se lanzaba.

Aun con sueño Ichigo esquivo a su padre, la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta así que Isshin voló por ella y por poco logro agarrarse del marco de la ventana, mientras le recriminaba a su hijo su actitud.

-Hey Ichigo que malo eres, casi muero- decía Isshin lloriqueando mientras se cogía del marco de la ventana con el cuerpo colgando hacia la calle.

-De que te quejas viejo, es tu culpa, ¿a qué padre se le ocurriría despertar así a su hijo?- contesto el ex shinigami sustituto a los reclamos de su padre.

-Además no te quejes estas en un segundo piso, si caes no morirás, y si mueres iras a la sociedad de almas, ¿verdad?- agrego el pelinaranja.

-Umm, Ichigo, ¿te sucede algo?- contesto Isshin algo serio.

Ichigo se quedó algo pensativo y respondió: -Bueno es que soñé algo extraño…

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- pregunto Isshin.

- Umm, bueno- Ichigo parecía esforzarse en recordar- ah! tratar de decírtelo hizo que se me olvidara… ¡y ya baja de ahí!- exclamo Ichigo cambiando totalmente su expresión a una expresión molesta, mientras trataba de levantar la mano de Isshin del marco de su ventana para que cayera al suelo.

- Oni-chan! El desayuno está listo!- alzo su voz Yuzu desde el primer piso.

- ¡Si ya voy!- contesto el pelinaranja, mientras se cambiaba rápidamente de ropa.

Al rato bajo al comedor y vio ahí a sus dos hermanas, ambas llevaban puesto el uniforme de la secundaria, hoy tenían su primer día y la que parecía estar emocionada era Yuzu.

Ichigo termino de bajar los últimos escalones y enseguida su hermana menor Yuzu se puso frente a él.

- Oni-chan ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Yuzu con los ojos brillosos mientras Karin seguía comiendo.

Ichigo observo a su hermanita, ahora tenía 13 y al igual que Karin, habían crecido y empezaban ya a desarrollarse, él se sintió feliz de que sus hermanas empezaran la secundaria pero claro, él no lo exteriorizaría.

- Umm ¿así que hoy empiezan su primer día en la secundaria no?- dijo Ichigo algo pensativo e indiferente.

- Si Ichi-ni, así es, … ¿y tú no tienes que desayunar?, apúrate desayuna de una vez.- respondió Karin con la misma actitud indiferente de Ichigo.

-Si es verdad, ¡toma aquí tienes tu desayuno!- exclamo enfadada Yuzu, pero en su tono de voz y su actitud solo se veía una profunda ternura- ¡Y esta vez no te daré la porción de arroz más sabrosa!

-¿ Heh Yuzu, que te pasa?- dijo Ichigo algo divertido y extrañado a la vez.

-¿Cómo que me pasa? Una esforzándose en arreglarse toda la mañana el uniforme para la ceremonia de ingreso y tu ni si quiera me miras- dijo Yuzu reclamando a su hermano.

Karin solo se limitaba a comer y miraba indiferente la "discusión",

-Heh te ves bien , pero el cierre de tu falda está abierto…- contesto el ex shinigami sustituto.

-¡idiota eres tan pervertido!- contesto algo sonrojada Yuzu sentándose a comer al instante.

-Heh ya ves que si te preste atención- dijo Ichigo divertido mientras comía.

En ese instante entro al comedor Isshin quien llevaba puesto un esmoquin y en las manos traía dos corbatas muy cómicas como las de un payaso.

-¡ ¿Eh Yuzu, cual escojo?! ¿Esta o esta de acá?- preguntaba el pelinegro a su hija poniéndose las corbatas a la altura del cuello frenéticamente de una manera muy cómica.

- No sé, cualquiera está bien, no importa eso- Contesto la menor de las Kurosaki indiferente.

-¡No importa!? Yuzu no seas así, Vamos echa un vistazo- lloriqueaba Isshin.

-Sí, está bien como sea- contesto Yuzu indiferente moviendo su mano.

-Eh, gracias por el desayuno- dijo el pelinaranja mientras salía de su casa.

-_Han pasado 17 meses y un poco más desde aquella batalla, ya no tengo mis poderes de Shinigami, pero esto que siento es muy extraño_- pensaba Ichigo mientras se acercaba a Mizuiro quien lo esperaba apoyado en un poste de alumbrado.

Ambos se dirigieron al instituto donde Keygo los recibió como es costumbre e Ichigo respondió también como de costumbre su saludo, con un golpe.

Ichigo entro a su salón, ahí se encontraba Tasuki quien lo saludo y se dirigió a él.

-Ichigo, ¿me trajiste el cd que te preste?

-Sí, espera un momento ya te lo doy- dijo el ex shinigami sustituto mientras abría su maleta, pero se quedó pensativo al ver su pase de combate de Shinigami Sustituto.

-¿Qué pasa, lo olvidaste?- dijo Tasuki mientras se asomaba a ver el maletín de Ichigo.

-No, no es eso, aquí esta, gracias por el CD, espero que Franz Ferdinand saque nuevo disco.-contesto Ichigo tratando de disimular.

-EH, si tienes razón, yo también lo espero.-contesto Tasuki algo extrañada.

Durante toda la clase el joven pelinaranja se la paso contemplando el pase de combate, ahora convertido en un simple trozo de madera, incluso había olvidado que lo traía en el bolso, ahora ese pedazo de madera era la única prueba que quedaba de que algún día fue un shinigami ya que también había perdido su reatsu, él había aceptado esto cuando decidió aprender el getsuga tenshou final, pero nunca se imaginó como se sentiría, no se lamentaba por haber perdió sus poderes, no eso no, solo se sentía nostálgico pero feliz de haber podido proteger a todos sus amigos.

Ishida se levantó de sus asiento rápidamente y le dio una excusa a la profesora y salió corriendo, Ichigo sabía bien a donde iba Ishida, lo sabía muy bien, ya que desde que el perdió sus poderes Ishida se encargaba de los hollows que el solía derrotar.

Llego la hora del descanso e Ichigo se dirigió a comer su almuerzo, al terminar se quedó en la terraza de la escuela pensativo.

-¡Ichiiigoooo!- gritaba Keigo quien se acercaba a Ichigo que lo recibió con un golpe.

-¡ ¿Qué quieres, Keigo?!- respondió molesto el ex shinigami sustituto.

-Eh Ichigo que tienes, ahora estas más molesto que de costumbre, además Ichigo, ¿Sabes algo de Kuchiki-san?-pregunto Keigo.

-No sé nada, pero supongo que debería estar bien.-contesto Ichigo.

-Si ya lo sé, pero que cruel es Kuchiki-san ni siquiera viene a visitarnos- alego el amigo de Ichigo haciendo un puchero con la boca.

-Es natural que no venga, cuando termino la batalla, ella ya no tenía responsabilidades en Karakura, por ello regreso a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Si pero de todas formas debería al menos comunicarse contigo -insistía Keigo- además Ichigo ¿la extrañas?, porque yo si- agrego Keigo.

-No la extraño, porque sé que está bien- contesto el pelinaranja mintiendo, ya que en verdad si extrañaba a Rukia, ya que para él se había convertido en alguien especial.

-Bueno, nos vemos en salón Ichigo!- se despidió Keigo dejando al pelinaranja sumido en sus pensamientos.

Le había tomado 16 años conseguir una "vida normal", y el aparentaba que quería que siguiera así. Él siempre había deseado no ver fantasmas ya que desde que descubrió de que podía ver espíritus su vida cambio totalmente, toda su vida trascurrió en defender a sus hermanas y en ayudar a los espíritus que se encontraba, ahora que ya no podía verlos se sentía tranquilo pero a pesar de que el mismo no quisiera aceptar, la nostalgia invadía por momentos sus pensamientos.

._.

Por fin habían terminado las clases, debía regresar a casa, lo acompañaban Keigo y Mizuiro con los cuales había reanudado las costumbres y hobbies que solían practicar antes de que sea shinigami.

El ex shinigami sustituto estaba conversando con Keigo y con Mizuiro sobre lo que seguirían después de que terminen el instituto cuando de repente casi tropieza con una persona, era un joven que iba corriendo parecía huir de alguien, detrás de el venia otro joven que parecía ser unos años mayor que Ichigo, iba vestido con chaqueta de cuero, también estaba corriendo y gritándole al primer joven que le devolviera su maletín.

Ichigo también emprendió la persecución del ladrón, y gracias a su entrenamiento físico cuando era shinigami pudo alcanzar al ladrón, le dio un fuerte derechazo que le hizo volar 3 dientes además que tumbo al piso al ladrón.

-¡Whoa!, ¡eso fue increíble chico!- dijo alegremente el joven pelinegro a quien habían robado el maletin- ¡gracias!, ¿tienes hambre?; te comprare ramen vamos.

-No, gracias- contesto fríamente Ichigo y se dio la vuelta hacia sus amigos

-Quiero evitar ser regañado después. Por favor no le digas a nadie que golpee a alguien- dijo Ichigo en un tono neutral pero cordial mientras entregaba el maletín a su dueño.

-¿Oh? Seguro… Ya veo es una pena- contesto extrañado el pelinegro.

-Vamos Mizuiro, Keigo.- dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba retomando su ruta junto con sus amigos.

.

-Bueno que sabes, ¿eres muy cuidadoso no?, Kurosaki Ichigo – susurraba para si el pelinegro mientras Ichigo se alejaba, cuando termino de decir estas palabras una insignia de Shinigami Sustituto, igual a la de Ichigo, atada con una cadenilla caía por una abertura de su maletín.

._.

_Ichigo parecía estar corriendo entre una niebla espesa cuando delante de él vio la conocida silueta de una pequeña shinigami, Ichigo se alegró y la llamo._

_-¡Hey, Rukia!- exclamaba Ichigo mientras que se acercaba a la pelinegra que estaba de espaldas._

_-¿Qué quieres?- contesto fríamente Rukia._

_-¿Cómo que quiero?, solo te llame para que me esperaras.- dijo Ichigo sorprendido por la frialdad de la pequeña shinigami._

_-¡Idiota! ¿Solo me detienes para eso?- dijo fríamente Rukia y luego agrego- Además no sé qué quieres, yo no te conozco._

El pelinaranja se despertó algo sudoroso y preocupado, últimamente había tenido sueños extraños, y la mayoría tenía que ver con su anterior vida de Shinigami, ase sentía confundido y consternado, él había deseado esta vida, la de "una persona normal" pero ¿porque su subconsciente se empeñaba en recordarle su vida como shinigami?

-_Tranquilo, Ichigo no te atormentes, yo estoy contigo- _se escuchó una suave voz la cual no reconocía, pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de tranquilidad.

_-¿Qué me estará pasando?_- se interrogaba Ichigo mientras se cambiaba para ir al instituto.

._.

Mientras se dirigía a la escuela decidió pasar por el rio, ahí saco su insignia de shinigami sustituto y lo miro fijamente, y luego lo tiro con todas sus fuerzas y vio como este caía al agua, si quería comenzar de nuevo tendría que olvidarse del pasado

En la escuela de Karakura a medio día.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu oferta?- preguntaba Ichigo.

-5000 yenes – decía un atemorizado karateka.

- ¿ 5000 yenes por semana?- decía el ex shinigami sustituto mientras tomaba del cuello al Karateka- ¡habla en serio!; El siguiente…- terminaba de decir Ichigo apartando al karateka.

-¡Aquí!- decía un joven con uniforme de soccer- Soy Satoda, vice-capitán del equipo de soccer; nos gustaría pedir que prestes tus habilidades Kurosaki-san…

-Solo di cuanto.-respondía el pelinaranja algo exasperado.

-El equipo de soccer tiene un presupuesto de 2, digo de 1.5 más de lo que te ofreció el equipo de basquetbol; por favor ayúdanos!

-¿Cuál es mi posición?- pregunto Ichigo, ya que la oferta era buena.

-En la portería- dijo el vice-capitán.

-Chad seria el más indicado en esa posición…- contesto.

-Sado-kun nos rechazó argumentando que tenía un trabajo con mejor paga- contesto el vice-capitán del equipo de soccer.

-¿Entonces, yo soy su remplazo?- pregunto el ex shinigami sustituto.

-No no eres sus reemplazo, eres otra opción en la que habíamos pensado, ¿entonces aceptas?- pregunto Satoda.

-Sí, acepto- dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a salir del salón.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamaba el vice-capitán.

-Entonces te decidiste por el equipo de futbol, ¿Cuándo empiezas?- pregunto Mizuiro quien había observado junto a Keigo la negociación.

-Empiezo Hoy- contesto Ichigo mientras salía del salón.

.

El freso salió de los vestidores rumbo a la cancha de soccer, llevaba puesto el uniforme de arquero, estaba caminado tranquilamente cuando en ese momento sonó su celular, cuando vio de quien se trataba un sudor frio recorrió su espalda, era ella, su jefa.

-¡Idiota!, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas pidiendo?; faltaste la semana pasada y viniste a trabajar un día después de eso, ¿ y ahora quieres tomarte otra semana libre?...

-Es por eso que me estoy disculpando…- contesto Ichigo un poco molesto.

-¿Crees que con una disculpa lo arreglas?, No podría importarte menos, ¿verdad? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo o serás despedido!...

-¿Si?, muy bien supongo que lo merezco…

-¿Huh?, n-no, espera… Qué estás diciendo, Ichigo-chan...- contesto su jefa algo nerviosa.

-Estoy diciendo que no puedo culparte por despedir a un chico como yo que no toma su trabajo seriamente, lo siento mucho, gracias por cuidar de mi durante mucho tiempo…

-No ha sido tanto tiempo, solo ha sido medio año, ¡la verdadera diversión del servicio de trabajos singulares aun te espera!, ¡ nuestras aventuras seguirán llegando por mucho tiempo más!...

El freso solo se limitó a colgar, s jefa era una persona algo loca y molesta pero sí que lo aguantaba, ya hablaría con ella después.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a la cancha de soccer escucho una discusión que llamo su atención, al parecer Ishida estaba discutiendo con alguien.

._.

Era ya la hora de salida, y en la puerta del instituto de Karakura una pandilla de estudiantes de la escuela Mashiba cerraba el paso y llamaban a Ichigo que al parecer había golpeado a uno de los miembros.

Ishida justo pasaba por ahí y todo eso bullicio lo exaspero, y se dirigió hacia la pandilla.

-Eh, ¿acaso tu eres Kurosaki Ichigo?- preguntaba un gordo alto que parecía ser el líder.

-¿qué has dicho?- contesto Ishida molesto por que lo hallan llamado Ichigo a él.

-¿Eres o no Kurosaki Ichigo?- seguía preguntando el gordo.

-No lo soy pero ustedes no parecen ser de la clase de Kurosaki, así que por favor retírense no quiero tener problemas con ustedes…- Contesto Ishida.

- ¿Qué has dicho cuatro ojos?- pregunto uno de los pandilleros.

- Parece que conoces a Kurosaki, a el muchachos- dijo el gordo.

Ishida golpeo a los dos primeros que tenía frente a él, otros 3 vinieron por la espalda pero los esquivo y se deshizo rápidamente de ellos, luego golpeo al gordo pero enseguida otros cinco se abalanzaban el, cuando en eso Kurosaki apareció y lo ayudo a pelear.

._.

Ichigo decidió dejar de ver y se acercó a donde estaba Ishida y se deshizo de los cinco que se abalanzaban sobre el quincy entonces reconoció a uno de la pandilla, era aquel ladrón a quien había golpeado.

-¿Heh tu eres Kurosaki Ichigo?- pregunto el líder de la pandilla.

- Si, yo soy.

- Ahora veras lo que te sucede por meterte con uno de nosotros.- amenazo el gordo.

-Si golpee a tu amigo fue porque estaba robando- respondió el ex shinigami sustituto sin inmutarse ante la amenaza.

- A el muchachos denle con todo!- exclamo el gordo que sostenía en alto un bate de beisbol.

Ishida e Ichigo golpeaban a los pandilleros que los atacaban pero eran muchos.

-Eh Kurosaki, porque apareciste, yo solo podía deshacerme de todos estos- decía Ishida mientras golpeaba a dos pandilleros.

-Si claro Ishida lo que tú digas- contesto el freso en un tono sarcástico mientras pateaba a tres pandilleros que se le acercaban con bates.

En ese instante un remolino pareció barrer con todos los pandilleros, cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de quién era unas gotitas de sudor empezaron a caer a raudales por su frente, el no pudo reaccionar ya que su jefa lo agarro por la muñeca lo amarro y lo alzo de una sola mano hasta una furgoneta donde lo metió y arranco.

Ishida se quedó con una gota de sudor bajándole por la cabeza ante lo visto, la gente que rodeaba a Kurosaki siempre era tan rara.

El joven quincy decidió regresar al edificio donde se encontraba el club de costureria, cuando escucho a Orihime que lo llamaba.

-Ishida-kuuun!- gritaba Orihime mientras corría hacia Uryu.

-Orihime, que tal dime que quieres?- contesto Ishida amablemente.

-Bueno Ishida-kun solo quería preguntarte una cosa…

-Anda, pregunta…- respondió Ishida.

-Bueno, solo quería saber qué fue lo que le paso a Kurosaki-kun, ¿es verdad que lo secuestraron?- pregunto Orihime.

-Bueno, no exactamente, la que se la llevo fue su jefa.- respondió Ishida.

-Ah que bueno, me había preocupado.- dijo la pelinaranja.

-Ishida-kun, también quería preguntarte, si no has notado últimamente, un aura extraña alrededor de Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Un aura extraña?, bueno ahora que lo dices, no lo he notado.

-¿En serio?, entonces de seguro son ideas mías- contesto Orihime mientras reía nerviosamente y se retiraba.

Ishida no quería engañar a Orihime pero no podía decirle que tenía razón ya que conseguiría que Orihime se preocupara demás, ya investigaría el sobre la extraña aura que había sentido rodeando a Ichigo, esa aura parecía ser…reatsu, si reatsu que emanaba de Kurosaki…

._.

En la "oficina" de su jefa Ichigo se retorcía tratando de desatarse.

-¡eh quítame esta cinta!- exclamaba Ichigo a su jefa, una mujer joven de casi 30 de la estatura de Ichigo, con una cabellera negra amarrada en un trenza, vestía deportivamente además llevaba un gorra que la hacía lucir más juvenil, se podría decir que era una mujer bonita si no fuera por su carácter.

-solo te la quitare si prometes no escapar.- contesto su jefa.

-¡Suenas como una verdadera secuestradora!- reclamaba gritando Ichigo a su jefa.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-¡Hola! Gracias por llamar a la accesible, rápida y confiable Unagiya- contesto su jefa.- ¿huh? Dos órdenes de luxe?, ¡Idiota no somos un restaurante de Unagi de anguila!, ¡somos una agencia de niñeras de rato hasta búsqueda de gente!- dijo su jefa colgando el teléfono.

-¿Por qué no cambias el nombre de la tienda?- pregunto el pelinaranja con una expresión cansada y fastidiada.

- ¿cambiar mi precioso nombre que ha pasado de generación en generación?- contesto su jefa con expresión tajante.

- Señora no me importa el nombre de su Familia, estoy diciendo que deberías cambiar el nombre de la tienda…

-Cállate, y no me digas señora!, y mejor toma estos papeles, encárgate de ellos ahí están la lista de tus trabajos pendientes:

-"limpiar los accesorios del ratón de Ikari-san de la sexta calle"; "Hacer jardinería para Yamashita-sanen Kawase Sur n la primera calle", y aún hay más- enumeraba su jefa mientras Ichigo escuchaba con una expresión asesina y molesta- Mientras tu estuviste holgazaneando los pedidos se han acumulado!.

-Yo no puedo hacer todo eso- dijo molesto Ichigo.

-Ichigo-san porque crees que te contrate- decía su jefa con expresión asesina.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre del local.

Unagiya se apresuró a abrir y se sorprendió al ver a un joven alto de cabellos negros algo ondulados.

-B-Bienvenido- dijo Unagiya.

-Tú eres el del otro día- dijo el pelinaranja al ver al pelinegro

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Unagiya.

-No- contesto Ichigo seriamente.

-¿Quieres ramen?- pregunto seriamente el pelinegro dirigiéndose a Ichigo y mostrando un tazón de ramen para calentar.

-No, gracias- contesto Ichigo desconfiado- Esto es Unagiya…

-Pero no servimos unagi de anguila- añadió la jefa.

El joven pelinegro solo veía esto con una sonrisa que parecía esconder algo.

.

Ishida caminaba hacia el instituto pero no se dio cuenta de que en las ramas del árbol detrás de él había un extraño hombre el cual sostenía un libro cuando sintió Ishida sintió la presencia detrás, volteo a ver y solo vio como unas hojas de un árbol cercano caían.

.

El joven pelinegro estaba sentado en el sofá de la "oficina" de Unagiya comiendo unos fideos de la sopa de ramen.

-Hey- dijo Ichigo

El pelinegro seguía absorbiendo los fideos y no hacía caso, cosa que exaspero al ex shinigami sustituto.

-¡dije Hey!- dijo el pelinaranja exasperado.

El pelinegro seguía absorbiendo los fideos, hecho que molesto a Ichigo aún más.

-¡hey tú!- grito Ichigo fastidiado estrellando las manos contra una mesa de centro.- ¿Cuál es el sentido de comer ramen aquí?

-¡Cuidado, por poco se vierte!, además tu no querías, ¿verdad?; tenía que comerlos antes de que los fideos se pongan feos…

-¡Come en tu propia casa!, ¡este no es tu lugar de descanso!, ¡es el mío!.

-¿Quieres decir que solo vienes aquí a descansar?- pregunto Unagiya con expresión psicópata.- Aun así lo que dice Ichigo es cierto; ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres un cliente?- pregunto la jefa dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

-Por supuesto que soy un cliente- contesto calmadamente el pelinegro.

-¿Entonces qué quieres conmigo?-pregunto Ichigo.

-Qué extraña manera de preguntar, No quiero nada de ti, estaba buscando una tienda que se ocupara de una difícil tarea y sucede que vi el cartel, llame a la puerta y tú estabas allí, Pura coincidencia.

-¿Lo llamas coincidencia cuando estabas cargando ramen?- dijo el pelinaranja desafiante.

-¿La joven de ahí es la dueña?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-¡joven!, si ¡Así es!- contesto sorprendida Unagiya.

El pelinegro pareció sacar una papel de su chaqueta, y lo puso en la mesa, era una foto de alguien a quien Ichigo conocía muy bien…

._.

A fuera de la tienda de Urahara dos jóvenes se encontraban jugando baseball, hasta que salió Jinta quien les grito, y golpeo a uno de ellos porque según él le estaban plagiando el "jinta home-run" hasta que apareció Tesai y Ururu quienes los separaron y se llevaron a Jinta, cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la tienda alguien les pregunto algo.

-¿Esta aquí, Urahara-san?- pregunto una joven voz femenina

-Si- contesto Urahara quien salió en ese momento- Oh, si no es más que…Kurosaki san.

._.

-Quiero que hagas una verificación de antecedentes de cierta persona- dijo el pelinegro- su nombre es…

-Kurosaki Isshin.- interrumpió Ichigo en un tono serio.

-¿Qué lo conoces?- dijo el pelinegro fingiendo sorpresa.

- ¿Estas bromeando?, ¡Kurosaki Isshin es mi padre!; ¡si quieres saber algo sobre él, pregúntame!- dijo el pelinaranja molesto y enfadado de verdad.

-¿Él es tu papa? Que coincidencia.- respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ichigo.

-¿responderás cualquier pregunta?- dijo el pelinegro- ¿estás seguro que sabes tanto acerca de el?

-¿Y que se supone que eso significa?- pregunto el freso.

-Exactamente eso, ¿Cuánto sabes? ¿Cuánto sabes de tu propia familia?

-No, No sabes nada sobre tu propia familia…Al menos aun no- agrego el pelinegro.- Ve al almacén de Urahara, ahí deberías encontrar algo muy interesante.

._.

-¡Para esos momentos en los que no quieres que un espíritu te siga, por ejemplo, en el baño!; ¡Tenemos Sekirei X, el spray repelente de espíritus!.

-¡Escape instantáneo para cuando eres atacado por un hollow!, ¡Aquí esta Zetaborutan, las píldoras electromagnéticas!

-¿Algo más que necesites?- preguntaba Urahara.

-No- contesto la chica.

-¿Qué tal nuestro producto nuevo, Katakana Theta?- pregunto Urahara tratando de vender sus productos.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- pregunto la chica.

-¡Contiene Vitamina C!- contesto el sombrerero.

-¡No gracias!- contesto la chica recibiendo el paquete con los productos adquiridos- ¿Estás seguro que no tengo que pagarte?.

-Sí, le debo mucho a tu hermano- contesto Urahara.

-Ya veo- respondió la chica.

-Hablando de eso, ¿tu hermano esta igual que siempre?- pregunto Urahara.

-Sí.

-¿Y tú decisión también?- agrego el sombrerero.

-Si- respondió secamente la chica.- Esta bien, el no necesita recuperar sus poderes shinigamis, Ichi-nii ha estado siempre peleando, incluso antes de convertirse en shinigami, siempre había a alguien quien proteger, siempre algo porque pelear; Así que, está bien como está ahora; Desde ahora es nuestro turno de proteger a Ichi-nii; me voy- termino de decir la chica mientras salía de la tienda.

._.

Ichigo se dirigió al almacén de Urahara como aquel chico pelinegro le había dicho, al llegar vio a una chica pelinegra con uniforme de secundaria salir corriendo del almacén llevando consigo un paquete, él no lo podía creer era…

-Karin… ¿Qué está haciendo en la tienda de Urahara-san?- se preguntó en voz alta Ichigo.

-¿estas preocupado?- escucho la voz de aquel pelinegro- Debes estarlo, ver a tu hermana frecuentando la casa de una persona tan sospechosa.

-¡El no tiene nada de sospechoso!- exclamo el ex shinigami sustituto - Urahara-san, el…

-"nos salvó a todos" ¿Verdad?- dijo el pelinegro- ¿Cuánto sabes sobre Urahara que te hace pensar que lo comprendes?, Aquí va un consejo actúa ahora que puedes, eso es si quieres proteger a tu familia…

Ichigo se sorprendió al oír estas palabras.

-Dime tu nombre, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Ginjo, Ginjo Kugo.

- ¿Ginjo Kugo?- pregunto mirando fijamente al pelinegro- no me malin6terpretes no es que no confie en ti ni nada de eso.

-Supongo que no, - Dijo Ginjo.- Así que te entregare esto- y sacando de su chaqueta una tarjeta se la lanzo a Ichigo y luego se alejó caminando en la dirección contraria a Ichigo- Nos vemos.

.

El pelinaranja estaba sentado en su habitación pensando en todo lo sucedido este día y luego saco la tarjeta que le entrego Ginjo, la observo detalladamente; era completamente negra y tenía escritas en letras blancas un código un teléfono y un nombre:

_Xcution..._

* * *

Bueno aqui les traigo esta actualizacion, se que me demore mucho pero ya les explique porque fue, bueno ademas que por un momento me quede sin inspiracion, pero hace como 2 dias regreso y avance la sinopsis de todos los episodios hasta el numero 13, asi que publicare mas seguido, cada 5 dias, se que para ser una intro a los acontecimientos entre ichigo Senna y Rukia en la saga Xcution es muy larga, pero lo hize asi para contruir la atmosfera perfecta para continuar el relato de Ichigo y Senna y Rukia? ;)

Agradecimientos como siempre a thiisCMpunk que es uno de los que siguen la historia y que comento el anterior cap, y a todos los que me leen pero no comentan, a ellos les digo que me seguire esforzando para que se animen a dejarme un review (. . ) ._. *-*

Aqui una frase que vi en uno de mis fics favoritos:

_"El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana" _

_Stalin_

Nos lemos luego, Adios!


	6. Nuevas Amistades

Hola que tal, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo del fic, tratare de actualizar más seguido pero es que ahora tengo que actualizar otro fic mas que he publicado, pero igual les prometo actualizar más seguido tal vez cada 4-5 días, seque la saga xcution no es la más popular(en lo personal a mi si me gusta) pero es una saga perfecta para incluir los acontecimientos que sucederán el fic, ya que en esta saga encajan más, bueno como siempre agradecimientos a los capos que hicieron un review del anterior cap, gracias también a los que leen pero no hacen review del fic, a todos ustedes gracias!

thisisCMpunk

Zangetsu

* * *

**_6. Nuevas amistades_**

La luz moribunda de un casi extinto sol, bañaba Karakura, la habitación de Ichigo iba quedando a oscuras mientras el pelinaranja estaba sentado cerca de su escritorio, con una expresión preocupada y con su mente sumida en dudas y preguntas.

El ex shinigami Sustituto aun sostenía la tarjeta de Xcution que le había dado el misterioso Ginjou, pero sus pensamientos no giraban en torno a esta, sino más bien en las palabras del misterioso pelinegro,

_-Cuánto sabes? ¿Cuánto sabes de tu propia familia?_

_No, No sabes nada sobre tu propia familia…Al menos aun no_

¿Qué habría querido decir Ginjou con esto?, además ¿A dónde se habría ido el viejo? Desde el primer día de clases él no había regresado; otra cosa que también lo tenía confundido, era que últimamente había tenido sueños extraños, no solo con Rukia y los demás shinigamis sino que también escuchaba una voz extrañamente familiar que él no lograba recordar a quien pertenecía, ¿de quién era esa voz? ¿Que era aquello que sentía, como un especie de energía? ¿y qué era lo que parecía haber olvidado?

El pelinaranja estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Kurosaki-san!; ¡eh Kurosaki-san!

El ex shinigami sustituto se asomó por la ventana y vio que era Inue cargando una bandeja de panes entre las manos.

-¡Que tal un poco de pan!; ¡te lo dejare más barato!

El pelinaranja suspiro, ahora solo quería tener tiempo para reflexionar, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Orihime, por ello bajo rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-Eh Inoue, que tal!?, gracias por traerme este pan.- saludo Ichigo amble mente.

-No hay de que agradecer Kurosaki-kun, toma- contesto la chica extendiéndole la bandeja.

-¿No quieres pasar?- pregunto Ichigo mientras cogía la bandeja.

-Bueno..es que...- contesto nerviosamente Orihime.

-Vamos pasa, no me voy a acabar todo este pan yo solo…- insistió el pelinaranja, aunque más bien lo hacía por amabilidad.

-Está bien, kurosaki-kun.- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa la pelinaranja.

En la habitación se encontraban Inue e Ichigo sentados, el pelinaranja cogió uno de los panes y empezó a comer.

-Eh Orihime estos panes están sabrosos. Dijo Ichigo mientras masticaba el pan.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Orihime te sucede algo?.- pregunto Ichigo mientras cogía otro pan.

-Bueno es que no me esperaba ser invitada a tu habitación- respondió tímidamente Orihime.

-Sabes, Inue en esta casa solo viven cuatro personas, llévate el resto a tu casa.- dijo el pelinaranja amablemente.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, yo también tengo bastante pan.

-Eh, Kurosaki-kun… ¿te ha pasado algo últimamente?- pregunto Orihime algo nerviosa.

-No realmente; ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- respondió Ichigo mientras terminaba de beber un sorbo de café.

-Bueno llámalo intuición.- respondió la chiva mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Intuición?- pregunto Ichigo extrañado.

-Sí, pues por ejemplo…?Has sido perseguido por alguien sospechoso? ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?- pregunto nerviosa la pelinaranja.

-¿A mí? ¿ser perseguido?; una cosa es estar involucrado en una pelea, ¿pero ser perseguido?- pegunto el ex shinigami sustituto disimulando.

-Sí creo que tienes razón a veces me preocupo demasiado.- contesto Orihime.

.

Afuera de la casa de los Kurosaki, un joven pelinegro de gafas venia caminado y se detuvo debajo de la ventana de Ichigo.

-Um ese reiatsu es de Inue-san, veo que se me adelanto, espero que Kurosaki-san le diga algo.- dijo para sí mismo Uryu.

Uryu siguió su camino, avanzo unos 100 metros, pero de repente sintió algo, alzo la mirada y lo que vio lo dejo confundido.

Un hombre esbelto, de cabello negro, que llevaba camisa y pantalón de tirantes, estaba parado sobre un poste de la electricidad y parecía sostener y leer un libro.

El hombre pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Uryu, y empezó a saltar mientras seguía en su posición leyendo un libro, Ishida emprendió la persecución del hombre y se sorprendió al ver que el hombre avanzaba muy rápido y al mismo tiempo no hacía nada de esfuerzo; lo único que pudo notar Ishida fue que cuando el hombre se apoyaba sobre algún tejado o rama para seguir saltando, una pequeña explosión de reiatsu se originaba al contacto de sus pies con la superficie.

Ishida a pesar de que avanzaba con la mayor rapidez posible, no alcanzaba al extraño hombre.

-¿Qué clase de técnica utilizara este hombre?, su reiatsu es muy diferente, al de un humano, hueco, shinigami o Quincy, nunca había sentido este tipo de reiatsu.

El joven Quincy parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre paro, Ishida se detuvo también y luego se quedó mirando a la nada cuando una espada lo corto…

._.

Al día siguiente, Ichigo fue a la escuela como de costumbre; pero en todo el día no fue Ishida.

Ya a las 3 de la tarde Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostado en su cama pensando cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Qué?!, ¡Voy para allá!.- contesto Ichigo después de escuchar que Ishida había sido herido y estaba en el hospital.

.

Ishida se encontraba acostado en la camilla de una habitación del hospital de su padre, cuando en eso la puerta se abrió y entro Ichigo e Inue acompañado de Ryuken, el padre de Uryu.

-Creo haber pedido que no permitieran que me hagan visitas, quizás se me puedan abrir las heridas…

-No creo que se te habrá las heridas por recibir, visitas; además; olvidas que fui yo quien te opero…- contesto fríamente Ryuken a su hijo, pero él se había dado cuenta de que su hijo no quería que aquel joven, el hijo de Isshin, se involucrara ya que al parecer ha perdido sus poderes.

-Ishida, ¿qué rayos te paso?.- pregunto Ichigo algo alterado.

-Ishida-kun.- susurro Orihime.

-Incluso llamaste a Kurosaki?...era tan innecesario…- dijo Uryu en un tono seco.

-Innecesario dice? Como siempre actúa arrogante, solo eres un novato que casi muere al ser cortado por el enemigo…- contesto Ryuken en el mismo tono frio de su hijo.

-¡¿Cortado por un enemigo?! ¿de que está hablando Ishida?- pregunto el pelinaranja algo alterado.

-No es asunto tuyo…- contesto secamente Ishida.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no es asunto mío?!- respondió alterado Ichigo- ¡Si no puedes enfrentarte a esto tú solo! ¡entonces enfréntemelos juntos!

Ishida permaneció en silencio.

-¡Di algo!- grito Ichigo.

- Lo siento pero por ahora no tengo nada que decir.- contesto fríamente Ishida

Ichigo se quedó pensativo al salir de la habitación.

-Kurosaki-kun…- llamo Inue

-Oh…¡sí!; lamento que hayas tenido que venir tan tarde, Inue; déjame llevarte a tu casa.- respondió el ex shinigami sustituto disimulando su preocupación hablando amablemente.

-Um…no…no…Uh…¿de verdad?-pregunto Inue sorprendida y nerviosa.

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Ryuken- yo la llevare en mi auto

-Está bien, adiós Inue, adiós señor- se despidió el pelinaranja.

.

Mientras Ryuken llevaba a Orihime al estacionamiento del hospital le dijo.

-Sabes, solo te digo esto a ti, porque parece que tu amigo no podrá ayudar en el estado que esta, bueno si no te has dado cuenta Uryu no fue atacado por un hollow, pero tampoco por un shinigami, verifique los restos de reiatsu de las heroidas, pero para ser honestos no sé si podría llamarse "reiatsu"…

._.

Al día siguiente Ichigo estaba regresando a su Casa, estaba pensativo y algo adolorido del cuerpo, si no hubiera sido por Ryuken tal vez no la contaba…

Después de lo de Ishida, el sabía que algo raro estaba sucediendo_._ Y hoy, el mismo lo había comprobado.

_Ichigo salió temprano de la escuela, había quedado con sus hermanas en llevarlas de compras como una manera de pasar tiempo con ellas; estaba ya llegando al punto de encuentro, cuando se encontró con Tasuki quien caminaba por ahí._

_-¿Hey, Ichigo, has visto a Keigo o a Mizuiro?; es que ahora quede en ir con ellos a los bolos.- pregunto la atlética chica pelinegra._

_-No, no los he visto, de seguro ya han de venir, mejor llámales.- contesto Ichigo mientras esperaba atento la llegada de sus hermanas._

_-Crees que si no les hubiera llamado, te estuviera preguntando?, ya los llame como 8 veces, pero su celular está muerto, tanto el de Mizuiro y el de Keigo- la pelinegra hizo una pausa- es raro y justo sucede después de los que le paso ayer._

_-¿Hum? ¿Qué le paso ayer?- pregunto Ichigo._

_-Bueno pensé de que ellos te habían contado…bueno ayer alguien extraño parecía perseguir a esos dos, yo pasaba por el lugar y vi como alguien empujaba una viga de acero que casi aplasta a Keigo y a Mizuiro.- conto la amiga de Ichigo._

_-Esos dos no me dijeron nada, ojala estén bien- dijo el pelinaranja serio y algo preocupado, cuando en eso llego Yuzu._

_El pelinaranja cambio rápidamente su semblante._

_-¡Heh Yuzu, como estas!, ¿y Karim?- pregunto amablemente el pelinaranja_

_-Dijo que tenía un entrenamiento o algo así, por eso me dijo que la disculpara contigo.- contesto su hermanita algo preocupada porque sabía que Ichigo estaba disimulando algo que le afectaba._

_-Oni-chan si hay algo que te preocupa, o algo que debes atender, anda no te preocupes.- dijo la menor de los Kurosaki en un tono amable y comprensivo._

_-¿Estas segura Yuzu?- pregunto el ex shinigami sustituto._

_-Si.- afirmo sonriente Yuzu._

_-Gracias;… Eh Tasuki, voy a buscar a esos dos, no me tardo por favor quédate con mi hermana.- dijo Ichigo seriamente_

_-Si no te preocupes Ichigo.- contesto Tasuki._

_._

_Ichigo corría por las amplias calles de Karakura, y luego se acordó de lo que le comento Tasuki, y cambio el rumbo hacia la construcción donde fueron atacados ayer sus amigos. Por el camino Ichigo siguió llamando al celular de sus amigos, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba._

_Al legar a la construcción se extrañó de no ver a nadie trabajando en ella, entro a las obras y se sorprendió al ver a sus dos amigos acostados y amarrados a lo que parecía ser una viga. Inmediatamente Ichigo corrió hacia ellos y los intento desatar pero en eso capto un movimiento a sus espaldas, se volteo justo a tiempo para detener unas varillas de acero que caían sobre ellos, el pelinaranja aguantaba el peso de las varillas de acero pero en eso vio a un chico, era el mismo a quien había golpeado hace días, para evitar que le robe a l tal Ginjou, el chico parecía diferente, ahora en su rostro se asomaba algo parecido a la locura y al terror._

_El ladronzuelo corrió hacia el pelinaranja, y le propino una fuerte patada en el estómago, Ichigo resistía lo mejor que podía, sabía que si soltaba las varillas para defenderse, las varillas caerían sobre sus amigos inconscientes, hizo un esfuerzo por soportar y usando todas sus puertas tiro las varillas de acero a un lado, liberándose para poder defenderse, dio un puñetazo en el rostro del ladronzuelo y este cayó al piso, en eso Ichigo escuchó un ruido a su espalda provenía, y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre joven alto de cabello negro algo largo, vestía formal, con una camisa antigua y un pantalón de tirantes, y además parecía sostener un libro en sus manos el cual cerro mientras caminaba._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el pelinaranja, en eso se percató de que el ladronzuelo se levantaba del piso y huía._

_También noto que el hombre de camisa blanca también se iba caminando tranquilamente para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_-¡Hey detente!- exclamo el ex shinigami sustituto mientras se disponía a emprender la persecución del hombre._

_-Déjalo ir._

_-Tú eres el papa de Ishida, se sorprendió Ichigo al voltear a ver quién le había hablado._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- interrogo Ichigo a Ryuken mientras este se agachaba a revisar la salud de Keigo y Mizuiro._

_-Solo pasaba- Ryuken hizo una pausa- Tus amigos están bien, solo están inconcientes._

_-¿Quién era sujeto?-pregunto el pelinaranja._

_-Probablemente algún sujeto buscando pelea.- respondió secamente Ryuken._

_-¡Eso no es lo que sucedió!- exclamo Ichigo- ¿Él es el que ataco a Ishida también?_

_-Estos dos están bien- dijo Ryuken levantándose después de revisar a Keigo y a Mizuiro- llamare una ambulancia solo por las dudas; en cuanto a ti…. No te involucres más._

_-¡De ninguna forma!- exclamo el pelinaranja._

_-Entonces, solo déjame hacerte esta pregunta: ¿Qué puedes hacer?...-sentencio el hombre de cabello celeste._

Ichigo se detuvo en un poste y se arrecosto un puño sobre él.

-¡¿Que rayos está pasando?!, ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa que no estoy enterado?!...No hay anda que…- decía para sí mismo apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos- ¡¿No hay anda que pueda hacer?!

_No te desanimes Ichigo, yo estoy contigo- escucho en su interior un adulce y suave voz._

-Senna?...- susurro el ex shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo no se pudo explicar porque dijo esto, de repente solo lo soltó, Senna, ¿ a quién pertenecerá ese nombre?; ¡Rayos!, había tantas cosas que no podía explicar…

_Ahora te hare una advertencia; actúa ahora, mientras puedes…Si es que quieres proteger a tu familia…_

Las palabras de Ginjou vinieron a su mente

-Él tiene razón, debo actuar ahora- dijo Ichigo mientras sacaba una tarjeta negra de su bolsillo.

El pelinaranja saco su teléfono del bolsillo, y tecleo el número que había en la tarjeta.

-Hola esto es Xcution, el número de la tarjeta no está registrado; ¿es usted un nuevo miembro?, por favor diga su nombre.- escucho por el auricular a una voz metálica

-Ichigo… Kurosaki.

- ¿Kurosaki Ichigo-sama? Estábamos esperando su llamada- contesto la voz metálica- Bienvenido a Xcution.

Ichigo introdujo un código que venía n la tarjeta; el teléfono timbro 3 veces, cuando el auricular del otro lado el auricular se levantó.

-Eso fue muy problemático…- dijo Ichigo.

-No digas eso, si no sea así el proceso, fuera muy problemático para mi…- se escuchó al otro lado del auricular la voz de Ginjou.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo el pelinaranja seriamente.

-Es verdad, de otra forma no hubieras llamado.- respondió Ginjou- relájate tengo el poder para ayudarte, ven a la dirección que sonara a continuación.

._.

Al día siguiente Ichigo llego frente al edificio en ruinas que le había descrito Ginjou.

-Eh, cinco minutos antes, que puntual Kurosaki Ichigo.- se escuchó decir a un pelinegro.

-Bueno solo fueron 3 minutos.- contesto Ichigo.

-Adelante sígueme.- dijo Ginjou.

Ichigo y Ginjou entraron al edificio, este parecía abandonado excepto por un brillante ascensor que se hallaba al fondo de un pasillo, los dos jóvenes subieron, y al llegar al 5to piso el ascensor se detuvo, Ginjou salió delante de Ichigo y comenzó a andar hasta llegar a una puerta igual las demás del pasillo, solo que a su costado tenia empotrado una ranura para tarjetas.

-Por favor ingresa tu tarjeta, Ichigo. Dijo Ginjou.

Ichigo hizo caso, y en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver una amplia estancia muy lujosa, esta contrastaba con la parte exterior, el techo era muy alto y las paredes forradas de un fino tapiz, a su derecha había una gran barra de bar muy lujosa y un hombre de viejo de mediana edad de un porte muy fino, llevaba un parche y estaba secando y limpiando recelosamente las copas, al frente suyo había una mujer morena sentada sobre un fino sofá, a su mano izquierda sentado sobre una mesa había un chico muy joven de cabello rubio vestido formalmente jugando con una consola de videojuegos portátil.

-Que Grande.- dijo Ichigo mientras observaba el techo de la estancia

-Hemos eliminado cinco habitaciones a cada lado, 3 arriba y 3 hacia abajo, uno de nuestros miembros es una clase de rico…- respondió Ginjou

Ginjou avanzo hasta sentarse en un sillón, Ichigo avanzo con el pero se quedó de pie.

-Siéntate, primero te quiero explicar, cual es nuestro propósito al traerte...- dijo Ginjou mirando fijamente a Ichigo.

Ichigo se sentó en el fino sofá que estaba al lado del sillón

-Ichigo, nuestro objetivo es restaurar tus poderes shinigamis…- expuso el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendido el pelinaranja.

-Escuchaste bien Kurosaki Ichigo

-¡¿Por qué?!; ¿quiénes diablos son ustedes?- grito Ichigo agarrando del cuello a Ginjou.

-Cálmate.- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro- no poder responder tus preguntas si las haces todas a la vez- agrego quitando las manos de Ichigo de su ropa.

El ex shinigami sustituto se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

-La noche es larga…Te lo explicare claro y tranquilo.- dijo Ginjou señalando un sofá a Ichigo.

.

Ichigo miraba asombrado aquella enorme espada que se había clavado en el piso mientras que Ginjou sostenía su empuñadura.

- _No somos humanos corrientes; hemos nacido con cierta habilidad especial… _- había dicho el pelinegro_- todos los objetos tienen un alma…. Nuestra habilidad es sacar el alma de ese objeto y luego utilizar ese objeto, luego potenciarla con nuestra propia energía… esta habilidad mejora con algún objeto especial con el que estemos familiarizados, incluso podemos cambiar su forma; como por ejemplo yo con este collar._

Lo que antes era un collar se convirtió en una enorme espada, incluso más grande que Zangetsu, Ichigo miraba impresionado lo que acababa de observar.

-Justo de esta forma- agrego el pelinegro sosteniendo la espada-… Nosotros llamamos a esta habilidad… "Fullbring".

-¿Fulbring?- dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió casi de golpe.

-¡Ya regrese!- se escuchó la voz de una chica.

-Riruka.- dijo Ginjou volteando hacia la persona que había abierto la puerta.

Ichigo volteo y observo que la que había abierto la puerta era una chica pelifucsia, parecía tener su misma edad, era una chica atractiva.

-Has regresado antes de lo acordado. ¿Lo encontraste?- pregunto Ginjou a la chica.

-Por supuesto, espera… ¿Acaso no es tu espada la que está brillando ahí? ¿Qué hace ahí? ¡¿acaso eres idiota?!- pregunto la chica con voz fastidiada.- ¡Pero que oscuro está aquí! ¡Pon un poco más de luz! ¡No puedo ver nada!- agrego la Riruka enfadada.

-No encenderé ninguna luz… Usa anteojos…

-¡Odio los anteojos! ¡pero odio aún más los lentes de contacto, me resecan los ojos!- respondió la chica algo enfadada.

-¿Quién es esa?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Dokugamine Riruka, es una miembro.- respondió Ginjou.

-¿Qué quien está ahí?- pregunto Riruka.

-Te lo presentare luego, ahora date prisa y hazlo pasar.- respondió el pelinegro.

-¡No me andes dando órdenes!- contesto la chica- ¡Hey entra de una vez!.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió Ichigo al ver a un moreno alto.- Chad ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela durante todo este tiempo?

-¿Ichigo?- se sorprendió Sado de ver a su amigo.

-¡Eh quee está pasando explícame!- exclamo el pelinaranja.

-Ichigo cálmate no me hagas repetirlo- interrumpió en un tono calmado Ginjou- Siéntate, eventualmente entenderás mi explicación.

-¿Qué ustedes don ya se conocían? ¿Ginjou acaso tú ya lo sabias? ¡Yo era la única que no estaba enterada!... espera, dijiste Ichigo? Acaso está aquí Kurosaki Ichigo?! ¡Enciendan las luces, no puedo ver su rostro!.

-Luego, Ichigo ahora tenemos cosas serias de que hablar.- dijo Ginjou.

-¡Me estas ignorando!- exclamo la chica.- Bueno, ya estoy demasiado irritada, ¡yo misma veré quien es Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo la pelifucsia mientras revolvía entre unos estantes, luego se levantó y encendió una linterna y empezó a apuntar a los rostros de los presentes, apunto a Ginjou y a Chad, y al final apunto a Ichigo y logro ver su rostro…

- ¡Que guapo es!- exclamo Riruka para sí misma, y luego cayó al suelo de la impresión.

- Hey… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ichigo.

-S… Si… Si estoy bien…- respondió Riruka sonrojada y evitando mirar al pelinaranja.

-Olvídala, volvamos a nuestro tema principal, Ahora te explicare porque queremos devolverte tus poderes Shinigami. Veras el poder que nosotros tenemos proviene porque mientras estábamos en la barriga de nuestras madres, estas fueron atacadas por hollows… Por eso cuando nacimos obtuvimos estos poderes, tu alguna vez tuviste poderes hollows y sabes los denigrantes poderes, nosotros no queremos tener mas estos poderes repulsivos, por ello siendo nosotros humanos con ciertos poderes hollow, nuestro contrario sería un humano con poderes Shinigami, como tu… por eso te neceamos ya que si le cedemos nuestros poderes a un Shinigami-humano nos convertiríamos por fin en humanos normales. – explico Ginjou dejando sorprendido al pelinaranja

-Eso no explica, lo que le está sucediendo a mis amigos, yo no quiero mis poderes shinigami de vuelta…- respondió seriamente el pelinaranja.

-Um, estas seguro Ichigo… sabes por qué tus amigos no te dicen la verdad y a pesar de los problemas ya no te toman en cuenta como antes?; es porque ya no tienes poder, si en tu estado actual te involucras en el problema, no serias más que un estorbo…- respondió friamen6te Ginjou.

-¡Cállate!- exclamo Ichigo dando un puñete A Ginjou quien lo esquivo con facilidad.

-¿No quieres admitirlo verdad?, ¿Eh?- pregunto Ginjou sacando algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, era la insignia de Shinigami de Ichigo.

Ichigo a6trapo la insignia que le había lanzado el pelinegro y miro perplejo su pase de combate.

-Este es el símbolo de tu poder; ¿verdad?, cuídalo…- dijo Ginjou.

-Ahora comencemos, Riruka si me haces el honor.

-¿Qué de que estas hablando?- exclamo sorprendido Ichigo.

Riruka entonces salió de otra habitación empujando la puerta de una patada.

-Sí, si ya lo he traído.- contesto Riruka mientras avanzaba con su caja.

-Eh Riruka, deberías de dejar de abrir las puertas con una patada, las puedes dañar, además si no te has fijado tienen un pomo del cual si lo giras la puerta abrirá…- dijo un chico rubio que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, jugando con un consola portátil.

-¿Qué crees que estás diciendo nerd? ¡No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer!- exclamo enojada Riruka.

El chico rubio paro de jugar con la consola y se levantó un auricular.- Perdón, ¿Lo podrías volver a repetir?, no te pude escuchar…

-Que has dicho?!- estallo Riruka cómicamente.

-Eh eh calma Riruka, mejor enséñale a Ichigo en que consiste la caja.

-Eh?, así, es cierto- contesto Ichigo quien veía con una expresión irónica la escena.

-¿Qué haces parado ahí? ¡ven para que pueda explicártelo!- exclamo Riruka.

El pelinaranja asintió y siguió a la pelifucsia quien cargaba una caja extraña, entraron a una habitación y Riruka paro y puso la caja sobre una mesa.

Ichigo siguió avanzando hasta ella, pero Riruka le detuvo.

-H..Heh , ¡basta! ¡ni un paso más, ahí está bien!- l dijo Riruka algo sonrojada.

-Quien te entiende…- suspiro Ichigo en un tono cansado.

-¿Que te parce esta caja? ¿Es hermosa verdad?- dijo Riruka enorgulleciéndose.

Ichigo solo la miro con una expresión irónica muy divertida.

-Deberías alegrarte, entrenaras aquí dentro; esa es mi habilidad, Mover objetos o personas a objetos que amo o que me parecen hermosos, mi fulbring: Dollhouse.

-Eh si como digas…- dijo Ichigo.

-¿Qué has dicho?!- exclamo Riruka.

-NO, Nada, nada!- se excusó Ichigo algo asustado.

- Bueno, ahora lo comprobaras.- dijo Riruka mientras alzaba el pulgar y una especie de corazón salía de su pulgar, y avanzaba hasta posarse en la casaca de Ichigo.

-Ese es tu pase, ahora entra yo te lo permito.- dijo Riruka.

Ichigo se sintió extraño, demasiado liviano, cuando de repente sintió que era como absorbido.

-¡Pero que rayos?!- exclamo Ichigo mientras era absorbido por un remolino rosa.

.

Ichigo se despertó y vio que taba en una especie de patio o algo así, extrañamente era de día, hasta que desde el cielo una voz le grito.

-Heh Idiota.

Ichigo elevo la mirada y vio el rostro de Riruka, solo que esta vez era gigantesco.

-Este es mi fulbring, ahora deberás sacar el tuyo para defenderte, si es que no quieres morir…- término de decir la pelifucsia antes de cerrar la tapa de la cja.

-Heh, heh espera!- grito Ichigo en vano.

La tapa se cerró y el pelinaranja empezó a caminar por la caja, hasta que vio algo, frente a el había un muñeco en forma de cerdo, este al verlo le dijo.

-Hey muchacho deberás desarrollar un fullbring si no quieres morir aquí…

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando cerdito?- pregunto Ichigo sarcásticamente.

- Jajaja, ya verás.- dijo el cerdo.

Ichigo rio fuertemente al oír esto salido de la boca del peluche; pero luego se sorprendió al ver como el cerdo crecía y se deformaba hasta convertirse en un monstruo muy grande en forma de jabalí salvaje humanoide.

Ichigo retrocedió instintivamente, el extraño monstruo de peluche le lanzo un golpe que casi lo alcanza, a este le siguieron otros golpes que Ichigo pudo esquivar con esfuerzo, el sabía que de seguir así algún golpe lo alcanzaría y seria su fin; dio la espalda al monstruo y empezó a correr, a lo lejos vio unos arbustos de cartón y se refugió detrás de ellos.

-¡Rayos¡ tarde o temprano alguno de esos golpes me dará, ¿Cómo rayos voy a sacar un fullbring?.

_esta habilidad mejora con algún objeto especial con el que estemos familiarizados, incluso podemos cambiar su forma; como por ejemplo yo con este collar._

Ichigo recordó las palabras de Ginjou, entonces rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco su antiguo pase de combate.

-Si ese idiota logro transformar ese collar en una espada, ¿Qué podre hacer yo con este pase? Vamos Ichigo debes concentrarte, ¿Qué hubiera dicho el viejo Zangetsu?- Ichigo recordó a su Zapankuto y le vino una profunda nostalgia.

En ese momento Ichigo no se dio cuenta pero de su pase de combate empezó a emanar un extraño reatsu de color negro con bordes Rojos, justo en ese instante el arbusto a su espaldas se destrozó con un golpe del monstruo.

Ichigo alzo instintivamente el brazo para defenderse del golpe, lo sorprendente fue que al hacer esto, de su pase de combate salieron unas especies de ejes lineales que se interceptaban con otros ejes ovalados que se cerraban formando como una especie de esvástica parecida a la que tenía su zapankuto en forma de bankai.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- se preguntó Ichigo mientras desteñía el ataque del monstruo usando la esvástica como escudo.

-_Sabes Ichigo, el objeto que siempre estuvo contigo durante tus batallas fue tu pase de combate, como los objetos tienen alma, tu pase no es ajeno a esta regla por ello dentro de su "memoria" se guardó un poco de tu reiatsu y de tu memoria de batalla, por eso ahora que lo has llamado se ha transformado en eso… o bueno supongo que es así, estoy tan confundida como tú, idiota_

La voz que había salido de dentro de sí al principio le pareció sabia, pero al final casi se cae de golpe, como se atrevía llamarlo idiota Si ella misma no sabía que era?...¡¿Pero qué rayos?!, ¿Quién ha sido que me ha hablado?...- se sorprendió el pelinaranja.

Heh, heh tan aburrido como siempre, eh ya habrá tiempo de pues para las preguntas, ahora trata de salir vivo de aquí.

El ex shinigami sustituto, levanto la esvástica e intento hacer un getsuga tenshou como el que hacía con zangetsu, y se sorprendió al ver como una esvástica de reatsu salía de su pase y se estrellaba contra el monstruo.

-¡Bien!- exclamo Ichigo.

El pelinaranja repitió el movimiento 2 veces más y consiguió derrotar al monstruo.

Entonces Ichigo se desplomo.

Cuando despertó estaba ya fuera de la extraña caja y vio a Riruka a su lado.

-Eh, cabeza de zanahoria, lo has logrado, pero no celebres ahora tienes que practicar con tu fullbring para adaptar tu cuerpo físico al uso de reiatsu.- dijo la pelifucsia al ver que Ichigo se despertaba.

-Riruka…, gracias- dijo Ichigo mientras observaba a la joven.

-Eh, porque agradeces idiota!- exclamo Riruka sonrojada mientras golpeaba a Ichigo.

.

Riruka e Ichigo salieron de la habitación, y vieron a Ginjou sentado bebiendo de un vaso de licor, este se percató de sus presencias y se dirigió a Ichigo.

-Heh Ichigo, ¿Lo has logrado?- pregunto Ginjou.

-Sí, bueno eso creo.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-Heh cabeza de Zanahoria no te hagas el importante, además te desmayaste al final.

- Maldita…- dijo Ichigo mientras fruncía el ceño y una vena se le formaba en la frente.

-Ja, si no hubiera sido por mi hubieras amanecido en esa habitación.- respondió Riruka riéndose.

-Amanecido?, espera ¿Qué hora es?.- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Bueno, son ya casi las 2:18 am…- respondió Ginjou.

-Las 2:18 de la madrugada, ¡rayos! ¡la escuela! ¡Yuzu y Karin!- exclamo el pelinaranja.

-Bueno no es mi culpa que te hayas estado desmayado como hora y media.- respondió Riruka burlándose de Ichigo.

._.

Ichigo había logrado con las justas llegar a su casa dormir una hora; cuando se despertó bajo a desayunar, y sus hermanas se alegraron de verle, Yuzu le sirvió el desayuno y el pelinaranja comió rápido y se marchó corriendo al instituto.

En plena clase Ichigo se moría de sueño, no había dormido casi nada, además estaba exhausto por lo de ayer.

El ex shinigami sustituto no resistió más el cansancio y en plena clase de física se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, se sorprendió.

_-¿Qué rayos?, este lugar es…- dijo Ichigo desconcertado al darse cuenta que había despertado en su mundo interno._

_Ichigo se levantó, y camino por el rascacielos a sus pies, a lo lejos distinguió una figura humana._

_-¿Heh, que rayos haces aquí?- pregunto Ichigo._

_-¿Qué?- se oyó preguntar a la figura quien volteo enseguida._

_Ichigo pudo ver que se trataba de una chica, tenía el cabello morado, y ojos de color miel, tenía un rostro hermoso, pero lo que le extraño era que llevaba la ropa de Zangetsu; además su expresión era de infinita felicidad._

_-¡Ichigo! ¡Qué haces acá! ¡¿Significa que ya me recordaste?!- exclamo feliz la chica ojimiel quien abrazo a Ichigo fuertemente._

_El abrazo tomo por sorpresa a un confundido Ichigo._

_-Heh que rayos sucede, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto seriamente el pelinaranja._

_-Ichigo.., no te das cuenta soy yo, soy.._

_-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Que le has hecho a Zangetsu? ¿Acaso por tu culpa desapareció el? ¡Responde maldita!- exclamo el pelinaranja enojado y confundido_

_Ichigo solo vio como de los hermosos ojos miel de la hermosa chica, salían lágrimas._

_-Ichigo… - la voz de la chica sonó muy triste_

_-Espera, ¡eres…- exclamo Ichigo cuando de repente su visión se oscureció._

-Ichigo, heh despierta.

-Ichigo despierta, la profesora se ha dado cuenta de que estas durmiendo…- decía Keigo mientras movía a su amigo que pareció reaccionar poco a poco.

-¡Senna!- exclamo Ichigo despertándose de golpe.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Qué se cree para gritar en mi clase?- exclamo su profesora y todos se voltearon a verlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quee rayos paso? Lo siento profesora no sé qué me ha pasado.- decía Ichigo confundido.

-Así que está confundido señor Kurosaki, además de quedarse dormido en mi clase,, grita como si esto no fuera un salón de clases.

-En verdad profesora estoy confundidito.- dijo el pelinaranja hablando de verdad.

-Bueno señor Kurosaki, mejor trate de decirle a esa Senna que lo deje dormir para que así prestara mejor atención en la escuela.

Todos miraron al pelinaranja, haciéndole sentirse fastidiado, cuando todo el incidente se calmó, Ichigo le paso la voz a Mizuiro que estaba sentado adelante suyo.

-Heh Misuiro, ¿ qué rayos ha sucedido?

-Bueno, pensé que estaba s mintiendo cuando le dijiste a la maestra que no recordabas, bueno lo que ha pasado es que te has quedado dormido y cuando Keigo te despertó gritaste el nombre de una chica…

-El señor Kurosaki sigue causando indisciplina- dijo la maestra en un tono asesino- ¿ahora se le da por distraer a sus compañeros?.- agrego mirando psicóticamente a un asustado pelinaranja.

-N… No…no perdone… maes-tra.- dijo Ichigo nerviosamente.

-Muy bien ahora continuemos…- dijo la maestra cuando de repente sonó el timbre de salida.- Bueno gracias a la interrupción del señor Kurosaki ya se hizo tarde, por ello mañana nos quedaremos 30 minutos más…- agrego la maestra mirando a la clase.

-Ahhh, ¿Por qué?- se quejó la clase.

-¿Escuche algo?- dijo la maestra en un tono asesino.

-No, nada sensei.- contestaron los alumnos al unísono, incluido el ex shinigami sustituto.

-.-

Como el día anterior, Ichigo regreso a donde los Xcution, apenas salió de la escuela se fue a cambiar a su casa y tomo el tren que lo levaría al pueblo vecino, donde estaban los Xcution, durante el trayecto recordó lo que sucedió en la escuela, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había aparecido en su mundo interno? ¿Y quién era esa chica?

Al llegar, solo encontró a Riruka que lo esperaba para su entrenamiento.

-Eh, buenas Riruka, ¿y los demás? ¿Dónde está Ginjou?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-El idiota de Ginjou salió de la ciudad no se para que, y el resto de nosotros está en sus ocupaciones; ahora andando, esta vez he preparado más "amiguitos" para ti.- contesto la pelifucsia.

Ichigo pronto descubrió a que se refería Riruka con "más amiguitos", al entrar de nuevo a la caja, se encontró con más muñecos que se transformaron en monstruos más poderosos que el anterior, Ichigo logro vencerlos con esfuerzo, y luego salió de la caja agotado.

-Vaya esta vez te ah esmerado Riruka; ¿acaso he hecho algo para que me odies así?- pregunto Ichigo hablándole a Riruka como si la conociera de toda la vida, bueno gracias a ella habían regresado algo de poder, ¿debía ser amable no?.

- Eh cabeza de Zanahoria, ¿Quién te dio derecho a tutearme?, además solo aumento el ritmo del entrenamiento para que este acabe rápido, no quiero estar viendo tu horrible rostro a cada rato.- respondió Riruka.

-¿Conque "horrible rostro"? Me había parecido que alguien dijo "que guapo es" cuando me conoció…- dijo Ichigo sarcásticamente.

- ¡Cállate idiota!- respondió Riruka sonrojada.

-Eh ya calmante, Riruka; perdóname si te he ofendido en algo, no sé porque te incomodo pero perdóname, quieres?- dijo Ichigo tratando de ser amable.

- Eh déjate de fastidiar cabeza de zanahoria, ¡lo dices para burlarte de mí!- exclamo Riruka.

-No, ¿Por qué voy a querer burlarme de ti?, es más para que veas que son disculpas sinceras, mañana te invito a comer algo antes del entrenamiento, ¿te parece?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Eh?, ¿Qué rayos estás hablando?... ¿Es en serio?.- pregunto la pelifucsia sorprendida.

-Sí, no me estoy burlando de ti, mañana te invito a comer antes de entrenar, ¿Qué te parece?.- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Eh… está bien, pero ojo que solo acepto porque soy muy educada y no quiero que pienses mal de mí…- se justificaba nerviosa Riruka sonrojada.

-Bueno, hasta mañana, adiós Riruka.- se despidió Ichigo.

-Adiós Ichigo…hasta mañana- Riruka se sorprendió, era la primera vez que no insultaba a Ichigo.

Ichigo cerró la puerta y salió del edificio y se dirigió a la estación de tren, hoy había sido un día agotador.

Después de que Ichigo cerró la puerta, Riruka se volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Ginjou sentado en un sofá.

-¿Eh como llegaste a ahí, idiota?- pregunto Riruka.

-Heh, Riruka ¿te estas encariñando con Ichigo?- pregunto sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

-¡Como se te ocurre Idiota!- exclamo Riruka sonrojada.

._.

Apenas llego a su casa Ichigo se bañó y se hecho a dormir, estaba muy agotado necesitaba descansar.

Llevaba, ya 2 horas dormido, El pelinaranja estaba en su mundo interno pero este estaba vacío, sin rastro de la chica que había visto allí. Ichigo se despertó al sentir un movimiento, se despertó y volteo el rostro ahí se encontró con el rostro dormido de una chica, la misma que había visto en su mundo interno…

* * *

Ehh por fin empezó la verdadera historia, a partir del próximo capítulo continua ya la historia de Ichigo y Senna, y ya pronto aparecerá alguien que estaba mucho tiempo sin pasarse por Karakura, para involucrarse en la historia, ¿adivinan quién es?.

._.

Sé que me he demorado más de lo prometido, pero es porque quise terminar de una vez el prólogo Xcution, para dedicarme de lleno a la historia del fic, por ello pido disculpas igual, tratare en lo posible de actualizar pronto, sé que mis plazos no son confiables pero quizás actualice el sábado o domingo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que me disculpen por la breve demora, a partir del próximo la historia se pone interesante, además al sgte capítulo después del que viene, aparecerá alguien que ustedes conocen muy bien, jajaj ya sé que se imaginan quien es por eso no les digo. Bueno me despido y espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto!


	7. Recordando

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el 7mo cap.; sé que soy un motherfucker por no cumplir los plazos y actualizar tarde, pero es que estoy en periodo de exámenes; bueno en otro tema, sé que se confundieron (en especial ziro teck) con la introducción de Riruka al fic en el anterior cap, también sé que se preguntaran ¿cuál es la pareja principal? ¿Qué hay con Riruka?, pero tranquilos que no cunda el pánico, el fic es así porque refleja "el estado de confusión emocional del protagonista en lo que respecta al campo de las relaciones interpersonales no familiares", nah ya en serio así va el fic, se supone que Ichigo esta confundido y necesita aclarar sus emociones, pero todo se le complica primero porque conoce a Riruka y luego por el regreso de cierta pelinegra, aunque ya sabemos a quien quiere de verdad según el fic, ¿Sera a Senna?...

Aagradecimientos a:

Tamayuki Terrorist

ziro teck

* * *

Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, como iban a ser míos?...

Nota:

- _Texto en cursiva_: Recuerdo o cita de lo que dijo alguien.

- . (Punto): separa los acontecimientos que suceden después de un breve periodo de tiempo a un solo personaje.

- ._. : separa las acciones o hechos que le están sucediendo a diferentes personajes.

* * *

**7- Recordando**

Ichigo se acostó en su cama depues de regresar del baño, se sentía agotado por su entrenamiento con Riruka, ahora que tenía tiempo se puso a pensar, ¿qué sería de la vida de la enana?; a pesar de que no lo exteriorizaba, si extrañaba a Rukia, después de todo había vivido tantas cosas con esa enana, solo que si no corría a pedirle a Urahara que abriera un portal hacia la sociedad de almas para poder ir a verla, era porque ya no tenía poderes y como era orgulloso no quería admitirlo, ¿un momento? ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así por Rukia? Ni el mismo lo sabía o se podía explicar; ensimismado en sus pensamientos acabo por dormirse, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver el lugar donde por 2da vez en el día se encontraba, los imponentes rascacielos se alzaban debajo de él, aquel mundo estaba nublado pero sin viento, ni rastros de la chica que había visto hace horas; estaba así pensativo, cuando de repente todo se oscureció; el pelinaranja se asustó, pero de repente salió de su mundo interno y entreabrió los parpados pesados por el agotamiento, se había despertado pues había sentido movimientos a su lado.

- _¡Rayos!, si es el pesado del viejo, esta vez sí le doy una lección…_- pensaba el pelinaranja furioso.

El exshinigami Sustituto se giró hacia el lado contrario a la ventana, y abrió los ojos para ver quien era, pero no vio al pesado de su padre ahí, ni siquiera a alguna de sus hermanas, vio a una chica pelimorada que parecía dormida…

-¡aghhh! Exclamo Ichigo sorprendido mirando a la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿eh?! ¿Qué rayos pasa?- pregunto la chica pelimorada despertándose de repente, cuando luego se percató del rostro sorprendido de Ichigo.- ¡Ichigo, eres tú!, si estoy aquí, es de seguro ¡porque me recuerdas! - exclamo alegre la chica mientras abrazaba a Ichigo.

- ¿Pero qué….? ¡Tú eres la de hace un rato! ¡la de mi mundo interno!- exclamo el pelinaranja cuando aparto a la chica que lo estaba ahogando con el abrazo, cuando la parto se puso rojo de la vergüenza al ver que la chica no llevaba nada puesto.- ¡Eh que rayos! ¡¿Por qué rayos no traes ropa?!.- exclamo rojo a no más poder el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué estoy que…?- pregunto la pelimorada extrañada- ¡Mierda, estoy desnuda! ¡Apártate maldito pervertido!- grito la chica cambiando su actitud al instante.

-¡Claro idiota!- exclamo Ichigo mientras se volteaba con la cara roja.- ¡y no soy un pervertido!- dijo furioso el pelinaranja.

La chica se volteo también mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirse, entonces jalo el edredón de la cama de Ichigo con fuerza, pero al hacerlo cayó al suelo jalando a Ichigo que se había enredado con el edredón, quedando uno encima del otro.

Al caer Ichigo quedo sobre ella, el pelinaranja estaba terriblemente rojo de la vergüenza igual que ella solo que ella estaba sonrojada no por la vergüenza en sí, sino por tener tan cerca a Ichigo.

-¡Eh una chica desnuda no debe quedarse viéndole a un hombre!- exclamo el pelinaranja inocente al darse cuenta que la pelimorada se lo había quedando mirando, ayudo a levantarse a la chica mientras esta se envolvía con el edredón.

-¡No te hagas el inocente Ichigo! ¡Eres un pervertido!- exclamo furiosa la chica, mientras lo soltaba y corría al parecer para salir de la habitación.

-¡Idiota! No puedes salir así!-dijo Ichigo.

-Eh quien dice que voy a salir, solo voy a dormir en otra parte, ¡hasta mañana pervertido!, exclamo la pelimorada mientras abría la puerta del armario de Ichigo y se metía en el y luego de un fuerte golpe la cerraba.

-¡¿pero qué rayos se ha creído está loca?!- se preguntó Ichigo aun rojo de vergüenza y rabia; luego de arreglar todo el desorden se dispuso a dormir tratando de despejar su mente. Hasta que recién su mente reacciono ¿Cómo habría legado esa chica allí? ¿Por qué era la misma que estaba en su mundo interno? ¿y porque rayos le conocía?, el exshinigami sustituto se quedó dormido rapido pensando en esto.

._.

-¡Buenos días Ichigoooo!- exclamo eufórica una voz que Ichigo conocía bien.

-¡Papa! ¡¿Por qué rayos me despiertas a así?! , ¡déjate de tonterías viejo!- exclamo el pelinaranja mientras esquivaba con agilidad el golpe de su padre y se lo devolvía.

- i..i..chig..o ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con tu padre?- pregunto su padre mientras recuperaba el aire que había perdido al recibir ese golpe en el estómago.

- ¡Eh viejo ya madura de una vez!- contesto Ichigo furioso.

- ¡Oh querida Masaki, porque nuestro hijo es tan cruel, ohhh!-lloriqueaba su padre.

- Ya cállate viejo, ¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación? ¿No te dije que no lo hicieras sin permiso?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

- Eh, solo entre porque anoche escuche gritos extraños, parecía que discutías con una chica…Hijo por favor espero que no estés deshonrado la casa de tu familia realizando actos indebid…- Decia Isshin en un falso tono solemne, cuando Ichigo lo cayo de una patada que Isshin esquivo.

-¡Que rayos dices, viejo pervertido, mejor sal de acá!- contesto Ichigo fuera de si, en verdad el viejo le irritaba bastante a veces.

-Está bien hijo, solo decía ya me voy, pero cuidado con estar trayendo jovencitas a la casa para…

-¡Ya cállate viejo pervertido!- exclamo Ichigo furioso.

Cuando su padre salió e Ichigo se había calmado ya, se sentó un rato en la cama y se puso a pensar, entonces era realidad que esa chica había aparecido, si era así entonces solo podría estar en…

- Eh, sal de ahí - dijo Ichigo tocando la puerta de su armario.

No obtuvo apego el odio y pudo escuchar como había movimiento ahí dentro.

-¡Eh sal de ahí te digo!- repito el pelinaranja mientras tocaba más fuerte la puerta del armario.

Otra vez no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Eh maldita sal de ahí, sal de ahí Senna!- exclamo Ichigo irritado tocando la puerta, pero se sorprendió al escuchar lo que salido de su boca, de la nada había venido ese nombre a su mente y lo dijo sin pensarlo.

La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe.

-Heh, idiota déjame en paz mientras me cambio…- decía la pelimorada en un tono molesto, una actitud que le recordó a Rukia, la chica cambio de repente su expresión- ¡Me llamaste por mi nombre! ¿Me recordaste?- pregunto feliz la chica con el rostro iluminado.

-¿De qué hablas?, bueno…es solo que ese nombre me llego a la mente y lo dije sin pensar.- contesto Ichigo ofuscado.

-¡Pero te vino a la mente!, eso significa que empiezas a recordar!- y luego bajando del armario se puso a saltar.- ¡Bien! ¡Bien!- saltaba exclamando alegremente la pelimorada.

Ichigo se extrañó que se alegrara por eso, en verdad no sabía cómo le había venido ese nombre a la mente, pero en verdad desde que la vio en su mundo interno se había sentido extraño, como si se liberaba de una gran opresión, además a su lado se sentía extrañamente bien como si la conociera desde hace tiempo; el pelinaranja luego reparo en una cosa, la chica; la que al parecer se llamaba Senna; estaba vestida con el uniforme de Rukia, por eso le recordaba a la enana, ahora que se ponía a pensar podría decirse que últimamente pensaba mucho en Rukia..., cambiando sus pensamientos también noto que aunque la chica le recordaba a Rukia notaba que al mismo tiempo la pelimorada tenía un aire particular que la distinguía de la pelinegra a pesar de que sus caracteres eran parecidos.

-Eh, ¿ese uniforme donde lo encontraste?- pregunto Ichigo aun sorprendido.

-Eh?- dijo la chica parando poco a poco de saltar- Lo encontré en el armario, en una esquina.- contesto en un tono despreocupado Senna.- ¿De quién era? ¿Tienes hermanas?

-Bueno si tengo hermanas, pero el uniforme era de otra persona…- respondió el pelinaranja, no le dijo que era de una shinigami pelinegra.

-¿Otra persona?- pregunto la chica- Un familiar?.

-Bueno…digamos que…si! Era de una prima muy querida que viajo hace tiempo.- respondió Ichigo mintiendo, pero no había mentido en la parte de que pertenecía a alguien muy querido.

-Ah, lamento haberme puesto su ropa, pero tenía que ponerme algo.- dijo Senna.

-No te preocupes, además dudo que ella regrese.- contesto Ichigo sonando un poco nostálgico.

Senna noto el tono triste de Ichigo pero lo dejo pasar, durante un instante se hizo un silencio corto, el cual Senna rompió.

-Heh, se ve que aún no me recuerdas bien, sabes no te puedo decir nada, tienes que recordarme por ti mismo- luego se quedó pensativa- Umm como le puedo hacer?... ¡Ya se iremos a donde fuimos esa vez!- exclamo alegre Senna.

-¿Esa vez?, ¿Acaso ya nos habíamos conocido?- pregunto sorprendido Ichigo.

-Ahhh- suspiro cansada Senna- Y yo que pensaba que estaba haciendo avances contigo…, bueno, bueno, no importa cámbiate y luego me sigues, iremos a donde nos vimos esa vez.- dijo en tono infantil y seguro la extraña chica de ojos color miel mientras se disponía abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Que haces, Senna!, no salgas mi padre te podría ver.- exclamo en voz baja Ichigo mientras cogía la mano a la chica para que no saliera.

Senna se puso nerviosa al sentir la mano del pelinaranja , se sonrojo e Ichigo pareció darse cuenta porque se sonrojo también y la soltó.

-Bueno me cambiare, espera.- dijo el pelinaranja mientras sacaba ropa y se metía al baño.

Al salir del baño ya cambiado, Ichigo vio a Senna mientras se veía frente a un pequeño espejo que el tenia.

-¡Sabia que el rojo me quedaba bien!- exclamaba alegre la chica mientras se acomodaba la corbata roja del uniforme de Rukia.

_El rojo me queda bien…el rojo me queda bien…el rojo me queda bien…_

Ichigo se quedó perplejo y de repente se movió rápido hacia su escritorio y saco una llave y abrió un cajón.

-¿Eh, Ichigo que haces?- preguntaba Senna al ver al pelinaranja sacando cosas frenéticamente del cajón.

-¡Aquí esta!- exclamo triunfante Ichigo mientras sacaba un largo listón rojo.- Creo que esto era tuyo, ¿verdad?- pregunto confundido el ex shinigami sustituto.

-¡Si es mío! ¡Tú me lo regalaste! ¿Recuerdas?- pregunto feliz Senna a quien se le había iluminado los ojos.

-Bueno no es que recuerde exactamente, pero tengo recuerdos borrosos, recuerdo algo de un centro comercial, pero no estoy seguro…- contesto Ichigo confundido.

-¡¿Recuerdas lo del centro comercial?! Bien! Vamos bien!, todo será más claro para ti cuando vayamos haya- exclamo Senna alegre mientras terminaba de colocarse el lazo rojo en el cabello y luego abrazaba a un sorprendido pelinaranja.

Ichigo se sonrojo un poco al sentir como esos delicados brazos lo abrazaban, pero se sentía bien, ¿pero porque rayos se sentía así a pesar de que Rukia no estaba?.

.

Ichigo ideo un plan y lograron salir de la casa por la ventana de la habitación del pelinaranja . Primero había saltado a la calle Ichigo y luego recibió a Senna que también habia saltado.

-Listo, ¡te tengo!- dijo el pelinaranja mientras atrapaba a Senna en sus brazos.

-Eh gracias cabeza de zanahoria, ahora sígueme. Vamos Ichigo!- exclamo Senna mientras que Ichigo la bajaba

-Eh, ¿estas segura de que no devoraste a Zangetsu cuando estabas en mi mundo interno?, porque pesas un montón…- dijo Ichigo.

-¡Idiota!, no estoy pesada ni nada, solo es que eres un debilucho.- contesto furiosa la pelimorada mientras unas venas se le marcaban en la frente.

-Ya, cálmate, ahora dime ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto ceñudo el pelinaranja.

-Atrápame si puedes Ichigo!- reto Senna al pelinaranja mientras corria ágilmente.

-Ah maldita loca- suspiro Ichigo agotado- ¡Eh Senna espera! Hey!- gritaba Ichigo siguiendo a la pelimorada.

._.

Por las calles soleadas del Sereitei, iba Renji Abarai con semblante preocupado, que le estaría pasando a ese idiota?, bueno no sabia nada aun debía contactar con Rukia para que el capitán Ukitake les explicara a los dos.

Renji corria hacia donde Rukia, la cual estaba conversando con Matsumoto cuando el llego hasta donde ella.

-¿Renji? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sorprendida Rukia al ver al pelirrojo con expresión preocupada.

-Rukia, es _él,_ algo ha cambiado.- dijo el teniente del 6to escuadrón.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida Rukia.

-Sígueme el capitán Ukitake nos espera, él nos lo explicara mejor.- dijo Renji.

-Eh ¿Por qué me ignoran?- pregunto Matsumoto- Bueno no importa; pero dime una cosa Renji; ¿Con _él_ te refieres a Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Bueno…si me refiero a él.-respondió Renji.

-Heh Rukia, entonces no necesitas mi ayuda, podrás cumplir tu objetivo sin necesidad de que movamos un dedo.- dijo Rangiku en un tono cómplice con una sonrisa al final de su frase.

-Heh cállate Matsumoto!- exclamo Rukia temiendo que Renji se diera cuenta.

-¿De que hablas Matsumoto?- pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado.

-¿Yo?, de nada, yo sola me entiendo- respondió la teniente del 10mo escuadrón.

-Bueno idiota, ¿no que el capitán Ukitake nos estaba esperando?, pues vamos de una vez!- exclamo Rukia disimulando su nerviosismo al escuchar que recibiría noticias del pelinaranja.

Rukia y Renji llegaron rápidamente a la oficina de Ukitake.

-Pasen por favor- invito amablemente Ukitake al ver a ambos tenientes.

-¡Gracias Ukitake-taicho! – respondieron Rukia y Renji mientras entraban a la oficina.

-Pues para andar sin rodeos se los diré de frente- se preparó Ukitake- El reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo ha cambiado…bueno mejor dicho ha regresado.- se corrigió el capitán peliblanco.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron sorprendidos ambos tenientes.

-Yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, pero de ese muchacho se puede esperar todo, es sorprendente- dijo sonriente Ukitake, pero luego cambio su expresión y agrego.- Pero eso no es lo que me reocupa, lo que si me preocupa es un grupo de reiatsus extraños que han aparecido rodeándolo, además de que el reiatsu de Ichigo está adquiriendo los mismo patrones que esos extraños reiatsus…

-¿Entonces, que hará la sociedad de almas?- pregunto Rukia un poco preocupada pero emocionada a la vez.

-Bueno, tendremos que mandar a alguien que vea que sucede…- dijo Ukitake con seriedad- pero primero debo sacar los permisos para enviar a alguien.

-¿Entonces será alguien del escuadrón?- pregunto la pelinegra conteniendo la emoción.

-Sí, será alguien de nuestro escuadrón- dijo Ukitake luego hizo una pausa y sonrió.- Serás tu Rukia.

La pequeña shinigami, disimulo lo más que pudo la emoción, pero no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa boba.

-Bueno se pueden retirar, eso es todo tenientes.- dijo Ukitake quien se había percatado de la actitud de Rukia.

-¡Si, Ukitake Taicho!- exclamaron los dos tenientes.

-Eh?, disculpe Ukitake-taicho ¿pero si solo va a mandar a Rukia, para que me llamo?- pregunto Renji.

- Ah es cierto Renji, es que no voy a mandar sola a Kuchiki, ahora ya no solo existe la amenaza de los huecos, si no está también la de posibles arrancares, por ello necesito enviar a alguien para que colabore con Kuchiki, pero no puedo permitirme enviar otro de mis hombres, por eso le pedí a Byakuya si te podía mandar a ti, y el contesto de que no le eras útil en nada así que podía disponer de ti…- contesto apenado Ukitake.

- Eh, gracias por la respuesta Ukitake-taicho- contesto el pelirrojo con expresión sorprendida e irónica mientras que Rukia solo contenía la risa.

Ambos tenientes salieron de la oficina de Ukitake, y fueron conversando por las limpias y amplias calles del Sereitei.

-Ah!, porque me habrán asignado a esta misión?!- se quejaba fastidiado Renji.

-Ya escuchaste a Ukitake-san no le sirves en nada a Nii-sama así que prefiere que me ayudes en el mundo real.- contesto Rukia burlándose del pelirrojo.

-Eh tu estas como que muy emocionada de regresar al mundo real, ¿no, Rukia?- pregunto Renji en un tono insinuante que enfureció a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué insinúas maldito?!- Pregunto Rukia furiosa.

-¿Qué que insinuó? , nada, solo que estas emocionada de volver a ver a Ichigo…- contesto Renji en un tono burlón.

-¡Maldito cabeza de Piña!- exclamo furiosa al darse cuenta de que el idiota de Renji habia podido darse cuenta de lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Lo ves? Incluso me llamas como él lo hace…- se burlaba Renji aunque sus risas terminaron en quejas pues Rukia le dio una patada en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire.

-Aghh, solo te decía da verdad…- se quejaba Renji agarrándose el abdomen con ambas manos.

-Eh?! ¡Quieres volver a hacerme enojar!- exclamo furiosa la pelinegra.

-No…no dije n..nad..a- contesto Renji nervioso y tartamudeando de miedo al ver aquella mirada asesina en el rostro de Rukia.

.

Los dos tenientes regresaron a sus quehaceres, cuando Rukia estaba caminando por el sereitei Rangiku se le acerco.

-¿Eh Rukia, que sucedió?- pregunta Matsumoto.

-Tenías razón Matsumoto, podre volver al mundo real- contesto Rukia emocionada.

-¡Entonces lo podrás volver a ver!- pregunto emocionada Rangiku contagiada por la alegría de la pelinegra.

-Bueno…creo que si.- contesto nerviosa y sonrojada la pelinegra.

Rukia regreso a sus quehaceres alegre, y termino el día pensando en que pronto volvería a ver a ese idiota pelinaranja, estaba emocionada, aunque ni ella misma se explicaba porque, solo esperaba con ansias volver a ver a Ichigo.

Con estos pensamientos la joven teniente durmió, aun no podía imaginarse lo que sucedería después, no se imaginaba que al volver al mundo real muchas cosas habrían cambiado; en especial en lo que respecta a Ichigo y una chica ojimiel que ella no recordaba…

._.

-Ah maldita loca- suspiro Ichigo agotado- ¡Eh Senna espera! Hey!- gritaba Ichigo siguiendo a la pelimorada.

-Eh si corres a ese paso te voy a dejar atrás…- decía la pelimorada mientras corria delante de Ichigo con una velocidad envidiable.

-¡Maldita loca! ¡Te alcanzare! ¡ Ya verás!- exclamaba Ichigo mientras corria agitado, ya llevaba corriendo alrededor de 30minutos.

-¡Pues inténtalo!- contesto Senna riendo, mientras doblaba por una esquina, pero al doblar tropezó con unos pandilleros.

-Eh muchacha idiota ten cuidado.- dijo uno de los dos forajidos.

-Um pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo el otro mientras avanzaba hacia Senna que etsab en el suelo.

-Pues lo que tienes aquí es un pase al hospital idiota!- exclamo Ichigo golpeando en la cara al que acababa de hablar, luego se volvio al otro y lo dejo fuera de combate también.

-Ichigo…- susurro Senna.

Sorpresivamente Ichigo le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Senna.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto sorprendida la ojimiel.

-Eso te lo mereces, no puedes estar corriendo por ahí- dijo Ichigo e hizo una pausa- sabes ahora yo no tengo mis poderes controlados, si apareciera un hueco o un arrancar, no te podría proteger,¿¡así que no te alejes eh idiota!?.- pregunto el pelinaranja mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Senna.

-Eh si, de acuerdo; gracias Ichigo- contesto alegre Senna.

-¡Ah que locura! Preocupándome por una chiquilla que acabo de conocer- dijo Ichigo haciendo una mueca.

-¡Cállate idiota!, además ya verás me suplicaras que te perdone todas estas cuando me recuerdes- decía graciosamente enojada la ojimiel- ¡ya veras!.

-Ahora, ¿A dónde es que vamos a ir?- pregunto con su mismo tono de siempre Ichigo.

-Ves esa Noria?; pues por ahí hay un centro comercial, vamos ahí.- contesto Senna.- Ahora sígueme cabeza de Zanahoria.

-¡Ya empezaste otra vez señorita "rosario de los recuerdos"!- contesto Ichigo sarcásticamente.

-Cállate idiota…- Senna de repente abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Ichigo.- ¿Qué acabas de decir?.

-Bueno solo me vino a la mente eso y lo dije, solo he dicho "señorita rosario de los recuerdos", pero ni siquiera sé cómo se me ocurrió…- Respondió Ichigo confundido mientras recordaba vagamente algo sobre un "rosario de los recuerdos y sobre un "valle de los gritos".

-Ichigo, te das cuentas?.., ¡soy una genio! ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Mi plan está resultando!- saltaba y exclamaba alegremente la joven.

Ichigo al ver así a la ojimiel solo sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Eh? Que me miras pervertido?- dijo Senna sonrojada. Al darse cuenta que Ichigo la miraba y sonreía-

-¿Qué has dicho? Oh perdone usted señorita "rosario de los recuerdos", perdón por osar a mirarla.- dijo Ichigo sarcástico mientras contenía la risa, esa chica era muy inocente se habia sonrojado porque se la habia quedado mirando.

- ¡Ya deja de llamarme así cabeza de Zanahoria!- contesto Senna.

-Bueno, bueno vayamos a ese centro comercial de una vez.-respondió Ichigo.

Los dos jóvenes entraron al centro comercial, primero entro Ichigo, seguido de Senna.

-Eh, Ichigo; ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la ojimiel.

-Pues vamos a una tienda de ropa; no te piensas quedar toda la semana con el uniforme de Rukia, además te queda algo pequeño; vamos no te hagas de rogar, sígueme.

-Ya, ya no seas mandón.- contesto Senna siguiendo al pelinaranja .

Senna e Ichigo entraron a la tienda, y se pasaron casi 2 horas ahí, ya que Senna se emocionaba al ver cada prenda.

-Eh, eh apresúrate- pidio Ichigo.

-Ya lo sé, solo que no encuentro algo adecuado.- respondió Senna.

-Eh si son por los precios no te preocupes, recuerdo que te dije que soy solo un estudiante, pero anímate escoge cualquier cosa- dijo Ichigo.

-¿Recordaste eso?- pregunto emocionada la ojimiel.

-Si recordé que te dije eso, ¿verdad?- respondió Ichigo.

-Si!, bueno ya que me das permiso, entonces creo que me llevare este, el de acá, esta también, y este abrigo.- dijo Senna mientras cogía un vestido, un pantalón jean y una blusa muy juvenil.

-Maldita, esperabas que te dijera eso para poder comprar lo que querias, ah me quedare sin guitarra nueva - se quejaba Ichigo al darse cuenta de que habia sido timado como a un niño.

-Ya, ya no te quejes, además no me puedo quedar con este uniforme para siempre.

Ichigo llevo la ropa hasta la caja y la pago, luego se la entregó a la pelimorada.

-Toma- dijo el pelinaranja a Senna mientras le entregaba los paquetes de las compras.

-Gracias Ichigo; yo que creí que eras un tacaño.- respondió Senna dedicándole un sonrisa a Ichigo.

-Eh, Senna, ¿quieres comer algo?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Eh?- contesto Senna detraída.

-Te pregunte si querías comer algo.- contesto Ichigo algo fastidiado.

-Pues claro, no es necesario que preguntes, ¡me muero de hambre!- contesto la ojimiel.

.

Senna habia pedido una hamburguesa vegetariana, un pie de manzana, y una tarta además un jugo de piña en cambio Ichigo solo habia pedido una soda y un sándwich de pollo. El pelinaranja observaba con diversión como Senna devoraba la hamburguesa, y luego a esta le seguía la tarta y por último el pie.

-Ah! Ha estado delicioso, ¡Gracias Ichigo!- dijo Senna sonriente.

-Eh, Senna, dime ¿Por qué apareciste en mi cama? ¿Por qué estabas en mi mundo interno?.

-Eh, eh haces muchas preguntas, pero sabes, te responderé si me invitas a subir ahí!- exclamo Senna señalando a la Noria del centro comercial.

-Eres una chantajista, y yo que estaba ahorrando para una nueva guitarra…- Suspiro Ichigo Resignado.- pues vamos, espera que pago la cuenta.

El pelinaranja pago la cuenta y luego se levantó y cogió las bolsas de la ropa, y camino con Senna Hacia la Noria.

- Heh Ichigo, gracias- dijo de repente la ojimiel.

-no hay de que agradecer tonta, además si no permanezco contigo no podré recordar. - contesto Ichigo.

La noria era una rueda enorme, con varias casteas, Ichigo se preguntó qué cuanto le costaría la gracia, pero después de todo quería recordar, ya tendría tiempo para ahorrar para otra guitarra. Al llegar a la entrada Ichigo pago 2 entradas, y subió con una emocionada pelimorada a una de las casetas.

-Eh desde aquella vez quería subirme, pero tú no me dejaste.- se quejó Senna.

-¿Entonces ya habíamos venido antes a este centro comercial?- pregunto sorprendido Ichigo.

-Pues claro, yo pensé que ya estas alturas habrías recordado algo…- contesto la ojimiel.

-Bueno, no recuerdo bien ya te dije, solo tengo recuerdos borrosos.- contesto el pelinaranja.

La caseta iba subiendo poco a poco hasta que gano altura, y Senna se asomó por una ventana.

-Ah, qué bien se siente el viento.- exclamo contenta la pelimorada.

-Se ve que te gustan los lugares altos…- dijo Ichigo mirándola sonriente.

-Sí, porque…-respondió Senna.

-Porque cuando estas alto, las cosas confusas se te vuelven fáciles de comprender- completo la frase el ex shinigami sustituto con una sonrisa.

-¡Ichigo!, ya me…- dijo Senna con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción.

- Senna, lamento no haberte recordado de inmediato, pero ya lo recordé todo, ¿Por qué tardaste en aparecer tonta?- dijo Ichigo con un tono alegre.

-Idiota…- respondió Senna con la voz algo quebrada y abrazando inesperadamente al pelinaranja.

._.

-Kuchiki Rukia y Renji Abarai, se me ha dado la autorización para enviarlos a investigar sobre la situación de Kurosaki Ichigo; serán enviados al mundo humano dentro de 2 días.- dijo el capitán Ukitake mirando a los dos tenientes frente a él.

-Si, Ukitake-Taicho!- exclamaron al unísono Renji y Rukia.

* * *

Ehh por fin devuelta, ya mañana es mi ultimo examen!, y luego tengo tiempo para escribir, se que seguro algunos estaran confundidos sobre el fic y sobre como va la historia, sobre que si es ichisenna o ichiruki, pero tranquilos no desperen, solo tienen que seguir leyendo el fic xd; bueno cambiando a otro tema pasado trato de actualizar, para recuperar lectores y tambien se tengo que ponerme al dia con mis otros fics, bueno me despido, cuidense y no dejen de leer a este su humilde y guapo escritor.

_que es la mente? algo real_  
_que es lo real?_  
_nada realmente_


	8. Recuerdo y confesion

Hola a todos, nos leemos después de tiempo xd, bueno sé que me demore más de una semana en actualizar, pero es porque estuve en exámenes, además mis tiempos libres los utilize en jugar al resident evil 6 para desestresarme de los exámenes, si ya lo sé soy un motherfucker que no cumple los plazos, pero al menos no me olvido del fic, aquí les traigo el 8avo capitulo, agradecimientos a:

ruben00

thisisCMpunk (Gracias por seguir el fic desde el inicio!)

* * *

Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, como iban a ser míos?...

Nota:

- _Texto en cursiva_: Recuerdo o cita de lo que dijo alguien.

- . (Punto): separa los acontecimientos que suceden después de un breve periodo de tiempo a un solo personaje.

- ._. : separa las acciones o hechos que le están sucediendo a diferentes personajes.

* * *

**8.-Recuerdo y confesion**

-Kuchiki Rukia y Renji Abarai, se me ha dado la autorización para enviarlos a investigar sobre la situación de Kurosaki Ichigo; serán enviados al mundo humano dentro de 2 días.- dijo el capitán Ukitake mirando a los dos tenientes frente a él.

-Si, Ukitake-Taicho!- exclamaron al unísono Renji y Rukia, aunque la última sonó un poco rara, ya que trataba de disimular su emoción.

-Excelente, ahora pueden marcharse, se les comunicara la hora de partida el mismo día por la mañana.- agrego el capitán de cabellos blancos.

-Entendido!- exclamaron los tenientes.

.

Rukia y Renji salieron de la oficina del capitán Ukitake, e iban conversando por las calles del Sereitei.

-Eh Rukia.- comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, e hizo una pausa- Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué?- pegunto Rukia sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Vamos…, no intentes engañarme, se te nota en la cara…- contesto Renji.

-¿Qué se me nota que?!- trato de preguntar Rukia fingiendo cólera.

-Se te nota, la felicidad, por volverlo a ver…- contesto Renji en un tono serio de voz.

Rukia escucho perpleja las palabras de su amigo, para ser alguna broma Renji se escuchaba muy serio, ¿en verdad tanto se le notaba? Ella lo trataba de disimular, pero por lo visto le estaba yendo mal.

-No sé de qué me hablas, no voy a negar que estoy contenta, Pero, es porque volveré a ver a todos nuestros amigos, acaso no te da gusto?- respondió con un tono de voz fingido Rukia.

-Rukia, te conozco desde años, y nunca te he visto una cara tan boba como la que traes ahora…- respondió Renji muy serio.

-Cállate, idiota!, deja de molestar, ¿acaso estas celoso?- pregunto Rukia fuera de sí, le molestaba el hecho de que Renji la haya descubierto y la agobiara con sus preguntas.

-Jjaja ¡la "gran Rukia Kuchiki" está enamorada!, de un humano.- reía Renji sin parar mientras se cogía el estómago y exclamaba escandalosamente.

-Renji, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, te doy 5 segundos de ventaja, o mejor, ¿Por qué no te mato aquí mismo?- dijo Rukia con voz y mirada asesina, mientras llevaba la mano a la empuñadura e su zapankuto.

-Vamos, cálmate Rukia, solo fue una broma, no vayas a…- trataba de persuadir Renji a Rukia, cuando esta de un solo golpe hizo saltar chispas de las baldosas del suelo.

-No, ¡Rukia cálmate por favor!- exclamaba Renji asustado con chorros de lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos mientras corría y saltaba para esquivar la zapankuto.

-Ya verás idiota!- decía Rukia mientras agitaba su zapankuto.

._.

- Senna, lamento no haberte recordado de inmediato, pero ya lo recordé todo, ¿Por qué tardaste en aparecer tonta?- dijo Ichigo con un tono alegre.

-Idiota…- respondió Senna con la voz algo quebrada y abrazando inesperadamente al pelinaranja.

Ichigo correspondió a aquel abrazo que llevaba postergado casi 2 años, desde que la pelimorada desapareció. Senna se sentía feliz de que Ichigo la recordara, ahora por fin podrían continuar con lo que se evaporo con ella 2 años atrás.

-Eh, Senna, no puedo respirar…- jadeo Ichigo mientras se ponía morado ya que le faltaba oxígeno.

-Eh, eh, lo siento.- se excusó Senna soltando al pelinaranja.

-No te preocupes, yo también estoy feliz de volverte a ver, lo siento en verdad por no haberte recordado antes.

-Lo importante es que me recordaste, eso me basta para ser feliz.- respondió la pelimorada, mientras sus ojos miel brillaban al ver a Ichigo.

-Eh, que te parece si…- trato de decir Ichigo cuando la caseta en que iban dio un movimiento brusco, haciendo tambalearse a Senna que cayó sobre Ichigo.

Al caer Senna sobre él, pudo observar esos ojos marrones que la miraban profundamente, Ichigo pudo observar en los ojos de Senna un brillo, una luz que se abría paso a través de ellos.

-Eh pesas un montón, si no te importara…- dijo Ichigo a una sonrojada Senna conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Qué?, ah, per…don, l lo siento- respondió Senna nerviosa mientras se separaba lentamente de él.

Ichigo pensaba en ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? ¿Por qué se quedó perplejo mirando esos hermosos ojos?, ¿Por qué pensaba que eran hermosos?, El no debería, él no podía estar pensando así, Senna era una persona especial para él, pero se suponía que su persona especial era ella, la que había partido hace un tiempo a la sociedad de almas, Pero, ¿Por qué nunca se había sentido así con ella?, Ichigo no creía en el destino, pero otra vez como hace dos años, aquella chica imperactiva de ojos miel, lo había cautivado en solo horas, haciéndole sentir como si conociera de toda la vida a esa chica.

Ichigo se sacudió la ropa y miro a Senna, la chica estaba sentada mirando la ciudad con expresión perdida.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué?, si, si estoy bien, lo siento en verdad, creo que te incomode.- se excusó Senna, tratando de sonar amable.

-No te preocupes, Senna, tu nunca me has incomodado, más bien me alegro de que hayas aparecido en mi vida.- dijo Ichigo sin saber cómo rayos había podido articular esas palabras sin tartamudear.

-Ichigo… tu acaso?…- dijo Senna cuando de repente la puerta de la caseta se abrió, era la hora de bajar.

-Creo que debemos bajar.- dijo Ichigo mientras tendía la mano hacia Senna para ayudarla a bajar unos escalones.

-Oh, sí, vamos-respondió Senna mientras bajaba ayudada por Ichigo.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron de la noria, Ichigo caminaba perplejo en su debate interior, que es lo que debía hacer, rayos!, sí que estaba metido en una…

-Eh Ichigo, no hay más cosas divertidas para hacer.- interrumpió Senna mientras caminaba con la misma expresión perpleja de Ichigo.

El ex shinigami sustituto se dio cuenta de esto,, y reparo en su error, había sido tan idiota como para cortar a la chica cuando esta estaba a punto de confesarle algo, algo que se iba a quedar sin saber, a menos que no abordara el tema de nuevo, y ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, sonrió Ichigo para sus adentros.

-Claro, que hay más cosas divertidas que hacer, pero primero necesito hablar contigo tonta, ven sígueme.- respondió Ichigo.

Senna se sorprendió al ver al joven pelinaranja, de un momento a otro había cambiado de actitud, ¿ qué seria aquello que le quería decir?, bueno, ella también le tenía algo que decir, así que los siguió hasta una banca que había en la especie de alameda que había cerca al centro comercial.

-Senna, lo que te voy a confesar, tal vez te suene raro, pero no sé lo que te dijeron los de la república.- comenzó a decir Ichigo con voz seria.- Senna yo, yo soy tu padre…- termino de decir Ichigo mientras se ponía a reír.

-¡Maldito idiota!- exclamo enfurecida la ojimiel.

-Ya disculpa, no sé si entendiste el cliché, pero es de una buena peli de hace ya varios años, bueno lo que en verdad quiero es saber lo que me ibas a decir en la noria, en verdad lo siento si te corte, anda dímelo.- respondió Ichigo amablemente.

-Bueno, yo quería decirte, si en verdad tu… me extrañaste.- dijo Senna mientras se esforzaba por hablar.

-Um, si…bueno, yo… si, si te extrañe, bueno al menos mientras te recordaba, ¿pero porque quieres saber eso?- pregunto Ichigo un poco confundido.

-Porque yo si te extrañe Ichigo, y mucho, todos los días anhelaba que me recordaras, me entristecía cuando veía la lluvia caer en tu mundo interno, moría por salir y decirte que todo iba a estar bien…- decía la joven cuando los brazos del ex shinigami sustituto la rodearon antes de que se pusiera llorar.

-Tranquila, ahora ya estás aquí, y eso es lo que importa, no volveré a perderte otra vez…

-Idiota…- respondió Senna mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Eh, Kurosaki-san!, qué alegría que hayas recuperado esa parte de tu memoria.- se oyó decir a una voz algo chillona y sobreactuada.

-¡Urahara!- exclamo Ichigo sorprendido mientras se caía de la banca, dejando a Senna confundida.

-Ichigo!, qué tal?, sentí un extraño reiatsu, y cuando lo seguí, vi que era el tuyo, Ichigo, estas recuperando tu reiatsu!- exclamo alegre Urahara.

-Maldita sea Urahara, me asustaste, no aparezcas así de nuevo.- respondió Ichigo furioso.

-Eh, Senna, él es Urahara Kisuke, y es un viejo loco, hacía de que no le tengas mucha confianza.- dijo Ichigo volteándose hacia Senna, que los miraba con expresión confundida.

-Eh Ichigo-san, por favor, me vas a desprestigiar…- se quejaba Urahara.

-¿Eres un shinigami?- pregunto Senna.

-Si Senna-chan soy un Shinigami, ¿tú también eras una verdad?- respondió Urahara.

-Si yo también era una.- respondió la pelimorada amablemente.

-Bueno Urahara, si no viniste a decir más, ¿nos podrías dejar solos?- se quejó Ichigo.

-Ah, Ichigo-san, solo quería saludarte después de tanto tiempo.- contestaba Urahara, cuando de repente se escuchó un golpe seco.

Ichigo y Urahara voltearon, y vieron a Senna tendida en el suelo, se había desmayado.

-¡Eh, Senna!- exclamo Ichigo preocupado.- ¡Urahara!.- exclamo Ichigo intentando buscar algún remedio para lo sucedido.

-Tranquilo Ichigo, cárgala. La llevaremos a la tienda.- dijo Urahara mientras se volteaba.

-De acuerdo.- contesto Ichigo mientras cargaba a Senna- _espero que no sea nada grave, no te volveré a perder_- pensaba Ichigo mientras seguía al ex capitán.

.

El aire era frio, y el sol iba bajando lentamente entre los edificios, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, y en la tienda de Urahara se encontraba Ichigo sentado junto a Senna, que estaba aún desmayada. Urahara estaba desde hace una hora en alguna parte de la tienda.

-Ichigo…- susurro la ojimiel al despertar.

-Senna, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto en un tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- pregunto la pelimorada preocupada, temía que sucediera lo de la última vez.

-No te pasó nada grave tranquila, solo te desmayaste porque tu cuerpo físico aún no termina de completarse, por eso Urahara está preparándote un Gigai especial- respondió Ichigo con un tono de voz dulce.

-Ah, menos mal, yo temía que se volviera repetir lo de la última vez…- dijo Senna esbozando una sonrisa.

-Claro, que eso no pasara, porque yo no lo permitiré.- respondió Ichigo.

-Lo prometes?- pregunto la joven mientras sonreía.

-Claro tonta, te lo prometo.- respondió Ichigo devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras su mirada se perdía en los ojos miel de la chica.

-¡Eh, Senna-chan!, veo que ya despertaste!- exclamo Urahara mientras salía de la trastienda.

-Urahara, ¿lo conseguiste?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

- Si, por eso venía a ver si Senna se había despertado.- respondió el sonriente hombre.

-¿conseguir que?- pregunto Senna que los veía un poco confundida.

-Ya lo veras por ti misma, ¿puedes caminar?- pegunto Ichigo.

-Sí creo que puedo caminar.- contesto la pelimorada.

Senna trato de levantarse de la cama, lo logro con un poco de dificultad, cuando dio el primer paso tropezó con las mantas pero Ichigo que estaba atento, la sostuvo antes de que cayera y la alzo y le ayudo a caminar.

-Heh, no soy ninguna inútil, déjame.- protesto Senna haciendo una mueca irónica.

-No me importa, te sostendré.- respondió Ichigo en el mismo tono de voz fingido de Senna.

-Chicos, vengan ¿Por qué se demoran tanto….Esta es una tienda decente….- dijo Urahara desde la trastienda.

-¡Cállate viejo pervertido!- gritaron al unísono Senna e Ichigo.

-Eh, cálmense chicos, solo fue una broma.- respondió Urahara nervioso al ver las miradas asesinas de Ichigo y Senna.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la trastienda y esperaron, y luego Urahara invito a Senna a entrar a una habitación donde encontraría un Gigai y ropa que ponerse. Senna asintió y con ayuda de Ichigo entro a la habitación, Ichigo la soltó en la puerta y Senna que ya había recuperado cierto equilibrio entro sola, cerro la puerta y al girarse vio un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana blanco, al lado de este habían unas bolsas, era la ropa que Ichigo le había comprado, Senna se metió de inmediato al gigai y se vistió, escogió el jean negro y la blusa naranja que había comprado el día anterior junto con Ichigo, o más bien que Ichigo le había comprado, Senna sonrió al pensar esto, no se explicaba porque, pero estaba feliz e Ichigo le parecía que estaba igual.

-Eh Kurosaki-san, cuando recordaste todo…., también recordaste que yo lo sabía?- pregunto Urahara con semblante algo serio.

-Sí, lo recordé.- respondió Ichigo que estaba sentado esperando a que salga Senna.

-Veras, yo no te podía decir nada…- agrego el tiendero.

-Si ya lo sé, no te estoy culpando por nada.- respondió el ex shinigami sustituto.

-¡Me alegra!- respondió sonriente Urahara.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y de ella salió Senna dentro del gigai, llevaba puesto el jean negro y la blusa naranja, el jean se adaptaba perfectamente a su silueta, y la blusa le sentaba de maravilla pensaba Ichigo.

-Te ves bien Senna-chan, hice un gran trabajo con tu gigai, ¡soy un genio!- se vanagloriaba Urahara.

-Cállate Urahara!- intervino Ichigo dándole un golpe al tiendero que no paraba de alabarse.

-Heh, Kurosaki-san no seas tan agresivo por favor, agradéceme más bien.- contesto Urahara sobándose el lugar donde Ichigo le había golpeado.

-¿Por qué tendría que agradecerte?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Vamos Ichigo no te hagas el tonto…- respondió el tiendero arqueando las cejas insinuante.

-¡Idiota, ya te pareces a papa, cállate!- exclamo Ichigo mientras su ceño temblaba de cólera.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamo la pelimorada- ¡dejen de discutir como si yo no estuviera aquí!- terminado de exclamar la pelimorada furiosa mientras tenía una expresión de cólera en el rostro y golpeaba a Ichigo.

Ichigo iba a protestar pero fue callado por otro golpe.

-Adiós Urahara gracias por mi gigai.- se despidió Senna mientras jalaba a Ichigo.

-¡Adiós Senna Chan! ¡Adiós Ichigo-san!- exclamaba Urahara mientras levantaba la mano y los despedía mientras los veía alejándose de su tienda, bañados por el sol de la tarde, que difuminaba algunas cosas, bañando de un naranja suave la tranquila calle.

._.

El sol también bañaba de una cálida luz las calles, dándole un toque acogedor a las tradicionales calles del sereitei, las baldosas del piso brillaban al ser tocadas por los suaves rayos, que le daban un toque otoñal a la tranquila calma en la sociedad de almas.

Por las calles caminaba una menuda teniente pelinegra, sus cabellos cortos eran agitados por una suave corriente de aire que se dejaba sentir que era el preludio a la fría noche que vendría después, ya se acercaba el invierno, pero en el corazón de ella había comenzado la primavera; por su andar de pasos lentos y cortos, parecía estar pensando, sumida en su mente, sin prestar atención al camino; llevaba una leve sonrisa en los labios, parecía que no iba a ningún lado.

-Rukia, he escuchado de que el capitán Ukitake te ha dado autorización a ti y a Renji, para partir al mundo humano dentro de 2 días.- dijo Matsumoto al encontrar a Rukia caminando por el Sereitei.

-Ah?, si dentro de 2 días iré junto con Renji.- respondió la pelinegra con un poco de molestia por haber sido sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Ah!, se cumplió lo que anhelabas sin que tengamos que mover un solo dedo, ¿no te parece maravilloso?- pregunto la alegre teniente de la décima división.

-Sí, bueno, si lo es.- contesto un poco nerviosa Rukia.

-Vamos Rukia, no lo reprimas, a veces reprimir la felicidad es tan dañino como reprimir la tristeza.- aconsejo Matsumoto.

-Eh, si creo que tienes razón, es maravilloso que se cumpla lo que quizá sin haber movido ni un solo dedo.- respondió Rukia dejando aflorar su emoción.

-Sí, Rukia, ¿no crees que es el destino?- pregunto la teniente pelinaranja.

-¿Con que te refieres al destino?- pregunto Rukia un poco confundida.

-Me refiero a que justo ahora que parecía cada vez más lejana de volver al mundo real, justo ahora el reiatsu de él, haya empezado a cambiar…- explico Matsumoto.

-no entiendo…- contesto Rukia haciéndose la desentendida.

-Vamos Rukia no te hagas, sabes a lo que me refiero, además el será capaz de verte, ya que su reiatsu está volviendo, seguro estará tan alegre como tú al verte.- insistió Rangiku.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto la joven teniente.

-Pues claro Rukia-chan, Ichigo estará muy feliz de verte de nuevo, seguro hasta llora de la emoción…- empezó a decir Matsumoto mientras juntaba las manos, hacia un gesto y le brillaban los ojos.

-Ya no exageres Matsumoto!- exclamo Rukia un poco fastidiada.

-Vale, de acuerdo, pero ojo que no exagero, en verdad si lo creo.- respondió Matsumoto fingiendo seriedad.

-Ya, ya.- contesto Rukia fastidiada.

Las dos tenientes caminaron por la calle del sereitei, mientras el sol iba recorriendo su lento andar hacia el ocaso, los cálidos rayos les iluminaban los rostros, y hacían sentir una agradable sensación.

-Dime, Rukia, ¿Qué le dirás al verlo?- pregunto Rangiku interrumpiendo el silencio.

-No lo sé aun, quizá deba preguntarle cómo ha estado, no sé qué haré. Contesto Rukia con despreocupación.

-Ah, eso es fácil, solo déjamelo a mí!- exclamo emocionada la teniente.

-_Oh rayos que he dicho…_- pensó Rukia, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Ven Rukia-chan, vamos a mi oficina te ayudare!- dijo emocionada Rangiku mientras jalaba a la teniente del 13avo escuadrón hacia su oficina.

._.

El sol ya estaba en el recorrido final hacia su escondite en el horizonte del firmamento recortado por la siluetas de edificios, la ciudad se llenaba mágicamente de vida de nuevo como si hubiera sido un gigante dormido, aunque era solo un pueblo, Karakura contaba con tren, con autobuses empezaban a pasar atiborrados de gente que salía de sus empleos, y eso que eran solo los que salían más temprano, dentro de poco las personas empezarían a salir de sus trabajos para regresar a casa y reencontrarse con sus familias sería un caos pero la gente era tolerante y ordenada por ello siempre todos regresaban a tiempo a sus hogares.

El sol otoñal daba unos cálidos rayos que iluminaban el rostro de Senna, Ichigo la contemplaba algo embobado de reojo, había notado que la chica traía puesto el listón rojo que él había conservado inconscientemente desde que había desparecido, la chica caminaba despreocupada con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eh, Senna, ¿Cómo te sientes con el gigai?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Me siento cómoda, como si fuera mi propio cuerpo, ese Urahara hizo en verdad un gran trabajo.- respondió la pelimorada.

-Me alegro, eh cambiando de tema, ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto Ichigo mientras su propio estomago sonaba.

-Creo que el que tiene hambre eres tu…- respondió Senna, cuando de repente y sin aviso su estómago también rugió pidiendo alimento.

-Ah sí, ya veo que yo soy el unico con hambre, por eso solo comprare comida para mi.- dijo Ichigo mientras cerraba los ojos y fingía seriedad y no haber escuchado el estómago de la chica.

-Eh, de acuerdo, yo también tengo algo de hambre.- contesto Senna haciendo una mueca, rindiéndose.

- Bueno si me lo dices así, que te parece unos ¿espaguetis?, me parecen deliciosos- respondió Senna relamiéndose, pero luego bajo los hombros y la cabeza- ¿pero dónde los conseguiremos?.

-No te preocupes tonta, acaban de inaugurar una feria por aquí cerca, ahí creo que venden unos espaguetis deliciosos, o al menos así me contaron ayer.

-¡Excelente vamos!- exclamo alegre Senna mientras caminaba.

Ichigo sonrió al ver a Senna así, tan alegre, y solo atino a seguirla, cuando de repente la chica se detuvo.

-¿Hacia dónde es?- pregunto.

-Ya vez idiota…, no debes ser apresurada, vamos sígueme yo te guio.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Quién fue primeramente el idiota que esta con hambre?- pregunto la pelimorada.

-Ah como veo que estas con esa actitud creo que deberé comer solo…- respondió Ichigo.

-Tu empezaste primero cabeza de zanahoria, me llamaste idiota.- respondió Senna fingiendo estar mortificada y en un tono triste.

-Vamos, solo es una forma de decir, no es en serio, disculpa- respondió Ichigo.

-Sí, ya lo sé idiota, solo quería que me pidas disculpas.- contesto Senna riendo.

-Maldita!.- respondió el ex shinigami sustituto mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente.

-Ya, ya era una broma vamos que me muero de hambre.- respondió Senna.

-Bueno vamos, es por aquí.- dijo Ichigo.

-Entonces vamos!- exclamo Senna mientras empujaba al pelinaranja y echaba a correr.

-¡alcánzame si puedes!- exclamo Senna desde lejos.

-¡Ya verás!- respondió Ichigo mientras se levantaba y echaba a correr detrás de ella, inconscientemente una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro.

._.

-Bueno Orihime ahí tienes tu respuesta de porque el reiatsu o lo que sea de Ichigo, ha cambiado- dijo Tasuki mientras veía alejarse a Ichigo detrás de la extraña pelimorada.

-Tasuki…- respondió Orihime.- Kurosaki-kun estaba sonriendo?

-Bueno así parece, sabes?, nunca lo había visto feliz, desde que no tiene sus poderes, antes fingía felicidad, pero la de ahora es real, y tú y yo hemos visto la causa…

-Tasuki, en verdad Kurosaki-kun estaba tan feliz…con esa chica?- pregunto Orihime todavía un poco afectada por lo que acababa de ver.

-Bueno eso parece, pero tú misma no lo vistes?- respondió Tasuki.

-Sí, quizás este feliz porque sea algún pariente suyo que no ve desde hace tiempo, quizá es una prima…- respondió Orihime.

-Inue, ¿a una pariente se le sonríe así?, además nunca me había enterado de que Ichigo tuviera parientes…- respondió Tasuki tratando de abrirle los ojos a su amiga.

-Pero,..- dijo Orihime cuando fue interrumpida.

-Vamos, Inue, tú lo viste, deja de negarlo, debería alegrarte que el este feliz.- la interrumpió Tasuki.

-Pero.

-Pero qué?, ya se te molesta que tú no eres la que está animando a Ichigo, ¿verdad?, así mismo te pusiste cuando Kuchiki animo a Ichigo que había estado deprimido.- dijo Tasuki.

-No Tasuki, en verdad si me alegra que Kurosaki-kun este feliz, no importa si soy yo o no quien causa esa felicidad.- respondió Inue con la voz algo temblorosa, a punto de llorar.- Tasuki regresemos a casa.

Tasuki asintió y se volvieron, debían regresar, al menos a ella si le alegraba que su amigo de la infancia estuviera feliz aunque le dolía ver triste a su amiga.

._.

La oficina de Rangiku Matsumoto era un claro reflejo de ella, era desordenada, llena de papeles y reportes sin llenar, era mediana y acogedora de no ser por el desorden.

-Bueno, Rukia siéntate vamos a hablar de lo que harás cuando llegues al mundo real.- comenzó a hablar Matsumoto.- Lo primero que harás será cambiar ese corte, te haré uno que tenga más estilo, así impresionaras a ese cabeza de zanahoria.

-Rangiku, primeramente es una misión, no voy a pasear; en segundo estoy feliz con mi corte no quiero cambiarlo; y tercero Ichigo no es de ese tipo de chicos que se deje impresionar por un corte nuevo o algo así…- argumentaba Rukia

-Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, tú también olvidas algunas cosas, la primera que Ichigo es un humano; segundo, que los seres humanos por más serios que sean, si aprecian la belleza; y tercero, de que los seres humanos cambian, hasta en algo mínimo, pero cambian, no querrás que alguna bella chica humana te halla robado a tu freso no?- pregunto Rangiku tratando de persuadir a Rukia.

-¡Que has dicho?! ¡¿Qué rayos insinúas Matsumoto?1- exclamó Rukia mientras miraba a Rangiku con una mirada de asesina serial.

-Ya, ay tranquila Rukia-chan, conmigo no sirven tus actuaciones.- contesto al teniente sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

-en verdad no sé de qué me estás hablando Matsumoto, yo solo quiero…- empezó a decir Rukia ruborizada.

-Solo quiero ver a Ichigo, porque lo extraño y lo amo…- completo Matsumoto riendo al final y tapándose la boca mientras hacia una mueca.

-¡Ya vas a empezar de nuevo Matsumoto!- exclamo furiosa la pequeña shinigami mientras se ruborizaba más.

-Ya lo ves Rukia, tu rubor lo dice todo.- respondió Rangiku.

-No es cierto, yo solo extraño a Ichigo, ¡pero no lo amo ni nada de eso!- respondió Rukia.

-Claro que si Rukia, claro que si.- respondió Matsumoto mientras levantaba los ojos.

-Peor es en serio…- insistía Rukia intentando convencer a Matsumoto.

-Vamos Rukia-chan no es malo amar o querer a alguien, sabes?, yo quería a Gin, pero el…- la voz de Matsumoto se entristeció un poco al nombrar a Ichimaru.

-Esta bien Matsumoto- respondió Rukia al ver a su amiga triste- si quiero a Ichigo, pero pobre de ti si lo dices a alguien, yo misma te busco y te mato, no importa si me vuelven a condenar!- exclamo Rukia.

-Confía en mi Rukia-chan!- respondió Rangiku.

-Vamos cuéntame más…- pidió Rangiku.

-Bueno, sabes?, al principio solo era amistad, éramos dos grandes camaradas, en las buenas y las malas, el me protegía las espaldas y yo a él. Cuando me vino a rescatar yo seguía sintiendo esa gran amistad, pero luego cuando aparecieron esos arrancar y él se deprimió pero al verme se alegró, me di cuenta que yo también me alegre al verlo, mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, los dos nos sacamos mutuamente de la depresión con tan solo reencontrarnos, y cuando lo vi cómo se puso cuando esos gemelos me hicieron cambiar y borraron mi mente, una parte de mí se acordó quien era, además gracias a su insistencia pude volver a ser yo, la otra vez cuando ese espada casi me mata, en verdad me di cuenta que yo le quería y que el al parecer también; cuando fuimos a hueco mundo estuve dispuesta a morir por que el rescatar a Inue, que aprecia ser a quien quería, aunque yo estuviera enamorada de él, pero de nuevo me alegre al ver que la rescato por sus lazos de amistad y no porque la quisiera, justo después de la batalla contra Aizen cuando toda parecía que mejoraría para los dos y que podríamos por fin liberar nuestros sentimientos, el perdió sus poderes y no pudo volver a ver, y yo tuve que regresar a la sociedad de almas, nunca olvidare neutra despedida, no olvidare sus ojos ni su hasta luego, el me demostró tantas veces esa conexión especial, y yo también pero no nos atrevíamos a ir más adelante, y justo cuando por fin, paso eso; por eso ahora estoy feliz de regresar y verlo de nuevo.- termino de decir Rukia con brillo en los ojos.

Rangiku estaba algo boquiabierta, no se imaginaba que Rukia en verdad halla guardado todas esas emociones en su interior, además parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo, y que les haya pasado aquello, Rangiku no lo podía permitir debía hacer todo lo posible por unirlos, eso no era solo aprecio o amistad.

-Rukia-chan, no te preocupes te ayudare, por fin ustedes podrán ser felices.- dijo Rangiku cortando el breve silencio.

-Te equivocas Rangiku, nosotros siempre fuimos felices, solo que no pudimos demostrarlo por las circunstancias nada mas.- respondió Rukia.

-De todas maneras, no permitiré que por las circunstancias ustedes dos no sean felices juntos, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi.- respondió Matsumoto mientras su voz se nublaba y entristecía.

-Gracias, Matsumoto, gracias por escucharme.- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Rukia, ahora, ¡a cambiarte ese corte!- exclamo divertida la teniente del décimo escuadrón.

-Y otra vez con mi cabello!...- se quejó Rukia.

._.

Ichigo logro alcanzar a Senna, esta había corrido y había llegado sin dificultad hasta la feria, las luces multicolores les iluminaban los rostros, el sol ya se había ocultado y las luces de la feria alumbraban la noche con sus divertidos colores, por la feria corrían niños y en los jugos mecánicos había grandes filas, habían decenas de puestos de dulces y de juegos, además de un gran patio de comidas, donde se vendían comidas de todo el mundo, Comida Italiana, Francesa, Persa, Peruana, China, Mexicana, Árabe y también la tradicional comida Japonesa.

Ichigo y Senna se dirigieron al patio de comidas, Senna se quedó maravillada ante la multitud de tipos de comidas, se pasearon por las tiendas de cada tipo de comida, hasta que un palto en especial les llamo la atención, parecía ser sushi, pero en verdad era extraño, eran trozos de pescado, estaban acompañados de tubérculos como papas y camotes además de un trozo de maíz, llevaba lechuga y un apetitoso jugo bañaba el apetitoso plato, debajo de este plato se leía un cartel escrito en idioma occidental, pero debajo de ese nombre había un escrito en japonés, se llamaba "cebiche".

-Eh Senna, te gusta ese plato?- pregunto Ichigo al ver como miraba Senna el platillo.

-Sí, parece sabroso.- contesto Senna mientras no despegaba los ojos del plato.

-Señor, me da uno de estos de aquí.- dijo Ichigo a unos de los dependientes que era un occidental de tés bronceada.

-Muy bien joven, ¿cuantas porciones quiere?- contesto el hombre en perfecto japonés.

-Deme dos- respondió Ichigo mientras veía otros exóticos platos que agradaban demasiado a la vista.

-¿Aldo de beber?- pregunto el hombre.

-No, nada solo dos sodas.- respondió Ichigo

-Uy, joven, de lo que se pierde, bueno de todas maneras con el palto viene una bebida especial originaria de mi país.- respondió el hombre con un tono orgulloso al referirse a su país.

-Pero somos menores de edad no podemos beber alcohol.- respondió Ichigo.

-No se preocupe joven, para ustedes les prepararemos una versión especial.- contesto amablemente una joven vestida de barman.

-Gracias- contesto Ichigo ante la amabilidad de los extranjeros.

Ichigo y Senna no tuvieron que esperar mucho, sus paltos fueron servidos al momento, Ichigo cogió las bandejas y las llevo hacia una mesa cerca de una fuente y se sentó junto a la pelimorada.

-Umm!, que rico esta esto.- comento Senna mientras se llevaba a la boca otro trozo de pescado.

Ichigo probó un trozo, y correspondió al comentario de Senna, en verdad si estaba delicioso, tenía un gusto picante y el limón le daba aun toque agradable, además de la mezcla de sabores al comerlo junto con los tubérculos.

Los jóvenes terminaron de comer, mientras Senna reía de como Ichigo había llegado último, y hablaban sobre ellos e Ichigo le contaba a Senna lo sucedido hasta ahora desde que ella se desapareció.

Senna sonreía y siempre lograban reírse de algo, estaban tan abstraídos en sus conversaciones, que nos e dieron cuenta que la gente empezaba a irse, solo se dieron cuenta, cuando un joven vestido igual a los de la tienda de comida donde habían comprado los platillos, se les acerco y les aviso de que ya era tarde y que iban a cerrar el patio de comidas.

-¡Rayos ya es tarde!- exclamo Ichigo al ver la pantalla de su celular y darse cuenta que eran las 11:22 de la noche.

-Eh gracias- dijo Ichigo al joven extranjero- por cierto mis felicitaciones al chef, estuvo deliciosa este palto, en verdad no sé cómo antes no había probado la cocina peruana.

-Gracias, acepto sus felicitaciones.- respondió el joven.

-¿Qué tu eres el chef?- pregunto Senna sorprendida.

-Si yo lo soy, me alegra de que les haya gustado, con su permiso tenemos que cerrar. Se excusó amablemente el joven castaño mientras se alejaba.

-Rayos, en verdad quería probar otro platillo más, el que estaba al lado de este ceviche también tenía buena pinta.- se quejó Senna.

-Ya, Vamos es tarde, además…¡Rayos! ¡Mañana tengo escuela!- exclamo Ichigo.

-Está bien, vamos.- respondió alegremente Senna.

.

Ichigo y Senna salieron del patio de comidas, a su alrededor la feria y los juegos mecánicos y atracciones seguían llenos, pero ya debían regresar a casa, salieron de la feria y se dirigieron hacia la casa del pelinaranja.

Un viento soplo en ese momento haciendo que Senna temblara un poco por el frio, Ichigo se percató de esto.

-Eh, estas que te mueres del frio, toma mi chaqueta.- dijo Ichigo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta.

-no, no es necesario- respondió Senna.

-Anda, póntelo, no quiero que pases frio.- respondió Ichigo mientras ayudaba a Senna a ponérselo.

-Gracias.- respondió la pelimorada sonrojada.

-No hay de que tonta, y vamos a casa rápido el viejo me matara.- respondió Ichigo amablemente.

-Ichigo, como vamos a hacer para entrar por la ventana?- pregunto Senna mientras caminaba al lado del ex shinigami sustituto.

-Es fácil, entraremos por la puerta.- respondió el pelinaranja despreocupado.

-Pero.- quiso decir Senna.

-Pero nada, solo le diré a Papa lo mismo de la última vez, el seguro no te recuerda así que lo creerá.- respondió Ichigo mientras bostezaba.

-Ah, me parece bien.- respondió la chica.

-Senna, sabes me lo pase bien hoy. Dijo Ichigo cortando el silencio.

-¿En serio?, nunca pensé que tu dirías eso.- respondió Senna alegre.

-Ya ya no exageres.- respondió Ichigo mientras cogía la cabeza de Senna que estaba riendo.

-Ya, ya no me burlo, solo estoy feliz.- respondió la chica.

Ichigo solo se limitó a sonreír, ya habían llegado a casa…

* * *

Eh, otra vez me disculpo por no haber actualizado en tiempo, pero por fin les traigo la actualizacion, como veran Rukia ya acepto en parte sus sentimientos, no me quiero imaginar el golpe que recibira al ver a Ichigo con Senna, bueno aun no me decido bien sobre esa parte, ya la armare emjor, bueno les agradesco por seguir el fic y bueno espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, en los sgtes capitulos mas emocion y un reenecuentroq ue tine en ilo a todos ustedes jajaja, vamos dejen algun Review (. . )

_que es la mente? algo real_  
_que es lo real?_  
_nada realmente_


	9. Nada como estar en casa

¡Hola a todos!, otra vez nos leemos después de tiempo, les traigo una actualización algo larga, espero que no les resulte aburrida por la extensión, cualquier cosa me avisan sobre el tamaño que deberían tener los capítulos. Si actualizo un poco retrasado, es porque he estado concentrado en unos nuevos juegos que han llegado a mis manos, y además estoy creando un nuevo fic más "realista" donde aplicare un poco de la experiencia que ido ganando haciendo mis tres fics actuales, cuando lo tengo listo les avisare, bueno sin más solo me queda agradecer a:

Antoinette Gray

Arashi Walker

Y a todos ustedes, que leen y siguen el fic, gracias, pero al menos háganme saber que les parece el fic, déjenme alguna crítica para mejorar, o escriban lo que piensan, en verdad sus opiniones son valiosas.

* * *

**Aclaracion**: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite(troll) kubo, como se iban a imaginar que eran mios...

* * *

**9. Nada como estar en casa**

Por la fría calle, solo iluminada por las farolas, iban 2 jóvenes conversando amenamente sobre lo sucedido en el día, ambos parecían muy contentos, y era verdad, estaban felices.

-..¡Pero nada!, solo le diré a Papa lo mismo de la última vez, el seguro no te recuerda así que se lo creerá.- respondió Ichigo mientras bostezaba.

-Ah, me parece bien.- respondió la chica.

-Senna, sabes me lo pase bien hoy- Dijo Ichigo cortando el silencio.

-¿En serio?, nunca pensé que tu dirías eso.- respondió Senna alegre.

-Ya, ya no exageres.- respondió Ichigo mientras sacudía los cabellos de Senna quien estaba riendo.

-No, no me burlo, solo estoy feliz.- respondió la chica.

Ichigo solo se limitó a sonreír, ya habían llegado a casa, ahora sí que le esperaría un lio, pero de los buenos. Senna a diferencia de Rukia, no sabía o no se le daba la gana de actuar frente a su familia, ya lo había comprobado la otra vez que la llevo a casa.

El pelinaranja se quedó un rato pensativo frente a la puerta de su casa, estaba sumergido en sus cavilaciones, pero tenía que decidirse, debía hacerlo por ella.

-Eh, Ichigo, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Senna al ver que Ichigo se había detenido frente a la puerta de su casa.

-No, no me pasa nada, entremos, sabes lo que le dije la última vez, ¿verdad?- respondió Ichigo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, dijiste que unos hombres intentaron hacerme daño, y que por ello debía quedarme en tu casa un tiempo.- respondió la pelimorada sonriendo al final

-Exacto, bueno, entremos.- respondió finalmente Ichigo suspirando- _¡ojala que el viejo no este!_ - pensó el ex shinigami sustituto mientras metía su llave en la cerradura.

Apenas abrió la puerta, un hombre salió disparado por esta, era Isshin, y como siempre recibía con un golpe a su hijo, pero esta vez no se dio cuenta de que venía a acompañado e Ichigo al intentar esquivar el golpe, este casi golpea a Senna, en el último momento Isshin desvió su patada, evitando golpear a la pelimorada que los veía sorprendida.

-Eh, disculpe…- comenzó a decir Senna, cuando a Isshin se le ilumino el rostro al ver a la chica.

-¡Por fin mi hijo se está volviendo jun hombre de verdad, hasta me ha traído a su novia!- exclamaba Isshin mientras juntaba las manos y le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Cállate viejo loco!- respondió Ichigo golpeado a su padre.

-Vamos hijo, no te apenes, solo digo la verdad, me estabas empezando a preocupar, desde lo de mi tercera hija, no te he visto conocer a chicas nuevas.- respondió Isshin.

-¡Cállate!, y no seas maleducado, déjanos pasar viejo, no le querrás dar una mala impresión a Senna, ¿verdad?- contesto Ichigo intentando ser razonable con su padre.

-¿Qué?, ah!, es verdad, por favor señorita, perdone mi actitud, por favor pase.- respondió Isshin en un tono caballeroso y amable cambiando su actitud en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Senna se sorprendió un poco por el cambio y miro a Ichigo, este le hizo una señal con los ojos, y Senna entro.

-Pasen, pasen, bienvenida sea usted señorita a mi humilde hogar.- dijo Isshin mientras Senna e Ichigo pasaban.

Las hermanas de Ichigo saludaron a su hermano y miraban extrañadas a Senna, aunque claro cierta pelinegra lo disimulaba más que su gemela, Yuzu veía expectante a la pelimorada, y más cuando Ichigo la hizo sentarse y él fue a traerle algo de beber.

Ichigo regreso a la sala, con un vaso de jugo, se lo dio a Senna, que lo acepto muy gustosa; el clima del hogar era tranquilo hasta que su padre empezó de nuevo.

-Y dígame señorita, ¿Cuál es el motivo que me permite tener el honor de tenerla en mi hogar?- pregunto Isshin haciendo una venia al decir estas palabras.

Senna iba a contestar, pero Ichigo se anticipó y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, viejo, lo que pasa es que…- Ichigo no pudo terminar de hablar porque para sorpresa de todos Senna lo golpeo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- exclamo Ichigo ante el sorpresivo golpe.

-Cállate, yo explicare a tu padre que hago aquí.- contesto de mala gana Senna.

Ichigo estaba sudando y nervioso, Senna de seguro iba a soltar todo, de seguro iba a decir que era un shinigami y… ¡rayos!, eso ya no importaba mucho pero aun no sabía hasta qué punto Karin y Yuzu sabían de los shinigami.

Isshin sonrió fugazmente cuando vio la reacción de su hijo ante el golpe de aquella muchacha, no lo había visto sonreír desde aquella tarde donde perdió sus poderes, él aunque no lo pareciera estaba alegre de ver de nuevo esa actitud en su hijo.

-Bueno, primero déjeme presentarme señor, mi nombre es Senna, y déjeme decirle que lo felicito por tener un hijo muy valeroso.- comenzó a decir Senna mientras su tono voz cambio de uno áspero a uno dulce, igual que sus gestos y ademanes.- El me salvo, de unos forajidos que intentaban robarme, yo no sabía que hacer- empezó a narrar Senna mientras sus ojos empezaron a brillar, y hacia ademanes con las manos- hasta que apareció Ichigo, el golpeo a esos criminales, y me salvo; yo soy nueva en este pueblo, y no tenía donde ir, soy huérfana iba empezar una nueva vida en esta bonita ciudad, pero todo el dinero se lo llevo uno de los criminales que logro huir, así que no tengo donde quedarme, por eso su hijo en su infinita bondad, me ofreció la oportunidad de quedarme en su casa, yo me opuse, pero creo que puedo aceptarlo al menos por hoy.- termino de decir Senna mientras bajaba la mirada y la cabeza como si estuviera apenada.

Isshin y Yuzu se abrazaban y lloraban, mientras Karin solo escuchaba escéptica la historia, por alguna extraña razón le parecía haberla escuchado pero de otra persona.

-Uaaa, claro que te puedes quedar Senna-chan, serás como mi cuarta hija: ¡Yuzu Karin, ya tienen otra hermana más!- respondió Isshin lloriqueando al igual que Yuzu.

Ichigo solo veía con expresión irónica y con su típico ceño fruncido aquella escena, ¿como su padre y su hermana se podían tragar una historia así, tan fácil?, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue la actuación de Senna, quien lo diría, era toda una actriz, aunque exageraba al actuar al igual que cierta pelinegra, solo faltaba que ahora Senna se volteara hacia él y le hiciera una señal de aprobación, solo faltaba eso y listo: habrían hecho un refrito de otra situación igual de hace más de 2 años. Pero eso no sucedió, para alegría de Ichigo, Senna continuo con su semblante "avergonzado".

-Bueno, Senna-chan ahora ya no serás más una pobre chica vagando por el mundo, ahora serás Senna Kurosaki, ¡mi cuarta hija!, ¡oh Masaki acabo de dar a luz a nuestra cuarta hija, estoy muy emocionado!- lloriqueaba y gritaba Isshin corriendo a abrazar el poster de "Masaki Forever".

-¡Viejo!, ¡ya cálmate!, ¡estas como una cabra!- exclamo Karin irritada al ver el infantilismo e inmadurez de su padre.

-Ya, ya cálmense todos.- intervino Ichigo antes de que su hermana comenzara a ahorcar a su padre.

-Karin, oni-chan tiene razón, más bien vallan a la mesa ya tengo la cena lista.- sugirió Yuzu sonriente.

-Está bien.- contesto con pesadez Karin mientras soltaba a su padre.

-Yuzu, si me dejas te puedo ayudar.- sugirió Senna sonriente.

-Eh?, que hacendosa resultaste…- le susurro Ichigo junto al oído en un tono irónico, recibiendo un pisotón de parte de la pelimorada.

-Sí, claro Senna-chan- contesto Yuzu- ¿oh, Ichigo que te pasó?- pregunto Yuzu al ver a su hermano sobándose el pie izquierdo.

-No, no pasa nada Yuzu.- contesto Ichigo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Ya déjalo, más bien Yuzu-chan, dime ¿en qué te ayudo?- pregunto Senna ignorando al pelinaranja.

Senna fue hasta donde Yuzu, y esta le indico que le pasara unos platos y le ayudara a servir la cena, la pelimorada obedeció y empezó a servir la cena junto con Yuzu.

En la mesa estaban Isshin, Karin e Ichigo sentados, Isshin estaba molestando a su hijo, mientras Karin leía un libro sobre la historia de los mundiales de futbol.

-Eh hijo, me alegra de que hayas conseguido una novia tan hermosa y dedicada.- empezó a decir Isshin mientras le hacía un gesto de aprobación a su hijo-.

-¡que no lo es!- respondió Ichigo irritado.- ¿no has escuchado su historia?- pregunto Ichigo enojado.

-Sí, si ya cálmate, no te apenes hijo, sé que estas contento, te vi sonreír varias veces, como cuando estaba aquí Rukia-chan, mi tercera hija.- respondió Isshin mientras hacia un gesto.

-Heh, no sé qué estás hablando viejo, y ya te dije Senna es una chica que tengo que ayudar, ella me ha devuelto algo muy importante para mi.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ichigo?- pregunto su padre sonando un poco más serio.

-Nada, déjame, yo me entiendo.- respondió Ichigo.

Isshin estaba a punto de volver a empezar una discusión, hasta que Senna y Yuzu se aparecieron con los paltos, les sirvieron a todos, y se sentaron a la mesa.

-Senna, estoy muy contento de aceptarte en nuestra familia como mi cuarta hija.- comenzó a decir Isshin.- Ya conoces a mi hija Yuzu, esta de acá es Karin, y el idiota de tu lado, que ya veo que conoces, es mi hijo Ichigo, bienvenida, ¡déjame darte un abrazo!- exclamo Isshin mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba sobre la sorprendida pelimorada, pero Karin lo detuvo golpeándolo con el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Heh, papa, deja de molestar a Senna-chan.- intervino Yuzu.

-Viejo, ¡ya déjanos comer en paz!- exclamo Karin.

Senna solo reía al ver la escena, mientras que Ichigo seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero por dentro se sentía diferente, la lluvia había comenzado a parar hasta casi no existir.

La tranquilidad regreso a la mesa, Isshin regreso a su asiento, y Karin guardo su libro y se dispuso a comer.

-Eh Karin-chan, eso que leías era un libro de Soccer ¿verdad?- pregunto Senna.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- respondió Karin un poco áspera porque ya se imaginaba el discurso que le daría Senna sobre que era raro ver a una chica que le gustara el soccer, y era obvio, Senna precia de esa clase de chicas superficiales, aunque era raro que su hermano haya traído a la casa una chica y menos una así.

-Por qué a mí también me gusta, sabes, yo jugaba soccer, en mi ciudad de origen, incluso conozco a algunos jugadores profesionales.- respondió Senna sonriente, mientras a la memoria le venían recuerdos de varios futbolistas que un día la conformaron como el rosario de los recuerdos.

-¿En serio?- respondió Karin realmente sorprendida, había prejuzgado a esa chica.

-Sí, me encanta el soccer, como te dije incluso lo práctico, claro pero a nivel amateur.- respondió Senna sonriente.

-Guau, sabes francamente no sabía que fueras de este tipo de chicas.- respondió Karin feliz.

-Vamos Karin-chan, no es un delito que a una chica le guste el soccer.- respondió Senna con porte orgulloso.

-Así es, así se habla!- respondió la pelinegra.

La cena trascurrió con conversaciones y preguntas sobre la vida anterior de Senna, a las que esta contestaba con hechos que cuadraran con la historia que les había contado, Karin le hacía preguntas sobre el soccer, y ella respondía como casi una experta debido a los recuerdos que tenía.

La cena se había acabado, y era la hora de acostarse, mañana debían ir a la escuela, pero ahora venía el problema, ¿Dónde dormiría Senna?.

-Se me había olvidado, ¿Senna chan, donde dormirás?- pregunto Yuzu.

-Es verdad- intervino Karin.

-No lo sé, pensé que ustedes me dirían.- respondió la pelimorada.

-Karin, ¿no puede dormir con ustedes?- pregunto Ichigo rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

-No, no es que no quiera a Senna en mi habitación, pero Yuzu y yo ya somos grandes, con las justas compartimos habitación las dos, además no hay casi espacio en la habitación, Senna dormiría incomoda.- respondió Karin.

-Entonces no hay más que decir, ¡dormirá en mi habitación!- exclamo Isshin.

-Cállate viejo pervertido!- exclamaron al unísono Ichigo y Karin.

-Ichi-ni, será mejor que Senna duerma en tu habitación, papa es una cabra loca no la dejara en paz.- dijo Karin.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué hablan así de mí?, le darán una mala impresión a mi cuarta hija!- exclamo Isshin.

-Pero…- Ichigo iba a objetar, pero se puso a pensar, era cierto no había otra alternativa.- Esta bien, Senna dormirás conmigo.

-Bueno yo…- respondió Senna sonrojada.

-¡Rayos!, no me explique bien.- intervino Ichigo nervioso.- quiero decir que dormirás en mi habitación, dormirás en mi cama y yo me dormiré en el piso con un cobertor, o ya veré como.- se explicó el pelinaranja tartamudeando.

-Ah, entonces no hay problema!- exclamo Senna alegre.

-Entonces ya está solucionado, ¡vayamos a dormir!- exclamo Yuzu alegre.

-Pero ¿porque no me consultan a mí, porque siempre toman decisiones sin mi voto?- se quejó Isshin.

-Porque estas como una cabra loca, por eso, y ya vete a dormir papa, mañana debes trabajar y nosotros ir a la escuela.- respondió Karin

Isshin se calmó, y todos fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Ichigo entro con Senna a su habitación, a pesar de que ya Senna había dormido ahí, ahora se sentía diferente, sabiendo que su familia lo sabía.

-Bueno, ahí tienes el baño por si quieres bañarte antes de dormir o si lo quieres usar para algo, buscare algo para que duermas.- dijo Ichigo mientras habría su armario.

Senna, asintió y entro al baño, mientras tanto Ichigo empezó a buscar algún pijama que Rukia haya dejado, no encontraba ninguno, y ya pensaba en pedirle uno a sus hermanas, hasta que lo vio, en el fondo de sus ropas, era un pijama amarillo con rayas naranjas, Ichigo noto una hebra de cabello en aquel pijama, sabía que era algún cabello del gigai de Rukia, pero igual era algo que aún le quedaba de ella, se deshizo rápido de estos pensamientos, cuando Senna le grito desde el baño.

-Eh, Ichigo, ¿encontraste algo de ropa?- se escuchó decir a la pelimorada.

-Si!, ¡ya te lo llevo!- respondió Ichigo.

-Ichigo llevo la pijama, y espero que Senna abriera la puerta del baño, ella la abrió y saco la mano y recibió el pijama.

-Gracias.- respondió la chica detrás de la puerta.

Ichigo regreso al armario y lo acomodo, esta noche el dormiría ahí, como sabía que Senna seguía en el baño, se empezó desvestir para ponerse la pijama, en eso la puerta del baño se abrió, y salió la pelimorada sin darse cuenta que Ichigo estaba cambiándose de ropa.

-Eh, ¡que desvergonzado eres!, ¡desvistiéndote sabiendo que hay una chica en la habitación!- le reprocho Senna un poco sonrojada.

-Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¡tú eres la desvergonzada porque sales sin avisar que estas saliendo!- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Me has llamado desvergonzada a mí?!- reclamo Senna mientras una vena se le marcaba en la frente.

-¡Si, a ti!- respondió Ichigo.

Ambos juntaron sus frentes como si fueran dos enemigos, y empezaron a amenazarse mutuamente. Hasta que Karin abrió la puerta de la habitación de un solo golpe, al escuchar que abrían así la puerta de la habitación Ichigo volteo y resbalo, jalando a Senna consigo, cayendo los dos una encima del otro.

-¡Ya cállense ustedes dos…- exclamo Karin, hasta que se detuvo a mitad de la frase al ver a Senna sobre su hermano semi-desnudo.

-Ichigo, ¡eres un maldito pervertido!, ¿Qué crees que haces?- exclamo Karin al ver a su hermano en esa posición

Ichigo y Senna que se habían quedado congelados por la sorpresa, se separaron de inmediato.

-¡No es lo que crees Karin!- se defendió Ichigo.

-Es verdad, Karin-chan, estábamos discutiendo, hasta que abriste la puerta y nos caímos de la sorpresa.- Lo apoyo Senna.

-Senna, no tienes que apoyar al idiota de mi hermano solo porque te está ayudando.- contesto Karin molesta.

-Eh, ¿Qué sucede aquí? - pregunto Isshin que se había levantado al escuchar la bulla, cuando llego a la habitación se le ilumino al rostro al ver a su hijo semidesnudo junto a Senna.

-¡Oh por fin Hijo te estas convirtiendo en un auténtico hombre!, ¡Karin ¿Por qué interrumpes a tu hermano!, ¡acaso no quieres tener sobrinitos con quien jugar al soccer?!- reclamo Isshin a su hija, ganándose un golpe de sus dos hijos.

-¡Cállate!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Karin.

-Bueno, ya regresemos a dormir, y tu idiota, ¡que no vuelva a escuchar a Senna, gritar!, aunque sea por cualquier cosa, asumiré que le estás haciendo algo, y entonces yo misma te matare.- amenazo Karin antes de volver a su habitación.

La puerta de la habitación de Ichigo se cerró, y por un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Senna se hecho a reír.

-¿De qué crees que te ríes?- pregunto Ichigo molesto.

-De, nada, ya vístete idiota, mañana creo que debes ir a la escuela.

-Sí, si ya me visto.- respondió Ichigo mientras se ponía la camisa del pijama.

-Eh, Senna, ya está lista la cama, yo dormiré aquí en el armario.-dijo Ichigo bostezando

- De acuerdo, descansa bien Ichigo.- respondió Senna metiéndose en la cama.

-Sí, claro, tratare de dormir bien en el armario.- respondió Ichigo un poco ofuscado.- Ah y por cierto mañana pasaremos por donde Urahara-san, le pediremos un dispositivo de cambio de recuerdos.- respondió Ichigo mientras se metía en el armario.

-¿Para qué necesitaremos uno?- respondió la pelimorada.

-¿Cómo que para que?, para que mañana vengas a la escuela conmigo, no creas que te dejare aquí en mi habitación o sola por la ciudad.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Yo? ¿En la escuela?- respondió sorprendida Senna.

-Sí, tu, y ya descansa, ya es muy tarde.-respondió Ichigo desde adentro del armario.

Senna se durmió a los pocos minutos, le esperaban tantas cosas el día siguiente, y estaba muy feliz, muy feliz de volver a estar junto a ese idiota pelinaranja, su cama olía a él, ella se sonrojo un poco al notar esto, es como si estuviera durmiendo junto a él, sumida en sus anhelos y pensamientos al pelimorada se durmió.

Ichigo cerró la puerta del armario, debía descansar ya, al dormir dentro de ese armario, pudo sentir como sin un pedazo de la esencia de ella, de Rukia, se había quedado impregnado en ese espacio donde durmió, pero aunque estaba pensando en Rukia, sus pensamientos y recuerdos fueron reemplazados por los de hoy, y por la sonrisa y voz de aquella chica, aquella pelimorada, había regresado, y el haría hasta lo imposible por no volver a dejarla parir, el debía protegerla.

._.

La mañana era fría, pero el sol invernal brillaba, en el horizonte comenzando su viaje al ocaso.

Karakura empezaba a despertarse, un suave viento agitaba las hojas de los árboles, que en esta época del año empezaban caer. En la casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo se levantaba bostezando mientras se fijaba en la hora de su reloj.

-¡Rayos, nos quedamos dormidos!- exclamo Ichigo al ver al hora de su reloj.

Se levantó torpemente de donde estaba durmiendo y se golpeó contra el techo soltando una palabrota, luego que se calmó, abrió la puerta del armario, y vio a Senna aun dormida.

Salió lo más rápido posible del armario, y fue hasta donde ella, la iba a despertar, pero se detuvo un rato, y se quedó contemplándola, era una chica hermosa, eso no pasaba desapercibido por Ichigo, después de todo era un hombre, su semblante era tan calmado y hermoso, bueno al menos mientras dormía, porque cuando estaba despierta era un huracán. Ichigo estaba ensimismado, hasta que algo le recordó que era tarde, fue el toque de la puerta.

-¡Eh!, Oni-chan, sete hace tarde para la escuela!- exclamo Yuzu detrás de la puerta.

-¡Rayos!, es cierto.- exclamo para si Ichigo mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

-¡Gracias Yuzu ya bajamos!- respondió el ex shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo empezó con la difícil tarea de despertar a la pelimorada.

-Eh, Senna, despiértate.- empezó a decir el pelinaranja, sin obtener respuesta de la chica.

-¡Senna, despiértate, vamos!- insistió Ichigo un poco irritado.

-Eh, déjame en paz...Ichigo…no toques ahí…- respondió Senna entre sueños.

-¡Que rayos estas soñando conmigo! ¡Despierta floja!- exclamo Ichigo un poco sonrojado, jalando las sabanas.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- exclamo Senna despertándose inmediatamente.

-Eh, hasta que por fin te dignas a despertar floja, tenemos que ir a la escuela, ¿recuerdas?.- respondió Ichigo.

-Es verdad, pensé que lo había soñado.- contesto Senna soñolienta.

-Eh, aun sigues con sueño, anda ve y lávate, te deje un uniforme en el baño, creo que te quedara bien.- respondió Ichigo mientras se alejaba hasta el armario y abría uno de los cajones para sacar su uniforme.

Senna seguía entada en la cama, sin moverse, se frotaba los ojos y no parecía hacerle caso a Ichigo, quien ya se había empezado a sacar la camisa del pijama para ponerse la camisa del uniforme.

-Eh, anda ya a cambiarte, ¿o caso te quieres quedar aquí para mirarme?- dijo Ichigo mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Tal vez…- respondió Senna en un tono acaramelado.

-¿Tal vez?- respondió Ichigo sonrojado.

-Eres tan fácil de fastidiar.- se reía Senna, mientras se levantaba e iba a cambiarse al baño.

Senna cerró la puerta del baño, e Ichigo se quedó poniéndose el pantalón del uniforme, estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho la chica, sabía que era para cabrearlo, pero igual lo hizo sentir extraño; ya tendría su venganza, ¿Por qué mejor?, no se la cobraba ahora?. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del ex-shinigami sustituto, se terminó de poner el pantalón y avanzo hacia el baño, espero un poco a que Senna se terminara de cambiar, y luego lo giro, para el bien de su plan, la puerta estaba sin seguro, entro y encontró a la pelimorada acomodándose la blusa dentro de la falda, al verlo esta se sorprendió y se sonrojo.

-¡Eh idiota que haces aquí!.- exclamo Senna furiosa.

-Solo utilizo _mi_ baño.- respondió Ichigo acentuando la palabra "mi".

-Eh idiota pervertido, ¡seguro es que querías mirarme!- exclamo Senna sonrojada.

-Tal vez…- respondió Ichigo imitando el tono acaramelado de Ichigo de hace un rato.

-¿Cómo que tal vez?, ¿estas cobrándote lo de hace rato?, Idiota.- respondió Senna

-Ya me descubriste.- reía Ichigo.

-Idiota, y si entrabas y no me había vestido aun?- reclamo la chica.

-Eso no hubiera importado, aunque no soy tan idiota, espere a que te vistieras.- respondió Ichigo un poco irritado.

-Eh, igual eres un idiota, y ¿Cómo me queda el uniforme?- pregunto Senna.

Ichigo volteo y la miro detenidamente. El uniforme de Rukia le quedaba bien, se le veía bien, Aunque Senna era un poco más alta que Rukia, la falda no le quedaba tan corta lo que tranquilizo a Ichigo, ningún idiota se metería con ella, la blusa le quedaba un poco chica, pero no se notaba, en general se veía bien, muy bien con el uniforme, Ichigo pensaba que se veía bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, pero él no podía decírselo.

-Eh, te queda muy bien.- respondió Ichigo_.- ¡Rayos porque le dije que se veía muy bien!-_ pensó Ichigo, pero ya era tarde ya lo había dicho.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Senna sonrojada.

-¡_Vamos idiota dile algo que la baje de la nube, rayos que le digo_!- Eh te ves bien en serio, aunque te queda un poco chico el uniforme.- respondió finalmente Ichigo.

-Sí, me queda un poco ajustado en especial la blusa, pero me siento cómoda, entonces, ¿desayunamos?- pregunto la pelimorada.

-Ves tenía razón, estas un poco subida de peso…- respondió Ichigo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo que tengo la culpa que la anterior dueña de este uniforme haya sido una niña!- respondió Senna furiosa.

-¿Por qué dices que una niña era la propietaria del uniforme?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Pues, ¿Cómo una chica normal va entrar en este uniforme, si yo entro es porque no soy muy alta que digamos…- respondió Senna.

-Pues, la dueña es una chica aún más baja que tú, por eso siempre le decía enana.- respondió Ichigo.

-Ah, no sabía, entonces ella es la persona que viva aquí antes contigo?- pregunto Senna.

-Sí, pero se tuvo que ir, tenía cosas que hacer, sabes ella era una shinigami.- respondió Ichigo sonando un poco nostálgico.

-La compadezco, tener que aguantarte tanto tiempo.- respondió Senna riendo.

-Eh, no te burles de mí, yo fui el que sufrió aguantando a esa a esa enana, tenía un genio, pero tu medio que la igualas eres casi igual de histérica.- respondió Ichigo cruzando los brazos.

-¡¿Qué soy qué?! ¡Me has llamado histérica!?- respondió la pelimorada.

-Ya, cálmate idiota, vamos, se nos hace tarde.- sugirió Ichigo.

-¿Y el desayuno?- pregunto Senna.

-Ya, comeremos algo en la escuela, es tarde, además tenemos que ir por donde Urahara-san.

-De acuerdo idiota, vamos.- respondió Senna.

Los dos jóvenes, se dirigieron a la escuela, Ichigo agradeció el no haber quedado con Mizuiro y Keigo para que fueran por su casa, así por el momento se ahorraría las explicaciones respecto a Senna. El sol frio de otoño se elevaba a sus espaldas, ambos caminaban con prisa, se dirigían hacia la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo sabía que allí podría conseguir ese dispositivo que utilizaba Rukia para cambiar los recuerdos a las personas, el no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba o como se usaba pero ya le preguntaría a Urahara.

Corrieron unas 10 calles, y doblaron por una esquina, ya faltaba poco, en esta calle se encontraba la tienda de Urahara.

-Eh Ichigo, ¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela?- pregunto Senna con pesadez.

-Ya te explique porque, no te puedes quedar sola en la casa ni te voy a dejar vagando por ahí.- respondió Ichigo mientras llegaba a la entrada del almacén de Urahara.

-Pero, la escuela es aburrida.- respondió Senna formando un puchero.

-Eh, vamos, no es tan malo después de todo, cuando tu cuerpo real este completo, solo necesitaras un alma mod, pero por ahora si tienes que ir, no te vas a quedar vagando.- respondió Ichigo mientras abría la puerta del almacén.

Ichigo entro al almacén y no hallo a nadie.

-Eh!, ¡Urahara!- comenzó a llamar Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-san?!- respondió una voz desde la trastienda.

-Urahara, sí, soy yo, necesito un favor!- exclamo Ichigo

Urahara salió de la trastienda, y fue hasta donde Ichigo.

-Eh Ichigo viniste con Senna-chan, ¿van a la escuela?-pregunto el tiendero.

-Sí, vamos a la escuela, por eso necesito tu ayuda.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué necesitas?- respondió Urahara.

-Necesito uno de esos dispositivos que borran la memoria, para que Senna pueda ir a la escuela.- respondió Ichigo.

-Eh, ¿pero sabes utilizarlo?- respondió Urahara.

-No, pero me puedes explicar- respondo el pelinaranja.

-Kurosaki-san, estos son unos dispositivos muy sensibles, un mínimo error y puedes dañar a la persona, mejor espera aquí un rato.- respondió el sombrerero metiéndose otra vez en la trastienda.

-Pero, pero Urahara, no tenemos tiempo.- objeto Ichigo pero el ex capitán ya se había metido en la trastienda.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo Ichigo.

-Eh idiota, ya solo esperamos y listo, no importa si legamos tarde, con ese dispositivo podremos decir que llegamos temprano y estuvimos en el despacho del director o algo así.- dijo Senna.

-Sí, tienes razón.- respondió Ichigo suspirando.

En ese momento la puerta de la trastienda se abrió, y salió Urahara, o al menos aprecia el, estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro, zapatos, camisa, y una corbata esmeralda.

-Eh, ¿Urahara?- dijo Ichigo ante el cambio del tiendero.

-Sí, , ahora vamos a esa escuela.- respondió el tiendero.

Los tres salieron de la tienda. Urahara encargo la tienda a Tesai y se dirigieron hacia la escuela.

Eran ya casi las 8 de la mañana, y los alumnos llegaban a la escuela, solo faltaba 5 minutos para que no llegaran tarde, y lo lograron Ichigo, Senna y Urahara llegaron a la escuela y entraron por la entrada principal. Los alumnos de su alrededor los veían, en especial a Urahara y a Senna, y se preguntaban quiénes eran y que hacían allí.

-Bueno muchachos, este es el plan, Yo fingiré ser el padre de Senna, y tu Ichigo serás mis sobrino, Senna y yo venimos desde un país lejano, y necesito poner a mi hija en una escuela, así que tú me recomendaste esta escuela, por eso estoy aquí, ¿vale?- preguntó Urahara.

-Sí, de acuerdo, pero ¿Y si no funciona?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Si no funciona, entonces usaremos el dispositivo de cambio de memoria.- respondió Urahara mientras entraban al edificio de la escuela.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no utilizamos el dispositivo desde el inicio?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Porque no le se utilizar muy bien, por eso.- respondió Urahara.

-Rayos!, en que me he metido!- se quejó Ichigo.

-Que quede claro, que yo no pedí venir a la escuela.- intervino Senna.

-Se, esta claro, pero no puedes ir vagando por ahí, además, ya estamos aquí, no hay marcha atrás.- Respondió Ichigo mientras contemplaba la puerta de la oficina del director.

-Déjame Ichigo, yo toco.- dijo Urahara.

El ex capitán toco la puerta y una voz desde adentro les indico que ingresaran. Sentado junto a un escritorio estaba un hombre mayor, de gafas, y de semblante tranquilo.

-Buenos días-saludo amablemente el director.

-Buenos días señor director.- respondió Urahara

-Dígame en que lo puedo ayudar.- dijo el director amablemente.

-Bueno, vera, mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara, y soy el padre de esta chica, Senna Urahara, y este es mi sobrino Ichigo Kurosaki, que como bien sabe, estudia en su escuela-dijo Urahara en un tono serio y a la vez amable de voz.- Recientemente hemos regresado al país mi hija y yo, por ello necesito ponerla en una escuela, y a Ichigo se el ocurrió que la aponga aquí.

-Ah, señor Kurosaki, usted nunca menciono que tenía familia fuera del país.- dijo el director.

-Es que son parientes lejanos, pero muy queridos. Respondió Ichigo.

-Bueno, no veo porque su hija no se puede sumar a nuestra escuela, usted parec3e un hombre serio y derecho, para mañana me puede traer sus documentos, por hoy puede ir a la clase de Ichigo, como es su primo la ayudara a integrarse mejor a esta escuela.

Gracias señor director.- respondieron al mismo tiempo Senna y Urahara.

Los tres salieron de la oficina del director, al pasillo donde ya no se veía a ningún estudiante, Ichigo fue corriendo al salón seguido de Senna.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que al clase ya había comenzado, definitivamente a la maestra no le agradaría su tardanza, pensaba Ichigo. La maestra al sentir movimiento en el pasillo volteo a verlos.

-¡Señor Kurosaki!, hasta que se digna a llegar.- dijo la maestra en un tono asesino.

-Eh, si, ya es-toy a-qui, ma-es-tra- respondió Ichigo nervioso.

-¿Y usted señorita quién es?- pegunto la maestra al ver a Senna.

Los alumnos como Ichigo y Senna estaban afuera no los podían ver, pero escuchaban atentos la conversación, en especial los amigos de Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime y Chad, cuando escucharon "Señor Kurosaki" no se sorprendieron pero sí lo hicieron cuando escucharon que venía con una chica.

_-¿acaso podía ser Kuchiki-san?-_ Se preguntaba Uryu.

Orihime busco la mirada de Uryu y la de Chad entre los pupitres y se dieron cuenta que pensaban lo mismo, si era Rukia, era comprensible porque la maestra no la recordaba, estaba tan feliz e volver a ver a Rukia, pero un poco celosa de que haya regresado

Los amigos de Ichigo estaban sacando sus propias conclusiones cuando escucharon otra voz que podía confirmar sus sospechas, ¡Era Urahara!.

-Buenas días, profesora, soy el padre de esta chica.- intervino Urahara que apareció detrás de Ichigo y Senna.

-Eh?- se sorprendió la profesora al ver a Urahara- Si, que desea.

-Bueno solo le pido disculpas si le han causado problemas, yo los retrase, le pedí a este joven que ayudara a mi hija para que la levara a su salón, ya que es nueva, reían acabo de hablar con el director, le pido otra vez disculpa maestra.- respondió Urahara sonriendo a la maestra al final de su frase.

-Eh, está bien, pueden pasar, pero que no se vuelva a repetir señor Urahara- respondió la maestra sonrojada.

-Gracias maestra.- respondió Urahara dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

La maestra ingreso a la clase y se volteo.

-Eh Kurosaki, tú y tu amiga pueden pasar.- dijo la maestra.

Ichigo trago saliva y paso junto con Senna al aula, ante la mirada expectante de todos sus compañeros.

Las hipótesis de los amigos de Ichigo se vinieron abajo, la chica que entro con Ichigo, no era Rukia, era una chica pelimorada, Orihime la recordaba muy bien, era la misma chica con al que vio a Ichigo ayer cuando lo buscaban Tasuki y ella. Los demás compañeros de Ichigo veían expectantes a la nueva chica, incluso algunos murmuraban que era la novia de Ichigo, y otros afirmaban haberlos visto ayer en la feria o en el centro comercial.

Ishida noto la expresión de Orihime al ver a aquella chica, más que sorpresa le aprecio ver otro tipo de expresión el Inue, aunque él también estaba sorprendido, esa chica le parecía conocida, ahora no lo recordaba bien, pero sentía que ya la había visto antes.

-Muy bien silencio todos!- exclamo la maestra para calmar a los alumnos.- Kurosaki anda a tu lugar, y tu alumna anda preséntate.

-Ichigo antes de sentarse, se acercó donde Sena y ole dijo algo al oído, de inmediato todos sus compañeros se pusieron a comentar y a murmurar, Ichigo solo se fue a su lugar y evito mirar a sus amigos.

Lo que le había dicho a Senna, era de que no se olvide que era Senna Urahara, y que era su prima lejana.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Senna Urahara, y llegue ayer con mi padre de América, vivía halla por asunto de negocios de mi padre, pero yo nací aquí en Japón.- se presentó Senna escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra.

-Muy bien Senna anda al lugar que está al lado de Ichigo, creo que así te adaptaras a la clase, ya que parece que lo conoces.

Senna asintió y se sonrojo un poco y se fue a sentar al pupitre al lado de Ichigo.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, había uno que otro murmullo, hasta que toco el timbre del almuerzo.

Los alumnos empezaron a sacar sus refrigerios, y Orihime se acercó a donde Ichigo pero Senna ya estaba ahí conversando con él.

-Eh idiota, recuerda que me dijiste que me invitarías algo, ya que no desayunamos.

-Eh, no es mi culpa que te hayas despertado tarde, si te hubieras despertado temprano quizás hubiéramos podido desayunar

-¿Desayunar?- acaso iban a desayunar juntos?- intervino Orihime sorprendida.

-Orihime!- se sorprendió Ichigo al darse cuenta de que la chica había escuchado su discusión.

-Sí, íbamos a desayunar pero Ichigo se despertó tarde ya hora me esta echando la culpa a mi.- respondió Senna.

Ichigo observo como Senna arruinaba todo, y le decía a Inue que iban a desayunar.

-Sí, lo que quiere decir, es que debía ir a donde Urahara a porque me había invitado a desayunar, y me desperté tarde y no pude desayunar con ellos. Intervino Ichigo haciéndole una señal a Senna.

-Ah sí!, es verdad, en verdad vengo de la soul Society, y Urahara me ayudo a venir y me dio un gigai, por eso me ves aquí con Ichigo, ya que el está a cargo de mi cuidado.

A Orihime aprecio volverle el alma al cuerpo, al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

-¿Ah sí que eres de la Sociedad de almas?- intervino Ishida.

-Sí, es de la sociedad de almas, Urahara me encargo su cuidado.- respondió Ichigo.

-Pero tú ya no tienes poderes.- respondió Ishida.

-Ishida-kun- lo regaño Orihime.

-Si es verdad, ya no tengo _esos_ poderes.- Ichigo respondió de lo más normal acentuando la palabra "esos".

Orihime y Chad se sorprendieron al ver la reacción natural de Ichigo, ellos pensaban que se iba a entristecer o a sentir mal cuando le dijeran que ya no tenía poderes, pero reacciono de lo más normal.

-Eh, Ichigo y entonces, que me vas a invitar.- intervino Senna.

-Eh, espera, además no es mi culpa.- respondió Ichigo.

- Senna-chan si quieres te puedo invitar un poco de mi merienda, he traído mucha comida.- dijo Orihime sonriendo.

Ichigo, Uryu y Chad le hicieron una señal de que no aceptara, y Senna la rechazo educadamente.

.

Ichigo llevo a Senna a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa, Ichigo compro un par de jugos y unos sándwiches y comieron, algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí se sorprendieron de ver a Ichigo con una chica, pero él los ignoraba.

.

Cuando Senna e Ichigo se fueron, Uryu les hablo a sus amigos.

-Eh, Chad, Orihime, no se silo han notado, pero Kurosaki no dice toda la verdad, hay algo más, vamos a seguirlos.- dijo Ishida.

Cuando los tres llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a Ichigo comiendo con Senna y conversando de lo más normal, los observaron a cierta distancia.

.

-Eh, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirles eso?- pregunto Ichigo mientras tomaba de su jugo.

-Es que sentí sus reiatsus, y además recordé que ellos estaban con nosotros ese día del incidente con el valle de los gritos.- respondió Senna.

-Suena coherente, pero fue muy hábil, no se me había acordado, me sacaste de una.- respondió Ichigo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no?, me estoy quedando en tu casa en especial en tu habitación.- respondió Senna acentuando las palabras tú.

-Eh, que pasa?, no me digas que te molestaste?- pregunto Ichigo riendo.- Solo te dije para molestarte no te estuve sacando en cara nada, en verdad me alegra que te estés quedando en mi casa.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Senna con el rostro algo iluminado.

-No, en serio si me molestas.- respondió Ichigo.

-¡Idiota!- respondió Senna furiosa.

-Ya, cálmate tonta, solo fue una broma, en verdad si estoy feliz de que estés en mi casa, más que todo de que hayas aparecido de nuevo.- respondió Ichigo recostándose en el espaldar de su asiento.

-Eh, acaso el gran Ichigo Kurosaki, se está hablando.- intervino Ishida que había salido de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Qué?! ¡De que rayos hablas Ishida!- respondió Ichigo nervioso.

-Olvídalo Ichigo, a mí no me engañas, esta chica es aquella de hace más de 1 años ¿no?, el Rosario de los recuerdos.- respondió Ishida con una expresión de triunfo.

Ichigo y Senna se miraron sorprendidos, Ishida los había descubierto.

-Eh, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Senna.

-Bueno, por sus expresiones y tu pregunta, ve que no me equivoque, bueno veras yo siempre lo supe, no sé si es porque soy un Quincy, pero a mí no se me olvidan las cosas.- respondió Ishida acomodándose las gafas.

-Bueno, ya que ya nos descubriste, por favor no se lo digas a nadie más.- intervino Ichigo.

-Como quieras Kurosaki.- respondió Ishida, dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

.

El almuerzo termino, y Senna e Ichigo regresaron al salón, solo faltaban unas horas y podrían salir. Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad, aunque seguían los comentarios sobre Ichigo y Senna y como los vieron comiendo juntos.

El timbre de la salida sonó, y todos salieron, por fin eran libres.

Ichigo y Senna llegaban ya a la puerta principal, hasta que una voz llamo a Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun!- llamo Inue.

Ichigo solo resoplo, y volteo. Senna le pegunto que si sucedía algo, y se sorprendió cuando una chica voluptuosa llego hasta ellos.

-Kurosaki-kun, quería preguntarte algo.- dijo al chica pelinaranja dirigiéndose a Ichigo e ignorando a Senna.

-Sí, Inue?- contesto Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun, me preguntaba si hoy más tarde querías ir con Tasuki y conmigo a ver esa película que estabas esperando que se estrenara.- pregunto Orihime.

-Eh…

-Disculpa Inue-chan, pero Ichigo y yo hemos quedado en salir, debemos resolver unos asuntos de Urahara-san, ya sabes cómo es el- intervino Senna rescatando a Ichigo de la situación.

-Ah, bueno entonces Ichigo, nos vemos mañana.- respondió la chica riendo nerviosamente.

Orihime se alejó de ellos, e Ichigo pudo respi8rar en paz.

-Se ve que esa chica tiene un problema contigo.- dijo Senna mientras ambos salían de la escuela.

-¿Cómo que un problema?- pregunto Ichigo.

-¿No lo has notado?, esa chica parece obsesionada contigo.- respondió Senna un poco irritada.

-Ah, es eso, bueno Orihime es así, no es que esté interesada en mí.- respondió Ichigo.

-Si claro, no te hagas.- respondió Senna un poco irritada.

-¿Que acaso estas celosa?- pregunto Ichigo arqueando una ceja.

-Cállate Idiota.- respondió Senna, mientras Ichigo reía.

-Eh Senna, ¿conoces el camino de regreso a casa?.- pregunto Ichigo.

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió la pelimorada.

-Es que tengo que atender unos asuntos pendientes, tú, ¿podrías regresar a casa sola?- pido el pelinaranja.

-Sí, no hay problema.- respondió Senna un poco sorprendida.

-Bien, entonces, nos vemos, anda con cuidado.- respondió el ex shinigami sustituto.

-Bien, nos vemos en tu casa luego.- respondió Senna.

Ichigo se desvió por otro camino hacia la estación de tren, que lo llevaría a donde los Xcution…

* * *

Eh en verdad, estoy contento de poder actualizar, no sé si mis últimos capítulos han estado flojos, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede, será por estoy muy influenciado por tantos videojuegos nuevos que estoy pasando, por ello la inspiración viene y va xd; bueno les cuento que quería hacer este capítulo más largo porque aún falta más que contar según lo planeado, pero me explaye mucho en la primera mitad, espero que no le haya resultado aburrido.

Bueno, para por lo menos dejarles con un poco de curiosidad para leer el sgte cap les dejo un adelanto:

_…Ichigo no podía creer, lo que veía; por su culpa por haber sido tan idiota, ella ahora estaba en peligro, el veía impotente mientras corría, como aquel joven extraño estaba acercándosele a Senna cada vez más, el vio como el joven pelinegro llevaba una espada en la mano, pero él estaba muy lejos y no la iba a poder protegerla, ¡Rayos no otra vez!..._

Bueno nos leemos al siguiente capítulo que ya lo tengo casi listo, tal vez lo suba el martes o el miércoles, nos leemos luego, cuídense!


	10. No otra vez

¡Hola a todos!, aquí les vengo trayendo el capítulo 10 de este fic, primero que nada les pido una disculpa, ya que en verdad no he podido actualizar, al final les explicó porque no lo he podido hacer, en verdad disculpen, bueno ahora cambiando a otro tema, agradezco a:

Antoinette Gray(me alegra que te gustara el anterior cap, y mantendré la misma extensión 5000 palabras)

rukia kuchiki White moon( gracias por comentar, aquí tienes la respuesta a tu interrogante, lo que sigue después)

bustercall (socio me alegra que sigas el fic y que te haya gustado la historia, a mi también me gusta tus fics, me alegra que a ti te guste este, hazme notar si hay errores porfa ya que tienes experiencia y tu estilo se parece un poco al mío)

Gracias también a todos los que leen pero no dejan review, seguiré mejorando para que se animen, y espero que mis antiguos lectores me hagan saber si siguen o no el fic u.u.

Enjoy!

* * *

Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, como iban a ser míos?...

Nota:

- _Texto en cursiva_: Recuerdo o cita de lo que dijo alguien.

- . (Punto): separa los acontecimientos que suceden después de un breve periodo de tiempo a un solo personaje.

- ._. : separa las acciones o hechos que le están sucediendo a diferentes personajes.

* * *

**10.- No otra vez**

Las calles de Karakura, poco a poco se iban despejando de estudiantes, ya sea por el tiempo trascurrido desde el final de las clases, o por el camino que tomaba el pelinaranja. Por las ordenadas calles bañadas por el tibio sol de otoño, iban dos personas, uno era un pelinaranja que iba con el ceño fruncido y la otra una pelimorada que lo acompañada sonriente, el viento corría fuerte y enfriaba los huesos a cualquier transeúnte, ya se despedía el otoño y venia el frio invierno, Senna solo llevaba puesto la blusa y la falda del uniforme, Ichigo en cambio iba vestido con el uniforme completo, el viento desordenaba unos mechones de cabellos de la cara de Senna, haciendo que esta hiciera muecas intentando soplar los cabellos.

-Eh, tonta, ¿porque no te trajiste el saco?, hace frio, ¿Por qué eres descuidada?- pregunto algo irritado Ichigo.

-Eh, es que no pensé que hiciera tanto frio…- respondió Senna molesta.

-Ya, ya no te molestes, el molesto debería ser yo, toma.- respondió Ichigo mientras se detenía y se sacaba el saco del uniforme.

-Eh?, no, no es necesario.- respondió Senna avergonzada.

-Anda idiota póntelo, no quiero que te enfermes luego.- respondió Ichigo mientras retomaba la marcha.

-Bueno, supongo que gracias.- respondió la pelimorada mientras se ponía el saco.

-Descarada…- susurro Ichigo mirándola de reojo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Senna haciéndose la desentendida.

-No he dicho nada, ahora cambiando de tema, te quería hacer una pregunta.- replico Ichigo mirando de frente.

-Eh Senna, ¿conoces el camino de regreso a casa?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió la pelimorada.

-Es que tengo que atender unos asuntos pendientes, tú, ¿podrías regresar a casa sola?- pidió el pelinaranja.

-Sí, no hay problema.- respondió Senna un poco sorprendida, ya que rara vez el pelinaranja la dejaba sola desde que había reaparecido, incluso el insistió en llevarla a la escuela para no dejarla según el "vagando", pero en verdad ella se había dado cuenta que él no quería dejarla sola, pero ¿Por qué ahora la iba a dejar regresar sola?, aún faltaba más de la mitad de camino para regresar, seguro debía atender algo importante.

-Bien, entonces, nos vemos, anda con cuidado.- respondió el ex shinigami sustituto.

-Bien, nos vemos en tu casa luego.- respondió Senna.

Ichigo se desvió por otro camino hacia la estación de tren, que lo llevaría a donde los Xcution, mientras tanto, Senna siguió el camino, estaria aburrida en casa de Ichigo, pero ella le había dicho que se quedaría en sus casa, no podía salir por allí.

Ichigo fue a la estación de tren para ir a ciudad Naruki, la cual limita al Oeste con Karakura, allí le esperaría otra sesión de entrenamiento, debía de una vez por todas dominar su fullbring para así poder contrarrestar la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, Ishida había sido atacado, solo faltaba tiempo para que atacaran a Chad, o a Orihime, o a sus compañeros de escuela, sabía que Chad y Orihime, así como Urahara, Yoruichi, el padre de Uryu y el suyo no permitirían que suceda nada, pero él no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos, su naturaleza era el de proteger a la gente, además el tenía que entrenar para protegerla, proteger a Senna.

._.

Ishida regresaba a su casa, estaba pensativo, que era ese extraño reiatsu que había sentido en Kurosaki, ¿Por qué se aprecia tanto al reiatsu que lo ataco ese día?, estaba realmente confundido, sabía algo de que Ichigo estaba siendo entrenado por unos extraños para recuperar su poder, pero lo que le preocupaba era que estuviera obteniendo un poder igual al del enemigo, o más bien, que Ichigo se convierta en el enemigo. Iba acompañado por Orihime y Tasuki, que también se regresaban por el mismo camino, ya se empezaba a sentir el frio en la ciudad, y él lo podía sentir, tal vez era tiempo de confeccionar un abrigo o una chompa, pondría toda su creatividad Quincy en hacerla, eso haría llegando a casa, así se despejaría un poco de las dudas y pensamientos que lo agobiaban.

-Ishida-kun…- dijo Orihime un poco nerviosa.

-Si Orihime.- respondió Ishida saliendo de sus cavilaciones, mientras veía como el viento agitaba el naranja cabello de Inue.

-Ishida-kun, ¿Qué cosa te dijo Ichigo cuando fuiste a su mesa, hoy en el almuerzo?

_-"Ya, cálmate tonta, solo fue una broma, en verdad si estoy feliz de que estés en mi casa, más que todo de que hayas aparecido de nuevo".- escucho decir a Kurosaki mientras se acercaba a su mesa._

_-Eh, acaso el gran Ichigo Kurosaki, se está hablando.- dijo el apareciendo frente a la mesa de Ichigo._

_-¿Qué?! ¡De que rayos hablas Ishida!- respondió Ichigo nervioso._

_-Olvídalo Ichigo, a mí no me engañas, esta chica es aquella de hace más de 1 años ¿no?, el Rosario de los recuerdos.- respondió el con una expresión de triunfo._

_Ichigo y la chica se miraron sorprendidos, los había descubierto._

_-Eh, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto la chica pelimorada._

_-Bueno, por sus expresiones y tu pregunta, ve que no me equivoque, bueno veras yo siempre lo supe, no sé si es porque soy un Quincy, pero a mí no se me olvidan las cosas.- respondió el acomodándose las gafas._

_-Bueno, ya que ya nos descubriste, por favor no se lo digas a nadie más.- intervino Ichigo._

_-Como quieras Kurosaki.- respondió el, dándose la vuelta y marchándose._

Ishida se quedó un rato pensativo recordando lo sucedido, a él también le extraño la actitud de Kurosaki, no lo veía así desde que perdió sus poderes; era normal que Inue también se preocupe.

-Nada en especial, solo lo escuche discutiendo con la chica aspectos de la sociedad de almas y eso, parece que es una especie de noble a la que Ichigo debe proteger un tiempo, así como sucedió con aquella princesa.- respondió Ishida mintiendole a Orihime.

-Ah…, pensé que había algo mas.- respondió Orihime bajando la mirada.

-Sí, es verdad, debe haber algo mas Ishida, hace tiempo que no veo así al idiota de Ichigo, ha de estar pasando algo, además últimamente he sentido algo raro saliendo de el.- intervino Tasuki.- además esa chica, parece ser más que una simple noble a la que Ichigo debe proteger, hay algo en la forma que hablan y pelean, como si se conocieran de antes.- agrego la pelinegra.

-Sí, Tasuki tiene razón.- replico Orihime.

-Eh, ya conocen a Kurosaki, es normal esa actitud en él, se anda peleando con todos, él tiene la especial capacidad de sacar de quicio a las personas con su mal comportamiento y poca educación, si esa chica es una noble, es normal que paren discutiendo.- respondió Ishida intentando disimular lo que sabía.

-Sí, es verdad, además Kurosaki-kun siempre se toma muy en serio el proteger a las personas, tienes razón Ishida-kun, solo que no lo veía tan animado desde que Kuchiki-san se fue a la sociedad de almas, seguro ha de estar animado porque está recuperando sus habilidades.- respondió Orihime dudosa tratando de convencerse a sí misma antes que al resto.

Los tres siguieron caminando, hasta que Ishida noto que alguien los seguía, debían tener cuidado, o si no pasaría lo de la otra vez.

._.

Ichigo bajo del tren, el viaje fue relativamente corto, se dirigió por el andén hacia la salida de la estación, ya había hecho este recorrido la otra vez cuando lo cito Ginjo. El sol ya empezaba su recorrido final hacia el ocaso, y sus tibios rayos se iban volviendo casi fríos, siendo reemplazados por el helado viento de una noche más invernal que otoñal, se dirigió hacia el edificio abandonado que tenían los Xcution, mientras se iba acercando observo a Riruka que parecía estar sentada en la entrada al edificio, al verlo esta se paró y se hizo la desentendida pensando que él no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba esperando, e hizo como si estuviera saliendo del edificio, claro que él ya lo había visto todo con expresión irónica.

Cuando llego hasta la entrada Riruka hizo como si recién lo hubiera visto, Ichigo solo le siguió la corriente, no quería hacerla enojar, sino se pondría histérica.

-Ichigo, ya me estaba yendo, tienes suerte que tenía cosas que hacer aquí todavía, sino no me hubieras encontrado- dijo Riruka haciéndose la desinteresada y cruzándose de brazos.

Iba vestida su vestido de siempre y con un abrigo, como el que no llevaba puesto Ichigo, ya que se lo había dado a Senna, el pelinaranja estornudo y solo se limitó a entrar.

-Sí, disculpa por la demora, tenía escuela, vamos a entrenar.- respondió Ichigo mientras entraba al edificio abandonado y se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

-Eh, eh está bien, pero no me apures ni me ordenes, ¿me has entendido?- respondió la pelifucsia.

-Si, como digas, entra al ascensor de una vez, ¿o quieres subir por las escaleras?- pegunto Ichigo mientras entraba al ascensor.

Riruka entro al ascensor, mientras que Ichigo marcaba el piso a donde debían ir; Ichigo se preguntaba si Senna le habría hecho caso y estaría en casa, ojala a esa tonta no se le haya ocurrido salir por ahí, solo le faltaba que le atacara un hueco o se perdiera.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del ascensor y avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta igual a las demás, solo que a un lado tenía un panel electrónico, por donde Riruka pasó una tarjeta magnética y tecleo un código.

Entraron al recinto y a Ichigo le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie.

-Eh, ¿Por qué no hay nadie?- pregunto Ichigo un poco sorprendido.

-Porque Ginjo se los llevo a todos a un viaje a otra ciudad, uno de nuestros miembros nos solicitó a todos.- respondió Riruka mientras se servía un jugo.

-¿Y tú porque no fuiste?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Por qué tenía asuntos pendientes aquí, además está tu estúpido entrenamiento.- respondió la chica.

-¿Estúpido?, si eres tú misma la que lo está haciendo…- respondió Ichigo con una mueca de ironía e indiferencia.

-No me contradigas, ¡el hecho es de que me quede!, no te importa cuál es el motivo; ahora si vamos, ¡a entrenar!, esta vez te tengo una sesión difícil en la Dollhouse.- respondió Riruka mientras desaparecía dentro de una habitación, saliendo luego con una caja de muñecas, a la que Ichigo ya estaba familiarizado.

-Muy bien, yo te dejo entrar.- dijo Riruka mientras lo hacía entrar a la caja.

-¡Oh rayos!- alcanzo a decir Ichigo mientras era absorbido por un remolino, no era la primera vez, pero igual era una rara sensación al ser absorbido para entrar en la caja, como si estuviera de bajada en una montaña rusa.

-Eh, de que te quejas, ahora te presentare a tus contrincantes.- dijo Riruka, mientras Ichigo se levantaba del "suelo" de la caja y veía a su alrededor, logro ver casi media docena de peluches, los cuales se transformaron en monstruos como los de la otra vez.

-¡Que te diviertas!- dijo Riruka sarcástica mientras cerraba la tapa de la "Dollhouse".

Ichigo resoplo y se concentró mientras sostenía su pase de combate de shinigami, y sacaba su fullbring, se enfrentó primero al que tenía más cerca por obvias razones, blandió ese especie de escudo como si estuviera soltando un getsuga tenshou y logro botar un haz de energía negra y roja parecida, aunque fue algo débil, pero logro dañar en algo al monstruo, luego con más confianza se volvió y ataco al monstruo que se le acercaba ya por la espalda, hizo dos ataques seguidos, que si le salieron potentes y daño significativamente al monstruo, pero a pesar de esa mini-victoria, los otros monstruos ya se le acercaban y dos se abalanzaban sobre él, Ichigo reacciono rápido y se volvió y ataco a los dos, pero un tercero lo ataco por el costado y lo hirió , inmediatamente Ichigo reacciono y lo ataco con un solo pseudo getsuga tenshou y lo mato de un solo ataque, estaba cansado por el desgaste de energía y reiatsu, ya que estaba peleando con su cuerpo físico, y esto según Ginjo era muy difícil y peligroso, Ichigo empezó a correr siendo perseguido por los cuatro monstruos que quedaban, a pesar de verse ridículos, esos monstruos sí que eran fuertes, el mismo lo estaba comprobando. Estaba algo distraído en sus pensamientos y casi un ataque de uno de los monstruos lo alcanza, pero él se hizo a un lado en un acto reflejo, y se volvió hacia el monstruo lanzando un ataque con toda su energía que atravesó al monstruo a la mitad y daño seriamente al que venía detrás, ya solo quedaban dos, los cuales ya estaban casi sobre el pelinaranja en un descuido de este, gracias a su experiencia como Shinigami, Ichigo pudo contener a uno de ellos a pesar de estar herido, y logro eliminar a uno más, luego en un último esfuerzo, ya que ese desgaste de reiatsu en verdad le afectaba, pudo cortar a la mitad al que quedaba, elimino a los que estaban heridos gravemente y se tumbó sobre el "piso" de la "Dollhouse" totalmente agotado.

Riruka abrió la tapa de la caja, y vio a Ichigo tumbado en el suelo jadeante, y herido en un hombro.

-Eh, holgazán levántate, lo hiciste bien idiota, esos eran huecos de verdad- dijo Riruka mientras levantaba la tapa.

-Si como digas, y ya sácame de aquí, necesito una ducha y curarme el hombro.- respondió Ichigo algo irritado y cansado por el desgaste de energía.

- Ya no seas llorón, ya te saco.- respondió Riruka.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo Ichigo mientras era sacado de la Dollhouse por el remolino, aquella sensación era peor que caer por una montaña rusa, se sentía un frio en el abdomen, era muy desconcertante.

Ichigo salió de la Dollhouse, y se tumbó en un mueble, tomo un refresco.

-Eh, ¿Dónde me puedo dar un baño?- pregunto Ichigo que estaba sudando por el esfuerzo hecho con su cuerpo físico y el desgaste de Reiatsu.

-Ah?, en el baño que esta al fondo a la mano derecha, ahí hay un baño con una tina y una ducha, pero no te iras a poner la misma ropa, al menos no la misma camisa.- respondió Riruka.

-¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?, no he traído más ropa.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-Creo que el idiota de Ginjo dejo algo de ropa aquí, iré a buscar.- respondió Riruka.

-Gracias, entonces iré a bañarme.- respondió Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie e iba caminando por el pasillo.

Ichigo camino por el pasillo y llego hasta una puerta en el lado derecho de este, giro el pomo y se encontró con un amplio baño, era elegante y amplio, muy aseado; ingreso y se sacó la camisa sudosa y el pantalón, los dejo a un lado y se metió en la ducha, no andaba con tiempo de sobra como para meterse en la tina, además no estaba en su casa.

Mientras tanto Riruka estaba abocada a la labor de conseguir ropa para Ichigo, entro en la habitación que Ginjo solía utilizar cuando se quedaba ahí, y abrió unos cajones de un ropero que había cerca a la puerta, busco algo para Ichigo, pero no encontró anda que le quedase, la ropa era muy grande para él, pensó en buscar en la habitación de Yukio para ver si encontraba algo, pero Yukio era más pequeño que Ichigo, su ropa no le quedaría, en un último recurso intento buscar en la habitación de Giriko, pero recordó que al viejo no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas, estaba algo desesperada, ¿ahora que ropa le daría a Ichigo?, así que en un rayo de desesperación decidió buscar en su habitación, aunque sabría que no encontraría nada, era mejor que quedarse cruzada de brazos, cuando entro y encendió la luz se sorprendió al ver una bolsa de centro comercial sobre su cama, era una bolsa negra y parecía ser de una marca de ropa, cuando llego hasta ella vio que traía una nota.

_-Riruka: _

_Ya que Ichigo ira a entrenar contigo, y te has quedado sola, podrías verte enredada en una situación donde el necesite ropa, como por ejemplo que se quedara a dormir…., por eso me permití comprar estas prendas en un centro comercial antes de partir, espero que a Ichigo le gusten._

_Ginjo_

-¡Maldito Ginjo!, que cree que iré a hacer con Ichigo!- exclamo en voz baja Riruka mientras arrugaba el papel entre sus manos, irritada y algo sonrojada.

-_Bueno al menos ya encontré ropa para el idiota de Ichigo_.- pensó Riruka mientras se dirigía hacia el baño con la bolsa de ropa.

Ichigo se había terminado de bañar, y estaba solo con una toalla envuelta esperando a que Riruka le trajera la ropa, a pesar de estar dentro del baño, estaba temblando de frio, y estornudaba constantemente, era oficial, se había resfriado.

Estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo a Riruka, y al mismo por haber aceptado bañarse ahí, hasta que la puerta del baño sonó.

-Eh, Ichigo te traje la ropa.- se oyó la voz de Riruka del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hasta que por fin te dignas a traerme algo, aunque descuida, ya estoy resfriado.- respondió Ichigo mientras entreabría la puerta y sacaba un brazo para recibir las prendas.

-Idiota, yo que tengo la culpa que no traigas ropas contigo sabiendo que vas a entrenar.- replico Riruka a quien se le había marcado una vena en la frente, claro, que el pelinaranja no la podía ver por estar dentro del baño.

Ichigo recibió la ropa, se apresuró en ponérsela, ya no soportaba más el frio, se puso lo que le había traído Riruka, y se sorprendió que le quedara tan bien, no se había percatado que Ginjo fuera de su misma talla, no parecía. Cuando termino de cambiarse, salió del baño, iba vestido con un pantalón negro algo pegado, polo celeste, y una chaqueta de cuero parecida a la de Ginjo, se puso también unos botines que vinieron con la ropa, además de unos guantes, más que ropa prestada parece que Ginjo le hubiera comprado esa ropa al estilo "fullbringer", o mejor dicho al estilo de Ginjo, lo que significaba que lo consideraba miembro del grupo, él no estaba interesado en pertenecer a un grupo, la última vez con los vizard fue suficiente como para pensar en luchar en solitario…

Riruka se había demorado en darle la ropa a Ichigo porque estuvo sacando las etiquetas a las prendas ya que eran nuevas, además estuvo buscando en todas las habitaciones antes de dar con la ropa,

-_Ichigo sí que parecía irritado, aunque me gusta verlo así, se ve tan atractivo cuando se molesta… ¡¿pero que estoy pensando?! Ese idiota solo es una carga, no sé porque Ginjo lo quiere unir al grupo, ni siquiera sé de qué va todo esto, "Deshacerse de nuestro poderes"?...- _se reprochó e interrogo la pelifucsia sentada en el sillón de la estancia principal.

La pelifucsia estaba sentada en el sofá ensimismada y pensativa, hasta que escucho los pasos del pelinaranja, cuando volteo a verlo se sorprendió como la primera vez que lo vio, iba vestido muy bien y se veía muy atractivo, a pesar de traer el "estilo Ginjo", claro que a Ichigo le quedaba mucho mejor, esa casaca de cuero y esos pantalones negros ajustados.

Riruka estaba concentrada en sus cavilaciones, y no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado viendo a Ichigo, a lo que este le reprocho.

-Hey, ¿que tengo?, ya se, es que me veo ridículo con esta ropa, ese idiota de Ginjo sí que me la jugo al quererme vestir igual que el…- se quejaba Ichigo llegando hasta la altura donde estaba sentada Riruka.

-No, no es eso.- respondió Riruka saliendo de sus pensamientos.- solo es que…, un momento, ¿Cómo que Ginjo te quiso vestir igual que el?, no me digas que…

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, desde que vi la casaca de cuero, además esta ropa me queda bien, y se supone que Ginjo es más alto y corpulento que yo, nunca me imaginaria que sería de mi misma talla.- respondió Ichigo mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelifucsia.

-Eh, entonces de nada sirvió sacarle las etiquetas y eso.- respondió Riruka algo molesta por el esfuerzo en vano.

-Igual me di cuenta, ya olvídalo.- respondió Ichigo.

-Eh, Ichigo…- dijo la fullbringer.

-Sí, que quieres.- respondió Ichigo que estaba cansado, apoyado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, es que, ¿recuerdas en lo que quedamos?- pregunto la pelifucsia, extrañamente tímida, muy raro en ella.

-¿Recordar lo que habíamos quedado?- respondió Ichigo mientras hacia memoria.

-Sí, lo que me propusieses.- replico Riruka.

_-¿Conque "horrible rostro"? Me había parecido que alguien dijo "que guapo es" cuando me conoció…- dijo el sarcásticamente._

_- ¡Cállate idiota!- respondió Riruka sonrojada._

_-Eh ya calmante, Riruka; perdóname si te he ofendido en algo, no sé porque te incomodo pero perdóname, ¿quieres?- dijo el tratando de ser amable._

_- Eh déjate de fastidiar cabeza de zanahoria, ¡lo dices para burlarte de mí!- exclamo Riruka._

_-No, ¿Por qué voy a querer burlarme de ti?, es más para que veas que son disculpas sinceras, mañana te invito a comer algo antes del entrenamiento, ¿te parece?- pregunto él._

_-Eh?, ¿Qué rayos estás hablando?... ¿Es en serio?- pregunto la pelifucsia sorprendida._

_-Sí, no me estoy burlando de ti, en el próximo te invito a comer después de entrenar, ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto el._

_-Eh… está bien, pero ojo que solo acepto porque soy muy educada y no quiero que pienses mal de mí…- se justificaba Riruka._

-A ver…., umm, ¡lo de la comida!- exclamo Ichigo cuando el recuerdo el vino a la mente.

-Sí, eso lo de la comida.- respondió Riruka con una expresión asesina y deformada por la rabia.- ¡Hasta que por fin te acuerdas!, ya han pasado varios días, y yo como una tonta esperando.- replico Riruka, a quien no le agrado que el pelinaranja se lo tomara con tanta naturalidad, y ni siquiera se disculpase.

-Eh, ya no te enfades, me había olvidado, pero ya lo recordé, vamos discúlpame, más bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir a comer?- pregunto Ichigo un poco fastidiado pero la disculpa era sincera.

-No lo sé, pensé que tu seria el que me llevaría…- respondió la pelifucsia.

-Entonces….- iba a intervenir Ichigo cuando fue interrumpido.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos a la feria que ha llegado a tu ciudad, a Karakura?, dicen que tienen una zona de comidas excelente.- pregunto Riruka en un tono de voz que denotaba que no aceptaría una respuesta negativa.

-¿Hasta Karakura?, ¿No conoces un restaurant cerca?- replico Ichigo.

-¿Qué has preguntado?- replico la pelifucsia en un tono psicótico.

-Nada, que iremos a Karakura.- respondió Ichigo un poco nervioso al ver la expresión asesina de Riruka.

Ichigo y Riruka salieron del edificio abandonado rumbo a la estación de tren para ir a comer a Karakura.

._.

En la oficina de Rangiku Matsumoto se hallaban las dos tenientes: Rukia, recientemente nombrada teniente, y Rangiku, la relajada y divertida teniente del escuadrón 10, Rukia acaba de confesarlo sus sentimientos a Matsumoto, lo que sentía por Ichigo.

-Rukia-chan, no te preocupes te ayudare, por fin ustedes podrán ser felices.- dijo Rangiku cortando el breve silencio.

-Te equivocas Rangiku, nosotros siempre fuimos felices, solo que no pudimos demostrarlo por las circunstancias nada mas.- respondió Rukia.

-De todas maneras, no permitiré que por las circunstancias ustedes dos no sean felices juntos, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi…- respondió Matsumoto mientras su voz se nublaba y entristecía.

-Gracias, Matsumoto, gracias por escucharme.- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Rukia, ahora, ¡a cambiarte ese corte!- exclamo divertida la teniente del décimo escuadrón.

-¡Y otra vez con mi cabello! - se quejó Rukia.- ¿qué tiene de malo mi cabello?- se quejaba la teniente pelinegra.

-Vamos Rukia-chan, ya verás cómo hago una obra de arte con tu cabello, solo espera, solo espera.- respondió Rangiku quien ya empezaba a sacar las tijeras.

Rangiku se tardó alrededor de 1 hora, a cada momento se detenía a observar como iba el corte, Rukia solo rogaba porque no el dañara el cabello, pro cuando por fin Matsumoto termino, coincidió con ella, había hecho un estupendo trabajo, ahora solo quedaría saber si a Ichigo el gustaría.

-¿Y qué tal Rukia-chan?- pregunto Rangiku emocionada al ver "su obra de arte".

-Bueno al principio tuve mis dudas y temores, pero debo reconocer que he quedado bien.- respondió Rukia viéndose en el espejo que sostenía una sonriente Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto, ¿así que usando tu oficina como un salón de belleza eh?, ¿y dime a todos esos papeles y documentos también les vas a hacer un corte?- dijo una conocida voz, que aprecio de repente en laoficina, era Toshiro Histugaya el capitán del escuadrón 10, el joven genio.

-Taicho!- respondió Rangiku emocionada, casi soltando el espejo.- No es, lo que cree, solo estaba atendiendo a un favor que me pidió encarecidamente Kuchiki-san.- se justificó Rangiku.

-¿Qué yo que?- pregunto la aludida.- Yo no te….- repico Rukia cuando fue callada por la mano de Matsumoto que la levanto y la saco de la oficina.

-Bueno Taicho, Kuchiki-san ya se va, debo acompañarla…- dijo Matsumoto jalando a Rukia y sacándola de la oficina.

-¡Matsumoto!- exclamo Toshiro irritado.

Las dos tenientes salieron de la oficina, una asustada y la otra siendo jalada como un paquete, mientras que un joven de cabello blanco se quedaba furioso dentro de la estancia, gritando el nombre de su teniente.

Ya estaba atardeciendo en la sociedad de almas, el cálido sol ya se estaba extinguiendo dando paso a la noche, Matsumoto iba caminando con Rukia rumbo a la oficina de esta última, ya que según Matsumoto tenían más cosas por hablar. Al llegar a la oficina de la azabache, Rukia fue a lavarse, ya que había quedado llena de cabellos, se lavó solo superficialmente la cabeza, ya que todavía no era hora de regresar a la casa Kuchiki, Matsumoto se sentó y saco una botella de sake que tenía escondida en alguna parte entre sus ropas.

-Ahora si Rukia-chan, bebamos, debemos celebrar que mañana iras al mundo real, a ver a Ichigo.- dijo al sonriente teniente mientras se servía el sake y se lo tomaba de un solo sorbo.

-¿Eh, porque mejor no vas a la calle y se lo dices a todo el que pasa?, ¡esas cosas no se están diciendo así nomás!- respondió Rukia furiosa con una expresión de cólera total.

-Ya, ya Rukia-chan, ¿Por qué debes ocultarlo?, al fin y al cabo ya todos más o menos de una o tal forma se lo imaginaban…, además no hay nada de malo en que una chica quiera a un chico.- respondió Matsumoto quien terminaba de tomarse su sexto vaso de sake.

-¡Idiota!, esas cosas son muy íntimas, no se puede ir diciendo por ahí, es vergonzoso.- respondió la teniente pelinegra sonrojada y furiosa.

-Ya, mejor bebe un poco.- ofreció la teniente de grandes dotes.

-Yo no bebo.- respondió la azabache.

-Vamos, nunca es tarde para una primera vez.- respondió Matsumoto que ya había acabado la botella ella sola, y sacaba otra de entre sus ropas.

-Bueno, pero solo un sorbo.- respondió Rukia.

._.

En Karakura ya se había hecho de noche, era una noche para suerte de Ichigo, muy fría, el viaje había tardado poco, y ahora estaban entrando a la feria. El ambiente de la feria era alegre, como siempre, familias, parejas, niños, y ancianos, venían de aquí para allá, la mayoría ingresando a la feria, que estaba muy concurrida hoy, a pesar de no ser una noche muy helada, algunas ráfaga de viento hacían que algunas madres preocupadas abrigaran más a sus hijos que correteaban de aquí para allá, entre los juegos y las atracciones mecánicas.

Ichigo y Riruka avanzaban entre la multitud, se dirigirán al sector de comidas.

-Oh, cuanta gente hay aquí.- dijo Riruka sorprendida al ver a tanta gente a pesar del clima y la hora.

-Sí, este lugar siempre es así.- respondió el pelinaranja que avanzaba un poco distraído, iba penando en que habría estado haciendo Senna en todo este tiempo.

-¿Osea que ya habías venido antes?- pregunto Riruka.

-Sí, y estaba igual de lleno que ahora.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Y dónde comiste esa vez con tu familia?- pregunto Riruka.

-¿Con mi familia?

-Sí, ¿acaso la otra vez no viniste con tu familia?, o ¿acaso viniste solo?- cuestiono la pelifucsia con una falsa indiferencia.

-No, bueno la verdad es que la otra vez vine con otra persona, pero no era de mi familia, bueno ya llegamos, ¿Qué quieres comer?- pregunto Ichigo mientras se sentaba a la mesa con Riruka y una mesera venía a pedir su orden.

-Nada en especial, solo un sándwich vegetariano y una soda dietética.- respondió la pelifucsia.

-Yo quiero un jugo de frutas, y unos onigiris.- pidio el ex shinigami sustituto a la mesera.

-¿Y para eso me haces venir hasta Karakura?- dijo Ichigo algo irritado despues de que la meseera se fue.

-¡Sí!, y ¡no me alces la voz!, si te hice venir hasta Karakura es porque vives aquí, no quería que te quedaras hasta tarde en Naruki, ya que tu familia se puede preocupar, las otras veces te quedaste hasta tarde.- respondo Riruka cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh ya veo, es por eso; gracias Riruka.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Gracias?, si bueno, como sea.- respondió Riruka nerviosa.

-Eh ya están trayendo lo que pedimos.- dijo Ichigo al ver a la mesera traer lo pedido.

-Aquí tienen sus órdenes, ¡que lo disfruten!- dijo la mesera sonriente mientras les entregaba sus órdenes, la chica puso especial atención en Ichigo incluso le sonrió.

-Gracias.- respondió Ichigo a la amble chica.

-Gracias, ya puedes irte.- intervino bruscamente Riruka.

-Eh, ¿Por qué fuiste tan descortés?, pregunto Ichigo fastidiado.

-Eh, ¿acaso no vistes como te miraba?- pregunto Riruka ofendida.

-Y que tiene que ver, no le veo nada de malo, además yo no tengo novia ni nada de eso que impida que las chicas me miren.- respondió Ichigo en porte orgulloso cerrando los ojos y cruzado de brazos.

-¡Idiota!, ya mejor comamos.- replico Riruka algo molesta.

La velada la pasaron conversando temas sobre el entrenamiento al principio, y luego tema personales, claro que Riruka se la paso hablando toda la comida, mientras que Ichigo solo escuchaba, era comprensible, ella necesitaba desahogarse, incluso le conto sobre su niñez y lo que sufrió por sus poderes, Ichigo sentía que en parte la comprendía. Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron, ya era tarde debían regresar, Riruka todavía debía regresar a Naruki, así que Ichigo llamo a un mesero y le pidió la cuenta.

-Aquí tiene joven.- dijo el mesero cuando regreso trayendo al cuenta.

-Aquí esta, gracias.- respondió Ichigo pagando el monto y dejando una propina.

El mesero se retiró pero los dos jóvenes aún seguían sentados, Ichigo fue el primero en levantarse y luego Riruka.

._.

_-¡Rayos!, es tan aburrido quedarse en la casa de Ichigo sin hacer nada_.- se quejaba mentalmente Senna, que llevaba ya dos horas sentada en la sala de la casa de los Kurosaki viendo la tv, estaban dando programas basura, así que apago la tele, le apeteció coger uno libros de la colección de la hermana de Ichigo, pero desistió, ya que no quería coger coas ajenas, estaba sola en casa, al llegar había encontrado a Yuzu que estaba de salida, según ella debía regresar a la escuela al igual que Karin que se había quedado allá, Senna solo asintió y se sacó el uniforme, se dio una ducha, se cambió y se tumbó en el sofá de la sala a ver Tv, al principio se entretuvo con unos animes, pero luego de que terminaron empezaron a dar programas de concursos que no le llamaron la atención.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es salir a dar una vuelta, no importa lo que haya dicho Ichigo, no aguanto un minuto más aquí sin hacer nada.- pensó Senna, mientras se daba fuerzas y ánimos, y se levantaba del sofá, era oficial: iba a salir.

Ya en la calle, empezó a dar un recorrido por los lugares que recordaba, ya se había hecho de noche, pero se dio una vuelta por el rio, ahí pudo ver a otras personas, en su mayoría parejas de novios que paseaban alegremente, ella solo caminaba sonriente con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa del rio en su rostro, mientras los pálidos rayos de la luna la iluminaban, estuvo así un momento hasta que empezó a hacer más frio, ya que la feria estaba cerca, decidio darse una vuelta por ahí antes de regresar a la casa de Ichigo, ya que el camino era largo hasta la casa del pelinaranja. Senna camino tranquilamente hacia la feria, no sabiendo lo que iba a ver allí.

._.

-Vamos, nunca es tarde para una primera vez.- respondió Matsumoto que ya había acabado la botella ella sola, y sacaba otra de entre sus ropas.

-Bueno, pero solo un sorbo.- respondió Rukia.

…

-Eh, Ran-giku, este sake esta…de lo más… bue-no. Hip- dijo una Rukia en estado de ebriedad evidente, Estaba desparramada sobre el sillón de su escritorio.

-Seee, Rukia-chan, hip, es de bue-na… calidad…. Lo conse-gui algo caro…hip- respondió Matsumoto que estaba tumbada sobre el suelo.

-Eh, ¿crees que I-chig-o no es-te hip molesto por no ha-ber ido an-tes?- pregunto Rukia.

-¿Qué viajaantes? – pregunto Matsumoto que seguía tumbada en el suelo.

-Ido, hip, antes, no vi-ajan-tes.- corrigió Rukia.

-No, no creo…que este mo-lest-o, tranquil-a, hip ami-ga. – respondió Rangiku.

-Es que…- Decía Rukia cuando se puso a llorar.

-Eh, hip, porque lloras Rukia-chan.- interrogo Matsumoto mientras se levantaba.

-Es que estoy nerviosa, es-to es ver-gonsozo, ¿com-o le dire?- pregunto Rukia.

-Ya, ya Rukia-chan, tran-quila, sé que no se-ra necesario, hip, decirle, él te compren-dera al instante, solo ve y dale defren-te u n be-so, y ya esta.- respondió Rangiku mientras abrazaba a su amiga contra su pecho.

-Eh, eh!, ¡suéltame!, me ahogas!- se quejaba Rukia que estaba casi sin oxígeno entre las "personalidades" de Rangiku.

-Ya, ya, ya, Rukia-chan, Desa-hogate en mi pe-cho.- replicaba Rangiku hasta que la soltó. La pelinegra quedo tendida en el suelo seminconciente.

-¿Ya estás bien?- pregunto Matsumoto un poco recuperada y algo sobria.

-Sí, ya estoy bien, ¡pero casi me ahogas!, ¿Cuánto tiempo pase así?- pregunto Rukia que acababa de levantarse con una mueca de molestia.

-Cuatro Horas, como roncabas no preferí despertarte, además yo también me quede dormida. – respondió Matsumoto

-¡Cuatro horas!, ya debo estar en la casa de Ni-sama!- exclamo asustada Rukia, no quería que su hermano le repitiera las normas de los Kuchiki y eso.

-Ya, solo dile que mi capitán te pidió que me ayudaras con los reportes, yo hablare con él para que acepte dar nuestra excusa.- respondió Rangiku.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- pregunto sorprendida Rukia, Hitsugaya era uno de los capitanes más disciplinados, ¿Cómo lo convencería Rangiku?

-Bueno, yo se algunas "cosillas" de él, que puedo mantener en secreto si el colabora, o podrían ser reveladas…- respondió Rangiku riendo.

Las dos tenientes ordenaron todo el desastre que habían causado, Rukia se quejaba en todo momento del dolor de cabeza, mientras que Rangiku hacia bulla al propósito para alterar a la azabache que estaba más que irritada.

._.

Senna ingreso a la feria, la noche, era muy concurrida, como aquella vez, solo que ya era tarde, Ichigo ya debería estar en casa, bueno si no se hubiera desviado un par de cales, no se hubiera perdido, pero al fin pudo dar con la feria. Se dispuso a ingresar, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a comer algo, con todo esto de su extravió le había dado hambre, paso entre las filas de juegos de feria y llego rápidamente hasta la sección de comidas, paso de puesto en puesto maravillándose con lo paltos, hasta que se decidió por comida tradicional japonesa, cuando iba a buscar una mesa, vio algo que destrozo su perfecto mundo hasta ahora y fragemento sus ilusiones como quien destroza un delicado cristal.

._.

Ichigo se levantó de la mesa luego de pagar y se estiro.

-Eh, no es de buena educación estirarse.- lo regaño Riruka que se levantaba de la mesa también.

-Si claro, ya vamos, aun tienes que regresar a Naruki.- respondió Ichigo.

-Ya, ya vamos, pero antes.- dijo Riruka mientras se acercaba a Ichigo y le daba un beso en los labios, solo fue un beso rápido pero dejo sorprendido a Ichigo.

-Gracias.- dijo Riruka sonriente y algo sonrojada.- Gracias por escucharme.

-Sí, de, nada.- respondió Ichigo pausadamente, aquel beso lo había sorprendido, lo que más le sorprendió fue que a pesar de no haber besado mucho que digamos, ese beso solo fue cálido y rápido, Ichigo no sintió nada dentro de él, pensó que sentiría algo, pero no, absolutamente nada, solo un leve calor, así como cuando de niño se besó con Tasuki, solo fue un leve calor, el calor de una amistad, no de un romance ni nada parecido, Ichigo asintió y siguió a Riruka debía acompañarla a la estación de tren. Lo que no sabía Ichigo era que una pelimorada los había observado, solo que ella no podía saber lo que en verdad sentía Ichigo, y se fue destrozada creyendo otra cosa.

Ichigo siguió a Riruka que iba delante de él, algo sonrojada, la gente había disminuido, y un gélido viento soplaba en esos momentos revolviendo los cabellos de ambos.

-Eh, Riruka, ¿Cuándo regresa Ginjo?- pregunto Ichigo.

-No lo sé, solo sé que salió, no dijo cuándo regresaba.- respondió Riruka aliviada, al ver que Ichigo no la cuestionaba sobre el beso anterior.

El pelinaranja acompaño a Riruka hasta la estación de tren y evito en todo momento hablar del beso, pensaba que si evitaba hablar del tema Riruka se olvidaría, mientras que Riruka pensaba que si Ichigo no decía nada era porque lo consentía y le había gustado.

Después de que el tren partió Ichigo se puso en marcha de regreso a su casa, había comenzado a llover, no muy fuerte afortunadamente, Ichigo llego hasta su casa, esperaba que no hubiera llegado el viejo todavía, quería llegar y estar un rato en paz, aunque con la pelimorada en casa dudaba que lo estaría, era raro pero toda la tarde se la paso pensando en Senna, en que estaría haciendo, si le había hecho caso, si estaría bien y tantas cosas, desde que apareció sentía esa necesidad de protegerla, y se sentía tan bien. Ichigo entro a su casa, para su suerte El viejo ni sus hermanas parecían haber llegado- seguro las llevo a alguna parte- pensó Ichigo. Subió a su habitación y encontró a Senna tumbada en su cama, una alegría inexplicable le envolvió el cuerpo al verla ahí, bien y sin que le hubiera pasado nada, aunque llevaba una expresión rara.

-Eh, veo que escuchaste mi consejo y no anduviste por ahí, menos mal porque me hubiera preocupado si te hubieras perdido o te hubiera pasado algo, dijo Ichigo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de cuero que le había regalado Ginjo.

-¿Te hubieras preocupado por mí?, no me hagas reír.- respondió Senna indiferente y en un tono frio de voz, aunque por dentro estaba desmoronándose, pero debía ser fuerte.

-¿Eh, y ese carácter?, además que me preocupo por ti tonta.- respondió Ichigo.

-De lo que estas aliviado es de que no haya salido, ¿verdad?- replico la pelimorada sin hacer contacto visual con él.

-Claro, ¿y si te pasaba algo?- respondió Ichigo.

-Claro, podría haber pasado que te hubiera visto con ella.- respondió Senna mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿con ella?, ¿de qué hablas?- replico Ichigo confundido.

-Te vi como besabas a tu novia, sabes al menos podías ser directo conmigo y no dejarme hacer ilusiones con todo eso que me decías.- replico Senna con la voz quebrada y con los ojos brillosos.

Ichigo se quedó mirándola sorprendido, ¿Senna había estado allí cuando Riruka le beso?

-Sabía que no ibas a negarlo, adiós Ichigo.- respondió Senna mientras salía a la calle por la ventana.

Ichigo se quedó un momento más de pie, estaba confundido y enojado, ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas, por ello nunca se había enredado con ninguna, y justo ahora cuando quería hacerlo, le sucedía todo estos problemas, y lo peor era que él se sentía culpable, Senna era una buena chica, ella no debía sufrir, él no se permitiría hacerla sufrir, aunque no comprendiera porque las mujeres eran tan sentimentalistas en estos aspectos, no eran racionales, no dejaban que se les explique ni anda, el creía que eso solo pasaba en las películas y series de tv, pero ahora él lo había comprobado, y él iba cumplir un cliché típico en estas, debía ir a buscarla, explicarle lo que había pasado y si es posible decirle lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Porque?, ¿porque ella lo había besado justo en ese momento?; él conocía a Riruka y su naturaleza alocada, pero ¿porque tuvo que besarlo en el centro comercial?, sabía que era una forma de agradecimiento o algo así, la culpa era de el por llevarla al mismo centro comercial donde paso tantos momentos felices y agradables con Senna, y el mismo centro comercial donde Senna había ido a pasear mientras que el supuestamente él iba a entrenar, por eso los vio, por su culpa, él sabía que Senna no le haría caso y no iría a casa, sino que de seguro iba a estar caminando por ahí. Senna se había ido, el por más que intentaba hallarla, no sentía nada, no la encontraba, ¡él no podía volver a perderla!

El pelinaranja salió rápidamente de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y esquivo las preguntas de su padre y de sus hermanas que acababan de llegar.

Salió a la calle, y se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo moderadamente, era el inicio de un aguacero, corrió y dio vuelta detrás de una esquina, el viento agitaba su cabello naranja, y casi resbala en dos ocasiones, cuando doblo por una esquina vio algo que lo hizo sentir un terror inmenso.

Un joven alto, de cabellos negros, el mismo que había visto en la construcción el día que encontró a Keigo y a Mizuiro inconscientes, estaba ahí frente a Senna y llevaba una espada con él, y poco a poco la levantaba.

Ichigo no podía creer, lo que veía; por su culpa por haber sido tan idiota, ella ahora estaba en peligro, el veía impotente mientras corría, como aquel joven extraño estaba acercándosele a Senna cada vez más, el vio como el joven pelinegro llevaba una espada en la mano, pero él estaba muy lejos y no la iba a poder protegerla, ¡Rayos no otra vez!...

* * *

Eh ¿qué tal?, me disculpo sinceramente, más de 11 días sin actualizar, si lo se soy un motherfucker, pero ya, mejor tómenlo por el lado amable, el capítulo fue algo largo para compensar, en verdad lo siento, no quise retrasarme tanto, pero en la escuela tenemos una feria llamada "el día del logro", y estamos preparándonos todos las calces de la secundaria para exponer nuestros trabajos y metas alcanzadas en las diferentes materias, a mí me ha tocado en tres áreas: Historia, Cívica( que vendría a ser como sociales), y "Persona y Familia y Relaciones Humanas"( que vendría a ser una mezcla de sociales con psicología), por ello he estado toda esta semana haciendo ensayos, presentaciones en diapositivas, asignaciones, monografías, y corrigiéndolas una y otra vez, y por ello me he tenido que estar quedando 1 hora extra en la escuela, por ello me retrase de mis obligaciones como escritor de fanfics xd, pero he vuelto de nuevo, al menos por este fin de semana, y actualizare todos mis fics; antes de irme, les agradezco por seguir el fic y darle una oportunidad, ya tengo 24 reviews *.*( y yo que solo escribo por diversión como un hobby mas), me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza. Comenten que les pareció y que esperan del sgte capítulo, ¿Qué pasara con Senna?, ¿Qué pasara con Rukia cuando llegue al mundo real?, ¿Qué decidirá Ichigo?, ¿Qué harán los policías al enterarse que asuntos internos les tiende una trampa? xd

* * *

Les dejo un avance antes de irme ¬¬ :

No me importa nada mas ahora, no me importa si mi fullbring está completo o no, o quien se ese tal Tsukishima, tengo que llegar hasta ella, no la dejare irse, no ahora que ya sé que siento, debo ir tras ella, no permitiré que muera…

.

-Kuchiki, Abarai, se ha dado al aprobación para que vallan al mundo real, partirán dentro de 2 horas, espero que les vaya bien…

* * *

Adiós!

_"Te darás cuenta, como yo lo hice, de que es distinto conocer el camino que recorrerlo."_

_Morfeo, Matrix_


	11. Aclaraciones

¡Hola a todos!, nos leemos de nuevo, aquí les traigo el capítulo número 11 de este fic, la historia va adquiriendo matices dramáticos (revisar final), pero no se preocupen seguirá con su misma esencia, bueno sin más solo me queda agradecer a:

Antoinette Gray (jajaja, si pobre Ichigo parece noviero, no es su intensión pero todas quieren con él, se parece a mi… digo así me parece a mí xd, gracias por los ánimos, te cuento que la feria estudiantil salió bien y estoy aprobado en los cursos en que expuse jajaja)

thisisCMpunk (Hey me alegra ver que sigues leyendo el fic, y si, parece que se demoran, pero solo parece, bueno al final del fic se sabe de ellos, se paciente amigo, gracias por seguir el fic!)

Vegetable lov3r (eh gracias, me alegra saber que este es tu primer fic de ichisenna, y me alegra que te guste este tipo de fics de romance no tan exagerado y meloso, lo demás ya te respondí por privado, gracias por seguir el fic, no te decepcionare)

* * *

Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, y es una bendición que no sean míos, ya que si fuera así, Ichigo en la nueva saga se habría convertido en un discípulo de Goku que ayudaria a L descubrir quién es Kira y evitaría que muera, también ayudaría a Eren a combatir a los titanes y dejaría de ser tan miedoso con las mujeres.

* * *

Nota:

- _Texto en cursiva_: Recuerdo o cita de lo que dijo alguien.

- . (Punto): separa los acontecimientos que suceden después de un breve periodo de tiempo a un solo personaje.

- ._. : separa las acciones o hechos que le están sucediendo a diferentes personajes.

* * *

**11.- Aclaraciones  
**

La lluvia caía raudamente y empapaba la ropa del pelinaranja, mientras el helado viento revoleteaba sus cabellos, pero nada de esto importaba para Ichigo, lo único que importaba era lo que estaba sucediendo delante de él: un joven alto, de cabellos negros, el mismo que había visto en la construcción el día que encontró a Keigo y a Mizuiro inconscientes, estaba ahí frente a Senna y llevaba una espada con él, y poco a poco la levantaba.

Ichigo no podía creer, lo que veía; por su culpa por haber sido tan idiota, ella ahora estaba en peligro, el veía impotente mientras corría, como aquel joven extraño estaba acercándosele a Senna cada vez más, el vio como el joven pelinegro llevaba una espada en la mano, pero él estaba muy lejos y no la iba a poder protegerla, ¡Rayos no otra vez!, ¡no lo podía permitir! Sin pensarlo dos veces Ichigo activo su fullbring y corrió lo más rápido posible emulando con su cuerpo humano la velocidad de su shumpo, llego rápidamente hasta la escena, y pudo impedir el golpe del joven pelinegro, para su sorpresa el joven rio al verlo y dio un salto hacia atrás, la lluvia empapaba sus ropas, y las de Senna que estaba detrás de él, sorprendida; el joven pelinegro levanto su espada y se preparó para atacar a Ichigo, este lo espero y blandió su fullbring con todas su energía, logrando que salga un pseudo getsuga tenshou que para su sorpresa fue cortado a la mitad por la espada del pelinegro, estallando detrás de él.

Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, no dejaría que nada le pase a Senna, arremetió contra el pelinegro en un ataque frontal, vio como el joven desaparecía ante sus ojos y volvía parecer sobre él, alzando su espada.

Ichigo no estaba preparado para morir, el debía proteger a Senna, y como si estuvieran esperando el momento preciso, una lluvia de flechas de reishi cubrió al joven pelinegro, Ichigo se aterrizó en el suelo y se volvió para ver de dónde había provenido el ataque y vio a Ishida Ryuken sosteniendo su arco Quincy, del cual salia una estela de humo, se volvió hacia donde estaba Senna y se alegró al verla bien, y luego fijo su vista en la cortina de polvo y humo que levanto la lluvia de flechas, y observo con un escalofrió como a pesar de la potencia del ataque, el joven pelinegro salía de entre el polvo, tan solo con unos rasguños y levemente herido, Ichigo intento seguirlo pero este despareció marchándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ryuken Ishida también se daba vuelta, pero el pelinaranja se percató de estoy fue a detenerlo.

-Eh señor Ryuken, gracias por ayudarme, ¿Por qué ese tipo nos ha atacado a Senna y a mi?- pregunto Ichigo completamente empapado por la lluvia, al menos gracias a la chaqueta de cuero, la lluvia resbalaba y no le empapaba también el polo.

-No sé quién era ese joven, y por favor Kurosaki Ichigo… no te metas más en estos asuntos, eres débil, no nos podrás ayudar en nada, preocuparte por ti mismo es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, no andes buscando problemas, adiós, Kurosaki Ichigo.- respondió Ryuken muy serio desapareciendo en medio de la lluviosa y fría noche.

Ichigo se sentía impotente, ¿Qué derecho tenía el padre de Ishida a decirle que no se metiera?, Ichigo lo había salvado incluso a él, cuando Aizen estuvo a punto de destruir Karakura, ¿y ahora le dice que no se meta, que no son sus asuntos?, a pesar de que él no era un orgulloso, se sentía humillado, pero no podía pensar en si, ni en su orgullo, tenía que hablar con Senna, si de algo estaba agradecido, era de que Senna estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada.

Ichigo se volvió hacia la pelimorada, esta se encontraba aun consternada por el ataque, Ichigo vio cómo su cabello y sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, Ichigo se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y al cubrió, para su sorpresa Senna no hizo nada, solo se quedó quieta mientras se la ponía la chaqueta.

-Eh Senna, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin que te explicara?, pudiste salir herida.- dijo Ichigo mirando a Senna.

Senna pareció salir del trance en que estaba, cambiando la expresión de su rostro. -¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?, preocúpate por tu novia, yo solo soy una conocida para ti, no debes preocuparte por mi.- dijo Senna evitando mirarlo de frente.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, no eres solo una conocida, eres una persona importante para mi.- respondió Ichigo.

-Sí, tan importante que me engañas para ir saliendo por ahí con otra chica.- respondió Senna.

-No te engañe, yo fui a entrenar, pero yo había quedado con Riruka en llevarla a comer para disculparme por los problemas que le cause, ya que ella me está entrenando para recuperar mis poderes.- explicó Ichigo sosteniendo a la pelimorada por los hombros, mientras que la lluvia mojaba su espalda.

-No es necesario que me expliques, lo comprendo perfectamente, adiós, no quiero seguir creyendo en tus mentiras, se feliz, ya no te preocupes por mí, no quiero verte de nuevo- respondió Senna zafándose y huyendo de ahí.

-¡Senna!- exclamo Ichigo intentando detenerla, intento correr tras ella. Doblo por una esquina y al hacerlo casi se estrella contra Ginjo que venía caminando mirando hacia atrás sosteniendo un paraguas.

Este al ver lo alterado que estaba Ichigo lo detuvo. –Hey, Ichigo, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Ginjo en su habitual tono serio y a la vez coloquial.

-Ginjo, ¿vistes por casualidad a una chica pasar por aquí?- pregunto Ichigo un poco más calmado.

-Sí, estaba corriendo pero al perdí de vista es muy rápidamente.- respondió Ginjo.- ¿Acaso sucedió algo?, ¿conocías a esa chica?

-Sí, la conozco, y por un malentendido ella se ha molestado conmigo, por eso tengo que detenerla para explicarle, además…, el mismo tipo que ataco a Keigo y a Mizuiro estuvo a punto de atacarla.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Qué chico?- respondió Ginjo cambiando su expresión.

-Era un chico alto, de cabello negro y largo como el tuyo, era delgado y vestía con ropa formal, con tirantes y todo eso- respondió Ichigo.

-Rayos, ¡es _él_!…- respondió Ginjo con los ojos abiertos.

-¿él?- pregunto Ichigo sorprendido al ver la expresión de Ginjo.

-Sí, _él_, ven conmigo te explicare.- respondió Ginjo calmándose de la impresión al enterarse de que _él_ había reaparecido.

-No puedo ir contigo, tengo que buscar a Senna.- respondió Ichigo algo exaltado.

-Después puedes buscar a tu novia, primero tienes que venir conmigo, es importante que los sepas de una vez, además esa chica esta yendo por un sitio seguro, no noto reiatsus extraños cerca de ella, puedes estar tranquilo, déjala tranquila- respondió Ginjo.

-Pero, yo…- iba a replicar Ichigo cuando Ginjo lo jalo.

-Vamos, después de que oigas lo que tengo que contarte puedes hacer lo que quieras, ahora vamos.- dijo Ginjo mientras arrastraba a Ichigo

._.

Ishida estaba en su casa, estaba ocupado elaborando un suéter, ya que se acercaba el invierno, a pesar de estar avocado en esta tarea, no podía olvidar lo de ahora en la tarde.

Aunque la persona que los seguía sabía ocultar muy bien su reiatsu, él pudo darse cuenta, pero lo raro es que no fue el mismo reiatsu que lo atacó la otra vez, sino, fue otro diferente, más humano. Durante todo el trayecto de regreso a su casa, estaba atento a cualquier fluctuación en ese reiatsu que los seguía, para adelantarse a un posible ataque, pero no sucedió nada, él llego a su casa y sus amigos se marcharon, al igual que ese reiatsu, ¿acaso el objetivo ya no era el, ¿acaso ahora el objetivo era Orihime, Chad o Tatsuki?, estaba confundido, ¿y si en verdad intentaban atacar a sus amigos?, ahora que el idiota de Kurosaki no tenía sus poderes, le correspondía a él proteger a todos, por eso estaba preocupado, ¿Qué sucedería si atacaban a Orihime?, Ishida se preguntaba esto pero de inmediato se olvidó de esa idea, no sabía porque, pero últimamente estaba prestando mucha atención a la pelinaranja, bueno no hace poco, sino desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero él sabía que a ella le gustaba Kurosaki, y él no podía cambiar esta realidad, el no odiaba a Ichigo ni nada por estilo, lo consideraba un gran amigo, casi un hermano, aunque no lo reconociera en publico, y sabía que Ichigo no ignoraba a Orihime porque quería, él ni siquiera sabía de los sentimientos de la chica, además Kurosaki, aunque no lo admitiera, parecía estar enamorado de Kuchiki, y como lo había notado, ella también de el; pero al parecer Orihime no comprendía esto, y parecía tener esperanzas de que Ichigo se enamorara de ella.

-¡Rayos!, ¡porque estoy pensando en estas cosas!- se reclamó si mismo Ishida saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-_Creo que yo también me estoy ablandando, ya llevo más de 1 año y medio sin luchar más que con esporádicos huecos, me está afectando, al igual que a Kurosaki.-_ pensaba Ishida mientras terminaba de coser una manga del suéter.

-_Kurosaki, es verdad, los últimos días lo he visto muy animado, ¿tendrá que ver con la chica esa, el rosario de los recuerdos?-_ se cuestionaba Ishida, cuando de repente algo lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

El joven Quincy sintió un fuerte y extraño reiatsu cerca al reiatsu de Ichigo que también había crecido, además estaba otro reiatsu, el de la chica pelimorada, Ishida cambio su expresión cuando se dio cuenta que ese extraño gran reiatsu que estaba cerca de Ichigo y la chica, era el mismo que lo ataco. Estaba pensando en ir a ayudarlos, ya estaba asomándose por al ventana para salir, cuando vio debajo de él a su padre, salía rápidamente del edifico, desapareciendo rápidamente al utilizar el Hirenkyaku de los Quincy, Uryu se extrañó de esta actitud en su padre, ¿acaso pretendía ir a ayudar a Ichigo y a su amiga?

Ishida regreso a su cama y siguió con la elaboración de su suéter, estaba algo confundido, además se puso a pensar en la presencia que sintió la otra vez, recordó que era un reiatsu monstruoso, a pesar de que parecía contenerse, y extrañamente era un reiatsu muy parecido al de él y su padre, un reiatsu Quincy.

._.

Ginjo e Ichigo caminaban bajo la lluvia, Ichigo no paraba de estornudar, ya no tenía una simple gripe, sino parecía algo peor, ojala que toda aquella lluvia que empapado su espalda no le cause problemas en la salud, pero más que esto Ichigo se estaba preocupado por Senna, según Ginjo, estaba a salvo, pero igualmente él quería ir hasta donde ella y explicarle todo, y decirle que en verdad no había pasado nada entre él y Riruka, y tal vez decirle lo que venía sintiendo desde hace días, pero ella no estaba, al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que la podría ver luego, que ella estaba bien.

Caminaron cerca de media hora, hasta llegar a una casa en un barrio muy tranquilo y elegante.

-Eh Ichigo, ya llegamos, esta es otra base de los Xcution, aunque es más pequeña que la de ciudad Naruki, entremos de una vez, la lluvia se pone más intensa.- dijo Ginjo invitando a Ichigo a ingresar a la acogedora y elegante casa.

Ichigo entró por una especie de sendero de piedra, la casa estaba rodeada por un jardín que tenia arbustos grandes que servían como muros, el área de aquella residencia era el triple de su casa, sí que los Xcution eran gente con dinero, Ichigo rio esporádicamente al recordar la base que tenían los vizard, aunque ellos sí que eran más divertidos.

Ya dentro de la vivienda, se encontró con los otros miembros de Xcution, incluida Riruka que se sonrojo un poco mal verlo.

_-¡Rayos!, no sé cómo voy a salir de esta situación…-_ pensó Ichigo sentandose junto a Chad.

-Bien, sé que se preguntaran para que los llame, pero lo que pensaba era cierto, él, esta de vuelta.- dijo Ginjo seriamente mirando a cada uno, incluido el ex shinigami sustituto.

Todos en la sala cambiaron su expresión y adoptaron una de preocupación, incluso el extraño chico gamer también cambio su semblante por un instante para luego seguir concentrado en su videojuego.

-¿Quién es "él"?.- decidió preguntar Ichigo.

-Ichigo, creo que es momento de que los sepas. Cuando me refiero a él, estoy refiriendo a _ShukuroTsukishima_, era un antiguo miembro Xcution. Antes de ti habíamos encontrado a otro shinigami sustituto, él lo contacto y varios de los Xcution le dieron sus poderes, se suponía que _Tsukishima_ debía traerlo para que nosotros también nos deshagamos de nuestros poderes, pero en lugar de eso, lo mato y adquirió más poder, desde ahí dejo de ser miembro, y huyo escondiéndose para nuestra suerte, pero ahora ha vuelto a aparecer, inclusive tú ya lo has visto y has luchado contra él.- respondió Ginjo.

Ichigo se quedó pensativo analizando al información, así que el responsable de los últimos sucesos era un Xcution, que tomo los poderes de un shinigami sustito, eso quiere decir que, ¿existían más shinigami sustituto antes?; pero esa no era su principal preocupacion, ahora temía por Senna y sus amigos, él mismo vio las caras que pusieron los Xcution al escuadra hablar de ese tal Tsukishima, incluso vio como el padre de Ishida no pudo más que hacerle leves daños, ¿en verdad era tan fuerte?; entonces el debía entrenar y superarlo, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a sus amigos, siempre estaba la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda a Urahara, Yoruichi o a su padre, pero estaba en su naturaleza proteger a la gente, él no podía dejar de lado su instinto y dejar que los demás luchen por él.

Ginjo se encontraba dando indicaciones a los demás, mientras que Ichigo se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que vio a Riruka se acercaba hacia él, podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con ella, no quería que se hiciera ideas falsas, era una buena chica, se merecía una aclaración, Ichigo levanto al vista y la vio acercarse, estuvo en silencio y ella empezó a hablar.

-Eh, Ichigo, ¿qué piensas de todo esto?- pregunto Riruka.

-No sé que pensar, yo mismo vi lo fuerte que es, no pude hacerle anda, ni siquiera con el entrenamiento que me has dado.- respondió Ichigo.

-Eso es obvio idiota, ¿creías que con mi entrenamiento era suficiente?, aún falta más entrenamientos con otros miembros, no has avanzado ni siquiera el 20% del desarrollo de tu fullbring.- respondió Riruka cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Ichigo sorprendido.

-Quiere decir que no temas, te volverás más fuerte, incluso puede ser que me iguales.- respondió Ginjo que se había acercado a ellos.

-Entonces, hay una posibilidad de contrarrestar la amenaza de Tsukishima?- pegunto Ichigo un poco animado ante aquella esperanza.

-Si Ichigo, esa posibilidad eres tú, pero aun eres muy débil, por eso aceleraremos tu entrenamiento.

-Ichigo no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que te volverás más fuerte que antes, hasta entonces yo cubriré tu espalda y luchare por ti.- intervino Sado levantando el pulgar.

-Gracias Chad, me volver más fuerte, te lo prometo amigo.- respondió Ichigo sonriendo.

-Sí, pero ahora no, yo me comunicare contigo.- dijo Ginjo.- Ahora anda a tu casa, tu familia debe estar preocupada, ah y por cierto soluciona el problema con tu novia, es una linda chica, y no merece sufrir, adiós Ichigo.- dijo Ginjo dándose vuelta.

Ichigo estaba a punto de aclararle que Senna no era su novia, pero se dio cuenta de que Riruka había escuchado esto, y era algo bueno ya que así se daría cuenta de que lo suyo era algo imposible; acompañado por Chad salió de la casa, el moreno lo acompaño hasta una calle donde Ichigo tomo un taxi para ir a su casa, ya que la lluvia había empeorado hasta casi convertirse en un diluvio.

._.

La lluvia había empeorado, caía como una catarata sobre el taxi, obligando al conductor a conducir despacio, pero a Ichigo no le importaba, podía incluso parar el taxi, y él no le reclamaría, en estos momentos estaba pensando en algo más importante: Senna, aquella pelimorada que lo tenía preocupado, ¿Por qué no lo escucho?, sí que era desesperante, pero así era ella, es eso lo que le gusto más de ella, su temperamento, en ese momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de otra persona especial para el: Rukia, la imagen de la pequeña Shinigami paso por su mente como un rayo, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no la veía, pero no podía culparla, era la persona que cambio su mundo, le estaba muy agradecido, pero desde que perdió sus poderes ella no lo había venido a ver ni una sola vez, él quería creer que era porque estaría ocupada, pero incluso vio a Toshiro la otra vez por acá había venido a visitar a una anciana que conocía, la otra vez incluso vino Kempachi que por pedido de Yachiru, la había traído al mundo real, y que mejor idea que encargarle a Kurosaki Ichigo su cuidado mientras el buscaba gente interesante para luchar; pero nunca vino ella, se suponía que tenían una conexión ¿no?, aquella fuerte amistad, pero igual no la culpaba sino más bien recordaba los buenos tiempos, aunque ya debía dejarlos atrás, él ya no era un shinigami, y además había aparecido Senna de nuevo, y ella siempre estuvo ahí sin que él se diera cuenta, estuvo dentro de su alma todo este tiempo, ya demás Ichigo había empezado a sentir algo más que una amistad por ella en su interior, incluso sentía una extraña atracción, y unos deseos enormes de protegerla a ella y a su sonrisa.

Ichigo seguía en sus cavilaciones hasta que el taxista le anuncio que había llegado a su destino, pago por el servicio y bajo del taxi. La lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad, y parecía no dar tregua, el ex shinigami sustituto se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, todas las luces estaban ya apagadas, bueno al menos el viejo no lo fastidiaría a llegar. Estaba pensando en esto cuando al abrir la puerta una fuerte patada lo hizo entrar, su padre se las había arreglado par patearlo desde afuera, seguro lo habría estado esperando entre los arbustos, Ichigo aterrizo cerca de la cocina y se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Papa!, ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que recibir así?, ¡eres una cabra loca!- exclamo Ichigo molesto e irritado.

Su padre se puso de lado con una mano sobre la cintura y con el otro brazo extendido en dirección a Ichigo mientras hacia una señal negativa con el índice.

-No, no, Ichigo, esta es una reprimenda, ¿Por qué llegas tarde a casa?, ¿en dónde te estas metiendo?, ¿acaso estas yendo a esos clubes nocturnos?- preguntaba Ishin con lo ojos cerrados y voz seria.

-¡De que estas hablando papa!, ¡eres un viejo pervertido!, ¡yo solo he estado entrenando!- se justificó Ichigo totalmente fuera de sus casillas, su padre sí que era irritante.

-Ichigo no mientas, yo pase por tu edad, y se lo que hacen los jóvenes, idiota ¿Por qué no llevas a tu viejo padre también?- pregunto Isshin en un tono serio fingido.

-¡Viejo pervertido!- respondió Ichigo golpeando a su padre.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo iría a esos lugares, y menos como se te ocurre que te llevaría?- respondió Ichigo con una expresión asesina en el rostro.

-Está bien hijo, te creo, pero recuerda si algún día vas, recuerda llevar a tu grandioso padre contigo.- respondió Isshin.

-¡No tienes remedio!- respondió Ichigo subiendo a su habitación

Isshin solo sonrió y fue a buscar algo a la nevera para comer.

El pelinaranja llegó a su habitación, estaba empapado y se dispuso a darse una ducha pero en eso tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Fue a ver quién era y se encontró con su padre, pero ahora traia una expresión seria y calmada.

-Ichigo, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Isshin entrando a la habitación.

Ichigo cerro la puerta y fue junto a su padre que se había sentado sobre su cama, él hizo lo mismo.

-Ichigo que paso con Senna-chan, ¿Por qué no está contigo?- pregunto Isshin seriamente.

-Es que…- Ichigo respondió pensativo, _¿debía o no contarle lo sucedido a su padre?_, decidió que si lo haría pero obviaría algunas partes.

-Bueno lo que paso, es que Senna vio algo, y cree que yo la he estado engañando y haciéndole creer cosas falsas, y no me ha dejado explicarle lo que en realidad paso, solo se fue y no quiere verme.- respondió Ichigo resumiéndole a su padre la situación.

-Ah, los típico, siempre sucede esto, recuerdo que una vez de jóvenes tu madre se molestó conmigo porque creía que estaba saliendo con una compañera de la facultad de medicina.- respondió Isshin.

-Pero viejo si tú eras un shinigami, ¿Cómo fuiste a la universidad?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Es que después de conocer a tu madre me quede en este mundo, y necesitaba un empleo, por eso decidí estudiar medicina en una universidad.- respondió Isshin sonriente.-Por eso si crees que ella es importante para ti, y estas seguro de esto, búscala, no al dejes ir, tal vez nunca más la vuelvas a ver si dejas pasar esta ocasión.- dijo Isshin mirando hacia el techo con aspecto serio de un hombre de experiencia.

-Tienes razón papá, en verdad sí que… ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! yo no dije que tenga algo que ver con cosas sentimentales ni nada de eso.- respondió Ichigo nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-Jajajja, mi hijo se ha enamorado, ya era tiempo que te consigas una novia, te cases, y me des nietos, aprovecha ahora que estoy joven así podre jugar con ellos.- decía Isshin perdiendo su anterior semblante serio.

-¡Arruinaste el momento viejo loco!- exclamo Ichigo aun sonrojado.

-Bueno hijo anda, ten en cuenta mis palabras.- respondió Isshin levantándose de la cama de su hijo.

-Claro, gracias papa.- respondió Ichigo levantándose también.

-Anda hijo, y no te olvides, ¡quiero nietos pronto!- exclamo Isshin.

-viejo loco…- dijo Ichigo saliendo por la ventana.

El clima era lluvioso, la lluvia se negaba dar tregua, Ichigo por suerte llevaba un paraguas, peor lo llevaba cerrado, ya que no le permitía correr al tenerlo abierto, agudizo sus sentidos e intento encontrar el reiatsu de la pelimorada, estuvo así unos segundos hasta que encontró su reiatsu, pero también noto el reiatsu de un hollow cerca de ella, Senna estaba en peligro. Ichigo palpo en sus bolsillos y noto que si llevaba el pase de combate que ahora le servía como su fullbring, debía apresurarse No permitiría que nada le sucediese.

Doblo por varias calles, esquivando algunos autos, ahora le resultaba difícil moverse por la ciudad. no era como cuando era shinigami, se estaba tardado en llegar hasta donde Senna, debía darse prisa.

._.

Por la frías, oscuras y lluviosas calles, iba Senna caminando lentamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos, meintras el viento agitaba sus morados cabellos, ¿porque se había hecho tantas ilusiones?, como decía el dicho, "mientras más alto subes, más dolorosa es la caída", y era cierto.

Senna estaba dolida, por poco casi deja que Ichigo le hablase, cuando lo vio ahí luchando por ella, empapado por la lluvia, cuando se sacó su chaqueta y se la dio para que no se mojara, ella casi le dice que lo quería, pero no podía decirle nada de eso, ella recordó que él había besado a otra chica, a su novia; eso significaba que él solo la consideraba a ella una amiga o algo así, a pesar de que ella lo quería, incluso se podía decir que lo amaba, cuando estuvo dentro de su alma pudo sentir todo lo que sentía Ichigo y se fue enamorando más del él, ya que lo conocía realmente como es, conocía su interior. Pero él parecía estar enamorado de otra chica, y a ella le dolió tanto el verlos besándose, aunque Ichigo le explico algo, ella no quiso prestar atención, estaba triste, todas las ilusiones que se había hecho se venían al piso, ¿pero porque tenía él que corresponderle?, ella solo tenía días de haber reaparecido en su vida.

Senna estaba absorta pensando en esto, que no sintió la presencia que la seguía, cuando por fin se dio cuenta, tenía al hollow delante de ella.

-¡Rayos!, ¿ahora qué puedo hacer?- se interrogaba Senna.

-Eh, ¿que tenemos acá?, es un alma deliciosa.- dijo el hollow abalanzándose sobre ella.

Senna lo esquivo por poco y aterrizo sobre un muro, mientras que el hollow volteaba, Senna salto desde el muro y le dio una patada al hollow.

-Oh, grave error humana, crees que soy un hueco ordinario, no me podrás derrotar con una fuerza tan débil.- dijo el hollow mientras reía.

-¡Rayos!, este hollow sí que me va a matar…- pensaba Senna mientras saltaba y se alejaba del hollow.

El hollow rápidamente se puso delante de ella y la cogió y la alzó en peso.

- tranquila humana terminare con tu mísera existencia rápidamente.- dijo el hollow mientras abría la boca.

Senna estaba que se ahogaba, la estaba apretando muy fuerte, en un último intento zafarse pero una de las garras del hollow le rasgo la espalda, fue un corte no muy grande pero si fue algo profundo y tan doloroso que la hizo gritar de dolor.

._.

Ichigo se estaba acercando al lugar, debía apresurarse, si quería ayudar a Senna, _¿Por qué la tonta no me ha escuchado?, si lo hubiera hecho en este momento no estaría en peligro_.- Ichigo estaba corriendo pensando en esto, cuando escucho un grito, era un grito de dolor, y era la voz de ella, de Senna.

Ichigo corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección del grito hasta que al doblar vio a un hueco frente a Senna y a esta con una rodilla en el piso y con una mano sobre su hombro, en su rostro se veía una expresión de pánico y dolor, la lluvia la empapaba y el agua al bajarle por la espalda parecía tener un matiz rojizo, era sangre

Ichigo reacciono y se acercó rápidamente cuando vio que el hollow intentaba coger a Senna.

-Ahora sí, ¡muere!- exclamo el hollow cuando lolgro agarrar a Senna.

._.

Senna se agarraba el hombro, sí que le dolía, pero lo que más le dolía era la herida de la espalda, sí que era muy dolorosa, no aguantaría mucho en este estado, y encima estaba la lluvia que la debilitaba aún más, si no se moría por ese hollow delante de ella, seguro que lo haría de pulmonía. Estaba con una rodilla sobre el piso, estaba agitada y cansada, ya no podría luchar, en eso vio como el hueco intentaba cogerla de nuevo, ella intento esquivarlo pero estaba debilitada, el hollow la agarro nuevamente,

-Ahora sí, ¡muere!- exclamo el hollow cuando la logro agarrar y la llevaba hacia sus fauces.

Senna instintivamente cerro sus ojos, era su fin, no había podido decirle a Ichigo lo que sentía, y lo último que le había dicho era que no lo quería ver, estaba pensando en esto, cuando cayó de repente, pero fue sostenida por alguien antes de caer al suelo.

-Eh, acaso no te han dicho que atacar a señoritas en mitad de la noche no es de caballeros.- escucho decir a una conocida voz, era el, era Ichigo. Senna abrió los ojos y lo vio, estaba como cuando se enfrentó a ese joven de cabellos negros, sostenía en la otra mano una especie de escudo como una estrella, estaba hecha de un reiatsu negro y rojo.

-Ichigo…- dijo Senna al verlo, él solo la apoyo sobre un lugar seco y le dio el paraguas.

-quédate aquí tonta, ya regreso, y no se te ocurra escapar.- dijo Ichigo sonriéndole para luego volverse hacia el hueco.

-¿Shinigami?, ¡no!, ¡¿Qué rayos eres tú?!- exclamo el hollow sorprendido y adolorido, le habia cortado el brazo.- No importa sea lo que seas también te comeré.- dijo el hollow más calmado.

-¿Comerme?, no me hagas reír.- respondió Ichigo.- Cuando era shinigami sabía que mi zapankutou te purificaba e ibas a la sociedad de almas, pero ahora con este poder no se ha donde iras a parar, buen viaje…- dijo Ichigo mientras blandía su insignia de Shinigami.

El ataque de Ichigo fue tan potente que acabo con el hollow rápidamente.

Ichigo se volvió hacia Senna y vio que esta lo miraba sorprendida.

-Eh, ¿que sucede Senna?- pregunto Ichigo extrañado.

-Ichigo, tu ropa….- dijo Senna sorprendida.

._.

En el sereitei estaba amaneciendo ya, Rukia se terminaba de alistar, debía estar en la oficina del capitán Ukitake a primera hora, aún tenía unos 15 minutos de ventaja, salió de la residencia Kuchiki y empezó a caminar por el sereitei rumbo a los cuarteles del escuadrón 13 donde la esperaba el capitán Ukitake, le tenía que dar las ultimas indicaciones antes de partir al mundo real. En el camino se encontró con Renji que se suponía debía acompañarla en esta misión.

-Eh que tal Rukia.- saludo Renji a su vieja amiga.

-Bien, gracias Renji.-respondió Rukia mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado.- Renji, ¿Por qué están enviando 2 tenientes a investigar lo de Ichigo?- preguntó Rukia.

-No lo sé, pero he escuchado que ha habido unas extrañas desapariciones en el Runkongai, y dicen que está pasando algo "gordo" en Hueco Mundo, y parece ademas que Ichigo está recuperando su reiatsu, él fue el que derroto a Aizen, si hay una nueva amenaza le necesitaremos de vuelta, por eso el capitán Yamamoto ha estado siguiendo la actividad de Ichigo, y hasta hace poco su reiatsu ha parecido dispararse aún más, por ello debemos buscarle, para ver que sucede y ver si nos podría ayudar cuando le necesitemos.- respondió Renji.

-¿Entonces planea utilizar a Ichigo?- preguntó Rukia un poco absorta.

-No exactamente, los que planean esto son los de la central 46, no el capitán comandante.- respondió Renji.

-¿Entonces Ichigo tendrá que volver a luchar?, ¿solo iremos a buscarlo para que vuelva a sufrir con cada pelea?, ¿para que vuelva a ser herido y de nuevo vuelva a ir a luchar?- pregunto Rukia llena de rabia e impotencia.

-Rukia cálmate, Ichigo te dijo que te preocupabas mucho y te echabas la culpa de todo, el peleo porque quiere proteger a la gente, es su naturaleza, por eso está adquiriendo nuevas habilidades, eso dice en el informe, Ichigo está siendo entrenado por un grupo de humanos con poderes especiales, no se sabe más.- respondió Renji.

-Ese idiota nunca tiene suficiente.- respondió Rukia, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

El capitán Ukitake los recibió en su oficina, se veía muy ajetreado.

-Oh, Kuchiki, Abarai, que bueno que llegaron ya, por cierto Rukia luces bien con ese corte.- dijo el capitán haciendo sonrojar levemente a Rukia.- Bueno ahora si a lo que los he mandado a llamar.

-Kuchiki, Abarai, se ha dado al aprobación para que vallan al mundo real, partirán dentro de 2 horas, espero que les vaya bien…

._.

El pelinaranja se miró y se sorprendió el también, sobre su ropa había parecido un atuendo muy parecido al de un shinigami, solo que estaba hecho de reiatsu. Ichigo se quedó sorprendido, ¿se estaría desarrollando su fullbring como decía Riruka?, bueno ahora eso era lo de menos, Senna parecía herida, tenía que curarla.

-Bueno eso es lo de menos Senna, estas herida, ¿verdad?- dijo Ichigo mientras se ponia de clunquillas frente a ella.

-¿Y eso te interesa?- preguntó Senna haciéndose la indiferente.

-Claro que si tonta, ¿como no me va a importar?, vamos te llevare a donde Urahara-san para que te cure.- dijo Ichigo ayudándole a levantarse.

Ichigo ayudo a Senna a levantarse, pero esta hizo una mueca de dolor, Ichigo observo al pared sobre la que había estado apoyada y vio que estaba manchada de sangre.

-Senna voltéate un momento por favor.- dijo Ichigo. Senna obedeció e Ichigo vio al herida, era un corte profundo, algo alargado, de unos 15 cm, era grave, y más en su estado, había estado caminando bajo la lluvia, y parecía tener síntomas de hipotermia, tenia fiebre, debía cuanto antes llevarla a donde Urahara.

-Idiota, mira todo lo que te ha pasado, ven vamos tenemos que ir rápido.- dijo Ichigo cargando a Senna sobre su espalda.

-¡Cállate!, el idiota eres tu.- dijo Senna.- además yo no te he pedido que me busques, te dije que no te quería ver de nuevo.

-No digas eso, y no me importa tu opinión te llevare a curar, después si quieres me reclamas, ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ponerte a pelear contra ese hollow?- pregunto Ichigo mientras avanzaba rapodamente hacia la tienda de Urahara mientras ella sostenia el paraguas.

-Veo que era verdad que estabas entrenando, ¿quieres ser fuerte de nuevo verdad?- pregunto Senna.

-Si, quiero ser más fuerte.- respondió Ichigo.

-Quieres ser más fuerte para proteger a la gente que quieres y aprecias, en especial a ella, la mujer que amas, ¿cierto?- preguntó la pelimorada.

-Si.- respondió Ichigo.

-Ichigo…- respondió Senna con vos triste- entonces si tenía razón…

-Tienes razón en una cosa, que entreno para poder proteger a la gente de mi alrededor, a mis seres queridos, y a la mujer que amo, pero esa chica no es ella, eres tu idiota.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Senna que no creía lo que había escuchado.

-Sí, tu, no sé porque pero me he enamorado de ti para mi mala suerte.- respondió Ichigo riendo.

-Idiota.- respondió al pelimorada llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras tonta?, ya era broma, no es malo, es algo bueno, una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿contenta?- preguntó Ichigo.

-No lloro por eso, lloro de felicidad, yo también estoy enamorada de ti Ichigo, yo también te amo.- respondió débilmente la pelimorada.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, yo también te amo Senna, y no dejare que nada te pase, Yo te protegeré, ¿me entiendes?- preguntó Ichigo mientras doblaba por una esquina.

-Sí, entiendo.- respondió alegre la chica, aunque se escuchaba muy débil como si se estuviera durmiendo.

-Hey no te duermas, ya casi llegamos, ¡No te duermas Senna!- exclamo Ichigo deseperado y asustado, tenia un nudo enla graganta ¡no la podia perder! ¡el la amaba!, sintió que el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba, y el paraguas que estaba sosteniendo ella caía estrellándose contra el piso lleno de agua haciendo que esta al salpicar moje mas los pies del pelinaranja, Ichigo sintió algo húmedo bajándole por la parte trasera de las piernas, y por el brazo que sostenía a Senna, el pelinaranja vio su brazo y vio que el líquido era sangre, y era de la herida de la espalda de Senna, también sintió sangre sobre su hombro, y cuando vio lo que era, vio con terror que era sangre que salía por una de las comisuras de los labios de la pelimorada…

* * *

Eh ¿Qué tal? pobre Ichigo pobre Senna justo sucede esto, sé que me demore algo (no mucho pero algo) en actualizar, pero es que he estado viendo Shingeki no kyojin, un muy buen shonem, recomendadisimo, muy buena animación, muy buen estilo de dibujo, banda sonora, trama, muy buenos personajes, lo único que me pareció mal fue el plagio de Rukia, ya que Mikasa se parece mucho a Rukia físicamente, en especial el peinado, bueno ya dejando de lado esto, espero sus opiniones sobre el capítulo de hoy, que les parecio, y que opinan de cómo va el fic hasta ahora, dejen críticas y consejos, toda opinión suya es muy importante, me ayuda a mejorar; por cierto he estado pensando en cambiar las categorías de humor/romance, por drama/romance, porque he estado reeditando la síntesis de la historia y el final, así que vi que entraría mejor en estas categorías, ¿ustedes que dicen?, bueno cambiando a otro tema, ¿Qué opinan del capítulo del manga de esta semana?, ALERTA DE MEGA SPOILER ¿Uryu el sucesor del rey de los quincys? ¿Qué opinan de que los nuevos espadas versión quincy: los Sternritters? ¿Creen que Tite quiere hacer una nueva saga arrancar? ¿o creen que en verdad nos está troleando y al final resulta otra cosa?, bueno me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo al sgte capitulo, pásense por mis otros fics si quieren, bueno adiós, se cuidan del frio, no terminen resfriados y moquientos como yo xd, adiós!

_"Si no están prevenidos ante los Medios de Comunicación, os harán amar al opresor y odiar al oprimido"_

_Malcom X_


	12. Revelacion y encuentro

¡Hola a todos y todas!, bueno ya vamos por el 12vo capitulo, me alegra haber llegado hasta acá, yo nunca me imaginé escribiendo fanfics, antes pensaba que eso era de gente muy otaku u obsesionada, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estuve en un grave error, y me arrepiento de no haber descubierto fanfiction hace tiempo; 12 capítulos no parece mucho, pero como se abran dado cuenta escribo mucho por cada capítulo xd, vendrían hacer como el doble o el triple de capítulos si escribiera los típicos caps. de 2000-3000 palabras; bueno dejando de lado eso, me disculpo, me atrase un día, pero eso fue porque ayer subí otro fic nuevo: "Acabare con ellos", que es una adaptación de Shingeki no Kyiojin en Bleach, algunos de ustedes ya lo leyeron y han dejado su review, les agradezco un montón, ya tengo 3 reviews y 2 follows en ese nuevo fic!, ahora pasando a lo que interesa, agradezco a:

-Antoinette Gray (gracias por leer el cap anterior, y si te encanto el anterior cap porque se empezó a ver el ichisenna, este te gustara el doble ajajaj)

-Vegetable lov3r (gracias por leer el cap anterior, y que raro, yo lo note la primera vez que vi a Mikasa con el cabello corto porque el noob de Eren le dijo que se lo cortara; gracias por el consejo sobre el beta, pero aun no conozco o tengo mucha confianza con alguien aquí como para pedirle el favor de revisar los caps antes de publicarlos u.u ; bueno, y si, Bleach sería un anime perfecto si fuera mío ajajja, me imagino a Ichigo con su traje saiyan, junto con vegeta viajando de planeta en planeta a las órdenes del gran freezer ajaja, aunque después se vuelven de los buenos xd)

El capitulo va dedicado a ustedes!

.

Gracias a todos por pasarse por el fic y seguirlo hasta ahora, me seguire esforzando para que se animen a dejar su opinión.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al gran troll Tite Kubo, lástima que no sean míos u.u.

* * *

Nota:

- Texto en cursiva: Recuerdo o cita de lo que dijo alguien.

- . (Punto): separa los acontecimientos que suceden después de un breve periodo de tiempo a un solo personaje.

- ._. : separa las acciones o hechos que le están sucediendo a diferentes personajes.

* * *

**12.-Revelacion y encuentro**

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre Karakura convertida en un aguacero; por una calle iba un joven pelinaranja sosteniendo a una chica sobre su espalda, ambos estaban empapados, aunque, la chica parecía estar muy mal, el paraguas que llevaba esta cayó al suelo haciendo salpicar el agua de la lluvia sobre el muchacho pelinaranja que estaba asustado y preocupado por la chica pelimorada.

-Hey no te duermas, ya casi llegamos, ¡No te duermas Senna!- exclamo Ichigo cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba, y el paraguas que estaba sosteniendo caía estrellándose contra el piso lleno de agua, Ichigo sintió algo húmedo bajándole por la parte trasera de las piernas, y por el brazo que sostenía a Senna, el pelinaranja vio su brazo y vio que el líquido era sangre, y era de la herida de la espalda de Senna, también sintió sangre sobre su hombro, y cuando vio lo que era, vio con terror que era sangre que salía por una de las comisuras de los labios de la pelimorada.

-¡Rayos! ¡No de nuevo!, ¡No lo permitiré Senna! – dijo Ichigo, su voz estaba llena de determinación. Sin pensarlo dos veces activo su fullbring y comenzó a correr hacia la tienda de Urahara, sentía el reiatsu de Orihime ahí, quizás ella también le podría ayudar.

_¿Qué le habría sucedido a Senna?,_ Ichigo quería creer que estaba lastimada por la pelea contra el hollow y por la exposición a aquel aguacero, quería creer eso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no enterarse de que Senna estaba comenzando a debilitarse, así como aquella vez, _¡se suponía que esta vez ella había aparecido para quedarse para siempre!_, él quería que fuera así, que se quedara para siempre a su lado.

El ex shinigami sustituto corría a una velocidad impresionante mientras usaba su fullbring, gracias al cielo era de noche y debido a la intensa lluvia no había gente en las calles, el agua apenas le salpicaba a Ichigo que corría a una velocidad sobrehumana para poder llegar a la tienda de Urahara, doblo por una avenida, y luego se adentró en un pasaje, ya faltaba poco.

Ichigo llego hasta la tienda de Urahara, sosteniendo a Senna que seguía inconsciente, entro rápidamente a la tienda que parecia cerrada, todo estaba apagado, pero ahí dentro se sentían los reiatsus de Urahara, sus empleados y Orihime; el pelinaranja llego a la conclusión que de seguro estarían en el campo de entrenamiento subterráneo, entro a la trastienda y vio el agujero. Sosteniendo a Senna fuertemente, salto por el hueco de las escaleras, y aterrizo suavemente sobre el suelo de aquel gigantesco recinto.

-¿Kurosaki-san?- pregunto Urahara alegre y sorprendido al verlo con su fullbring.

-¡Urahara, no hay tiempo, Senna está muy mal!- exclamo Ichigo desesperado.

-Tráela para acá.- dijo Urahara poniéndose serio.

Ichigo llevo a Senna hacia donde Urahara, la puso sobre el suelo, y Urahara empezó a usar Kido.

-Um, bueno parece que solo está afectada físicamente, tiene fracturas internas, y esta afectada por la exposición al frio y a la lluvia, bueno aunque el problema es físico recuerda que igual puede ser mortal, tráela arriba, tú también ven Orihime.- dijo Urahara subiendo por las amplias escaleras.

Ichigo asintió y levanto a Senna con delicadeza, Orihime asintió también y lo siguió, el ver a Ichigo tan preocupado por esa chica le hizo desconfiar sobre el tipo de relación que tenían, pero no debía ser egoísta y pensar solo en ella, debía ayudar a Kurosaki-kun.

Urahara condujo a Ichigo a una de las habitaciones de la trastienda e hizo que acostara a la pelimorada sobre una cama. Ichigo que ya había desactivado su fullbring, veía con preocupación a Senna que aun estaba inconsciente.

-Orihime-chan, por favor, ¿podrías curar a Senna'- pregunto Urahara dando paso a la chica de cabellos naranjas.

-Sí, claro no hay problema.- respondió Inue poniéndose de inmediato a sanar a la chica pelimorada.

-bien Inue-san, entonces te dejo con ella, Ichigo vamos, tengo que hablarte de algo.- dijo Urahara saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero…- replico Ichigo.

-Vamos…- respondió Urahara mirándolo seriamente.

El pelinaranja salió detrás del ex capitán y lo siguió, Urahara se sentó alrededor de una mesa y sirvió dos tazas de té.

-Kurosaki-san, por favor siéntate. Ichigo, noto rastros de un reiatsu extraño rodeándola.- dijo Urahara mientras servía el té.

-Sí, es que un tal Tsukishima estuvo a punto de atacarla, él es un fullbringer, imagino que tú ya los conoces, ¿verdad?- respondió Ichigo.

-En parte, pero el reiatsu que esta alrededor de Senna no es el mismo que el que ataco a Ishida, es un reiatsu más conocido, se parece mucho al de un quincy…- respondió Urahara.

-¿Un quincy?- preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

-Sí, pero como te digo, se parece mucho al reiatsu de un Quincy, pero no lo es.- respondió Urahara.

-¿Entonces es mitad quincy o que es?

-No, es al contrario, es un reiatsu muy puro, como si fuera el doble o triple de pureza.- respondió Urahara.

-¿Qué significa eso?- interrogo el pelinaranja sorprendido

-Significa que tienes que cuidar bien a Senna, puede estar en peligro, tal vez sea un nuevo enemigo y la quiere utilizar para acerarte a ti, no lo se, solo cuidala.- respondió Urahara.

-No hay necesidad que me lo digas, la protegeré con mi vida.- respondió Ichigo con un brillo de determinación en la mirada.

._.

Orihime estaba curando a Senna. Mientras la sanaba usando sus poderes la miraba algo confundida, en verdad era una chica hermosa, nunca la habai visto antes excepcion de cuadno la vio con Ichigo y luego en la escuela, pero ¿Por qué se le hacía conocida?, tenía la sensación de que ya la había visto antes, hace años; además la actitud que vio en Kurosaki-kun le hacía pensar que ellos dos ya se conocían de hace tiempo, además no parecia que era alguien de la sociedad de almas, _¿Quién sería aquella chica?_, _¿Por qué Ichigo se veía tan preocupado por ella?_- pensaba Orihime se hallaba ensimismada, cuando la pelimorada empezó a despertar.

-Yo también…te amo…idiota…- dijo la chica aun medio inconsciente.

Orihime se sorprendió, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿se refería a Ichigo?, pronto sus dudas quedarían resueltas, pues la chica empezó a despertar.

-Ichigo… ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto la pelimorada con débil voz.

-Tranquila Senna-chan, aun estas muy débil, te estoy curando, soy Orihime, una amiga de Ichigo, aguarda.- respondió Orihime sonriéndole débilmente, la pelimorada solo asintió y cerró los ojos.

Senna parecía haberse quedado dormida tranquilamente, pero Orihime estaba en una situación muy contraria, estaba sorprendida y asustada, _¿la chica había dicho que amaba a Ichigo?, ¿Por qué dijo "yo también"?, ¿acaso eso significaba que…? no definitivamente que no, eso no podía ser, ¿o sí?_- Inue se atormentaba con estos pensamientos.- Todo era su culpa, Kurosaki-kun se había enamorado de esa chica, todo por su culpa, porque no aprovecho todo este tiempo que estuvo solo y se le declaro; no, al contrario, estuvo más alejada de él, por eso Ichigo de seguro se enamoró de aquella pelimorada porque se sentía solo, de seguro él no la amaba, _¡debía ser así!_, ¡nadie lo amaria como ella lo hacia!- dentro de Orihime empezaron a llegar las imagenes de Ichigo y Senna juntos, cuando los vio en a calle, en al escuela, ¿Cómo fue tan tonta para no darse cuenta?, eso era ella una idiota, se sentía tan patética, por eso Kurosaki-kun nunca le había prestado atención, el era un chico noble y bueno, pero ella debía saber que el no daría el primer paso,_ ¡no!, que estoy pensasndo, no puedo pensar así, ¡yo soy así!_.- se reprendió mentalmente Inue, que estaba sudando por la tensión.

Inue se levantó y fue a llamar a Ichigo, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a donde se oían las voces, escucho algo que rompió las débiles esperanzas que aun mantenía.

_-No hay necesidad que me lo digas, la protegeré con mi vida._

._.

-Me alegra de que pienses así Ichigo-san, te estas volviendo un hombre, y no está mal tu elección, era hora que ya te decidieras.- contesto Urahara guiñando un ojo y riendo.

-¡Cállate Urahara!- respondió Ichigo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

-Vamos, no me lo vas a negar a mí, Kurosaki-san…- replico Urahara usando un tono insinuante.

-Disculpen…, Kurosaki-kun, señor Urahara; Senna está a punto de despertar.- dijo Orihime saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Ah?, de acuerdo, gracias Orihime.- respondió Ichigo levantándose de su asiento.

Urahara solo miro a Orihime algo sorprendido por la expresión que traía. Cuando ambos se fueron en el rostro del ex capitan apareció una leve sonrisa.

Ichigo y Orihime llegaron a la habitación donde estaba la pelimorada, donde está ya se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, se hallaba sacándose la ropa mojada, iba ya a terminar de desabotonarse la blusa, cuando los pelinaranja entraron.

-¡Senna espera!- exclamo Ichigo rojo como un tomate.

-¡Que?!- respondió Senna igual de sonrojada al descubrir que Ichigo estaba ahí.-Idiota se entra después de tocar, ¡pervertido!- exclamo la pelimorada poniendo cara de disgusto.

-¡¿Me has dicho pervertido?! que descarada, tu eres la que te estas desnudando en una casa ajena.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Que yo que?, y cuando lo hice en tu casa, ¿no fue también una casa ajena?- pregunto Senna irritada.

-¿Te desnudaste en la casa de Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto Inue sonrojada.

-Sí, ¡pero no fue para lo que tú piensas Orihime!- respondió Ichigo aún más rojo.

-Es verdad, ¡solo fue para cuando me tuve que bañar y ponerme el uniforme!- añadió Senna.

-No sabía que te estabas quedando en la casa de Kurosaki-kun, es igual que como cuando Rukia estaba acá….- dijo Orihime.

-Es algo parecido, me alegra que lo hayas comprendido Inue.- respondió Ichigo aliviado de ver que su reputación no había quedado mancillada.

-¿A qué te refieres con parecido?- pregunto Inue.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas onee-san?... ¡claro!, ¡eres tú!- respondió Senna alegre, luego jalo a Ichigo y le empezó a hablar al oído.

-Ichigo, ella es la chica que está obsesionada contigo, ¿verdad?- pregunto la pelimorada susurrándole al oído.

-¡De que estas hablando!- respondió Ichigo nervioso.

-Ya, ya cálmate, ya me di cuenta, aunque lo sospeche desde un principio- respondió Senna.

-¿De qué te has dado cuenta?- pregunto Orihime.

-De que tú eres la chica que esta ob…- respondió Senna cuando fue interrumpida por Ichigo quien le tapó la boca con la mano justo a tiempo.

Senna solo se trataba de liberar, mientras que Ichigo trataba de hacer que no hablara.

-Heh cállate, Inue es muy sensible, no seas cruel, ¡ya se!, te invito a salir después de aquí- propuso Ichigo susurrándole a Sena en el oído; en un último intento de que no dijera una imprudencia.

-¡Trato hecho!- exclamo Senna alegre abrazando al pelinaranja.

-Eh, eh, esta es una tienda decente, no les da pena hacer eso delante de Inue-san.- intervino Urahara, al ver a Senna con la blusa abotonada hasta la mitad, y abrazando a Ichigo.

Ambos se sonrojaron, y se soltaron de inmediato.

-¡No pienses mal Urahara-san!- se justificó Ichigo.

-¡Es verdad, solo intentaba cambiarme esta ropa húmeda!- intervino Senna.

-Ya, tranquilos chicos, ¡además para el amor no hay justificaciones!- exclamo alegre Kisuke extendiendo su abanico.

Lo que los tres no se dieron cuenta era que Orihime había salido de la habitación, y se iba de la tienda.

-¡Cállate Urahara!- exclamó Ichigo molesto.

-Eh Ichigo no te olvides que me invitaste a salir, quiero que me lleves a la noria de nuevo, y ahora sal, necesito cambiarme.- dijo Senna mientras sacaba a Ichigo y a Urahara de la habitación.

-Eh, ¿pero qué ropa te cas a poner?- pregunto Ichigo.

-No se preocupen, aquí en el almacén también vendemos ropa, ¡enseguida te traigo unas prendas!- intervino alegre el sombrerero saliendo de la habitación. Urahara regreso con un montón de ropa y la dejo en la cama.- Ahí está, elige la que más te guste, y no te preocupes va por cuenta de la casa.- dijo Urahara saliendo de la habitación con Ichigo.

Ichigo y Urahara salieron de la habitación, y se fueron hacia la estancia donde estaban tomando el té hace un rato.

-Heh Urahara, ¿Cómo es que ahora vendes ropa?- preguntó el ex Shinigami Sustituto.

-Eso es fácil de explicar, como yo hago gigais, estos necesitan ropa, así que decidí vender ropa, Ishida-san me ayudo con los diseños.- respondió Urahara.

-Da igual, bueno, ¿tendrás algo para mí?, esta ropa esta húmeda, y no quiero resfriarme o empeorar mi estado.

-Sí, ven por acá Ichigo-san.- respondió Urahara.

._.

La lluvia había empezado a ceder, y empezaba a detenerse, Orihime corría por la calle, solo quería llegar a su casa y dormirse, y tratar de olvidar lo que había visto y escuchado, ¿Por qué Ichigo había elegido a esa chica?, no lo podía comprender, ella siempre había estado ahí para él, pero Ichigo nunca la miro más que como una amiga, su corazón se había alegrado cuando él fue a rescatarla a hueco mundo, pero pronto que descubrió que el solo fue a rescatarla por la amistad que sentia por ella, _¿Por qué debía ser de otra manera?_, ella nunca le había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos, no lo podía culpar, era lógico que algún día tenía que pasar, si ella no le decía nada, Ichigo no se iba a quedar para siempre esperando a que algún día ella se confiese, además el ni sabía de sus sentimientos, por eso en cualquier momento podía conocer a una chica que le dijera lo que sentía y seguro que el la aceptaria ya que nunca había salido con alguien más antes, ¡Porque fue tan tonta! Era tan patética, lo único que podía hacer era ir a su casa y dormir para no llorar, sentía rabia de sí misma, por su cobardía, ahora Kurosaki-kun estaba con otra chica.

Con estos pensamientos Orihime llego hasta su casa, pero no se había dado cuenta que alguien la seguía.

._.

-¡Eh Ichigo ya estoy lista!- exclamo Senna saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Si ya voy!- respondió Ichigo saliendo del baño donde se habia bañado y cambaido de ropa.

Cuando Ichigo llego a donde estaba Senna, se sorprendió y alegro, Senna se veía bien; cuando la estaba trayendo, estaba muy preocupado y asustado, pero ahora que la veía ahí, no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía bien de salud y hermosa; cuando la pelimorada vio la expresión de Ichigo al verla, ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Eh, me alegra que estés bien, esperaremos a que la lluvia termine y amanezca, para poder ir a la noria, ¿te parece?- pegunto Ichigo sentándose sobre un cojín.

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy a dormir algo, tú también deberías dormir.- respondió Senna entrando a la habitación.

-De acuerdo, entonces en ese cao, mejor regresemos a casa, el viejo estaba preocupado por ti.- dijo Ichigo levantándose.

-Entonces vamos.- respondió Senna.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda despidiéndose de Urahara que los veía sonriente mientras se alejaban.

Ichigo abrió el paraguas que tenía, y camino junto a Senna para que la lluvia no les cayera. Al inicio caminaron en silencio, hasta que Senna rompio el silencio.

-Eh Ichigo, sobre lo de ahora…Gracias.- respondió Senna abriendo el paraguas.

-No te preocupes, lo hice porque quise, no es necesario que me agradezcas.- dijo Ichigo que contemplaba la lluvia caer.

-De todas, maneras te agradezco y me disculpo por ser una tonta.- respondió la pelimorada.

-El que debe disculparse soy yo, por no decirte la verdad, no quería que te preocuparas, por eso no te dije que iba a entrenar.- respondió Ichigo.

-Sí, no hay problema, pero justo tenías que entrenar con esa hermosa chica, ¿verdad?- respondió Senna.

-¡Ya empezaste de nuevo!- respondió Ichigo algo irritado.

-Eres tan irritable…- contesto Senna riendo.

-Descarada…- respondió Ichigo apretando los dientes.

-Ichigo, lo que me dijiste ¿es verdad?-dijo Senna mirando a Ichigo con su ojos color miel.

-Sí, es verdad, me he enamorado de ti, para mi desgracia.- respondió Ichigo.

-Yo no me refería a eso, me refería si era verdad que me llevarías a la Noria, pero bueno ya que volviste a repetir eso….- respondió Senna riendo

-Si serás…- respondió Ichigo con una vena marcándose en su frente.

-Ya, ya cálmate, y yo también Ichigo, yo también estoy enamorada de ti, solo quería saber si era correspondida y estoy feliz de que así sea.- respondió Senna sonriendo.

-Senna, quería saber, si ya que nos hemos aclarado nuestros sentimientos, ya sabes, quería saber si quisieras ser mi novia…- pregunto Ichigo algo nervioso.

-Claro, ¿porque no?, así tendré mi propio guardaespaldas.- respondió Senna.

-Maldita…- respondió Ichigo lleno de rabia.

-Era broma, si quiero ser tu novia.- respondió Senna sonriéndole y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja avanzo con Senna, todo esto era nuevo para él, y se sentía raro pero al mismo tiempo bien, el definitivamente quería a esa fastidiosa y hermosa pelimorada.

La recién formada pareja se alejó por la avenida, mientras la lluvia cada vez caía con menos intensidad,igualq ue en la alma del ex shinigami sustituto, poco a poco la luna se dejaba ver entre las nubes, iluminando con sus pálidos rallos la escena

._.

-Kuchiki, Abarai, se ha dado la aprobación para que vallan al mundo real, partirán dentro de 2 horas, espero que les vaya bien, ya saben cuál es su misión, se les avisara cuando la puerta senkaimon esté abierta, eso es todo.- termino de decir Ukitake a ambos tenientes.

-¡Entendido!- respondieron los dos jóvenes tenientes al unísono retirándose de la oficina del capitán de la treceava división.

El sol poco a poco empezaba a iluminar el sereitei con sus tibios rayos, mientras que dos jóvenes Shinigami corrían para llegar a la reunión de tenientes.

-Eh Rukia, solo faltan dos horas, a que estas emocionada, ¿cierto?- pregunto Renji intentando molestar a la azabache.

-¡Cállate idiota!, apresúrate debemos llegar a tiempo a la reunión.- respondió Rukia tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación.

-Si claro, intenta disimularlo Rukia.- respondió el pelirrojo riendo, ganándose al final un golpe de la pequeña Shinigami.

-Heh Rukia, ¿Qué crees que haya estado haciendo ese idiota durante este tiempo?- preguntó Renji algo pensativo despues de recuperarse del golpe.

-No lo sé, seguro habrá estado ocupado con la escuela.- respondió Rukia aparentando indiferencia.

-Sí, de seguro que se ha estado dedicando a la escuela, para mí que ya se ha conseguido una vida normal, tiene más amigos, hasta ha de tener una novia.- respondió Renji haciendo hincapié en esta última palabra.

-¿Novia?-. Preguntó Rukia sorprendida picando el anzuelo.

-Pues claro, todo chico humano de su edad tiene novia, si desde que perdió sus poderes obtuvo una vida normal, entonces no veo porque no pueda ser posible que tanga una novia.- respondió Renji con una media sonrisa, Rukia había picado el anzuelo, si lo que sospechaba era correcto, Rukia seguiría indagando sobre el tema.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso Renji?- pregunto Rukia fingiendo desinterés.

-Bueno, después de la primera aparición de Ichigo en la sociedad de almas, me puse a estudiar más el mundo humano, y sobre el comportamiento de estos, y cuando estudie a los especímenes jóvenes, me di cuenta que es en esta etapa donde empiezan a buscar pareja, o novia como suene mejor, el hecho es que aplicando la teoría en Ichigo, creo que es muy probable que esto se cumpla.- respondió Renji mientras subía las escaleras de los cuarteles generales.

Rukia estuvo pensativa unos momentos, ¿y si en verdad cuando llegara, Ichigo tuviera una novia?, pronto Rukia desecho estos pensamientos, Ichigo era diferente, estaba segura que no se involucraría con alguna humana normal, aunque podrían haber varias chicas humanas con energía espiritual alta, así como Orihime y su amiga; si esto era así, entonces tendría algo en común con Ichigo y si era una chica bonita, podría incluso gustarle a Ichigo y al final…, ¡no!, claro que no podía ser, ellos compartían algo mayor, un lazo, que iba más allá de las semejanzas o atracciones, era un lazo íntimo, que se había formado a lo largo de los años que se conocían, pero ella sabía que los lazos se debilitaban y más cuando dejabas de comunicarte con esa persona, cosa que ella había hecho, desde aquella vez hace casi 2 años, no había vuelto a visitar a Ichigo, ni siquiera en un Gigai, como lo hicieron otros Shinigami,_ ¡Rayos!, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de querer olvidar todo lazo con Ichigo?,_ porque eso era lo que ella había buscado en un principio, por su culpa Ichigo ya había sufrido y había tenido que pelar incontables batallas, no podía permitir que volviera a suceder, por eso evito visitar a Ichigo, y cualquier misión que involucrara al mundo real, ahora se daba cuenta de su error, pero en el fondo ella sabía que Ichigo la estaría esperando, esta vez no lo retendría, se lo diría, le diría que estaba enamorada de él, que lo amaba.

.

-…..Rukiaaaa…Rukiaaaa….- decía Renji parado frente a la azabache que se había quedado pensativa, hasta que Rukia pareció reaccionar.

-¿Eh?, ¡Que rayos haces Renji!- exclamo la pequeña shinigami al ver a Renji mirándola de cerca susurrando su nombre.

-Es que ya me había cansado, pensé que te habías quedado congelada o algo así, ¿Qué rayos te paso?- pregunto Renji sorprendido.

-Solo estaba pensando en los deberes que tengo pendiente.- respondió Rukia.

-Si como no…; de seguro estabas pensando en el cabeza de zanahoria.- respondió Renji reanudando la marcha hacia la reunión de tenientes.

-¡Cállate!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre esa tontería?- contesto Rukia molesta.

-Ya cálmate, mejor no te molesto más, no pensé que te afectaría tanto el decirte que seguro Ichigo ya tendría una novia, sería interesante ver como reaccionas si en verdad sucediese así.- respondió Renji mirando a Rukia de reojo.

-¿Por qué tendría que afectarme?, se supone que todos los humanos deben conseguir pareja ¿no?, igual que los shinigami, por ejemplo hasta nii-sama se casó, Kaien-dono también, supongo que los humanos también tienen esa necesidad, ¿verdad?- pregunto Rukia tratando de aparentar que no le afectaba.

-Sí, eso es, los humanos también se enamoran y se casan, apuesto que Ichigo se ha conseguido una hermosa novia, había tantas chicas bonitas que lo rodeaban, tenía mucha suerte el cabeza de zanahoria, de seguro con las lecciones que aprendió de mí, ha de tener a varias rendidas a sus pies…- decía Renji hasta que fue golpeado por Rukia.

-Ya deja eso ¡¿quieres?!- exclamo Rukia irritada.

Los dos tenientes llegaron a la reunión de Shinigami, extrañamente algunas de las tenientes, especialmente las más cercanas a Matsumoto, la veían de otra forma, Rukia se preguntaba porque seria.

La reunión trato sobre unos extraños reportes de los distritos alejados del Runkongai, y sobre unos extraños reiatsus que habian aparecido en hueco mundo, luego se repartió las tareas a los tenientes y todos se marcharon por su cuenta.

Rukia y Renji se dirigieron hacia la puerta Senkaimon, ya que se acercaba la hora para partir al mundo real.

._.

-¡Waaaa!, mi cuarta hija volvió, espero que lo que te haya hecho el idiota de mi hijo no afecte tu relación con la familia, aunque mi hijo es un idiota en verdad no es un mal chico, me alegra que lo hayas escuchado.- dijo Isshin alegre cuando vio entrar a Senna con Ichigo.

-No se preocupe señor, en parte fue mi culpa, estuvo mal de mí parte marcharme así.- respondió Senna.

-No te preocupes Senna-chan, el que tuvo la culpa fue mi hijo, no lo justifiques, más bien, cambiando a otros temas, quería saber, cuando me darían mi primer nieto…- dijo Isshin aparentando seriedad.

-¡Cállate viejo loco!- exclamo Ichigo furioso.

-Pero hijo, quiero poder jugar con mis nietos ahora que sigo joven…- replico el ex capitán mientras se sobaba la cabeza en la parte que le había golpeado Ichigo.

-Papa, y deja de molestar a Senna-chan.- intervino Yuzu saliendo de la cocina.- Me da gusto que vayas a ser mi cuñada.- dijo la gemela haciendo sonrojar a Senna.

-¡Tu también Yuzu!- exclamo Ichigo irritado.

-Pero onii-chan, papá dijo que habías ido a buscar a Senna porque ella se había enojado contigo porque la habías engañado, y que le irías a proponer matrimonio, y que tendría sobrinitos.- respondió la inocente chica.

Ichigo se volvió con una mirada asesina hacia su padre que se estaba escapando hacia la calle.- ¡Vuelve aquí viejo!- exclamo Ichigo a punto de hecharse en la persecución de su padre, mientras de sus ojos salía un brillo rojo como el de llamas, estaba a punto de correr, cuando fue detenido y golpeado por Senna.

-¡Eh idiota compórtate!, y mejor anda ya a dormir, prometiste llevarme más tarde a la noria, no quiero que te quedes dormido.- dijo la pelimorada jalando a Ichigo hacia su habitación, ante el asombro de Yuzu e Isshin que veía la escena sonriente y exclamando que pronto seria abuelo.

Senna abrió la puerta de la habitación metió a Ichigo y luego la cerro. – Eh idiota, descansa ya, ya es tarde.- dijo la pelimorada con voz autoritaria.

-Eh, si, tienes razón, anda al baño para que te pongas la pijama.- dijo Ichigo.

-Sí, claro; para que te quedes con la cama ¿verdad?- respondió Senna.

-Claro, porque es MI cama.- respondió Ichigo retando a la pelimorada.

-Eres un idiota, yo debo dormir ahí, soy una mujer.- respondió Senna.

-¿No que se supone que hombres y mujeres son iguales?- respondió Ichigo sarcásticamente.

-¿Vas a permitir que tu novia duerma en ese incomodo armario?- pregunto Senna haciendo un puchero.

-Descarada…, está bien, entonces durmamos los dos en la cama.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Los dos en la misma cama?- preguntó Senna sonrojada.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- se apresuró a corregirse Ichigo.- Me refiero a que compartamos al cama, tú de un lado y yo del otro.

-Ah, entiendo, de acuerdo; ya regreso iré a cambiarme.- respondió Senna cogiendo la pijama que había usado la vez anterior.

Ichigo se cambió mientras que Senna estaba en el baño, cuando estaba terminado de ponerse la sudadera, apareció Senna, la pelimorada fue la primera en acostarse, hacia el lado que daba a la ventana, mientras que Ichigo apago la luz y se acostó dándole la espalda. Al principio ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, hasta que pasada media hora Ichigo pudo dormir, pero sintió como Senna se volteaba y lo abrazaba, pensó en protestar, pero no lo hizo, despues de todo ella era su novia, la mujer que habia empezado a amar; con estos pensamientos el pelinaranja se quedó dormido.

._.

Un nuevo día inició en Karakura, era sábado, a pesar de hacía mucho frio, en el cielo, el sol salió desde temprano iluminando la ciudad, en alguna parte del cielo de Karakura una puerta Senkaimon se abría, de esta salían dos shinigami del rango teniente, uno era un joven alto y pelirrojo, y el otro, una joven de baja estatura y de cabello corto azabache.

Los dos shinigami se dirigieron hacia la casa de su viejo amigo, saltando por los cielos de aquella pequeña ciudad.

En una de las habitaciones de la residencia Kurosaki, un pelinaranja se despertaba bostezando, a su lado una pelimorada aún seguía dormida. Al principio Ichigo estaba confundido, pero después se acordó de todo lo ocurrido anoche, y se acordó que aquella pelimorada y el eran ahora novios, Ichigo se quedó un rato contemplando a Senna mientras dormía, se veía hermosa así, aunque cuando estaba despierta también lo era, aunque su carácter era uno de sus puntos débiles, pero lo que más atraía al ex shinigami sustituto.

Senna se despertó al sentir movimiento a su lado, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos color miel y se encontró con los ojos de Ichigo que la miraban fijamente, Senna se sonrojo y aparto al mirada, hecho que hizo que Ichigo se riera.

-Heh, ya es hora de levantarse, ya van a ser las 10.- dijo Ichigo levantándose de la cama.

-Eh, déjame dormir un poco más, hace frio- respondió Senna mientras se ponía en posición fetal y se cubría con las sabanas.

-¿Estás loca?, ya es tarde, tenemos que bajar para el desayuno, apúrate anda báñate para poder bajar a desayunar.-. Respondió Ichigo mientras se rascaba la espalda.

-Vamos, un rato más, ¿acaso no vas a dejar dormir un rato más a tu novia?- pregunto Senna mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Ya deja de usar esa excusa, floja, levántate o me conocerás.- respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa asesina y con una vena marcándosele en la frente.

-Anda, solo un rato mas.- respondió Senna.

-Bueno, te lo advertí.- respondió Ichigo cogiendo la sabana y mantas con ambas manos y jalándolas con fuerza, haciendo que Senna se quedara sobre la cama sin nada que al cubriese del frio.

-¡Idiota!, me va a dar una pulmonía.- respondió Senna, abriendo los ojos por completo cuando el frio le llego hasta los huesos.

-El frio se te quitara con una buena ducha, hay terma para el agua caliente, anda báñate.- dijo Ichigo aun con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver la reacción de Senna al quedar sin abrigo.

-Esta vez tu ganas, peor iré anotando todo en una lista, ya verás…- dijo Senna teatralmente bajando de la cama.

-Si, como digas.- respondió Ichigo después de que Senna entro en el baño, el pelinaranja se quitó el pijama y se puso la ropa que ayer le regalo Urahara, como él se había bañado antes de ponérsela no necesitaría bañarse de nuevo, aunque ese no era el único motivo, en verdad si que hacia demasiado frio como para bañarse.

En el piso de abajo Yuzu se esmeraba en preparar el desayuno, mientras Karin veía el noticiero, Isshin solo estaba sentado leyendo el diario, ya eran alrededor de las 10:15 am cuando Ichigo y Senna bajaron para desayunar.

-Eh Ichi-nii, sí que te has quedado dormido…- dijo Karin al ver a su hermano bajar.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡dime que pronto tendré un nieto!- exclamo Isshin emocionado.

-¡No!, ¡ya cálmate papá!, ¡Senna y yo recién somos novios!- exclamo Ichigo exaltado, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando y se puso de diferentes colores, y abrió los ojos lentamente.-_ ¡Rayos!_

-¡Oh hijo mío, que felicidad tan grande!- exclamo su padre parándose y corriendo hacia el poster de Masaki forever.- ¡Masaki, por fin nuestro hijo tiene novia! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Quiero nietos pronto!- exclamaba Isshin.

Ichigo volteo hacia donde Senna buscando apoyo, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros; intento buscar apoyo en Karin, peor esta lo veía igual de sorprendida que Yuzu, solo que lo expresaba menos.

-Bueno, ya vayamos a desayunar, estoy que muero de hambre.- intervino Senna, intentando hacer pasar aquel momento.

-De acuerda Senna-chan, vamos a comer.- respondió Yuzu sonriente.

El desayuno trascurrió entre discusiones de padre e hijo, discusiones de Ichigo con Senna, discusiones de Karin con su padre, y Yuzu haciéndole mil preguntas a su "cuñada", todo marchaba en "orden", hasta que el timbre sonó.

-Qué raro, ¿Quién será a esta hora?- pregunto Isshin.

-Yo voy.- dijo Senna levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Cuando Senna abrió la puerta observo a dos jóvenes, uno alto y pelirrojo; y una chica bajita de cabellos negros y cortos, y ojos violeta.- Si, ¿Qué desean?- pregunto Senna.

._.

Renji y Rukia se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿quién era esa chica?, ¿se habrían confundido de casa?, así que Rukia decidió preguntar.

-¿Aquí vive la familia Kurosaki?- pregunto Rukia a la extraña chica que se le hacía familiar.

-Sí, aquí viven, ¿a quién desean ver?- pregunto al pelimorada.

Rukia estaba sorprendida, esa era la casa, pero _¿porque esa chica pelimorada había abierto la puerta?, ¿seria algún familiar de Ichigo?_

-Deseamos ver a Kurosaki Ichigo, somos Renji Abarai y Rukia Kuchiki- dijo Renji igual de sorprendido que Rukia.

-Ah, a ese idiota, bueno iré a avisarle, esperen por favor.- dijo la chica, entrando en la casa.

Rukia y Renji se miraron confundidos mientras la chica regresaba.

-Eh, pasen…- dijo la pelimorada, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y salió el papa de Ichigo.

-¡Mi tercera hija! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!- exclamo Isshin abrazando a Rukia.

Senna se sorprendió por la reacción de Isshin, ¿había dicho tercera hija?, volvió al mirada hacia Ichigo y lo vio, estaba inmóvil viendo hacia la puerta con una expresión estupefacta, _¿Quiénes serian?, ¡Claro!, ¡son los shinigami que ayudaron a Ichigo cuando fue a rescatarme al valle de los gritos!_- recordó Senna de inmediato.

Isshin hizo pasar a los dos jóvenes, mientras que Ichigo los miraba sorprendido, aun no recuperándose del impacto de volver a verlos, en especial a Rukia.

Ichigo estaba sin habla, cuando Renji se le acerco y lo golpeo en el estómago con la rodilla.

-¡¿Cómo has estado cabeza de zanahoria?!- pregunto Renji "saludando" a su viejo amigo.

-¡Maldito cabeza de piña!- exclamo Ichigo devolviendo el golpe, de inmediato comenzó un intercambio de insultos, Ichigo y Renji parecían dos alces machos en celo, chocaban las frentes y se insultaban.

-¡Ya cálmense par de idiotas!- intervino Rukia golpeando a ambos, irritada por la situación.

-¡El comenzó!-reclamo Ichigo enojado.

-¡Ya cállate idiota!- respondió Rukia.

-¡Pero!...

-De igual manera Ichigo.- respondió Rukia cruzada de brazos

-¿Qué?, ah es cierto, me alegra volver a verte enana.- respondió Ichigo.

-A mí también me da gusto volver a verte idiota, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dijo Rukia mirando al suelo avergonzada.

-Sí, mucho tiempo Rukia.- respondió Ichigo.

Yuzu sirvió desayuno para dos personas más, Rukia y Renji se unieron a la mesa, Ichigo empezó a preguntarles a ambos por la situación en la sociedad de almas, y Rukia le puso al tanto de la situación. El desayuno siguió con peleas entre Ichigo y Renji, y Senna regañando a Ichigo e insultándolo.

Rukia observaba a la chica pelimorada, era una chica hermosa, y parecía muy unida a Ichigo, se la pasaban discutiendo, se veía que se tenían mucha confianza, Rukia no pudo más con la intriga que la envargaba, e hizo el ademán de preguntar sobre aquella chica, pero Renji al darse cuenta, hizo la pegunta primero.

-Eh, Ichigo, ¿quién es la chica?- pregunto Renji mientras veía a Ichigo peleándose con Senna por el ultimo onigiri que quedaba.

-¿Qué?- respondió Ichigo.

-Que quien es la chica que está a tu lado.- pregunto Renji.

-Es una pobre chica que encontré vagando por ahí.- respondió Ichigo.

-¡Idiota!, dijo Senna quitándole el onigiri a Ichigo en un descuido.

-Eh no bromees conmigo cabeza de zanahoria.- respondió Renji alzando el puño.

-Eh ya par de idiotas, dejen de pelear.- intervino Rukia.- Ya Ichigo no estoy de humor para bromas, ya dinos quien es.

-Ya, está bien; bueno ella es Senna… es mi… novia…

* * *

Bueno como habrán visto, por fin Rukia llego al mundo real y se dio con el baldazo de agua fría de que Ichigo tenía novia, ahora veremos cómo inicia este triángulo amoroso?, no lo sé aun, escríbanme lo que piensan, así se aclara mejor mi mente, es que tengo mesclada las ideas de 5 fics xd, y eso que ya estoy escribiendo 2 más ajajja, esto de escribir me esta gustando es como un hobby para distraerme, es como vivir una vida alterna donde tienes el control del destino.

Bueno me despido de todas ustedes (si, porque la mayoría que me leen son mujeres) y de todos (sé también que hay algunos colegas que me leen), un beso a las chicas y un apretón de mano a los colegas, cuídense!

Atte. Start Kurosaki, el joven, guapo y humilde gamer, escritor de un cuarto de tiempo.

_"No debemos derramar lágrimas, pues es la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón. Y eso no sería más que una prueba de que no podemos manejar nuestros propios sentimientos"_

_Rukia Kuchiki_


	13. El derecho de ser Feliz

¡Hola a todas y todos!, bueno aquí cumpliendo con ustedes y trayéndoles el 13vo capítulo, a pesar de que hay 9 seguidores de la historia solo dejan su opinión 3, u.u, anímense a dejar un review, no puedo creer que tenga 9 seguidores y 9 favoritos y siempre dejen review 3 ; bueno ya dejando eso de lado, me toca agradecer a:

Antoinette Gray ( gracias!, y me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior cap; y si, este triángulo va estar muy complicado, pero así son las cosas, era inevitable; bueno espero que este capítulo también te guste, por cierto gracias por los ánimos)

thisisCMpunk (u.u si, tienes razón soy de lo peor, pero después de este cap me amaran, por fin sucederá lo que esperaban; aunque la historia pronto dará un giro inesperado, bueno gracias por leer el anterior cap.)

Vegetable lov3r( si, ya se le armo al pobre, eso le pasa por andarse de conquistador jajjajaaj; bueno si, en parte Rukia también tiene culpa, pero creo que la forma en que reaccionara es la más apropiada, aunque aún estoy indeciso si apoyar a Rukia o a Senna, o simplemente hacer que el titán colosal llegue a Karakura o de hacer que la ciudad desaparezca bajo el fuego nuclear?, creo que ya me cruce con mis otros fics, bueno, ya dejando seso, te agradezco por seguir el fic, el capítulo de hoy seguro te gusta; por cierto ya actualice "el último refugio", cuando puedas te pasas por el cap.)

Bueno el capítulo va dedicado a ustedes 3

Enjoy!

* * *

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al gran troll Tite Kubo, lástima que no sean míos u.u.

* * *

**13.-El derecho de ser Feliz**

En el antes alegre comedor de la casa de los Kurosaki se hizo un profundo e incómodo silencio, Rukia había escuchado las pablaras de Ichigo.- _Senna es mi novia…. Senna es mi novia….Senna es mi novia_.- aquella frase no paraba de resonar en la mente y en la adolorida alma de la pelinegra, entonces todo lo que ella había creído hasta ahora era una mentira, no existía una conexión entre ellos, no al menos como ella se lo imaginaba; aquella revelación fue un baldazo de agua fría, la azabache trataba de asimilarlo pero todos se dieron cuenta de su reacción, incluso Ichigo se sintió mal de haberle revelado así como si nada aquel hecho, pero era necesario, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y hubiese hecho más daño a la pelinegra.

Ichigo creía que iba ser doloroso decírselo a Rukia, su otra persona especial, pero en realidad no lo fue, en parte porque se sintió reconfortado de que Senna estuviera a su lado en ese momento. La pelimorada se había percatado de la reacción de Rukia al escuchar que ella era la novia de Ichigo, en parte se sintió culpable, ya que aquella pelinegra era la shinigami que había visto con Ichigo siempre; la shinigami pelinegra lo había acompañado y ayudado siempre, ella lo pudo sentir cuando estaba en el alma del pelinaranja, Senna también se percató de la expresión que traía Ichigo, se veía que también se sentía mal; ella era su novia debía apoyarlo en estos momentos, de seguro no fue fácil para el decírselo a esa chica, incluso se veía que con las justas podía mantener la mirada alzada; la pelimorada que estaba sentada al lado del ex shinigami sustituto puso su mano sobre la de este y la apretó en señal de apoyo, Ichigo solo se sobresaltó y luego cerro los ojos asintiendo.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que al comida se enfría, ¿no?- dijo Senna sonriendo, tratando de disipar la pesada atmosfera que se había cernido sobre ellos.

- ¡sí! ¡Además debemos celebrar que Ichigo se ha convertido en un hombre y el regreso de mi tercera hija!- exclamo Isshin siguiéndole el juego a Senna.- ¡Oh Masaki!, en estos momentos estoy tan feliz, ayer Ichigo se convirtió en hombre y ahora me traes a mi tercera hija de vuelta, ¡Gracias Masaki!-exclamo el excapitán y ex-líder del clan Shiba, parándose y abrazando el poster de su esposa que tenía en la sala.

Ichigo agradeció a su padre por su idiotez, así el ambiente se destenso un poco, el pelinaranja siguió comiendo al igual que sus hermanas y Senna.

Renji se había quedado algo estupefacto ante la noticia, él se había imaginado algo así, pero ni en su más remota idea pensó que podría ocurrir en realidad; lo peor era el estado de Rukia, no era secreto para Renji que Rukia estaba enamorada de Ichigo, era un enamoramiento extraño como una relación odio-amor, pero de todas formas era un sentimiento puro, el pelirrojo pensó que algo en Ichigo no andaría bien, aunque también la indiferencia de Rukia por casi dos años le pudo afectar, bueno, él no debía andar entrometiéndose en esas cosas, además la chica esa, la novia del cabeza de zanahoria, era hermosa y podía verse que tenía un elevado nivel de energía espiritual, _¡rayos!, ese maldito idiota tiene tanta suerte con las chicas!.-_ Renji estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que empezó a pensar en voz alta.- ¡Rayos!, sabía que algo así pasaría, yo lo sabía, creo que tengo un don, debería dejar mi puesto de teniente y venir al mundo real y participar en algunos de los programas de tv que vi la otra vez en la casa de Urahara-san, así podría conseguirme una linda chica y dejar de una vez por todas de ser un teniente perdedor…- Renji sin darse cuenta se había cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia al techo mientras decía esto, no fue hasta que bajo la mirada que se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban y después comprendió el motivo, había estado pensando en voz alta.- Heh?!, por favor disculpen, es que estaba muy distraído…- se excusó Renji avergonzado.

-¡Idiota!, porque me avergüenzas cuando estamos en una casa ajena.- exclamo Rukia fingiendo molestia y golpeando al teniente, aunque en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar una enorme tristeza.

-No, lo siento Rukia, es que en verdad me distraje mucho.- respondió Renji sobándose la cabeza.

-Eh ya calma esos ánimos Onee-san, el chico raro no tiene la culpa, a cualquiera le pasa.- intervino Senna sonriendo, dirigiéndose a Rukia.

-¡Chico Raro!?- pregunto Renji enojado.

-Sí, eres muy raro, tienes cabeza de piña, unos tatuajes raros y un extraño rostro.- respondió Senna.

-¡Maldita!- respondió Renji furioso por como lo había descrito.

-Ya cálmate, ve el lado positivo: eso puede ayudarte en tu carrera en la televisión, tienes pinta de un espiritista y más con esos tatuajes, solo falta que hagas buenas predicciones y tendrás tu propio programa.- Respondió Senna.

-¡sí!, como Don Kanonji, o podrías ser su discípulo así como onii-chan.- intervino Yuzu con expresión seria y pensativa.

-¿En serio creen?- pregunto Renji poniéndose a pensar.

-Sí, serias toda una estrella de la TV.- respondió Ichigo sarcástico.

-Búrlate Ichigo, pero luego cuando me vuelva famoso ni creas que te hablare.- respondió Renji a punto de ponerse a pelear con Ichigo.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!, y tu Ichigo compórtate, no ves que tienes visita, idiota.- intervino Senna golpeando al ex shinigami sustituto.

-¡Se ven tan adorables!- intervino Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Papá compórtate, hay visita!- lo regaño Karin que observaba la escena con una venita marcándosele en la frente.

-¡Ya basta!- exploto Rukia que no soportaba más que todos a su alrededor actuaran ridículamente como si ella no supiera que lo hacían para no herir sus sentimientos.

-Eh onee-san tranquila, creo que el viaje te estreso, pero ya verás, te llevara a la noria que hay en la feria, y cuando subamos vas a ver cómo te calmaras, podrás ver la ciudad, el rio, la…- dijo Senna enumerando con sus dedos, pero no se percató de la expresión de Rukia.

-Deja de actuar así, no me trates como a una idiota, ¡no te burles de mí!- respondió Rukia exaltada.

-Eh Rukia creo que debes calmarte.- intervino Renji preocupado por la actitud de la azabache.

-¡Cállate!, tu no me das ordenes, y ya vámonos, con lo que hemos visto es suficiente para el informe.- dijo Rukia seriamente levantándose de la mesa.

Todos veían sorprendidos como Rukia se levantaba y se iba, hasta Renji no pudo reaccionar y se quedó sentado, hasta que Rukia se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una mirada asesina, él se levantó y la siguió.

-Bueno, en verdad discúlpennos, gracias por su hospitalidad, hablare con Rukia, no se preocupen, adiós Senna, me pondré en contacto para que me ayudes con lo de mi carrera en la TV.- dijo Renji seriamente, aunque Rukia no lo interpreto así, sino más bien como una provocación.

-Creo que te he dicho que ya nos vamos, ¿no Renji?, me veré obligada a informar de este incidente a Nii-sama, no creo que le gustara saber que su teniente anda pensando desertar de la sociedad de almas para venir al mundo humano...- dijo Rukia seriamente, aunque su rudeza y mal carácter en verdad encubría su profunda tristeza, una melancolía que se podía observar en sus profundos ojos violeta que por un momento se desviaron de Renji y miraron hacia Ichigo, encontrándose casualmente con los ojos avellana del pelinaranja.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado al sentir el contacto de los ojos violeta de la pelinegra, aquellos ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza, Rukia lo estaba pasando mal_- ¡que idiota fui al decírselo así!-_ pensó Ichigo mientras sentía que algo dentro de él se quebraba, no soporto ver así a Rukia, aquella tristeza en sus ojos era muy honda, pero, _¿Por qué estaría tan triste?_, si ella misma fue la que se alejó de él; si ella sentía algo por él, entonces no debió alejarse, si ella nunca se lo dijo, _¿Cómo iba el a saberlo?_, él no tenía la culpa de que ella ahora sufra, ¿o sí?, en parte también fue su culpa por dejarla ir sin decírselo, ¿pero de que valía decirle ya?, si se suponía que había perdido sus poderes, él no iba a poder protegerla, solo hubiera sido una carga; por eso él también se negó esa oportunidad, pero no se arrepentía, aunque fue dos años después, ese suceso permitió que Senna regresara, volviendo desde lo más profundo de su alma, Senna, aquella chica que en solo unos cuantos días lo logro enamorar, valla que si era un idiota, pero eso ya no importaba más, lo único que importaba ahora era proteger a Senna, y tratar de reparar se amistad con Rukia, porque eso era lo único que podía sentir por Rukia ahora, ¿verdad?. El pelinaranja se sentía confundido, por una parte sabía que quería a Senna, pero no podía ignorar el vínculo que tenía con Rukia, el vínculo que hoy, a pesar de pensar que ya se había extinguido, volvió a aparecer trayendo con el un mar de dudas y vacilaciones que empezaban a hacer mella en su confundida alma.

Rukia y Renji se marcharon de la casa de los Kurosaki, la primera fingiendo molestia y el segundo tratando de convencerla de no informar nada malo a Byakuya ya que le dejaría toneladas de papeleo.

Todos en el comedor de la casa miraban expectantes a Ichigo, que se había quedado mirando hacia el suelo, parcia estar ensimismado y no reaccionaba, Senna se percató de esto y se entristeció por un momento, pero debía comprenderlo, debía ser difícil para él; además esa chica parecía que era alguien especial para Ichigo. La pelimorada lo pensó por un rato, ya que Ichigo no se decidía ir tras la shinigami, ella lo haría, aunque en parte le dolía, no podía ver como Ichigo dejaba pasar esa oportunidad, ella tenía que hacer algo, ella lo amaba, pero deseaba verlo feliz a pesar de que sea con otra.

Senna se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo inesperadamente del comedor. Abrió al puerta y fue tras los shinigami. En la casa, Ichigo se sorprendió de la acción de Senna, al principio no lo comprendió, pero luego de darle vueltas al hecho, se dio cuenta de porque Senna había salido tras de Rukia, _no, no puedo permitirlo, ¡Senna estaba equivocada!.- _pensó Ichigo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para salir corriendo tras la pelimorada.

-Oh Valla…, niñas, ¿recuerdan aquella película de drama que querían ir a ver?, pues ya no será necesario, esto se está poniendo mejor.- dijo Isshin seriamente.

-¡Cállate demente!- respondió Karin golpeando a su padre.

.

Senna debía alcanzar a la Shinigami, no podía dejar que se fuese, si lo permitía, Ichigo se iba a entristecer como aquella vez, Senna aun lo recordaba, cuando el mundo interno de Ichigo se inundó por culpa de la despedida de la azabache; ella debía evitar eso, ella tenía que hablar con Rukia.

La pelimorada corría velozmente y doblo por la calle donde había visto desaparecer a los Shinigami.

-¡Esperen!, ¡Rukia!- exclamo Senna al ver a los shinigami.

La azabache pareció no escucharle, pero el otro, el pelirrojo si; Senna vio como el pelirrojo detuvo a su amiga y la hizo esperarla.

-¡Valla!, pensé que no me iban a esperar.- dijo Senna al legar hasta donde los shinigami.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Rukia indiferente, aunque más que indiferencia, su voz denotaba tristeza.

-Rukia, ¿verdad?; necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Senna seriamente.

Rukia asintió e hizo que Renji vaya avanzando hacia la tienda de Urahara.

-Bueno, Renji ya se fue, dime, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Rukia con cansancio en su voz.

-Bueno, aunque tú no me recuerdes yo si te recuerdo, yo te conozco más de lo que crees.- comenzó a decir Senna.- Bueno, a lo que voy es a que se quién eres y cuál es tu relación con Ichigo; es muy difícil de explicar, como o porque conozco eso, pero el hecho es que lo conozco; yo he podido sentir los sentimientos de Ichigo y sé que él te tiene un profundo aprecio, sé que hay una conexión especial entre ustedes, algo más que una amistad.- dijo Senna con voz firme, aunque por ratos amenazaba con quebrarse.

-Entonces si sabias eso, ¿Por qué aceptaste ser su novia?- preguntó Rukia un poco confundida por lo que le decía la pelimorada.

-Porque después de que te fuiste el quedo muy mal, pero poco a poco se recuperó, nunca quedo igual, hasta…

-Hasta que se conocieron, ¿verdad?- pregunto Rukia.

-No, nosotros ya nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que hace poco nos reencontramos, al principio fue difícil hacerlo recordar, pero poco a poco fue recordándome, luego fui notando como Ichigo comenzaba a dejar de lado esa actitud solitaria y se volvía como antes, yo pensé que sería imposible traer al Ichigo de antes, pero mientras salía con él o mientras íbamos a la escuela me di cuenta que él estaba mejor; y cuando él me propuso ser su novia, yo acepte, porque pensé que así el seguiría estando feliz, porque eso es lo que yo quiero: verlo feliz; pero cuando regresaste tú, vi esa tristeza regresar a sus ojos, y me di cuenta que lo que había creído era falso, yo no podría hacer feliz a Ichigo…

-Te equivocas…- dijo una conocida voz que apareció detrás de la esquina.

Rukia y Senna se volvieron hacia el pelinaranja que avanzaba hacia ellas.

-Ichigo…- dijo Senna sorprendida.

-Idiota, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me haces feliz?- dijo Ichigo a la pelimorada.- Estas equivocada en eso, si me haces feliz, por eso te propuse que seas mi novia, porque quiero estar a tu lado.- termino de decir Ichigo ante la sorpresa de Senna y de Rukia.

-Rukia, no creas que siento rencor o te culpo por haberte alejado, no, al contrario, me alegra que hayas regresado, sea cual sea el motivo de tu regreso, yo estoy feliz; sé que te pusiste así para evitar que yo me ponga a pensar en ti y para que te olvide y pueda ser feliz, pero te equivocas, apartándote de mi vida no me vas a hacer feliz, al contrario, es una pena que me harías cargar, y también es una pena que te harías cargar a ti misma, ¿Por qué siempre estas echándote la culpa de todo y cargando con la responsabilidad de los demás? , piensa en ti misma, tú también mereces ser feliz. Rukia, no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe, tal vez no lleguemos más que eso, pero igual nuestra amistad es única, no quiero perderte, ¿de acuerdo enana?- pregunto Ichigo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia que lo escuchaba sorprendida.

-Sí, maldito cabeza de Zanahoria.- respondió Rukia abrazando instintivamente a Ichigo.

-Bueno, bueno, ya no te emociones tanto que después Senna me va matar- dijo Ichigo riendo al igual que la pelimorada que veía sonriente la escena, porque ellos dos solo sentían una enorme amistad, ¿cierto? La pelimorada estaba algo confundida, pero las palabras de Ichigo habían sido claras, ella le hacía feliz, no tenía por qué sentirse insegura.

-Bueno Ichigo, todavía tengo que pasar por donde Urahara, aún tengo que quedarme aquí para poder elaborar los informes, así que nos estaremos viendo, adiós Ichigo, adiós Senna, nos vemos luego- se despidió al azabache con una aparente calma.

-Adiós enana, por cierto ese corte te queda bien.- dijo Ichigo despidiéndose de Rukia.

La pelinegra asintió sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, si supiera que ese corte se lo había hecho por él…

Rukia despareció tras de una calle, mientras que Ichigo y Senna caminaron de vuelta a casa.

-Eh Ichigo, discúlpame.- dijo Senna.

-¿Disculparte por qué?, creías que hacías lo correcto, y te agradezco por eso, pero lo unico que si me molesto un poco fue que creyeras que con hacerte a un lado me harías feliz, ¿Por qué crees que te pedí que fueras mi novia?, fue porque en verdad si te quiero, no dudes de eso, ¿quieres?- dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba junto a Senna por la calle solitaria.

-De acuerdo; pero es extraño como tratas a tus amigas, ni siquiera a tu novia la tratas así.- dijo Senna fingiendo tristeza y sobreactuando.

-Tonta, bueno entonces, ¿qué te parece esto?- dijo Ichigo acercándose poco a poco hacia a Senna, para luego posarse sobre sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

El beso fue algo corto y sereno, pero muy intenso en cuanto a los sentimientos que trasmitía, Ichigo no se equivocó, sentir los labios de la pelimorada fue algo sublime, algo que no se podía comparar con las pocas experiencias anteriores.

-Ichigo…- susurro Senna sorprendida, aquel beso la había tomado por sorpresa, ella sabía que algún día se besarían, pero no espero que se sintiese así, era un sentimiento extrañamente placentero y tranquilizador, era algo que ella no imagino.-_ ¿así se sentía besar a la persona que amabas_?.- la pelimorada se estaba cuestionado esto, cuando de nuevo sintió los labios del pelinaranja posarse sobre los suyos, aunque esta vez mas que posarse los sintió más profundos, parecía que Ichigo quería saborear cada parte de su boca, ella correspondía, ella también quería saborear cada parte de la boca del pelinaranja, aunque ambos se besaban como inexpertos, esto no les importo, lo importante era poder dar y recibir del otro, eso era lo único que importaba, dar de aquel sentimiento que no podia terminar de compartirse por mas que se quedaran besandose por toda la vida, lo único que hizo que ese momento parara fue la falta de oxígeno en sus agitados cuerpos; cuando Ichigo se separó de Senna estaba algo ruborizado, Senna aun podía sentir un temblor, una corriente eléctrica fluyendo por su cuerpo, ella también estaba sonrojada, aquello había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

-Bueno, ¿ahora sigues pensando que trato mejor a mis amigas?-. Pegunto el pelinaranja mientras reanudo la marcha.

-No, pero igual también besaste a la pelirroja.- dijo Senna fingiendo molestia cruzándose de brazos.

-Idiota.- rio Ichigo. Senna se contagió de su risa y también se puso a reír, se sentía muy feliz,

_ ¿Duraría esto para siempre?_

._.

Rukia se despidió de Ichigo y de la chica pelimorada, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, se sentía feliz por lo que el había dicho Ichigo.- _me alegra que hayas regresado, sea cual sea el motivo de tu regreso, yo estoy feliz.- _Rukia estaba feliz de que el pelinaranja no la culpara y no le guardara rencor, en parte ella había decidió dejarlo en paz y regresarse a la sociedad de almas, pero también se había puesto así porque le dolía verlo con otra chica, ella había venido decidida a confesarle lo que sentía y se había encontrado con esta situación; pero eso no importaba ya, ella misma había escuchado que el pelinaranja no le guardaba rencor, aunque también escucho que Ichigo en verdad quería a Senna, aquella chica se le hacía conocida de alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar; pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora, Ichigo también le había dicho otra cosa.- _¿Por qué siempre estas echándote la culpa de todo y cargando con la responsabilidad de los demás? , piensa en ti misma, tú también mereces ser feliz… piensa en ti misma, tú también mereces ser feliz… tú también mereces ser feliz.- _Esta última frase resonaba en la cabeza de la azabache, Ichigo tenía razón, ella también debería pensar en sí misma y ser feliz, por ello iba a hacer lo que se había propuesto, iba a confesarle su amor a Ichigo y a luchar por él, ella tiene mas derecho, ella iba a luchar por su felicidad, después de todo así se lo aconsejo el mismo, ¿no?; primero tenía que buscar ayuda, sabía que con Renji no podía contar, pero tal vez si con la teniente del décimo escuadrón. Había comenzado, ella no se dejaría vencer, ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz, y si para ello debía luchar, lo iba a hacer.

-Heh Rukia, te noto rara, ¿estás bien?- pegunto Renji algo extrañado cuando vio a Rukia venir después de doblar por una esquina.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy muy bien.- respondió Rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces vayamos donde Urahara-san.- respondió Renji mientras avanzaba pensativo, Rukia estaba algo extraña, no parecia estar triste ni enojada, _¿que sería lo que le sucedía a la pelinegra?_

Durante el camino hacia la tienda de Urahara, Rukia estaba pensativa al igual que Renji, la primera pensaba en que debía hacer a partir de ahora; y el segundo pensaba en si era buena idea o no venir al mundo real para tener un programa de TV, pero después de darle vueltas a esta idea decidió que era mejor olvidarla por un momento.

-Eh Renji ya estamos llegando, despierta de una vez.- dijo Rukia.

-¿Eh?, no he estado durmiendo ni nada de eso, solo estaba pensando.- respondió Renji.

-¿Tu sabias pensar?- preguntó Rukia sarcástica.

-¿Eh?, que extraño, hace poco juraría que estabas triste, ¿Qué ha sucedido con Ichigo y su novia? ¿De que hablaron?- preguntó Renji arqueando una ceja.

-De nada que te importe, mejor entremos.- dijo Rukia mientras habría al puerta de la tienda e ingresa.

La tienda de Urahara seguía como siempre, no había cambiado en nada, ahora que tenía mas tiempo pudo observarla mejor; de la oscuridad del fondo salió Urahara, que al verlos se alegró.

-¿Tan rápido de vuelta?- preguntó Kisuke, ya que solo hacia 2 horas que habían partido hacia la casa de Ichigo.

-Sí, es que necesito establecer comunicación con la sociedad de almas por vía segura.- respondió Rukia.

-¿Qué?, yo creí que era porque ya teníamos datos suficientes para…- replico Renji antes de que fuera "silenciado" por un golpe de Rukia.

-He dicho que necesito establecer contacto seguro con la sociedad de almas.- respondió Rukia mirando psicóticamente a Renji que callo temiendo por su vida.

-Bueno Rukia-chan, ven por aca.- respondió Urahara sonriendo.

Urahara llevo a Rukia a la trastienda y activo una pantalla enorme rodeada por unos tejidos orgánicos extraños. La pantalla se encendió y en ella apareció el capitán Ukitake.

-¡Ukitake-taicho!- dijo Rukia al ver a su capitán.

-Si Kuchiki, dime que necesitas.- respondió amablemente el capitán.

-Bueno capitán, lo que sucede es que hemos notado una serie de reiatsus extraños, y parecen ser poderosos, por eso necesitamos al menos que otro teniente venga para acá.- dijo Rukia deseando que su plan funcione.

-Umm, bueno, Kuchiki todos los tenientes están ocupados en misiones, pero tal vez puedo enviar a Matsumoto, creo que es la más desocupada de los tenientes.- respondió Ukitake.

-Bueno entonces por favor hable con el capitán Hitsugaya para que la envié.- respondió Rukia seriamente, ocultando su alegría, su plan había funcionado.

-De acuerdo Kuchiki.- respondió Ukitake cortando la comunicación.

Rukia apago la pantalla del comunicador, agradeció a Urahara, y decidió patrullar la ciudad junto con Renji, hasta que llegue Matsumoto; lo hacía por comprobar de quienes eran esos extraños reiatsus, aunque también para ver si se encontraba con Ichigo y Senna.

._.

Orihime había llegado a su casa, estaba pensativa por los sucesos ocurridos recientemente, su departamento quedaba en el segundo piso de un bloque de viviendas; en el pasillo, tenuemente iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol y por las débiles farolas que empezaban a encenderse, solo se encontraba ella buscando entre las cosas de su bolso las llaves para poder entrar, cuando de repente sintió una presencia acercándosele.

Por el pasillo, venía un hombre joven, alto y de cabellos negros, vestía formalmente, lo que más resaltaba en su vestimenta era que llevaba tirantes. El hombre traía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero más que una sonrisa malévola era una sonrisa de vanidad.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Orihime un poco sorprendía por al presencia repentina de aquel hombre.

-Eso muy pronto lo sabrás, pronto me conocerás muy bien.- respondió el joven mientras extendía su mano hacia abajo y sacaba una especie de espada.

Orihime veía asustada como aquella espada era blandida sobre ella y la cortaba…

._.

Ukitake apago el comunicador; y se levantó, como siempre Sentaro y Kiyone aparecieron de repente.

-Ukitake-taicho, ¿en qué le podemos servir?- peguntaron ambos shinigami al mismo tiempo.

-Eh, podrían conseguirme esto que esta aquí por favor.- dijo Ukitake entregando una lista a sus subordinados.

-¡Si señor!

…

-Hitsugaya-taicho, por eso quería saber si podía enviara la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto para apoyar a los tenientes Abarai y Kuchiki en el mundo real.- dijo Ukitake con tono suplicante.

-¿y yo porque tendría que acceder a enviar a Matsumoto al mundo real?, sería como un premio a su irresponsabilidad.- respondió Hitsugaya cruzado de brazos.

-Por favor Toshiro; es más, te tengo una sorpresa, ven por aquí.- dijo Ukitake guiando a Hitsugaya que lo siguió de mala gana hacia una de las estancias de los cuarteles del 13vo escuadrón.

Al deslizar la puerta, Toshiro observo una montaña de dulces y juguetes, además se sorprendió de ver ahí a Hinamori sentada en el suelo rodeada de envolturas de chocolates y juguetes.

-Eh Shiro-chan, mira este juguete, ¡puede volar!- exclamo sorprendida la teniente con la boca llena de chocolate mientras sostenía un avión a radio control.

-Por favor Hitsugaya-taicho acepte estos regalos, hasta le he conseguido un compañero de juegos, ¡por favor envié a su teniente!- pidió seriamente Ukitake.

-Maldito Ukitake.- respondió Hitsugaya con un tic nervioso en el parpado.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les parecio el capítulo de hoy?, sé que estuvo algo corto, pero es que lo bueno viene en el siguiente, este capítulo fue más como para compensar el hecho que las deje con la incertidumbre de ver que sucedía luego, espero que les haya calmado. Bueno como hemos leido, en el cap de hoy por fin sucede algo que estuvo esperando 13 capítulos, si, el beso entre Ichigo y Senna, aunque también vimos la reacción de Rukia a la respuesta de Ichigo, como algunas querían, ella luchara, pero lamentable no contará con la siguiente cadena de hechos que se viene más adelante; me despido, ¡se cuidan!, si pueden me dejan sus opiniones y/o consejos, necesito saber si les gusta la forma en que esta narrado el fic y que piensan de lo que va ocurriendo hasta ahora, ademas asi me dan animos para seguir, bueno ahora si me voy, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Atte. Start Kurosaki, el joven, guapo y humilde gamer, escritor de un cuarto de tiempo.

_"Si el destino es una rueda, nosotros somos la arena que queda atrapada debajo de ella."_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_


	14. Enemigo a la vista

¡Hola a todas y todos!, aquí yo de nuevo trayéndoles el 14vo capitulo, me demore un día, pero es que ayer me puse al día con unos animes, y luego me puse a avanzar unos juegos que los tenía abandonados, pero ya estoy de regreso; antes de comenzar me toca agradecer y responder reviews:

-ruben00 (me alegra que el fic te resulte interesante, espero que este cap también te guste, you speak english or spanish?)

-Antoinette Gray (gracias!, que bien que te haya gustado el cap, si fue el primer beso de ellos, como que me había tardado mucho, peor es que trato de seguir los parámetros de la serie para que sea lo más parecido a una conti de la peli, buen espero que este cap te guste, la felicidad les durara poco u.u)

-Bustercall (me alegra que te hayas puesto al día colega, y si aunque fue algo "clásico" que se declarara antes de que muera, fue lo más conveniente, al menos no murió como en la otra vez, y si, eso es lo que siempre trato de hacer con este fic, que los personajes no tengan off y las situaciones se desarrollen como si se produjera en la serie, espero que este cap te guste)

Gracias por dejar sus opiniones, en verdad me alegran y me animan a seguir continuando, me seguiré esforzando para que todos dejen su opinión, así seguiré mejorando.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al gran troll Tite Kubo, lástima que no sean míos u.u.

* * *

**14. Enemigo a la vista**

A pesar de que ella misma observo como la hoja de la espada de aquel pelinegro la atravesó, no sintió nada, absolutamente nada, no sintió dolor ni vio la sangre salir de la herida que debía causarle aquel corte, Orihime se quedó quieta esperando que la herida se abriera y dejara salir aquel líquido carmesí, pero eso no sucedió, solo sintió por unos instantes un profundo vacío en lo más hondo de su alma, el joven pelinegro delante de ella se volvió y empezó a caminar por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol.

Los pálidos rayos del astro iluminaban la escena con un tono naranja, Orihime se volvió confundida, entonces pareció salir de una especie de trance, intento divisar al pelinegro pero no vio absolutamente nada ni a nadie en ese lugar a parte de ella, ni siquiera sintió su presencia ni el reiatsu; por un momento pensó que fue un sueño, pero fue tan real que no podía ser un simple sueño; la confundida pelinaranja se volvió y abrió la puerta de su departamento e ingreso, se sentía confundida, se trató de convencer que fue un sueño o algo así. Orihime se dirigió a su habitación, debía tomar una ducha, estaba pensativa, su teoría se reforzaba porque no tenía ninguna herida, ahora que se examinaba desnuda frente a un amplio espejo, se dio cuenta de que en verdad no la tenía, una espada así debió causarle una herida fatal, pero por más que buscaba no la hallaba, la chica ingreso al baño y tomo una ducha caliente, debía relajarse y tratar de olvidar esa experiencia, debía hacerlo para evitar preocupar a sus amigos en especial a Ichigo, pero….¿porque no quería preocupar a Ichigo?, el solo era uno de sus compañeros de clase, ella no recordaba sentir nada especial por el…

._.

Dos jóvenes caminaban por una calle vacía, la ciudad recién despertaba y se podían escuchar los primeros sonidos de voces y autos.

Senna caminaba feliz al lado del pelinaranja, estaba pensativa y recordaba aquel reciente beso, aun podía sentir una especie de electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, aquel beso fue un mundo nuevo de sensaciones y emociones, estaba alegre de que fuera el pelinaranja quien despertara esas sensaciones en ella. Aunque estaba algo pensativa, ¿duraría aquello para siempre, o solo sería una ilusión momentánea? La pelimorada se volvió sonriente hacia Ichigo y le tomo de la mano, el ex shinigami sustituto se dejó coger y siguieron avanzando los dos, entonces se dio cuenta de que no, eso no era solo una ilusión momentánea, era algo mucho mas profundo y real, tan real como que ahora se encontraba junto a aquel pelinaranja; la pelimorada se alegró por este hecho.

-Eh, es muy temprano, ¿tienes sueño aun?- pregunto Ichigo.

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Senna intrigada.

-Que bueno, es una sorpresa.- respondió el pelinaranja.

Ambos caminaban por la calle devuelta a casa, Senna soltó a Ichigo pues se sentía algo rara, no era lo suyo andar así tan melosa, Ichigo se lo agradeció y al final terminaron riendo, aquello era tan confuso y nuevo para ambos.

-Eh creo que ya llegamos, ándate preparando porque seguro papá…- dijo Ichigo cuando de repente un sombra blanca salió de la casa, era un hombre con bata de medico corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡Ichigo, Senna!,¡por fin regresaron!, Ichigo!, ¿Qué sucedió hijo mío?!- preguntó Isshin sobreactuando mientras corría hacia ellos.

Ichigo solo levanto un brazo y detuvo a su padre que se abalanzaba a abrazar a la pelimorada

-Eh, solo quería darle un abrazo a mi cuarta hija….- se justificó el pelinegro mientras caía lentamente al suelo cogiéndose el rostro.

-Eh Ichigo no trates tan mal a tu padre, es una persona muy divertida.- dijo Senna mientras veía con una sonrisa algo confundida la escena que protagonizaba el pelinaranja con su padre.

-¡Ichigo hazle caso a mi nuera!- exclamo Isshin alegre mientras e levantaba de un solo golpe.- ¡Senna, ¿ahora me dejas darte un abrazo?!- exclamo Isshin sosteniendo a Senna que estaba desprevenida. Esa vez fue a pelimorada quien lo aparto de un golpe.

-Ya vez como es el viejo…- dijo Ichigo mientras seguía avanzando.- Vamos, todavía no terminamos de desayunar.- dijo Ichigo pasando sobre su padre.

La pelimorada también pasó sobre el padre de Ichigo que se encontraba bocarriba mientras que de los ojos le salían lágrimas de una manera muy cómica, el problema era que a diferencia de Ichigo, Senna llevaba falda puesta en vez de pantalones.

-¡Oh!, ¡Que espectáculo tan hermoso acabo de apreciar! ¡Discúlpame querida Masaki pero no pude evitarlo!- exclamo el pelinegro que estaba sonrojado.

Senna se volvió hacia el con una mirada asesina y dispuesta a matar a aquel hombre. Isshin se percató de la mirada de la pelimorada y se levantó y salió corriendo.

-¡No he visto nada! ¡No he visto nada! ¡No he visto nada!- exclamo Isshin mientras huía por su vida.

-Eh Senna déjalo, es un idiota, estoy seguro que en verdad no te vio, solo lo dijo por molestar, entremos, todavía es muy temprano para ir.- respondió Ichigo sosteniendo a Senna por el hombro que ya se preparaba a darle caza al pelinegro.

-Um?, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?- pregunto Senna dejando de lado su ira.

-Ya te dije tonta, es una sorpresa.- respondió Ichigo mientras ingresaba a la casa.

Senna asintió e ingreso junto al pelinaranja, dentro de la casa, Yuzu y Karin esperaban expectantes.

-Ichi-nii ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Karin.

-Nada en especial, ya solucione todo, no te preocupes, más bien, sigamos desayunando.- respondió el ex shinigami sustituto sentándose a la mesa.

-De acuerdo onii-chan, volvamos a la mesa.- respondió alegre Yuzu.

-Eh Ichigo, ya dime, no me gustan las sorpresas, ¿Dónde iremos?- preguntó la pelimorada mientras se sentaba.

-¡Tendrán una cita!, ¡Oh Masaki que emoción!, ¡nuestro pequeño ya ha crecido!- exclamo Isshin apareciendo de repente en la escena mientras iba corriendo a abrazar la fotografía de su esposa.

-¡¿Usted se atreve a regresar y a seguir fastidiando?!- exclamo Senna mientras se ponía roja de cólera y una venita se le marcaba en la frente.

-Se-Senna-chan, disdiscúlpame, porporfavor, yo no vi nananada en serio.- respondió el pelinegro nervioso mirando con terror al chica.

Senna se calmó un poco, pero aun seguía enojada. El desayuno concluyo y Yuzu se puso a lavar las tazas y paltos, mientras Karin se despidió de ellos ya que tenía una práctica de Futbol.

-Bueno Senna es hora de irnos.- dijo Ichigo de repente levantándose de la mesa.

La pelimorada asintió, y se levantó, agradeció a Yuzu y luego se volvió junto al pelinaranja y ambos salieron de la casa, a Isshin no se el ocurrió en ningún momento hacer una broma ya que temía al chica.

El día era agradable, aunque seguía haciendo e mismo frio, la temperatura era de 10° celsius, lo que obligo a ambos joven a llevar abrigo y ponerse otras ropas, paradójicamente en el cielo brillaba el sol, aunque algo opaco y tenue.

-¡Rayos!, ahora hace mucho más frio que antes.- se quejó al pelimorada mientras observaba el cielo.

-Eh ya no te quejes, ¿quieres pasear o no?- dijo el pelinaranja frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues claro que quiero, pero si no me dices a donde, entonces como quieres que este animada…- respondió la pelimorada.

-Y a te dije, es una sorpresa.- respondió el pelinaranja.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron avanzando, Ichigo giraba por calles extrañas, que Senna no lograba reconocer.

-Eh, no me estarás llevando a un sitio extraño para hacerme cosas pervertidas, ¿cierto?- preguntó Senna intentando hacer enojar al pelinaranja.

-¡No!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que haría eso?- preguntó Ichigo irritado y algo sonrojado.

-Que lastima…- respondió Senna fingiendo tristeza.

-Eres una desvergonzada.- respondió Ichigo irritado.

Cuando ambos doblaron por una calle observaron a un perro tirado en medio de la calle, parecía que lo habían atropellado.

Senna corrió hacia el pobre animal y se arrodillo junto a él. Ichigo llego hasta el pobre perro y lo levanto.

-¿A dónde lo llevas?- preguntó Senna.

-Lo llevaré a donde una amiga, ella lo podrá ayudar.- respondió Ichigo tomando la ruta hacia el departamento de Orihime que quedaba muy cerca.

Senna asintió y siguió al chico. Ambos llegaron hasta un bloque de departamentos, Ichigo ingreso y se dirigió hacia el piso donde vivía Orihime. Al tocar la puerta de su departamento, esta fue abierta rápidamente por la pelinaranja.

-¿Si?- dijo Orihime mientras abría la puerta.- Oh eres tú, Kurosaki-kun- respondió la muchacha al darse cuenta que se tratada de Ichigo.

-Hola Inue, te quería pedir un favor.- respondió Ichigo.

-Si claro tú dirás…. Espera, tú eras Senna, ¿verdad?- preguntó Orihime al percatarse de la presencia de la pelimorada que se encontraba l lado de Ichigo.

-¿Ah?, si soy yo, tu eres Orihime, ¿Cierto?- preguntó al pelimorada, observando a la chica con sus ojos color miel.

Sí, me alegra que me recuerdes, pasen.- dijo Orihime abriendo la puerta por completo dejando ingresar a ambos.

Ichigo entro junto a Senna que sostenía al perrito. Se sentaron en un cómodo sofá y dejaron al perrito sobre una mesa donde les indico la muchacha pelinaranja.

-Quieren que ayude a ese perrito, ¿verdad?- pregunto al muchacha pelinaranja amablemente.

-Si Orihime por favor.-respondió el ex-shinigami sustituto.

-De acuerdo.- respondió la muchacha mientras activaba sus poderes y rodeaba al animal con un escudo naranja.- Y dime Senna-chan, ¿Cómo va la sociedad de almas?- pregunto la pelinaranja pero sin volverse hacia la pelimorada.

-¿La sociedad de almas?, ¿de qué hablas?, yo no vengo de la sociedad de almas….- contesto la pelimorada.

-¿No vienes de al sociedad de almas?, ¿No eres una noble a quien Ichigo debe cuidar?, ¿entonces porque paras siempre con Ichigo?- preguntó la pelinaranja algo confundida.

-No sé quién te habrá dicho eso, no vengo de la sociedad de almas y no soy noble, aunque solía ser shinigami…. Bueno, y si paro con este idiota es porque soy su novia…- respondió al pelimorada que estaba cruzada de brazos observando como la pelinaranja curaba al pequeño animal.

-¿Su novia?- pregunto Orihime que extrañamente se sentía dolida_, ¿Por qué le afectaba eso?,_ Ichigo solo era un concedió suyo que al igual que ella tenía poderes espirituales.

-Sí, para mi desgracia.- respondió Senna robándole las líneas a Ichigo.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado, no había previsto Senna le contara a Orihime, ¿Cómo reaccionaría la chica?, él no lo sabía, solo le quedaba observar la escena que trascurría frente a él.

-¡Felicitaciones Kurosaki-kun!, ¡hasta que por fin!, ya empezaba a creer que eras gay….- respondió Orihime en un tono alegre y despreocupado mientras estaba cruzada de brazos poniéndose en una pose como si estuviera pensando.

Ichigo se sorprendió, esa reacción no la esperaba, aunque le alegraba que Orihime lo tomara mejor que Rukia, le pareció muy extraño, había algo que no encajaba, desde que entro la sintió muy extraña.

-Gracias Inue.- respondió Ichigo riendo y rascándose al nuca.- Aunque, ¡¿qué es eso de que creías que era gay?!- exclamo Ichigo algo irritado.

-Jajjaa, lo siento es que así lo creíamos todos.- respondió la muchacha sonriendo algo apenada.

-¡¿Todos?!, Mi mi reputación siempre estuvo arruinada…- respondió Ichigo con la mirada ensombrecida mientras que Senna se reía de él.

Depuse de que Orihime curo al perrito, que por lo que parecía tendría apenas 3 meses, Orihime decidió quedárselo, ella vivía sola, le convendría tener una mascota.

Ichigo y Senna le agradecieron y salieron. La pelimorada salió del departamento primero seguida de Ichigo quien noto algo que le sorprendió y a la vez el alegro un poco.

-Eh Senna, ¿todavía llevas puesto aquel listón?- preguntó el pelinaranja al observar el listón rojo que adornaba la cabellera de la pelimorada.

-Claro, si fue un regalo tuyo idiota.- respondió Senna.

-Eh, eh es que no me había percatado, no te exaltes, bueno creo que es hora de comprar otro, no es saludable llevar siempre una prenda puesta sin quitársela.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-De acuerdo Ichigo- respondió Senna sonriente.

Ichigo siguió caminado junto a la pelimorada, estaba alegre en el fondo de su alma. Los jóvenes retomaron su camino rumbo al lugar que Ichigo había escogido. Al doblar por una concurrida calle, Senna reconoció el lugar donde la llevaba el pelinaranja, frente a ella, en lo alto, se divisaba la distintiva silueta de una noria, aquella donde habían ido hace tiempo.

-Eh así que esto era lo que planeabas!- dijo Senna alegre.

-Sí, espero que te agrade, como solo has subido una vez, quise traerte de vuelta, ya que aquella vez subiste conmigo para hacerme recordar, en cambio ahora subiremos para divertirnos , como novios.- respondió Ichigo mientras avanzaba hacia la noria junto con una alegre Senna.

-En realidad eres un sentimental….- rio Senna mirando a Ichigo.

-¿Qué has dicho?!- respondió Ichigo con una venita marcándosele en al frente, pero lo único que recibió fue un beso de Senna que aprovecho para posarse sobre sus labios. El ex-shinigami sustituto cedió, y se apaciguo. El beso fue algo corto pero les permitió trasmitirse los sentimientos que moraban en su interior, lo que ambos no se dieron cuenta era de que dos shinigamis los observaban desde un tejado cercano, y tampoco se percataron de que uno de ellos llevo su mano hacia la empuñadura de su zapankuto.

._.

Rukia apago la pantalla del comunicador, agradeció a Urahara, y decidió patrullar la ciudad junto con Renji, hasta que llegue Matsumoto; lo hacía por comprobar de quienes eran esos extraños reiatsus, aunque también para ver si se encontraba con Ichigo y Senna.

Rukia estaba satisfecha, su plan estaba dando resultado, solo faltaba que Matsumoto viniera y comenzaría a echar a andar su plan, mientras tanto debía mantener vigilada a la pareja.

-Eh Rukia, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Renji que estaba confuso ya que la pelinegra parecía estar buscando algo.

-¡No ves que estamos patrullando la ciudad!, estoy buscando los reiatsus extraños que se han reportado.- respondió la azabache golpeando a su compañero.

-Ah, bueno, pero no es necesario que me golpees…entonces sigamos, ¿pero sabes cómo lucen esos sujetos?, ya que como no podemos sentirlos al menos podemos identificarlos por su físico.- respondió Renji mientras saltaba sobre los tejados.

-Tienes razón, no sabemos que apariencia tienen.- respondió Rukia algo molesta.

-Si…, espera, ¿los reportes no dicen de que Ichigo los conoce y que probablemente entrene con ellos?

Rukia se alegró que Renji haya mordido el anzuelo.- Es cierto, Ichigo los conoce, entonces busquémosle para que nos diga cómo se ven.- respondió la pelinegra deteniéndose.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Renji.

Rukia se detuvo un momento para fingir que estaba buscando el reiatsu de Ichigo, aunque ella ya lo tenía localizado desde hace rato.

-Creo que esta por allá.- respondió al pelinegra reanudando al marcha.

Renji asintió y siguió a la pelinegra que estaba actuando muy extraño desde que regresaron de la casa de Ichigo. Renji nunca imagino que le afectara tanto a Rukia el saber que Ichigo tenía novia, _¿acaso nunca se imaginó esa situación?_

Pronto llegaron hasta un edificio alto, desde el tajado podían observar la calle, empezaron a buscar entre la gente y lograron divisar una conocida cabellera naranja.

Ichigo se encontraba caminando con la chica pelimorada, Rukia reconoció el lugar, no sabía cómo ni porque, pero ella sabía que había estado allí antes, el lugar era amplio y se veía una gran rueda gigante y además cerca había un centro comercial y una especie de festival.

-Rukia, ahí está Ichigo, bajemos a preguntarle.- dijo Renji señalando hacia el pelinaranja.

-¡No!, parece que está ocupado, le diremos después.- respondió Rukia sosteniendo a Renji antes de que bajase a hablar con Ichigo.

-De acuerdo entonces sigamos patrullando luego lo buscamos de nuevo.- respondió Renji mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Tampoco podemos hacer eso idiota, ya que no podemos preguntarle podemos observarlo, pude ser que se encuentre con esas personas de extraño reiatsu.- respondió Rukia disimulando seriedad.

-Bueno como digas, pero tu asumes la responsabilidad de la misión, yo solo seguiré lo que digas, luego no me eches la culpa, ¿de acuerdo?- respondió Renji bostezando.

-De acuerdo, ahora sigamos observando.- respondió Rukia

La pelinegra observo como ambos jóvenes avanzaban, aparentemente rumbo hacia aquella rueda gigante, Rukia los seguía desde los tejado pero se detuvo al ver que ambos se detenían un momento, y presencio algo que nunca hubiera querido observar, la muchacha pelimorada aprovecho que Ichigo estaba distraído y lo beso, peor lo que más le dolió fue de que Ichigo no se resistió, sino más bien, correspondió a la pelimorada. Rukia vio la escena sorprendida por lo repentino del acto, pero, si eran novios, era normal aquello, o al menos eso había leído; pero igual se sentía mal, hasta el punto de sentirse traicionada, nos sabia porque, pero así se sentía, instintivamente Rukia llevo su mano hacia la empuñadura de su zapankuto, no sabía porque lo hacía, solo sabía que debía hacerlo.

-Eh ese cabeza de zanahoria es todo un galán, mira, está besando a Senna, ¿no le da vergüenza hacerlo en público?, que idiota, definitivamente los humanos son raros….- dijo Renji con una sonrisa burlona, cuando se volvió de repente a Rukia, y la vio con la mirada ensombrecida llevando su mano hacia la empuñadura de su zapankuto.

-¡Ehhh! ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Renji asustado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Déjame Renji.-respondió Rukia golpeando al pelirrojo.

-Idiota, que planeas hacer con tu arma, ya sé que no te agrada esa chica, pero no la vas a matar, ¿o tal vez quieres matar al idiota de Ichigo?, pero es muy fuerte, no podrás….- dijo Renji tratando de convencer a su amiga, aunque más bien parecía que temiera por su propia integridad física.

-¡Idiota!, ¿Quién habla de matar a Senna o Ichigo?...- respondió Rukia que había recapacitando, intento buscar una excusa y felizmente la encontró.- Hay un hueco justo a punto de atacarnos, ¡date vuelta!- exclamo Rukia

El pelirrojo obedeció y observo un hueco que estaba punto de caer sobre el para devorarlo. Instintivamente saco su espada y lo aniquilo en cuestión de segundos.

-Ufff, eso estuvo cerca, por un instante pensé que en verdad querías matar a Ichigo o a su novia,….- respondió Renji mientras hacia un gesto de alivio con el brazo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que quiero matarlos?, con tan solo herir a Ichigo de gravedad, es suficiente para mí….- respondió la pelinegra ante la expresión de sorpresa del teniente del sexto escuadrón.

-¿Qué?, ¡no Rukia no lo hagas!- exclamo Renji exaltado.

-jajjaja, ¿acaso crees que estoy loca?, no me hagas reír, ¿cómo diría yo a hacer eso?- preguntó Rukia riendo.

-Es que en serio pensé que lo harías.- respondió Renji suspirando aliviado.

-No, pero debemos seguirlos, puede ser que se encuentre con esos sujetos.- respondió Rukia cruzada de brazos mientras seguía con la mirada a la pareja.

-Es verdad, sigámoslos.- respondió Renji que se hallaba confundido.

Los shinigami avanzaron siguiendo de cerca a la pareja. Los vieron dirigirse hacia la rueda enorme e ingresar en unja especie de caseta que había colgado de ella.

-¿Rukia alguna vez habías subido a una de esas?- pregunto Renji sorprendido por el tamaño dela aparato.

-No nunca.- respondió la pelinegra.

-¿Entonces qué te parece si vamos?

-¿Por qué no?- respondió al pelinegra, que ya tenía una excusa para estar más cerca de la pareja.

._.

-Por favor me da dos tickets.- dijo Ichigo mientras pagaba las entradas para subir a la noria.

Los dos jóvenes ingresaron y subieron a una caseta, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y estuvieron en silencio, el ascenso inicio levemente, aún faltaba que se llenaran las otras casetas, pasado unos cinco minutos la noria pareció estar llena y comenzó su andar. Senna observaba asombrada y sonriente por una de las ventanas de la caseta la ciudad se extendía ante ella, iluminada por los pálidos rayos del sol en ese día frio de invierno. Ichigo la observaba con una leve sonrisa formada en su rostro, se estaba dando cuenta de que en verdad quería a esa chica, se sentía tan bien estar a su lado, la pelimorada se volvió hacia el de repente y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que el la miraba.

-Eh, en verdad sí que es diferente esta vez.- dijo Senna, apartado la mirada algo sonrojada.

-Pues claro tonta, ahora somos novios.- respondió Ichigo sosteniendo el rostro de Senna por la quijada y haciéndola volver hacia él.

-Ichigo…- dijo Senna mientras cerraba los ojos y acercaba su rostro hacia el pelinaranja para repetir una vez más aquella embriagante y dulce experiencia. Ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostros pero se detuvieron al sentir un golpe encima de la caseta.

-Hey Ichigo...- dijo una conocida voz.

El pelinaranja observo como una cabeza se asomaba desde arriba de la caseta, era Renji. Aquel idiota había arruinado el momento.

-¿Renji estás seguro que aquí esta Ichigo?- preguntó otra conocida voz que se asomaba desde arriba por la otra ventana.

Ichigo observo que era Rukia. Definitivamente el momento se habia arruiando, si bien a Renji lo podía echar y hacer que se valla, no se sentía capaz de echar a la azabache.

-¡Hola onee-san, chico raro!- saludo la pelimorada fingiendo un tono inocente.

-¿Otra vez con esa mierda de chico raro?-preguntó Renji irritado.

-Es teniente Abarai y teniente Kuchiki, no te hemos dado confianza mocosa.- respondió Rukia mirando indiferente a la pelimorada.

-Onee-san…- respondió Sena algo extrañada.

-Tranquila, era una broma, soy Rukia y ese idiota cabeza de piña es Renji, aunque a él si le puedes llamar como quieras.- respondió Rukia sonriendo e ingresando por la ventana, al igual que Renji

-¿Eh que rayos hacen acá?- preguntó Ichigo irritado, mientras que se le marcaba una vena en la frente.

-¿Acaso tus viejos amigos no te pueden hacer una visita?, entonces es cierto que cuando se consigue una novia se pierden 3 amigos cercanos….- dijo Rukia cruzándose brazos y poniéndose pensar.

-Enana idiota, no me refiero a eso, sino que me pareció raro que me buscaran, seguro necesitan algo.- respondió el pelinaranja mirando con escepticismo a al azabache y al pelirrojo.

-Por favor Ichigo, no nos ofendas, aunque suene raro, Rukia dice la verdad, solo te venimos porque te echábamos de menos, eres un idiota y todo eso, pero eres nuestro amigo.- respondió Renji tratando de salvar el pellejo de su amiga.

-Um ya veo, entonces quédense.- intervino Senna sonriéndole a Rukia.

-Gracias Senna.- respondió Rukia.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio, la atmosfera de aquella caseta era sombría y pesada muy diferente a hace instantes, Senna se encontraba observando la ciudad, mientras que Ichigo evitaba mirar a sus amigos en especial a Rukia que estaba sentada frente a él, Renji se hallaba mirando también la ciudad, peor lo hacía por evitar sumergirse en el ambiente sombrío que se había establecido; Rukia se hallaba observando al pelinaranja aunque lo hacia disimuladamente.

Renji no soporto más el silencio.- Heh Senna, ¿lo de mi carrera en la TV es en verdad factible?- pregunto Renji tratando de disolver el pesado ambiente.

-¿Um?, tal vez, todo depende de tus contactos.- respondió al pelimorada.

-No estarás pensando en desertar, ¿verdad Renji?- preguntó Rukia golpeándolo.- A Nii-sama le gustara saber de esto.- agrego al azabache.

A Renji se le ensombreció al mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras se sostenía el estómago.- No, solo era simple curiosidad.- respondió Renji nervioso.

-Rukia, eres muy mala.- intervino Senna riendo.

-Sí, deja que el pobre idiota pruebe suerte.- agrego Ichigo riendo al igual que su novia.

-No, yo soy un teniente de la sociedad de almas, no puedo desertar.- respondió firmemente Renji, aunque más que por honor, lo hacía por el temor que sentía por Byakuya.

El ambiente mejoro un poco, aunque aún se podía palpar la tensión, la noria subió a su punto más alto y Senna se levantó de su asiento y se acercó más a la ventana para observar la ciudad que se extendía bajo ella.

-Guau, ¡es magnífica la vista!- exclamo la pelimorada.

-Sí, tienes razón; sabía que te gustaría.- respondió Ichigo levantándose a observar también.

Renji también se levantó observo el espectáculo. Rukia se quedó en su asiento aunque también decidió observar, aunque lo hizo por la otra ventana.

- Eh Ichigo, dale espacio a Rukia-chan para que pueda observar- dijo Senna al percatarse de que Rukia miraba por el otro lado.

El pelinaranja hizo caso y se sentó para que Rukia pudiera observar, la azabache se acercó aunque como el espacio era reducido no pudo evitar rozar con Ichigo, como ambos estaban frente a frente se vio como un situación comprometedora, pero gracias al cielo, nadie se dio cuenta, la pelinegra paso y se colocó en el sitio por donde el pelinaranja observaba. Ichigo se sentó algo nervioso, por un instante su rostro quedo a milímetros del rostro de Rukia, él pudo volver a observar aquellos ojos violeta que era su más grande temor, aquellos ojos que lo hacían sumergirse y ahogase en ellos, de pronto durante esos milisegundos, algo despertó de nuevo en él, él no podía estar pensando así, ¡Rukia era solo sea miga!, ¡Senna era su novia!, pero por más que se trataba de convencer, en el fondo de su alma se encendió la llama de la duda.

Después de que la caseta donde se encontraban paso el punto más alto, todos volvieron a sus asientos, Rukia se sentía confundida, durante unos instantes pudo hacer contacto con los ojos del pelinaranja, sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros, fue lo más cercano que han estado, aunque paradójicamente en esos momentos sus corazones estaban lejos uno del otro, Ichigo estaba enamorado de aquella chica, y ella no podría cambiar ese hecho, aunque por esos instantes donde observo los ojos café del ex shinigami sustituto, pudo apreciar un brillo, el brillo que siempre veía cuando el la observaba antes, por unos instantes sintió de que Ichigo estaba igual de confundido que ella, que sentía lo mismo que ella.

-Heh Ichigo, últimamente has estado entrenando, ¿cierto?- preguntó Renji tratando de cortar aquella atmosfera de silencio y tensión que se había a vuelto a cernir en la caseta.

-Sí, pero no les puedo decir con quienes, ¿eso es a lo que quieres llegar, cierto?- preguntó Ichigo mirando a Renji.

-Pero Ichigo…necesitamos saber quiénes son esas extrañas personas, por favor.- respondió Renji.

-Lo siento Renji no se los puedo decir, ya que no sé qué son exactamente, tal vez dentro de poco me revelen quienes son.- respondió Ichigo mintiendo.

-Por favor Ichigo, cuando lo sepas, no los dices.- intervino Rukia saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo.- respondió el pelinaranja que se sentía algo aliviado.

La caseta llego hasta el punto de partida, los muchachos bajaron, aunque solo se vio a Ichigo y Senna ya que Renji y Rukia estaban en su forma de shinigami; Ichigo y Senna siguieron caminando, iban a ir a la feria que se encontraba cerca. Renji y Rukia se despidieron y se marcharon a seguir patrullando la ciudad.

-Heh Ichigo, ¿a dónde vamos hora?- preguntó la pelimorada volviéndose hacia Ichigo y caminando de espaldas.

-Vamos a una feria que hay cerca, ¿quieres?- preguntó el pelinaranja sonriendo.

- ¡Claro!- respondió Senna alegre.

Ambos siguieron caminado conversando amenamente hasta que llegaron a la feria, ahí se veía bastante gente, que iba y venía, a pesar del intenso fio que se sentía. Por petición de Senna, fueron primero a las casetas de juego, antes, Ichigo le compro un algodón de azúcar, el cual Senna devoraba en ese momento, escogieron un puesto de tiro al blanco; el dependiente el dio un rifle a Senna para que disparara a unos bancos, si acertaba, se llevaría el premio que quería, tenía 3 oportunidades.

-¿Estás segura que sabes cómo manejar un arma?- preguntó Ichigo algo asustado.

-Por supuesto- decía Senna mientras apuntaba al blanco.

-Recuerda que si das en el centro te llevas un oso- dijo el dependiente del puesto -si le das en la otra línea, un globo; y si le das a la…

_¡BANG!_

-Demonios, fallé. Déjame intentar solo una vez más…- dijo Senna mientras intentaba recargar el arma.

-¡Senna, suelta eso en este instante!- exclamo Ichigo mirándola con terror.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?- preguntó sin saber lo que había pasado. El pelinaranja le indicó que mirara al dueño del puesto, así que lo hiso. Al verlo, vio que el señor se encontraba paralizado como una piedra mientras que el sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza se encontraba con un agujero -¡Lo siento mucho!- rogó la ojimiel.

-No te preocupes niña, no pasó nada, son balas de goma. Pero solo por si acaso, deja que el joven haga el siguiente tiró- dijo el vendedor casi rogando. La chica le pasó la escopeta al muchacho algo enfadada.

-Déjame ver…- dijo el muchacho mientras que se preparaba para disparar hasta que…

_¡BANG!_

-¡Felicidades muchacho! ¡Acabas de ganar un globo!- exclamo el dependiente, que respiraba aliviado.

-Menudo premio- dijo el pelinaranja en voz baja para que no lo escucharan. Pero esa idea se esfumo al ver que el tamaño del globo era casi igual al de su zapankuto, bueno cuando tenía zapankuto, pero lo más resaltante era que tenía forma de corazón –A…aquí tienes- le dijo a la pelimorada algo nervioso.

-Gracias- respondió tímidamente.

Renji, que los observaba desde uno de los tejados, se quedó algo asombrado.

-Impresionante, casi le da en el blanco. No pensé que fuera tan…¡¿Rukia? ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!- gritó al ver que la pelinegra se encontraba sosteniendo un arco con una flecha en dirección hacia donde se encontraban Ichigo y Senna.- No dirás que esta vez es broma, ¿y de donde sacaste ese arco?

-No te preocupes, Renji. Hace tiempo Ishida me dio algunas clases, así que no hay problema- dijo muy seria. Pero segundos antes de poder lanzar aquella flecha, Renji trató de detenerla moviendo el ángulo de la trayectoria. La flecha fue disparada y, por suerte o por desgracia, traspaso el globo que había ganado el pelinaranja, haciendo un gran estallido.

-¡Pero que rayos!- gritó la chica pelimorada abrazando a su novio.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¿No te hiciste daño?- preguntó Ichigo algo sorprendido por lo repentino del suceso.

-E…estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo me asusté- dijo la chica. Antes de poder decir otra cosa, ambos se dieron cuenta que se estaban abrazando. Los dos se ruborizaron y se separaron rápidamente, pero el pelinaranja no soltó la mano de Senna, la cual se ruborizó aún más.

Después de unos momentos Ichigo se animó a romper la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

-Entonces…¿Qué te parece si vamos al siguiente juego?- dijo Ichigo. Ambos se miraron y, después de unos segundos, se rieron de la situación.

-Sí, vamos- respondió sin soltar la mano del muchacho.

Renji, desde un tejado cercano, al ver que la flecha no les había hecho nada, suspiro aliviado.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-dijo el teniente del sexto escuadrón haciendo su gesto con su brazo.

-¡No, no estuvo cerca!- gritó la pelinegra a la vez que golpeaba a su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Acaso golpearme es tu nuevo pasatiempo o qué?- preguntó Renji algo irritado, Rukia siempre lo golpeaba peor ahora lo hacía más seguido, estaba pensando seriamente en probar suerte en el mundo de la TV.

-¡¿Por qué me moviste? ¡Lo tenía en la mira!- dijo Rukia.

-¿Lo tenías? ¿Hablas de Ichigo?, ¿no que tu nunca harías algo así?- pregunto Renji arqueando una ceja.

-¿De quién más podría estar hablando? ¿De Senna?- respondió Rukia.- Yo dije que nunca haría algo así, pero me refería a no dañar a Senna, nunca hable de Ichigo.

-Bueno, sí, eso pensé. Pero, ¿por qué Ichigo?

-¿Eh? N…no tiene que ver contigo, son asuntos, él tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo, de una apuesta, si ¡eso es!- respondió Rukia con una excusa, evadiendo la respuesta. Por alguna razón, se sentía molesta con Ichigo. Aunque tal vez, si sabía el motivo, pero no quería aceptarlo…

-Si vuelves a hacer algo parecido, tendré que reportar tu comportamiento al capitán Ukitake- dijo burlonamente.

-Eh…de acuerdo- dijo Rukia derrotada.

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Senna se pasaron durante las siguientes dos horas paseándose por todos los puestos de juegos, para felicidad de la pelimorada y para desgracia del bolsillo del pelinaranja, quien se despedía ya de su nueva guitarra.

-Heh Ichigo, voy al servicio, espérame aquí, ¿quieres?- pregunto la pelimorada.

-¿Que te espere aquí?, la última vez que te deje ir al baño desapareciste y esos tipos raros te atacaron en el cementerio.- respondió Ichigo recordando lo sucedido hace mucho tiempo.

Eh idiota, tu no me ordenas que hacer, además, esta vez es distinto, solo iré al baño y regreso, ¿de acuerdo?- intento calmarlo al pelimorada.- ¿o acaso quieres acompañarme?, Pervertido….- dijo Senna cruzándose de brazos y moviendo la cabeza en señal de desapruebo.

-¡Otra vez con eso?!- exclamo Ichigo algo irritado.- De acuerdo anda, pero ten cuidado, la otra vez varios de amigos tuvieron problemas…, bueno anda de una vez, te espero.- respondió Ichigo exhalando.

Senna se dirigió hacia los servicios, estaba algo pensativa, Ichigo era muy sobreprotector, aunque eso no le incomodaba, más bien el hacía sentirse bien. La pelimorada estaba algo confundida, no sabía por dónde se hallaban los servicios, hasta que vio un letrero a lo lejos.

.

Senna estaba aliviada, salió del servicio y fue a lavarse las manos, por el amplio espejo por donde se veía la entrada, vio a un joven acercándose, el mismo que la intento atacar con una espada la otra noche. Senna intento salir del baño, y lo logro, peor el joven le cortó el paso.

-Eh, lamento que al otra noche fuéramos interrumpidos, pero esta vez no ocurrirá lo mismo, bueno primero déjame presentarme...- dijo el joven pelinegro en un tono despreocupado mientras blandía la espada sobre la pelimorada, quien solo atino a cerrar los ojos instintivamente, cuando los abrió solo vio al joven alejándose.

-Adiós Senna, muy pronto nos veremos…

* * *

O.O ¿la habrá cortado? ¿O no?; bueno ya le toca sus dosis de sufrimiento a los protas, sino entonces no sería un buen fic de drama; no todo les puede ir bien, aunque el final del fic de por sí, sí que va a hacer muy melodramático y triste, bueno no los spoileo más; ¿Qué tal les pareció el cap?, en serio quiero saber si les gusta este estilo de narración,?, ¿es muy lento?, ¿creen que me detengo mucho en los detalles?, por favor háganmelo saber, es importante, sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar, por ejemplo cuando me dijeron que revisara más la gramática y la ortografía, lo hice, luego cuando me corrigieron con algunos de los nombres, lo corregí de inmediato, cuando me dijeron de que deje de usar el autocorrector, lo hice; sé que fueron pequeñeces pero igual eso demuestra de que estoy atento a sus críticas y consejos, por favor háganme saber sus respuestas para mis preguntas; bueno sin más, solo me queda despedirme y agradecerles.

SPOILER: Por cierto ¿Qué significara que el sereitei se haya convertido en los cuarteles quincys en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?, ¿el sereitei fue quincy hace más de mil años?, es extraño, bueno ahora si me voy, adiós y espero no haberles spoileado xd.

_¿No es desesperante? Es más fácil destruir algo que crearlo. Siempre ha sido más difícil unir... que separar._

_Renji Abarai_


	15. Memorias

I'm back…, en serio me disculpo por la tardanza, he estado remetidazo en algunos animes y me he quedado corto de tiempo, pero pesaran: _claro no tienes tiempo para actualizar pero si para subir dos capítulos de un nuevo fic, ¿verdad? _, y tienen razón, pero es que tenía más predisposición para hacer esa nueva adaptación, bueno sin más solo me queda agradecer a:

-ruben00 ( eh ya sospechaba eso, es que como tus reviews parecían haber sido hecho con el traductor de Google xd, entonces pensé que no hablabas español, bueno espero que te guste este cap.)

-Vegetable lov3 ( sugerencias aceptadas, en verdad yo también quería usarlo pero nos sabia como xd, bueno ahora ya lo sé, y en verdad ayuda mucho más a la separación, gracias por al sugerencia; y si, ya espadearon a Senna, ¿o no?, bueno solo queda leer el cap de hoy, gracias por leer y dejar tu review sobre el cap anterior)

-Anónimo (si, como dices, esta historia parecía Ichiruki, peor en realidad no lo es, aunque hay algunos momentos en que pareciera que si, bueno espero que eso no te desanime a seguir con la historia)

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al gran troll Tite Kubo, lástima que no sean míos u.u.

**Nota:** A pesar de mis intentos por corregir el documento, siempre hay uno que otro error que se me pasa, les pido disculpa, si hay algún error garrafal, me avisan, lo corregiré lo más pronto.

* * *

**15.- Memorias.**

La situación era simplemente mala, la muchacha aquella, Senna, estaba saliendo del baño aparentemente con prisa, luego Rukia observo como frente a ella aparecia un joven pelinegro, parecieron hablar de algo, Rukia pronto se dio cuenta de que del pelinegro desprendía un extraño reiatsu, era de seguro uno de los tipos a los cuales debían investigar.

La azabache se preparaba para pasarle la voz a su compañero pelirrojo, cuando de repente ante sus ojos violetas sucedió lo trágico. El pelinegro saco una especie de espada salida de quien sabe dónde y la alzaba a sobre al asustada pelimorada, que se hallaba algo paralizada por el reiatsu del hombre.

_Maldito Ichigo, como dejas desprotegida a tu novia, ni modo, iré yo…_— pensó Rukia mientras se lanzaba desde la azotea de un edificio cercano, tratando de utilizar toda su velocidad.

—Rukia, ¿ese tipo caso es…?— la llamo Renji desde atrás.

—Eh?, si es uno de los tipos de reiatsu extraño, ¡apresúrate! — exclamo Rukia volviendose hacia su compañero antes de aterrizar por fin.

Pero cuando llego junto a Senna esta solo se encontrara mirando al vacío, no había ni rastro de aquel hombre.

—Rukia-chan!— exclamo Senna algo asustada, peor aliada de ver aparecer a la pequeña shinigami.

—Senna, ¿Qué ha sucedido?! — pregunto la azabache en un tono preocupado.

—No lo sé, ese hombre, solo ha venido y me quiso atacar con una espada, pero cuando abrí los ojos el solo se estaba marchando, luego apareciste tu…

—Entonces, ¿no te ha cortado? — preguntó Renji.

—No, creo que no.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó una familiar voz.

Todos se volvieron hacia la dirección donde sonó y vieron a Ichigo que caminaba despreocupadamente hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo que, que ha pasado?, casi matan tu novia estúpido! —dijo Rukia ofuscada.

—¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó Ichigo mirando a la pelimorada.

Senna solo se limitó a asentir, mientras que el pelinaranja solo exhalo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Senna.

—Idiota, debes tener más cuidado, te dije que no vinieras sola, ha sido Tsukishima, ¿verdad?— pregunto Ichigo algo calmado.

—Sí, pero otra vez creo que no ha hecho nada.— respondió la pelimorada.

—Ese maldito…, bueno, yo me encargo, todo irá bien, gracias Rukia, Renji.— agradeció Ichigo con voz seria.

Rukia observaba sorprendida la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Ichigo actuaba tan tranquilo, ni siquiera se había molestado con la chica, era increíble, solo le habia regañado levemente y le había dicho que todo iba ir bien; pero_, ¿que podía esperar?,_ _¿que la grite por ser tan descuidada?_, claro que no!, se supone que eran novios, y se trataban bien, eso en parte dolió al corazón de la azabache, quien solo se limitó a responder un "de nada", luego de esto se volvió y decidió marcharse.

—Eh Rukia, ¡espera! —exclamo Renji extrañado por el comportamiento de la teniente.

— Ichigo, me voy, pero tratare de estar cerca de ustedes, cuídense, y cuida bien a tu novia, ahora que lo he comprobado, veo que tu novia está dentro de un gigai, eso significa que su espíritu no se recupera, ¿cierto?, ¿Qué le ha sucedido antes? — preguntó Renji algo intrigado.

—Es una larga historia….—respondió el pelinaranja— Te la puedo contar después, anda con Rukia, no sé qué le ha estado sucediendo, anda con ella por favor.

Renji asintió y se despidió para luego seguir a la azabache.

—Ichigo en verdad disculpa, no pensé que podía suceder eso….—dijo Senna.

—No te preocupes, ya verás como no vuelve a suceder, lo que paso es solo culpa mía, no tuya; anda ven, vamos al cine.— respondió Ichigo sonriendo al final.

—¡Claro!— respondió Senna alegre como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Desvergonzada, bueno, ¡andando!— respondió el pelinaranja poniéndose a caminar.

Aunque Ichigo parecía estar feliz, estaba en verdad pensativo, ¿_Qué quería Tsukishima?,_ además estaba muy intrigado por la conducta de Rukia, se suponía que ellos ya habían hablado, ¿Por qué se seguía comportando así?, eso ya no parecía simples celos de amiga, había algo más…

—¿En que piensas?— preguntó Senna.

—En nada, solo estoy un poco preocupado por ti.

—I-idiota, cállate!— respondió Senna algo avergonzada.

—Jeje ya era tiempo de cobrarme mi venganza, tu eres la que siempre me avergüenza ya me tocaba a mí; por cierto, sabes lo que es el cine, ¿verdad?

—Sí, tengo varios recuerdos de ellos, aunque en verdad nunca he estado en uno…— respondió la pelimorada pensativa.

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron en el centro comercial con dirección al cine, el centro comercial estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía haciendo sus compras o simplemente paseando. Ichigo iba al lado de Senna que parecía estar expectante y emocionada por ver la película.

—Eh, Senna, ¿que película quieres ver?— preguntó Ichigo mientras se dirigían a la entrada del cine.

—No sé, la que tu elijas está bien…— respondió al pelimorada.

—De acuerdo….— respondió Ichigo dirigiéndose a la boletería. El ex shinigami se formó a la cola con Senna a su lado. _Quien se iba a imaginar esto_;_ tan solo hacía 2 años estaba entrenando duramente y combatía contra abominables fuerzas, hasta hace un mes estaba asistiendo a escuela como un joven normal y me había vuelto solitario, pero ahora estoy con una chica a mi lado_, se sentía extraño, más que todo porque aquello en verdad era una cita por más que Ichigo se esforzara en pensar en aquello como un simple paseo.

—Gracias.— dijo Ichigo recibiendo los boletos. Junto con Senna se dirigió hacia la sala donde se iba a proyectar la película, la cartelera estaba llena de películas románticas y comedias, pero Ichigo escogió una de zombies.

La sala se empezó a llenar, y para sorpresa del pelinaranja mas parejas habían comenzado a llenar la sala, era raro, hasta donde el sabía este tipo de películas no era del agrado de las chicas. Necesitaba actualizarse, con su vida de shinigami dejo de lado la época de adolescente, pero eso no importaba había podido proteger a sus amigos y a las demás personas.

—Ichigo ya va a empezar la película.— dijo Senna emocionada.

—Eh?, de acuerdo.— respondió Ichigo volviéndose hacia Senna que miraba emocionada la pantalla como una niña pequeña. Inconscientemente Ichigo esbozo una sonrisa mientras observaba a la pelimorada.

—Eh, ¿Qué me miras?— preguntó Senna.

—Eh, se supone que ya somos novios cierto, ¿verdad?, no tiene nada de malo que te mire idiota.— respondió Ichigo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Senna, la cual solo bufo y se volvió a ver la pantalla aun sonrojada.

La película inicio y complació a Ichigo, era una buena película, aunque no hubo casi nada de acción, en verdad fue buena. Terminada la película, las luces se encendieron y todos comenzaron a salir.

—Ichigo….—. Dijo Senna mientras salía con Ichigo.

—Dime…

—Porque esos humanos atacaban a otras personas, ¿acaso eran huecos?— pregunto Senna confundida.

Ichigo solo pudo reír por la ocurrencia de la chica pero recibió un fuerte golpe.

—¡Maldita!— exclamo el joven sobándose.— Esta bien; se supone que los comen porque son "zombies", son humanos que han sido revividos o infectados por algún virus, y por eso parecen tener rabia y atacan a las demás personas sanas.— respondió Ichigo.

—Oh, sí que es extraño, no le veo sentido….pero estuvo interesante— respondió Senna sorprendida.

—Eh, ya veo que no entendiste nada, ¿qué te parece si vemos otra?, esta vez tu elijes, vamos…— dijo Ichigo cogiendo de la mano a la pelimorada y llevándola hacia los carteles de las películas que estaban en cartelera.

—No es necesario, si me gusto al película…— respondió Senna algo apenada.

—Ah vamos, es mi culpa yo quería ver esa película, no te tuve en cuenta, esta vez tú eliges, ¿es lo justo no crees?— preguntó Ichigo.

—Sí, es lo justo, esta vez yo elijo.— respondió Senna con un tono muy diferente al apenado que tenía antes.

Ichigo casi se cae al escuchar lo que dijo Senna, en verdad podía ser tan desvergonzada, _guao si que era extraña_, aunque eso le gustaba.

—Eh Ichigo, ¿qué te parece si vemos esta?— preguntó Senna mostrando el cartel de una película romántica.

—¿Esa?— preguntó Ichigo algo desganado, en verdad no tenía intenciones de aburrirse viendo una película así, pero al final era lo que había elegido ella, así que no podía oponerse.— De acuerdo, la veremos.

El ex shinigami sustituto pago por los boletos, y entro a la sala, eran casi los últimos en llegar, la sala sí que estaba a rebosar de gente.

Las siguientes dos horas Ichigo se la paso aburrido observado en al pantalla la historia de ese par, casi al final se veía como se despedían ya que el chico se iba a la guerra, en verdad era algo muy melodramático, aunque Senna parecía disfrutarlo, lloraba incluso, luego el pelinaranja se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única sino también que habían más chicas que lloraban, y también se dio cuenta que él no era el único que estaba aburrido, miro hacia un lado y un joven le hizo una señal de apoyo, el joven parecía también estar muriéndose del aburrimiento.

El ex shinigami sustituto nunca se había imaginado estar en esta situación, aburriéndose solo para que Senna disfrute. Pero que rayos importaba si cumplia su objetivo, ella se veía feliz.

El camino a casa era iluminado por los pálidos rayos de la luna que bañaban el rostro de Senna de un hermoso tono blanquecino que resaltaban más aun sus ojos color miel, aunque más parecían de color naranja; por un momento Ichigo se quedó contemplándola, estaba algo confundido ,no sabía porque o como se había enamorado, pero ya lo había hecho, él no se soportaba, se odiaba a si mismo por esto, su tranquila vida fue primero cambiada por Rukia cuando lo volvió Shinigami, luego cuando pareció recuperarla solo se hizo más miserable, ahora estaba atravesando otra etapa. Pero igual se odiaba, el odiaba todo estos temas de romance y temas empalagosos, pero el ahora mismo regresaba de tener una cita e incluso había empezado a cambiar su forma de pensar y actuar, se odiaba pero ya no había marcha atrás, en verdad merecía mandar su anterior estilo de vida al tacho, si así podía conseguir ser feliz y que deje de llover.

La noche era fría, pero a pesar de ello no sentían frio, habían ido abrigados, el viento removía los cabellos de ambos, Ichigo caminaba con sus manos dentro de su abrigo, mientras que Senna caminaba con las manos atrás.

—Eh Senna…

—Si?— pregunto la sonriente pelimorada.

—¿Quieres que te tome de la mano?— pregunto Ichigo algo avergonzado, pero había visto suspirar a Senna cuando vio caminar de la mano a los protagonistas de la segunda película.

—E-eh?, b-bueno, si tu quieres…— respondió la pelimorada algo avergonzada.

Ichigo estiro su mano y cogió la delicada mano de la joven pelimorada, su mano estaba algo fría, contrastando con su mano caliente, al pelinaranja las manos de aquella chica le parecieron tan frágiles, igual que ella, temia que si ejercía fuerza podria romperla, se veía tan delicada bajo la luz de la luna, era algo confuso.—Tus manos son cálidas— dijo Senna muy sonrojada.

—Te ves tan graciosa, ¿porque estas nerviosa?— pregunto Ichigo disimulando su propio nerviosismo.

—No te burles idiota!

—¡Si señor! Exclamo Ichigo parándose de repente haciendo un saludo militar.

—Idiota, vamos que hace frio.— se quejó Senna algo ofuscada.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminado rumbo a la casa del ex shinigami, las farolas iluminaban de naranja la calle mientras se veía a algunas personas regresar a sus hogares, Ichigo había tomado un camino tranquilo de vuelta a casa, no quería atravesar al ruidosa ciudad, además si lo hacia corría el peligro que sus compañeros de escuela lo encontraran, entonces sí que estaría en un grave aprieto, ya se imaginaria lo que hablarían de él sus compañeros de escuela.

—Ichigo, ¿aquellos no son tus compañeros de escuela?— preguntó Senna señalando hacia un grupo de jóvenes que venía.

_¡Rayos!,_ eran Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro y los demás…

—¡rayos! estoy en un aprieto…— susurro Ichigo mientras gotas y gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente. _¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?_ Se preguntaba Ichigo sudando frio.

Senna estaba algo confundida al lado del pelinaranja, pero solo podía reír ante el nerviosismo de este último.

—Senna, no quiero que malinterpretes eso, pero ¿te parece si nos desviamos?— preguntó Ichigo serio.

—No hay problema, sé que estas cosas para ti son vergonzosas…— respondió Senna en un tono triste.

—Eh, no lo hago por eso, en verdad si que eres importante para mí, solo que tu no los conoces, si solo fueran Tatsuki e Inue, fuera normal, pero están Keigo y Mizuiro, Keigo seguro lo contara a todos en el instituto, ¿comprendes?

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo?— preguntó Senna arqueando una ceja molesta.

—Dame un respiro por favor….— susurro Ichigo.

—De acuerdo, solo bromeaba, vamos antes de que nos vean.— dijo Senna con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ichigo solo asintió y agradeció. Luego se giraron para agarrar otro rumbo pero ya era tarde.

—¡Ichigoooo!— exclamaba Keigo mientras venía corriendo hacia el pelinaranja.

El ex shinigami sustituto solo paso saliva y una atmosfera depresiva se cernió sobre él, estaba claro, ahora su reputación de chico serio se iria al tacho. Eso lo molestaba.

—Ichigo, que alegría encontrarte, ¿qué heces por acá a esta hora?, Ua!, ¿y quién es esta hermosa chica? ¡Onee—san, soy Keigo Asano, mucho gus…— decía Keigo mientras se abalanzaba hacia Senna, pero ella lo detuvo de un golpe.

—Eh, disculpa al idiota de Keigo siempre hace eso.— dijo Tatsuki llegando hasta ellos.

—Kurosaki-kun, Senna-chan, que alegría encontrarlos.— saludo Orihime.

—Arizawa, estas celosa porque nunca hice eso contigo….pero no te preocupes, tú también eres hermosa….— dijo Keigo pero fue golpeado esta vez por al pelinegra que estaba furiosa.

—Ichigo, veo que tuviste una cita con Senna-chan…— dijo Orihime sonriente— Se ven tan bien juntos.

Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos ante estas palabras, incluso Senna se sorprendió, Orihime parecía no entender porque todos las miraban extrañados.

—Orihime, ¿te sientes bien?— pregunto Tatsuki preocupada.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no debería?— preguntó Orihime sonriendo a su amiga.

El viento arrastraba las hojas secas de otoño y a la vez sacudía los cabellos y ropas de los presentes, el grupo se había sumido en un ambiente tenso, no podían creer lo que salía de los labios de la hermosa pelinaranja, era más o menos conocido por todos los sentimientos que sentía Orihime por Ichigo, por eso la actitud que estaba tomando ahora era sorprendente, era increíble, como si no fuera ella.

—¿Tengo algo?, ¿Por qué me observan todos?— pregunto Orihime algo confundida.

—No, solo me preguntaba como es eso de que sabias que ellos dos son novios.— dijo Tatsuki tratando de disimular.

—E-es cierto, fuiste mala Orihime-chan, porque no nos contaste, jeje— dijo nerviosamente Keigo que también se había percatado de la extraña actitud.

—Ah, es que no quise incomodar a Kurosaki-kun, sé que él es muy delicado con estos temas— dijo Orihime sonriendo.

—Gracias Orihime.— respondió Ichigo.

—Claro, ¡no hay problema!— respondió Orihime alegre.

Los jóvenes se despidieron y se fueron por sus lados, Ichigo y Senna de vuelta a casa y el grupo de Tatsuki se dirigió hacia el centro de al ciudad.

._.

—¿Rukia, porque te fuiste así?, ¿Qué sucede contigo?— preguntó Renji algo confundido, no sabía porque se estaba comportando así Rukia, se suponía que ya había arreglado las cosas con Ichigo.

—Dime Renji…. ¿te parezco bonita?— pregunto Rukia seriamente.

—¿Estas de broma?— pregunto Renji alzando una ceja.

—Idiota…— respondió Rukia molesta.

—Eh, eh, controla tu genio mujer, y bueno, sí, me pareces bonita, ¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿acaso tú no te consideras así?— pregunto Renji tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Entonces porque Ichigo al prefirió a ella…— preguntó Rukia algo entristecida.

—¡¿Qué?!, Aguarda, ¿porque me lo estás diciendo a mí?— preguntó Renji sonrojado, nunca se lo hubiera esperado, pero debía hacer algo, Rukia parecía en verdad estar triste, el como su amigo debía darle algún consejo.

—Sabes Rukia, si no lo sabias los humanos son iguales a nosotros; y como sabrás en el corazón no se manda, y no es que Ichigo haya elegido o no, yo sé que él también te quiere, como a una amiga ; y sé que te está agradecido, pero eso no garantiza que tuviera que corresponder tus sentimientos, si en algún tiempo parecía que fue así, fue porque tal vez la persona para el aún no había llegado, así que no te entristezcas, tal vez al persona para ti aun no ha llegado tampoco, ya verás…—. Dijo Renji sonriendo al final, aunque trataba de controlar sus nervios.

—Ya veo…., pero, pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?— preguntó Rukia con voz triste.

—Idiota, estas desesperada, andando contándoselo a Renji…— dijo una voz conocida para ambos.

Renji se volvió y vio a Matsumoto, la teniente del décimo escuadrón parada muy cerca de él.

—¡Hola Renji!— exclamó la teniente activando un dispositivo de sustitución de memoria en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Luego tomo del brazo a Rukia y salió corriendo.

—¡Pero, pero que haces?!— pregunto la azabache confundida.

—Vamos, tienes que venir con la buena de Matsumoto, yo te ayudare juju.

Rukia solo se estremeció por la manera en que le hablo la teniente.

._.

Ichigo y Senna estaban regresando hacia el hogar Kurosaki, todo se veía en calma y las luces estaban apagadas a pesar de ser de noche. La calle se veía solitaria iluminada tan solo por la luz naranja de los postes de alumbrado, Senna observo un gato negro que rápidamente se escabullo por unos arbustos, a la vez Ichigo abría la puerta de su casa.

—Ya estamos en casa…— dijo Ichigo mientras hacía pasar a Senna.

—¡Ya llegamos!— exclamo Ichigo con esperanza de que alguien le contestara, pero nadie lo hizo, al casa estaba tan vacía como aparentaba.

_Hum esto es raro. _

Senna encendió la luz de la sala mientras que Ichigo se sacaba el pesado abrigo.

—Mira Ichigo, hay una nota pegada en la refri.— dijo Senna.

Ichigo se dirigió a despegarla. Era un adhesivo y decía:

_Oni-chan, papá nos llevó en su viaje de negocios, regresaremos mañana por la tarde. No he dejado comida, ya que creo que Senna-chan sabe cocinar, si no es así, les pido disculpa, papá les ha dejado dinero por si las dudas. Yuzu_

—_Ese viejo se llevó a mis hermanas, ¿Qué estará planeando?_— se preguntó Ichigo mientras subía por las escaleras.—Senna, quédate acá, ya regreso.— dijo Ichigo subiendo hacia su habitación.

—De acuerdo— respondió la pelimorada mientras se tumbaba en el sofá.

El pelinaranja llego a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, y casi pega un grito, pero se contuvo al acordarse de que Senna estaba abajo.

La habitación estaba llena de pétalos rojos de rosa, así como se ven en las películas. Ichigo se preguntaba quién sería el responsable de esto. Las rosas iban hasta su cama y había velas cuidadosamente puestas en algunas partes. En la mente de Ichigo solo apareció un culpable: su padre; el viejo loco por eso se había llevado a sus hermanas_, ¡maldito demente!, ¿Cómo creería que el haría eso con Senna?_

Ichigo no podía contener su rabia, pero se desquito sacando todo eso de su cama, como no tenía donde meter todo aquello, lo puso dentro de su armario. Le tomo algo de 5 minutos juntar todo los pétalos, lo hizo a una velocidad sobrehumana, luego hizo lo mismo con las velas, estaba por terminar cuando de repente vio una nota en su escritorio.

_Estúpido hijo mío, como sé que no tomaras la iniciativa he decidido darte una ayuda, te he dejado la casa sola, y he arreglado la habitación, espero que a Senna-chan y a ti les guste, disfrútalo, sabes a que me refiero, ¡dame nietos!, si no sabes que hacer, he dejado un par de vid… _

Ichigo no podía seguir leyendo, tan solo con leer aquello hacia que se pusiera rojo como un tomate _¡¿Qué se había creído su padre?!,_ definitivamente el no dejaría pasar esto, no lo haría; se las iba a cobrar cuando el volviera.

Por un momento Ichigo se imaginó a él y a Senna en esa situación, pero de inmediato se deshizo de esos pensamientos, al escuchar que la puerta se habría tras de si, justo era ella, Senna.

—Eh, Ichigo, porque demoras tanto, ¿no estarás haciendo nada pervertido?, ¿verdad?— pregunto la pelimorada mirando pícaramente al pelinaranja que estaba avergonzado.

—¡Cállate!— exclamo Ichigo rojo a mas no poder.

Sena solo rio, y salió de la habitación. —Apresúrate, ya voy a servir al cena. —dijo alegre al pelimorada.

—Sí, si como digas, solo sal un momento ¿quieres? — dijo Ichigo algo cansado y ofuscado.

Senna cerro al puerta riendo y bajo, mientras que el pelinaranja se quedó y se aseguró que no haya mas "sorpresitas", así que cuando todo estuvo listo, escondió la nota para poder luego reclamarle a su padre.

Cuando Ichigo bajo por las escalera el agradable aroma de la cena llego hasta sus fosas nasales, era un agradable olor, Senna parecia cocinar muy bien.

—Eh, hasta que por fin bajas, ¿en serio no has estado haciendo nada pervertido?

—¡Ya te dije que no!

—Ok, de acuerdo "Kurosaki—kun" — respondió Senna imitando el tono de Inue.

—¿Qué rayos haces?

—¡Cállate Ichigo!, déjame hablar— exclamo Senna esta vez imitando a Rukia.

— Estas mal de la cabeza! — dijo Ichigo sentándose a la mesa.

—Itsygo, ¿Por qué me dices eso? — pregunto Senna esta vez imitando a Nell.

—¡Oye!, ¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? — exclamo sorprendido Ichigo mientras que Senna solo reía.

— Es tan divertido ver tu expresión, bueno, bueno, solo fue una broma, y si se lo de la arrancar, es porque recuerda que fui parte de Zangetsu, idiota— respondió Senna con su voz normal.

— No, abras invadido mi privacidad, ¿cierto? —pregunto Ichigo asustado.

—No, aunque vi cosas interesantes de ti…— respondió Senna usando un tono insinuante mientras que Ichigo solo la veía con terror.

—¡Tu!

—Que divertido eres, cálmate, solo podía saber lo que había en tu corazón y alma, no podía verte, idiota….— respondió Senna quitándose el delantal y sentándose a cenar.

El pelinaranja solo suspiro de alivio, y empezó a comer. La cena se pasó entre bromas de Senna, y algunas peleas sin sentido, aunque ambos se gritaban, en el fondo disfrutaban estar cerca, disfrutaban estar juntos y compartir esos momentos que llenaban sus corazones de una tranquilidad y alegría inimaginable.

—Ichigo, yo prepare la cena, ahora tu lava todo esto...

—De acuerdo…— respondió Ichigo de mala gana.

Cuando el pelinaranja termino su labor subió hacia su habitación seguido de Senna, pero en la puerta él se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede Ichigo?

—No creerás que dormirás en mi habitación, ¿cierto?

—Eh?, solo dormiré en el armario si quieres— respondió al pelimorada.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, ya que no podía permitirlo ya que dentro del armario estaban todos esos pétalos de rosa y velas que había puesto su padre.

—¿Queee?, ¿acaso eres capaz de tratar tan mal a tu novia? — preguntó Senna fingiendo estar dolida.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación de Yuzu si quieres…

—Pero…

— De acuerdo, entonces durmamos juntos…— respondió el pelinaranja de mala gana al ver la mirada infantil y suplicante de Senna.

—¿Qué?, d-de acuerdo— respondió al pelimorada algo sonrojada.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, y Senna se metió en el baño. Mientras tanto Ichigo se puso el pijama y se acostó en su cama, estaba cansado por aquel día, sobre todo porque la pelimorada le había hecho pasar muchos momentos agotadores, como hacerlo jugar a todos los juegos de la feria. Ichigo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, cuando de reponerte la puerta del baño se bario.

—Oh, valla, ya era hora, ya es tarde, debemos…— dijo Ichigo volteando hacia Senna, pero se quedó helado al observarla.

La pelimorada se hallaba semidesnuda, algo sonrojada, estaba parada aun en la entrada del baño, Ichigo se quedó completamente paralizado al observarla, su blanca piel se veía tan lisa y hermosa, y se había soltado el cabello que caía sobre sus delicados hombros dándole un aspecto casi angelical, lo que llamo la atención del joven pelinaranja fue la casi infantil ropa interior que llevaba la chica, era blanca como su piel y le provocaba algo de gracia, Ichigo estuvo un rato paralizado pro luego reacciono al escuchar la voz de la chica.

—Eh, Ichigo, es vergonzoso que yo solo este así, tu, bueno, tú también…— decía la joven nerviosamente mientras tenía ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho.

— N-n-no, m-me re-refería a esto, ¡tonta! — Exclamó nerviosamente el pelinaranja completamente rojo— Me referí a dormir juntos, como la otra vez, es decir, que compartiéramos la cama, tú de un lado y yo del otro— termino por fin de completar la frase.

En el rostro de la pelimorada se fue formando una sonrisa asesina, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos en forma de puños.

—¡Tu!, maldito idiota! — fue el grito que resonó en toda la calle

Dentro de la habitación del ex shinigami sustituto, se encontrara este en una extraña posición, había impactado contra la pared y estaba adolorido, Senna de un solo golpe lo había hecho salir volando de la cama; se levantó poco a poco, y observo con terror a la pelimorada que despedía una aura maligna.

—Se-senna, ¿estas e-enojada? — pregunto Ichigo con nerviosismo.

—¡Idiota! — exclamo la chica, antes de volver a meterse en el baño.

Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó sobre su cama, estaba aún temblando por los nervios, y estaba confundido, _¿porque por un momento se quedó paralizado al observar el cuerpo de Senna?_, no es que fuera sorprendente, (recordó cuando Yoruichi le obligo a ver su cuerpo desnudo hace ya mucho tiempo y lo comparo), pero esta vez fue distinto, más que vergüenza, se sintió nervioso, y como explicarlo, atraído por Senna, era raro, el a pesar de que era un adolescente se sabía controlar, y evitaba pensar en esas cosas, pero esta vez su mente había comenzado a viajar y a salírsele de control, sentía un extraño calor, ya lo había experimentado antes, pero esta vez parecía salírsele de las manos. Ichigo rio inconscientemente al recordar a la pelimorada parada frente a él, parecía tan nerviosa y avergonzada, recordó sus blancos pechos y su ropa interior infantil, eso fue suficiente para hacer que riera más, _¿cuándo se imaginó el estar una situación así?, _pero popo a poco el pelinaranja dejó de reír, _¿Por qué Senna se molestó cuando le dijo que no se refería a eso?_, las mujeres eran tan extrañas, el la respetaba y ella terminaba enojándose con él; era extraño, era como si ella hubiera querido que…

—Eh pervertido, ¿en qué piensas? — pregunto Senna que estaba frente a él y había puesto su rostro a solo centímetros del suyo.

—¡¿Ehhh?! — exclamó Ichigo retrocediendo asustado, se cayó al suelo y siguió retrocediendo mientras estaba sentado el piso.

— ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Por qué me temes? — pregunto Senna acercándosele.

Ichigo observo como Senna se acercaba hacia el gateando, el pelinaranja siguió retrocediendo nervioso.

—¿Por qué te alejas?

—N-no lo hago.

—Estas mintiendo…— dijo la pelimorada molesta.

Ichigo por fin choco contra la pared y la miraba asustado, ¿en verdad se convertiría en hombre esa noche?

Cuando Senna llegó hasta el solo se rio, y le dio un beso, luego se levantó ante la sorprendida mirada de Ichigo que estaba reclamándose por haber pensado otra cosa.

—¿Por qué me miras así? — pregunto Senna mirándolo con ironía.

—Por nada, mejor durmamos—respondió el pelinaranja suspirando mientras se levantaba.

— Seguro pensaba que te iba hacer algo pervertido, eres un enfermo Ichigo— dijo Senna muy seria.

— Maldita…— respondió Ichigo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

— Nada! — respondió asustado, pero Senna solo rio y lo jalo hacia la cama.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, e Ichigo estaba acostado sobre su cama, a su lado Senna dormía placenteramente abrazándolo, en verdad sí que era una molestia, una agradable molestia. El ex shinigami sustituto estaba pensativo, en su cabeza daban vueltas los hechos ocurridos en el día. Primero estaba el ataque de Tsukishima, luego estaba la extraña actitud de Rukia, que ya no eran celos de amiga; y por ultimo estaba la extraña actitud de Orihime, que parecía ser otra persona; todo esto le tenía preocupado, pero luego sintió como Senna lo abrazo más fuerte y hablaba algo entre sueños, aunque no le agrado para nada el tono, era como si soñara algo "raro". Ichigo solo sonrió en la oscuridad y decidió dormir, sabía que podía seguir adelante y afrontar todos los problemas si tenía a aquella pelimorada a su lado.

.

— Ichigo, Ichigo, eh, eh, despierta, hay alguien llamando a la puerta! — decía Senna mientras trataba de despertar al pelinaranja.

—Eh, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ichigo despertándose.

—Hay alguien llamando a la puerta, anda ve quien es…— dijo Senna algo somnolienta.

—De acuerdo, ya voy— respondió el pelinaranja bostezando y bajando de la cama.

.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede? — pregunto Ichigo a la persona que estaba al frente suyo.

— ¿Cómo que, que sucede?, vengo porque no has vuelto a tus entrenamientos, ya te dijo Riruka que tu fullbring no estaba completo…— dijo Ginjo cruzado de brazos.

—De acuerdo, es que he tenido algunos asuntos en estos días, pero ya regresare, y por cierto, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? — pregunto el pelinaranja sorprendido.

—Es que en Xcution investigamos al milímetro a nuestro miembros….— dijo Ginjo con voz siniestra.

—Ehhh? — pegunto una voz detrás de Ichigo.

—No, era broma, es que con el reiatsu que desperdicia Ichigo, es fácil localizarlo, incluso si estuviera al otro lado del mundo— respondió Ginjo sonriendo a la pelimorada

—No digas que lo desperdicio…— reclamo Ichigo.

—Por cierto Ichigo, esa chica es la misma de la otra vez, tu novia ¿cierto? — preguntó Ginjo tratando de molestar al ex shinigami sustituto.

—Si, mucho gusto, soy Senna— intervino al pelimorada. Ichigo quiso contradecirle pero la pelimorada lo golpeo haciéndolo callar.

—Bueno, debemos desayunar, luego Ichigo ira a su entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó Senna a Ginjo.

—Si, de acuerdo, estaré paseando por la ciudad— respondió el pelinegro sorprendido de la actitud de la chica.

— Eh, tu no me mandas….— reclamo Ichigo pero Senna cerro la puerta de golpe.

Ambos desayunaron tranquilamente, aunque siempre había un motivo para discutir, a pesar de aquello reían y parecían disfrutar del desayuno juntos.

— Eh, Senna, tengo que ir a entrenar, ¿te quedarias en casa?, ¿por favor?

—Eh?, ¿crees que te dejare ir con esa chica pelifucsia?— pregunto Senna seriamente.

—Senna…

—Pues déjame decirte que si, anda a entrenar, ¿Por qué te diría que no?, confió en ti— respondió Senna dedicándole una sonrisa al final.

—Me alegra, entones nos vemos, de seguro dentro de un rato llegan el viejo y mis hermanas, la casa es tuya, diviértete hasta que vengan— dijo el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta. — por favor cuidas al casa, ¿quieres?, no la quiero encontrar destruida al regresar…

—Sí, muy gracioso, anda ya, y regresa rápido, ¿quieres? — pregunto Senna mirándolo a los ojos.

—Claro— respondió el ex shinigami sustituto marchándose.

._.

Matsumoto corría llevando a Rukia consigo, estaba atardeciendo y el viento aumentaba su intensidad revolviendo el cabello de ambas.

—Matsumoto, ¡para ya! — exclamo Rukia que era jalada por la sonriente teniente.

Rangiku obedeció y paro, Rukia se acomodó las ropas y luego se estiro, estaba tranquila y contenta de saber que al teniente había llegado en el momento preciso, y estaba aliviada de que halla hecho que Renji olvide lo que le había dicho.

—Rukia, debes haberte sentido tan sola, pero ya llegue, y te ayudare— dijo alegremente Matsumoto— Ahora dime, que ha sucedió hasta ahora….

—Bueno veras…— inicio Rukia narrando luego todo o sucedido desde su llegada; desde la forma en que se enteró del noviazgo de Ichigo, y como él prefirió a la chica esa sobre ella, le conto también lo que había visto hoy en esa feria, lo alegre que parecían ambos y también le conto como se sentía respecto a aquello.

—Oh, no sabía que la situación fuera tan mala… Aunque lamento decirlo, pero parece que ambos si se quieren, va a ser difícil, pero antes de continuar, Rukia, ¿en verdad tu quieres a Ichigo?

—Bueno, si— respondió fríamente la azabache algo avergonzada.

—Hum, eso puedo ver, pero ahora la pregunta seria, ¿el en verdad te ama como tú a el?

En ese momento entre las dos se hizo un profundo silencio, Matsumoto sabía que había acertado, Rukia se veía pensativa y no sabía que responder, antes hubiera respondido inmediatamente que sí, sin dudarlo, pero ahora ya no estaba segura, ya no estaba segura del lazo que parecian compartir ambos, se sentía tan frustrante y triste a la vez, _¿Cómo una desconocida había logrado romper aquello?_, ella nunca había sentido celos de nadie, y era una persona que era capaz de dar todo por los demás, y que no se importaba sí misma, pero, aunque ella no lo reconociera antes, solo había una cosa por la cual ella era capaz de penar en si misma y capaz de luchar, y ese era Ichigo, ella lo consideraba parte de si, eran almas gemelas ella sintió muchas veces que él también se sentía así por ella; pero nunca dijo nada, era un amor que ninguno de los dos quería expresar, creciendo en silencio dentro de ambos corazones; aunque eso fuera cierto, ella no podía decir que Senna se lo había arrebatado, ya que Ichigo nunca fue su novio ni nada, solo eran grandes amigos, el hecho de que ella hubiera creído que tenían un lazo era diferente, pero por fin se había dado cuenta que ese "lazo" solo era una ilusión, había sido una tonta al creer en aquello, se sentía tan patética, ella era Rukia Kuchiki, no podía estar así por un simpe humano, a pesar de que el fuera el hombre al que amaba, así que en su corazón tomo una decisión, sabía que no serviría de nada luchar, hasta Matsumoto se había percatado de que Ichigo en verdad parecía querer, o más bien, amar a esa chica, no estaba aún segura, pero sabía que era así, por eso Rukia lo decidió.

—Matsumoto… es hora de regresar a la sociedad de almas, ya he completado el informe, disculpa por hacerte venir…— dijo Rukia seriamente perdiendo de repente el brillo de sus ojos.

—Rukia—chan?, eh, eh, si yo había venido para divertirme, además que hay de Ich….

— No, no digas nada, he dicho que el informe está completo, volvamos, ya no quiero saber nada de ese humano…

—Pero Rukia,tú en verdad lo amas— respondió al teniente sorprendida.

—Mis sentimientos son completamente irrelevantes, tengo que deshacerme de ellos ya que solo demuestran debilidad y perjudican mis labores como shinigami— respondió Rukia inexpresivamente ante la sorpresa de Matsumoto.

—Está bien, regresemos. — respondió la teniente del décimo escuadrón.

._.

—Oh valla, es como un exoesqueleto, ¿puedes controlar ese poder, Ichigo? — pregunto Riruka sorprendida al observar el fullbring de Ichigo, ahora completo.

El ex shinigami sustituto se observaba también, una especie de exoesqueleto blanco lo rodeaba, y había aparecido una espada, estaba sorprendido porque volvía a sentirse poderoso y seguro de su fuerza.

—Guao… hasta que por fin completaste tu fullbring…. pero, ahora deberás aprender a controlarlo, y sacarle el máximo…— intervino Ginjo sonriendo al ver a Ichigo.

El pelinaranja estaba golpeado y sangraba pero había logrado completar su fullbring, el mismo Ginjo también estaba muy golpeado.

_Bueno Yukio déjanos entrar— dijo Ginjo a un joven rubio que juagaba con una consola._

_Yukio hizo entrar a Ginjo y a Ichigo en el juego, en esto consistía su fullbring. Ichigo contemplo su alrededor, era un espacio amplio y oscuro, el piso estaba hecho de infinidad de cuadros como baldosas y desprendían una tenue luz._

_—Yukio danos 6 vidas a los dos, ¿de acuerdo? — exclamó el pelinegro._

_Ichigo vio aparecer sobre su cabeza y sobre la de Ginjo unas barras, eran 6 y le recordaban a un videojuego._

_—Bueno Ichigo, es hora de entrenar, y por cierto más que un entrenamiento es una batalla, porque al que se le acabe las barras, morirá…_

_—Lo entiendo perfectamente. — respondió Ichigo activando su fullbring._

_Ichigo se acercó corriendo y ataco primero a Ginjo, el cual ya había activado su fullbring que consistía en una enorme espada. El pelinegro bloqueo fácilmente a Ichigo y lo hizo volar. Pero el pelinaranja no se rindió y se levantó de inmediato y contrataco, ambos chocaron sus espadas hasta el cansancio, pero Ichigo no podía contener el enorme poder de Ginjo._

_— Ya déjalo, es momento de descansar…— dijo Ginjo sentándose en el suelo, solo tenía la mitad de su "vida", pero Ichigo ya solo tenía media línea de vida, estaba muy herido. _

_—De, de acuerdo— respondió Ichigo sentándose._

_—No crees que te dejare sentado ahí, anda a que te curen._

_—¿Qué me curen?, de que habl…_

_—¡Kurosaki-kun! — exclamaba una conocida voz acercándose cada vez más._

_Ichigo se volvió hacia el origen de esas palabras y se encontró a dos conocidas siluetas acercándose hacia donde estaba el. Eran Orihime y Chad los que venían, la joven con su tradicional sonrisa y su amigo con su rostro apacible._

_—Kurosaki-kun, Ginjo-san me llamo para que te cure— dijo la chica orgullosamente al llegar hasta él._

_El pelinaranja fue sanado mientras que Ginjo conversaba con Sado, este al final fue llevado a una "habitación" aparte donde entrenaría._

_—Eh tú, ya vámonos, Ichigo necesita espacio para entrenar...— dijo una voz que salía de una especie de habitación invisible. Ichigo se volvió y vio que era Riruka que se hallaba parada a la entrada de la "habitación", estaba dirigiéndose a Orihime._

_—Si!, Riruka-chan, ya voy_

_—Eh, gracias Orihime, por favor cúralo a el también…— dijo Ichigo señalando a Ginjo que se encontraba tomando un jugo._

_— De acuerdo Ichigo— respondió Orihime asintiendo con una sonrisa._

_—Eh no es necesario…_

_—Cállate, sería injusto pelear en las condicione en que estas. — replico Ichigo algo ofuscado._

_La batalla entre ambos se reanudo, mientras que Orihime se retiró a una "habitación" con Riruka, mientras tanto Chad estaba entrenando en otra._

_El pelinaranja blandía su espada de reiatsu con fuerza, pero Ginjo simplemente lo hacia volar y lo esquivaba fácilmente, el Ichigo hizo un pseudo getsuga tenshou con su nueva espada y el ataque salió rápidamente dirigido hacia el pelinegro que lo esquivo en el último instante. Llevaban ya casi 4 horas peleando incasablemente, la fuerza del pelinaranja había subido notablemente, pero las heridas y golpes de la pelea ya estaban haciendo estragos en él, Ginjo también estaba algo agotado, pero no parecia estar tan herido como Ichigo._

_—Me das lastima Ichigo, yo pensé que peleando conmigo tu poder se completaría, pero veo que me he equivocado, tendré que tomar otras medidas, ¡necesito ese poder! — exclamo Ginjo con voz seria._

_El pelinaranja no lo vio, pero tenía justo delante la espada de Ginjo, después de verla, no vio nada más._

_—Aghhrh! — grito Ichigo con dolor y desesperación, se cogía frenéticamente los ojos y trataba de detener el sangrado— Maldito, tu, ¡tú me has segado!_

_— Idiota, crees que con eso basta?, eres un estorbo…— dijo Ginjo sin inmutarse cuando corto los tendones de los brazos y piernas del pelinaranja que cayó al suelo desplomado_

_—¡Tu!, sabía que no podía confiar en ti…._

_— Oh vamos, si los sabias, ¿entonces porque accediste a venir?, eres patético…._

_—Kurosaki-kun! — exclamo Orihime al ver a Ichigo tumbado._

_—Eh Ginjo, ¿Qué crees que haces? Ya has ido muy lejos con el entrenamiento! — exclamó Riruka al ver a Ichigo tumbado en el suelo desangrándose._

_—Yukio, enciérralas! — exclamo Ginjo sin inmutarse ante la presencia de las jóvenes._

_De inmediato unas especies de rejas aparecieron rodeando a las dos jóvenes, Orihime gritaba desde adentro, pero no podía ser escuchada._

_—Bastado, lo planeaste todo…_

_—Si, por eso sé que si escuchas a esa mujer tal vez esa determinación tuya aparezca, y aun quiero divertirme contigo…_

_—Maldito!, que le has hecho?, donde esta?_

_—Oh vamos, ¿es lo único que dirás?, patético, eres estúpido, así eres desde que perdiste tus poderes, no eres más que un estorbo, ¿no es así?, por eso has perdido tu determinación, pero créeme si no la recuperas en este instante por ti mismo, entonces morirás…_

_—¡cállate!, ya verás! — exclamó Ichigo pero su rostro fue pisoteado por Ginjo. Ichigo se dio cuenta que lo que decía el pelinegro era cierto, había perdido su determinación; si había iniciado su entrenamiento era para no sentirse inútil, para no ser un estorbo._

_—Oh vamos, ¿no me digas que con eso crees que me derrotaras?, solo eres un estorbo, ahora, ¡muere! — exclamó Ginjo alzando su espada sobre Ichigo y dejándola caer con toda su fuerza…_

_—¿Crees que me he rendido? _

_—Me lo esperaba. —respondió Ginjo sonriendo al ver que Ichigo había detenido la espada con las manos._

_—No lo creo— respondió Ichigo de repente una luz emergió de él, y cegó por un instante a Ginjo._

_Ichigo se mirada algo confundido, llevaba un raro traje y una especie de espada._

—Jeje, lo lograste, ya era tiempo, necesitaba ponerme al día con un anime…— dijo Ginjo haciendo desaparecer su fullbring. — Debes aprender a controlarlo pero no ahora, tu cuerpo físico ha sido sobreforzado, necesitas descansar. Yukio, libéralas — ordeno Ginjo.

Orihime y Riruka fueron liberadas, la pelinaranja se acercó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo.

—Kurosaki—kun, ¿estás bien? — pregunto Orihime acerándose hasta el pelinaranja y activando sus poderes.

—Te distes cuenta, ¿cierto? — pregunto Ginjo sentándose en el piso.

—¿De que?

—De que ya puedes ver y que la mayoría de tus heridas se curaron solas, yo sabía que pasaría eso, por eso me tome la libertad de darte una buena lección jeje— dijo Ginjo riendo al final.

—¿Y si no podía activar por compelo mi fullbring?, ¡me hubiera quedado ciego!

—Eh, eh, calma Ichigo, para eso mande a llamar a la chica, si no lo lograbas, entonces ella te curaría, lo tenía todo previsto, no hay necesidad de que agradezcas— respondió Ginjo orgullosamente con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

._.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Ichigo no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en su entrenamiento, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, debía regresar a casa, se sentía cansado y se preguntaba que habría estado haciendo Senna todo este tiempo, ojala no haya salido y le haya ocurrido algo.

El viento impactaba suavemente sobre su rostro lo refrescaba mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, podía observar otras personas que caminaban o pasaban junto a él, estaba cansado pero feliz de haber alcanzado ese poder, con este poder podría vencer al tal Tsukishima y proteger a sus amigos.

Las luces de su casa estaban encendidas y se escuchaban un extraño rumor dentro de ella, eran varias voces y conversaban felizmente.

—El viejo ha de estar haciendo algo, mejor me apresuro a entrar….— susurro Ichigo mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

—¡Onee-chan!, bienvenido— exclamo Yuzu que salió a recibirlo, de repente Yuzu lo cogió por la mano— Onee-chan, apresúrate, ven a saludar al primo, ¡acaba de llegar! — exclamó alegremente la muchacha.

—¿Primo?, de que hablas? — preguntó Ichigo, pero sus respuestas fueron respondidas al llegar a la sala.

Sentado en un sofá se hallaba ese hombre, Tsukishima, y lo más extraño era que Senna estaba sentada junto a él como si nada, como si se conocieran de toda la vida…

* * *

Todo tiene que tener su final y aparentemente le llego el final a la aparente calma que parecían vivir Ichigo y Senna, ¿ahora qué sucederá?, no lo sé, tan bien que iban las cosas…, y sucedió esto u.u. Rukia parece haberse rendido o más bien se ha resentido creo yo, es raro en ella, pero es necesario para el fic, por cierto no quiero hacer publicidad ni nada pero si pueden pásense por mi nuevo fic: _"No hay forma de que mi hermana menor sea tan linda",_ es una adaptación del anime "Oreimo" , pacense por el fic, sé que les encantara.

Por fin pude actualizar, algunos sucesos me alejaron temporalmente de mi apacible y tranquilo estilo de vida, pero ya deje esos asuntos algo resueltos, ahora puedo volver a escribir con normalidad, tenía el capítulo listo ayer, pero me di cuenta que había escrito muy poco, así que decidí aumentar para compensarlos por tanto tiempo sin escribir, en parte también deje de escribir porque estaba viendo algunos animes que me recomendaron, espero que esto no me suceda nunca más, y en serio les pido disculpas por no cumplir mi promesa de actualizar pronto; bueno como siempre agradecer por sus opiniones y sugerencias, y decirle que gracias a ellas me animo a seguir y a encontrar el tiempo para escribir. Nos estamos leyendo pronto!

_"Será mejor que no derramemos lágrimas; porque esa es la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón... Porque que para nosotros, eso que llamamos corazón no es más que la prueba de una existencia superflua"_

_Rukia Kuchiki_


End file.
